I'll Be There For You
by Kat097
Summary: AU. Aeris has just started at Midgar University. Once she get's there she meets the mysterious Vincent. Can Aeris acheive her dreams of being a songwriter while trying to unravel the mystery behind her life, a mystery that involves Vincent? Vinaer
1. Misfit

Disclaimer: I own zilch. Nothing. No need to rub it in.

Chapter 1: Misfit   


* * *

_All you girls   
You look as if you hate me  
Why I'm I still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls   
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit_

_But that's OK_

Misfit – Amy Studt 

* * *

Aeris Gainsborough looked around in confusion and jumped as someone pushed into her.

"Hey!" she cried, but they had already disappeared into the crowd.

She looked down at the map of the university canvas once more. It was no good. She couldn't figure out where she was at all. Sighing, she made her way to a bench and sat down to take a closer look.

Midgar University. The most popular choice, and for good reason. They had the best courses around. The only rival was Wutai University, but that was miles away. And Midgar itself – wow. Aeris came from Kalm, a small town. Really small. Midgar couldn't be more different. A mixture of education and entertainment. Blaring lights and noises, comfortable caf's, expensive restaurants - Every inch was bustling with people trying to make it. And she was just another hopeful.

A songwriter. That was what she wanted to be. But she had a realistic idea of the possibilities. Still, you had to try, right? So she was taking a music course here at MU.

And that was all very well, apart from the fact she had no idea where she was. She studied the map in despair. She was going to be here all day at this rate. At least she had unpacked her things and her roommate seemed cool. Tifa Lockheart. Aeris knew future friends when she saw them. And this was definitely one of them.

A pair of hands slipped over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Said a teasing male voice. She laughed.

"Hi Cloud." He sat down next to her.

"No fair. You were supposed to guess." She laughed again.

Cloud was her best friend. Always had been, ever since they were tiny children. His spiky blonde hair and blue eyes gave him extremely good looks and he had the personality to match. Carefree, good sense of humour and great to hang out with. But he was loyal too. He had always stuck by Aeris, through all the troubles they had had.

"So, having trouble getting around?" Cloud said, gesturing at the map. Aeris nodded.

"Yeah. I was coming to find your building actually. The Shinra building, right?"

"Yeah. You're in the Avalanche dorms, aren't you?"

"That's right. So where is your dorm?"

"Follow me."

They started to walk down a crowded path. Aeris tapped his arm.

"Have you finished unpacking yet?"

"Yup."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you know me too well. Plus you always interfere."

"I do NOT!"

"Do too! I don't want you to alphabetise my closet again!

"Hey, I was eight!" Aeris retorted, punching him. He laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Aer. I was just kidding."

"I know. So, have you met your roommate?"

"Yup. He's called Reeve and he's taking Computer class. Seems cool, though. How about you?"

"Tifa Lockheart. Business Management."

They arrived at the Shinra building. Cloud led her to room 42.

"And this is my palace." He said, opening the door. Aeris peered inside.

"Pretty much the same as my place." She commented. Cloud laughed. She followed him in and sank down onto his bed.

"I can't believe we're actually here, Cloud! We made it to Midgar University."

"Well, some of us made it into Wutai University AND Midgar University!" Cloud pointed out. Aeris blushed. Her acceptance to both major Universities had been a big surprise, but not an unpleasant one.

"Seriously, Cloud. We did it!"

"I know, Aeris. I can't believe it either. It's frightening."

They sat in silence. Then Cloud grinned.

"So, when's your first class?"

"Tomorrow at 12. What about you?"

"Same time. And literature's at 3." Cloud had had a lot of trouble deciding what to take. He had eventually settled on Media Production. Aeris had been surprised at that. It was amazing how he still surprised her after all this time. But they had both decided to take literature. Aeris, because she loved books, and Cloud because it could help with his script writing.

"Well, I heard about this café that's supposed to be really good. Wanna meet there for breakfast? My treat." Cloud offered. Aeris thought about.

"Sure. Where is it?" He pointed it out on the map. Aeris peered at it.

"Barret's. Ok, tomorrow at 9?"

"9:30."

"Deal."

Just as she said this, the door opened and a boy walked in, struggling under a large box. They jumped up to help him. They put the heavy box on the floor and the boy straightened. He had dark hair and eyes. He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm Reeve, Cloud's roommate."

"Aeris Gainsborough. Cloud's childhood friend."

"Cool. It's great to meet you, Aeris."

Reeve started to dig in the box. Aeris looked at the boxes surrounding Cloud's own bed.

"Cloud, let's start unpacking these."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise you'll lose it all and you'll come crying to me when you can't find anything." Aeris told him, opening a box. Cloud groaned.

"I KNEW it was a bad idea to bring you here!"

"Come on, help me!" Aeris ordered. Reeve laughed.

* * *

When Aeris returned to her own dorm a few hours later, having left Cloud in a perfectly organised room (which she doubted would last for more than a week), she found Tifa lying on her bed, listening to music. The brunette grinned and sat up.

"Hey Aeris. Find your friend?"

"Eventually. I'm never going to be able to find my way around!"

"You will."

Tifa had lived in Midgar for most of her life. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was just five years old. She had been brought up by her parent's best friend, Barret. The same Barret, it turned out, who owned the café. Tifa laughed when Aeris said she was going there the next day.

"I work there. It'll be cool! You can hang out there, loads of people do. Barret's fine with it."

Aeris sat down on her bed and straightened the poster of a band hanging next to her bed. Tifa glanced at it.

"You like the Turks?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"They're pretty good." Tifa said. She stood up and stretched.

"Hey, Aeris, you wanna come to my self-defence class? It's really fun. Every Wednesday night."

"Sure. I've been meaning to find some extra-curricular activities." Aeris, said, putting the map in her drawer.

Tifa went into the en-suite shower room. Aeris heard the water running. Slipping a Turks CD into the CD player, she listened to the lyrics before sitting down at her desk/dressing table. The mirror, already surrounded by pictures, reflected her face. Aeris looked at it for a moment.

She had long, light brown hair, usually tied back in a plait and bright green eyes. Cloud always said her eyes were her best feature and he was probably right. She didn't think she was particularly good looking. She wasn't unattractive, but compared to Tifa, who was amazingly beautiful, she felt extremely plain.

Aeris bit her lip. She had seen a lot of beautiful girls today. She would never fit in. Cloud could always fit in, in any situation. His cheerful attitude always attracted attention and he bathed in it. Aeris loved Cloud dearly, as a friend only, but she could see exactly how good-looking he was. Girls flocked around him like seagulls. True, he flirted like crazy, but he had never had a serious relationship.

No, compared to all of these people she wasn't pretty. She was a misfit. Of course, you couldn't really judge yourself, could you? She tried to look at herself differently. But it was hard. She gave up and pulled her notebook out of a drawer. She took a hair slide and put her hair up into a bun to keep it out of the way.

She tapped her pen on the desk in tune to the music and looked at the CD case. Four members of the band. There was Elena, a lovely blonde girl, who sang the main vocals and played lead guitar. Tseng, an oriental looking guy, played the drums and Reno, redheaded played keyboards. The last member was Rude, who was completely bald and always wore sunglasses. He played bass guitar. They all work dark blue suits and were one of the most popular bands around at the moment. Aeris loved their songs. A mixture of rock and jazz, culminating in a unique-sounding music.

Aeris sang along with the last few bars of the song as she wrote ideas for lyrics in her notepad. Musicians always said to sing what you were feeling. That was where the music came from. Inside yourself.

Aeris read the lyrics she had written and wrote a title for the song. 'Misfit'. She hummed a tune and went to sit on her bed, strumming on a guitar, searching for melody. She sang the chorus of the song, then stopped, rewrote a couple of notes and tried it again. This time it worked.

"Hey, that's really good!" she jumped. Tifa had returned from the shower, clad in pyjamas with a towel wrapped like a turban on her head. Aeris blushed and closed her notebook.

"I was just- I mean-"

"Hey, calm down Aeris! There's no need to be embarrassed, that was really good." Tifa said, sitting down and rubbing her hair with the towel. Aeris smiled.

"Thanks. I'm just not used to people hearing my stuff. It's normally just my friend."

"I know, it must be hard to let people here it. It's personal stuff." Tifa said with surprising insight. Aeris nodded.

"Exactly. You going to bed?"

"Yeah. My first class is in the morning. You want me to wake you?"

"If you would."

Aeris pulled on her nightdress and started to brush her hair out as Tifa blow-dried her own. Once they were both in bed, Aeris admitted,

"I wish I was more like you."

"How come?"

"Well – you're so confident. I feel weird. I'm just a small town girl. You know exactly what you're doing."

"Aeris, don't be so hard on yourself. You've only just moved here. Give it a couple of weeks and you'll be fine. I mean, I'll help whenever I can, and so will Barret. And you've got your other friend as well. So, relax, OK? Everyone feels nervous at first." Tifa reassured.

Aeris smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Goodnight Aeris."

"Goodnight Tifa." Aeris said, switching off the light.

As she rolled over, pulling her duvet over her, she smiled.

Maybe she was a misfit. But that was OK.


	2. A Thousand Miles

* * *

Chapter 2: A Thousand Miles

* * *

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass  
And I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_

_

* * *

_

_A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton_

Aeris opened the door to Barret's café. Tifa would be joining her in an hour, after her class. She was early, but she knew Cloud would be late. He always was. So she sat down at one of the small, round tables.

The café was really nice. Dark red walls, lots of mirrors, wooden furniture and a platform with a microphone and sound system at one end. Tifa had told her that they had open mic nights. She was one of only two customers who were in the café. The other was a man, a few years older than her by the looks of it. He had black hair, which was quite long, and was dressed in black and dark red clothes. He suited the café. She looked up as a large black man came over. This must be Barret himself.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"A tea, thanks." He wrote it down, and then he disappeared into the kitchens. Aeris pulled out her notebook and started to jot down lyrics ideas. After a few minutes she was lost in her own world.

Her thoughts strayed to home. Not her dormitory, but to Kalm. Where she and Cloud had grown up. Well, he had been from Nibelheim originally, the same as Tifa. But both would have been too young to remember each other. Cloud was a few months older than her. They had been neighbours, friends, and classmates. He was like a brother to her. Many presumed they were going out, but it never came up between them. They were too close to become anything more than friends, if that even made sense.

She thought about her parents. Infalna and Matthew Gast. She had a different surname to her parents. That was because, Matthew Gast was her stepfather. Her real father had died before she was born. Infalna had remarried when Aeris was about four, and Aeris loved her stepfather dearly. But she hadn't wanted to change her own name, and so remained Aeris Gainsborough. Her parents were both scientists, and fairly famous ones at that. The subject had never interested Aeris. But her parents had never discouraged her love of creativity, even though they're own work was so serious.

In Kalm, everybody knew everybody. It was that kind of place. Everyone was each other's lives and you knew each persons family. That was one reason why it was so strange here. There were a thousand strangers in every direction you looked in. Home seemed a thousand miles away, although it was only an hour and a half by train.

Aeris sipped the tea that Barret had brought her. She reread the lyrics, and then looked around, trying to think about the next line. Her eye caught on the stranger in the corner. He had a drawing pad out and was sketching furiously. She wondered idly what he was drawing when he looked up and caught her staring at him. She turned away, blushing. The door opened and Cloud came in. He joined her.

"Good morning Gorgeous." He said. She smiled. He was always called her things like that. It was rather embarrassing but he never stopped even when she asked.

"Good morning Cloud. You're late."

"By ten minutes."

"Exactly. You were late by fifteen minutes last time. You're slacking."

"I'll try harder next time." He said solemnly. He glanced at the lyrics book.

"Anything interesting?"

"No. Trying to become inspired before class."

"Let me look."

He was the only person she showed her music to. Even her parents were denied this. Cloud scanned the lyrics.

"Misfit, eh? It's good. Not as good as that one you wrote before. What was it called?"

"A Thousand Miles?"

"That's the one. That was seriously brilliant. Hey, do you want a coffee?"

He ordered a drink from Barret and then turned to her.

"Nervous about class?"

"Terrified. I already checked it out and there's only fifteen other students in my class."

"Really? There's around 40 in mine."

"Exactly. That means the lessons are going to be more intimate. I'll have to show everyone my stuff." Aeris said, chewing he thumbnail.

"Aeris, you're fantastic. Don't worry about it. After all, they're the ones who should be scared. You're going to blow them away."

"Thanks Cloud. What would I do without you?" Aeris said, stealing his biscuit and biting into it. Cloud snatched it back.

"I don't know. Buy your own food?"

"Hey, you said that this was your treat. Anyway, Tifa's going to be here soon."

"Your roommate? Cool. Is she hot?" Cloud asked, winking. Aeris kicked him under the table.

"Leave Tifa alone! She's lovely. I don't want you telling her any embarrassing childhood stories."

"Like the time you jumped into the well in Kalm and nearly drowned."

"Exactly!" Aeris said, glaring.

* * *

When Tifa did arrive, Aeris was in the bathroom. She came in, looked around and frowned. She caught sight of Cloud and he smiled at her. She smiled back. He waved her over and she sat down.

"You're Tifa, right?"

"That's right."

"I'm Aeris's friend. Cloud."

"Oh, hi! It's great to meet you."

When Aeris returned from the bathroom it was to find the pair talking comfortably. She slid into her seat and smiled at Tifa.

"Hi Tifa. I see you've met the village idiot."

"Hey! I resent that!" Cloud protested. Aeris smiled.

"How was class?" she asked Tifa.

"It was great! I knew a lot of what it was about, because there was a student who took it last year in here a lot."

"Tifa!"

She jumped as Barret came over, carrying a plate of toast and three cups of coffee. Tifa grinned and hugged him,

"Aeris, Cloud, this is Barret. He's sort of my dad/boss." Barret nodded.

"And right now I'm your boss! So get to work."

"After breakfast." She said, tucking into the toast he had set down on the table. He joined them.

"So what are you two taking here at MA?" He asked conversationally. Cloud grinned.

"Media Production and literature."

"Music literature." Aeris said, drinking the coffee. Barret nodded.

"You've got the Highwinds then."

"The Highwinds?" Cloud asked, looking worried. Barret laughed.

"Cid and Shera Highwind. They're both professors here, but they're married. Cid teaches Media Production and Shera takes Music."

"What are they like?"

"From what I know, Cid has a got a filthy mouth and short temper, while Shera is the sweetest woman alive." Tifa said. Cloud smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy Media then."

"Hey, he's a great teacher, just don't cross him." Barret said. He tapped the back of Tifa's head.

"Get to work, Lockheart. I don't pay you to sit around, talking to your friends."

"Yes sir." She said with a mock-salute. Barret returned to the kitchens and Tifa went behind the counter, pulling on an apron. She held up a coffeepot.

"Refill?"

Aeris and Cloud hung around the café for the best part of the morning. Tifa kept them entertained, by messing around as she cleaned the café and served the customers that came in. Although the café was popular, it never seemed to get too crowded.

"A lot of people just go the bar across the road. We get a select crowd in here." Tifa explained. At 11:15 they reluctantly prepared to leave. Tifa smiled.

"Enjoy class. See you back at the dorm Aeris. It was great to meet you, Cloud."

"You too, Tifa." Cloud said, smiling at her.

* * *

"Welcome to Music. I'm Shera Highwind, and I'll be your professor this semester." The cheerful, blonde woman told the sixteen students. She smiled.

"And there's no need to look so nervous, all of you. I don't bite. Unless you fail to hand in work, in which case I'll set my husband on you."

Nervous laughter. Clearly Cid Highwind's reputation was infamous on the campus. She smiled.

"You're all free to call me Shera. I generally end up with small classes, so there's no point in being formal about things. And I like to get to know my students. So, we'll go around and introduce ourselves."

Aeris watched as the students introduced themselves, adding a small fact about themselves afterwards. The girl sitting on her left had very short brown hair and said,

"Hi! My name's Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm from Wutai, but Midgar University has a better music course, which is why I'm here. But the Wutai basketball team still kicks Midgar's butt."

They all laughed at her cocky attitude. It was Aeris's turn.

"Hi. I'm Aeris Gainsborough. I come from Kalm and this is my first time in Midgar, so I'm constantly getting lost on campus. And there is no way that the Wutai team is better than Midgar!" She added as an afterthought. They laughed again. Yuffie stuck her tongue out and Aeris returned the gesture.

Once the introductions were completed Shera stood up.

"OK. I expect everybody here as at a different level of musical training, but that's OK. At the end of each class, we'll all sit back in the circle and share some of what we've done. We're going to be critical but no overly critical. We're here to help each other out, so there's no need to be embarrassed. For the first class, do whatever you want. Look around the room, try out some of the instruments, and see what you like best. Part of the course is one-on-one tutoring with me and another part is performing in a concert at Christmas and at the end of the school year. It'll be up to you all to organise those. We also tend to help out in the drama department with their performances and the Media Production class sometimes asks us to help with their mini-projects. It's hard work, but you're going to have fun, and come out with a degree at the end of it, OK?"

They all split up. Aeris went over to the corner where there were a great number of guitars. She had taught herself to play guitar and piano and had lessons in clarinet, saxophone and violin. These instruments were breathtaking. The highest quality.

Some people were playing the piano; some were trying out wind instruments. There were a few on the computers, trying out the music compilation programs. Aeris took down a violin and a bow and played a few quick notes. Shera looked up, but Aeris didn't notice. She carried on playing, running through a few different songs. She stopped and looked at the violin. It sounded amazing.

"That was wonderful." She looked up. Shera was standing next to her, watching. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Piano, guitar, violin, clarinet and saxophone. And I'm hoping to learn percussion." Aeris said, putting the violin back. Shera smiled.

"Quite a variety."

"I just love music. It's like nothing else. There are a lot of things you can't say out loud. But you can say them with music."

"Boy, that's deep." Said Yuffie, coming over. Aeris blushed. Shera smiled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're clearly good at music. Don't be embarrassed about it. Embrace it. Are you looking into a career with music?"

"I want to be a songwriter. I know it's hard but I have to try. I can't imagine being in a job without music."

Yuffie brightened.

"Hey, can you play piano?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me with it? I'm mainly a vocalist but I need an instrument as well. I've been trying with piano but it's hard."

"Sure, I'll help you." Aeris said, bewildered. Shera smiled and turned to talk with some of the other students. Yuffie clapped her hands.

"This is fantastic! Come on; show me what you can do! Hey, you brought your own guitar! That's so cool!"

Aeris laughed at her excitement. She followed Yuffie to the piano and they sat down on the wide stool. Yuffie cracked her fingers.

"It's so great that I met someone who can play this good. I've been struggling with this instrument for nearly six months and I still can't get past the basics!"

* * *

By the end of the lesson, Yuffie knew the notes and could play a few short tunes with one hand. Aeris had sometimes taught children how to play in Kalm but it was different teaching someone her own age. She was embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. A little while before the end of the lesson Shera called them back to the circle.

"OK, guys. We're going to show off to each other. There's no need to be shy. We're stuck with each other for a few years, might as well show us what you're made of. Part of being a musician is playing to other people. You're not going to learn music and not show it to other people. That goes against all of my teaching standards. James, you go first. Just do your best – that's all I'm asking for."

James played them some Beethoven on a violin. Aeris listened to each performance with delight. These people clearly loved music as much as she did. She relished being among them, sharing their love of music. Yuffie was the complete opposite of her though. She hooked up a microphone and sang to them. Aeris was stunned. She had a big voice for such a small person. She delighted in being the centre of attention.

Aeris was the last person to perform. Shera smiled encouragingly.

"Come on, don't be shy. Just do whatever you want."

Aeris licked her lips and sat down at the piano, placing her notebook in front of her so she could see the words. Hesitantly she ran her fingers over the keys in quick succession of each other. She felt herself relax. She knew this. This was just the same as practising in her bedroom or for Cloud. She looked at the lyrics and sang into the microphone over the piano.

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass  
And I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_"

She stopped. No need to play the whole song. They all applauded and Shera stood up.

"OK, that's it for today. You're all welcome to come in any time to rehearse, as long as you log in, with that book by the door. There's a list of one-on-one tutoring times by the door. Don't be late and if you can't make one come and TELL me. Don't just not show up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuffie bounded up to Aeris.

"That was so cool!"

"Thanks Yuffie. When do you want to meet for another lesson?"

"Tomorrow morning?"

"OK, I'll meet you here at 10:30."

"Thanks a ton, Aeris! You're the best!" Yuffie said and hugged her, much to her surprise.

Aeris gathered up some notes that had fallen from her book. Shera smiled and helped her.

"I think you're going to enjoy this course, Aeris."

"I think so too. I was so scared!"

"No need to be. University is scary at first but once you get here it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Aeris made her way to her literature class, she couldn't help smiling.

* * *

Aeris sat with Cloud in literature class. The teacher, Professor Jenova, was explaining the course aims.

"We're going to be studying novels from different time periods. You will be writing a paper on each text. There will be an exam on each text. For part of the course marks you will be writing a creative writing piece. I'm warning you now. Literature is not a course to take lightly. I set a lot of work and I expect it to be done. However, I am not a monster. If you have any questions you can ask them. I have not had a failure in this class for twelve years. Don't be the first. I want you to pass as much as you do. When the finals are near, I will be holding extra revision classes. I take this class seriously and I expect you to as well."

His dark eyes ran over the crowd. A smile spread across his face.

"And now that I've intimidated you enough, let's get started."

They laughed, although be it somewhat nervously. As Professor Jenova wrote the names of the texts on the board Cloud whispered to Aeris.

"Is University as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

She smiled at him.

"I think I can handle it."


	3. A Little Help from my Friends

Chapter 3: A Little Help from my Friends

* * *

****

_What would you think if I sang out of tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_ Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key!_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends _

_Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends _

_Oh, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

* * *

_A Little Help from my Friends – The Beatles_

"I can't do this!" Yuffie cried in despair. Aeris smiled.

"Yes, you can."

"Aeris, it's been two weeks and I haven't learnt a thing!" Yuffie replied, running her hands through her short hair.

"Yuffie, you can't expect to learn it instantly."

"I know… I just get so frustrated. I just end up concentrating on one hand and forget to move the other one."

"You do the right hand part and I'll do the left." Aeris said, placing her fingers on the keys.

Yuffie nodded and, with a look on intense concentration, she started to play. Aeris stopped her.

"Hang on a second. I can see what the problem is."

"What? What am I doing wrong?"

"It's the way you're playing. You're hitting the keys. Don't hit, just press them. You're trying to force the sound out. Just let it flow out instead."

Yuffie nodded and turned back to the keys. Aeris said,

"Take a deep breath… that's right. Just relax, OK? It's not the end of the world if you get it wrong."

Yuffie pressed the keys. Aeris joined in, playing in time to her. They reached the end of the song and Yuffie's face broke into a wide grin.

"I did it! I didn't mess up, not once!"

"I know! Come on, I'll buy you a coffee."

* * *

Tifa was on duty at Barret's. She wiped a table and looked up as the pair walked in.

"Hey guys. Hold on a sec and I'll get you a coffee."

"Tifa, you read my mind." Aeris said, sitting down on a stool at the counter. There were a few other customers. Aeris noticed the dark young man sitting at his regular table. He was sketching again. She had seen him in here nearly every time she had come in. She wondered who he was.

Tifa handed her a coffee and a doughnut.

"The doughnuts are on the house." She told them. Yuffie bit into hers and a large stream of jam squirted onto her top. She groaned and pulled a face.

"Every single time!"

As she went to the bathroom, Tifa laughed.

"Boy, she cracks me up! I'm feeding her doughnuts just to see that happen."

"You'd think she'd learn!" Aeris agreed, giggling. She brushed a few crumbs off her skirt. She was wearing a long, pale pink skirt and a white t-shirt. A denim jacket hung over the back of her chair. In stark contrast, Tifa was wearing her usual short skirt and t-shirt. She went to wipe a table and groaned.

"What is it?"

"Vincent left his sketchbook." She said, holding up the pad. Aeris stood up.

"He only just left. I'll see if I can catch him."

She took the sketchbook and ran out of the café. Looking from side to side, she saw a dark figure turning the corner of the path. She ran after him.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" He was the only person on the path and he paused. She caught up.

"Sorry… you forgot your sketchpad… Vincent." She said, quickly reading the name on the cover of the pad. He looked down at her. He was a lot taller than she had realised and his eyes were dark red.

"Thank you." He said, taking the book. Aeris smiled.

"No problem." She said. Vincent nodded to her and his eyes scanned her. She felt herself blush.

"What do you draw?" she found herself asking. His eyebrow rose and she found herself blushing again.

"I draw anything that catches my eye."

"Oh… OK."

"I have to go. Thank you again, Aeris." And he turned and walked away.

Aeris frowned. How did he know her name? But he was disappearing around a corner. She walked slowly back to the café. Tifa was waiting for her.

"Did you catch up with him?"

"Yeah."

They sat down again and Aeris asked.

"Who is he, anyway? He's nearly always in here."

"Vincent Valentine. Senior. Takes art, obviously. Apparently he's fantastic, but I've never seen his stuff. Hardly anyone has, and nobody really knows that much about him. Very mysterious. But seriously good looking!"

"Talking about me?" Cloud said, sitting down. Yuffie came back from the bathroom and Cloud looked at her.

"Doughnut?"

"Yeah."

Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aeris now hung out nearly every single day. Yuffie took Business Management with Tifa, and Tifa took Media Production with Cloud. So they were nearly always together and often worked together in the café.

Aeris turned to Yuffie.

"I never really pictured you doing Business Management."

"That's my dad's fault. He's a huge businessman and insists that if I take music, I also take a business course."

"Really? What's he called?"

"Godo Kisaragi." Yuffie said, drinking her coffee. Tifa nearly dropped a cup.

"No way! Your dad is THE Godo Kisaragi?"

"I know, that's why I never tell anyone."

"Wow, Aeris, looks like you're not the only one with famous parents!" Cloud said, elbowing her. Yuffie and Tifa looked at her.

"Who are your parents?" Tifa demanded. Aeris rubbed the back of her head.

"Um… Infalna and Matthew Gast."

Their jaws dropped.

"No WAY! I just saw them on the news a few days ago! Didn't they discover a cure or something?" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Yeah. A cure for some kind of blood disease. I'm not too sure what." Aeris said vaguely. Tifa smiled.

"Well, this is a day for surprises!"

"And I've got another one. Well, for Aeris at least. Mom called this morning. The parents want us back for Sunday dinner."

"Geez, it's only been two weeks." Aeris said. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. Still, you know them. They want to celebrate our leaving home by having us home."

"Fine. What about you two? Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Martial arts competition." Tifa said. She was an accomplished martial artist and regularly took part in tournaments in Midgar.

"I'm gonna practise this piano piece with Shera. And I've got some singing lessons too." Yuffie said. It amazed Aeris at how different and how similar the four of them were. Barret came out from the kitchen.

"Tifa, get in the kitchen and start making some more pastries. We're running out." Tifa jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Cloud started to tell Aeris and Yuffie about his Media Production class.

* * *

Vincent Valentine sat on a bench in the park. It was early on Sunday morning and he was sketching again. He was always alone and sat in the shade of a tree, watching the few passers-by.

His ran the point of the sharp pencil over the paper, shading a little here and there. Art was the one thing he could put all his emotions into. All too often he found himself shutting people out. Well… he had reasons for that. He hadn't let anyone in for a long time. A few girls had tried, flirting in a blatant manner. But he had always dismissed them without a second thought.

A girl was jogging on the other side of the park. She was wearing a navy blue outfit and was circuiting the park. Vincent continued to draw. But a few minutes later he looked up and found the jogger nearby. She stopped and stared at him.

It was Aeris.

She smiled and waved. He nodded to her. Only polite to acknowledge her. She came over.

"I didn't expect anyone to be out this early." She said, almost apologetically, as if she was intruding him.

He shook his head.

"I prefer it at this time. It's more peaceful."

"I know what you mean. Oh, I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Aeris Gainsborough."

"I know. Vincent Valentine."

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, curiously. Vincent looked up at her closely.

"My father knew Professor Gast."

"Oh, right." She said.

Vincent studied her face closely. She was pretty. Very pretty. Her large green eyes were framed by delicate features and her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail. She saw him looking at her and blushed.

"I have to go. But I'll see you around?" She said questioningly. He nodded.

"I expect so."

"Great. See you later!" she said, turning and jogging away.

Vincent frowned and opened his sketchbook. Inside were several drawings. Drawings of a girl. Drawings of Aeris.

How strange it was, how fate brought people together like this.

Vincent idly started to sketch her again. His pencil drew a heart-shaped face, a small nose, a smiling mouth. He stopped and looked down at the picture.

Aeris Gainsborough.

* * *

"Aeris! Cloud! Matthew, they're here!" Infalna called into the house. She hugged them both tightly.

"It's so good to see you both!"

"Hi Mom." Aeris said, hugging her mother.

Jenny and Daniel Strife appeared and launched themselves at Cloud while Matthew greeted his daughter.

"Hi Aeris. How are you doing?"

"I'm great."

"Did you lose weight? You look thinner." Infalna said, frowning. Aeris laughed.

"Mom, I weigh the same as I did two weeks ago when I last saw you."

"You can't blame her, Aeris. She's had no one to fuss over while you were gone." Jenny said, laughing. Matthew Gast shook his head.

"Actually, that's not true. She's been making a great fuss of the cat."

"Poor Nanaki!" Aeris said.

A ginger cat ran into the room and leapt up into her arms. She stroked him.

"Hey Nanaki. Mom been torturing you?"

"Aeris, really! Now come in, we want to hear all about university!"

After a few minutes they all settled down in the Gast's back garden. Jenny turned to Cloud.

"How are your classes?"

"They're great! Cid's got a short temper, but he really knows what he's talking about. And Professor Jenova is a good teacher."

"Have you made any friends?" Infalna asked, handing Aeris a cup of tea.

"Well, my roommate's cool. She's called Tifa Lockheart. And there's Yuffie as well. She's so much fun. And Cloud's roommate… well, we don't really see a lot of him. He's normally in the lab, building stuff." Aeris said, glancing at Cloud. He nodded.

"Yeah, Reeve's cool. He's working on this remote control robot thing. He was showing it to me the other day."

They told their parents about the café, about their classes, their professors, their friends and what they did in their spare time. Eventually Aeris said,

"And that is everything that has happened in the last two weeks up to the time we knocked on the front door."

By this time lunch was ready. As they sat down to eat, Infalna asked,

"Aeris, why don't you play us something?"

"No." she replied shortly.

"Oh, please Aeris!" Her mother wheedled. Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Mom! No!"

"Infalna, let her be." Said Matthew. Aeris gave her father a grateful look. Infalna suddenly remembered and said,

"Oh, Aeris, I forgot! Your father and I have been asked to speak at number of conferences over Christmas. Which means we won't be here."

"But you're welcome to stay with us." Jenny said.

Aeris and Cloud looked at each other.

"Actually… Aeris and I were thinking about staying at the University for Christmas."

"There's all sorts of things going on over the holidays. There's the concert for one, and there's the Winter Dance."

"And you've always said that you'd like to go to Costa del Sol for Christmas." Cloud pointed out.

"Well… if you're sure." Jenny said slowly. Daniel touched her arm.

"He's got a point. We could go away, relax for a while."

"See? Everybody wins!" Cloud said triumphantly.

After lunch, Matthew Gast walked them to the train station.

"Your mother worries about you." He said, taking his daughters hand.

"I know. She must have been bored. She gave the cat highlights for crying out loud." Aeris pointed out. Cloud laughed and Matthew smiled.

"You will be careful?"

"I always am, Dad."

"Good. I worry about you too, sometimes. You've been feeling alright?"

When Aeris was a child, she had often been in ill health. Although she rarely got sick these days, when she did it was usually quite serious and she had been in hospital more than a few times.

"I've been fine. If I feel sick I'll go to the doctor."

"Good. Well, I'll see you soon. Stay safe." He said as the train pulled into the station. Aeris kissed him and climbed aboard. He shook Cloud's hand.

"Keep my girl safe, Cloud."

"Always do, Mr G."

As they sat on the train back to Midgar, Cloud looked across at Aeris.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… it's just weird coming home, and then leaving again."

"It's OK. You'll get used to it."

"I know. I've got you, Tifa and Yuffie to keep me going."

"I must be the luckiest guy on campus!"

"How do you figure?"

"Three gorgeous girls for company? I'm sure you can work it out."

She kicked him under the table.


	4. Summer Sunshine

Chapter 4: Summer Sunshine

_Sweet beginnings _

_And bitter endings_

_And coffee's sitting_

_We've borrowed heaven_

_Don't give it back_

_I've never felt so wanted_

_Are you taking me home?_

_You tell me have to go_

_The heat of summer sunshine_

_I miss you_

_Like nobody else in the heat of_

_Summer sunshine_

_I'll kiss you_

_And nobody needs to know_

_Summer Sunshine – The Corrs_

Aeris knocked on the door to the music room. Shera nodded her in. It was time for her one-on-one session

"Hello Aeris."

"Hi Shera."

"Well, what shall we work on today? Written any more songs?"

"A couple of drafts."

They sat down at a table and Shera smiled as Aeris handed her the notebook.

"Have you given any thought to the Christmas Concert?" She asked.

"No… we were going to plan it next lesson."

"Alright then. But you all have to do a solo piece. By the way, how is Yuffie doing on piano? She seemed far more confident yesterday."

"I know! She's doing really well. She's playing simple tunes with both hands and she wants to start writing her own music."

"Wonderful. Everyone is doing so well. And Cid has been telling me about some of his students. This year's lot are an extremely talented bunch by all accounts."

"My friend is in Cid's class. Cloud Strife."

"You know Cloud? Cid thinks he's great. Won't stop raving about him!"

They turned back to the music. Shera looked at her over the rim of her glasses.

"Aeris, I want you to work on your voice."

"My voice?"

"I know you love to play instruments but you've also got a fantastic voice. I want you to use it in the Christmas Concert. You can play as well, but I'm going to insist that you sing."

"Well… the thing is that I get nervous about singing in front of other people."

"You sing fine in class."

"Well it's different to be in front of fifteen other music students." Aeris pointed out. Shera smiled.

"Sing me this one." She said, pushing music towards her.

Aeris looked at it.

"Summer Sunshine? I haven't really had time to practise that one."

"I don't care. Sing it."

Aeris took a deep breath.

_"Everyone's changing_

_I stay the same_

_I'm a solo cello_

_Outside a chorus_

_I've got a secret_

_It's time for me to tell it_

_You've been keeping me warm_

_Sweet beginnings _

_And bitter endings_

_And coffee's sitting_

_We've borrowed heaven_

_Don't give it back_

_I've never felt so wanted_

_Are you taking me home?_

_You tell me have to go_

_The heat of summer sunshine_

_I miss you_

_Like nobody else in the heat of_

_Summer sunshine_

_I'll kiss you_

_And nobody needs to know."_

She stopped. Shera continued to watch her carefully.

"That was good. But you need practise. Get Yuffie to help you with vocals, in return for the piano lessons, OK?"

"OK."

"Good. Now let's see how you are with that Saxophone."

* * *

Aeris sat at the counter in the café. Barret was counting through the till before the lunchtime rush came in. Aeris was reading through on her literature books. Yuffie was at her music session, and Cloud and Tifa were in Media Production.

She was reading _Jane Eyre_. Sipping her coffee, she turned a page. It was a good book. Professor Jenova had told them to make notes on the interaction of sexes in the book and how they applied to modern day life.

She made some notes on pad of paper and continued to read.

"Refill, Aeris?" She looked up. Barret held a coffeepot. She nodded and he filled her cup.

"Hey, Aeris, do you like art?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because a friend gave me this ticket to an art exhibition nearby. It's at the museum. But I hate art and that kinda stuff. D'you want it?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Aeris said, smiling. Barret handed over the ticket and turned to serve a customer. Aeris read the ticket. It was for that night. She slipped it into her purse and returned to Jane Eyre.

* * *

"An art exhibition? Booring!" Yuffie groaned. She, Cloud, Tifa and Aeris were sat in Tifa and Aeris's room.

"Just because you don't appreciate art…" Aeris said calmly. Cloud poked her.

"Do you want to go to a movie tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Oh, your mom sent me a package."

"Huh?"

She fetched the box. He opened it and started to laugh.

"No way."

"Way. All of your old comic books. I'm surprised you didn't bring them with you."

"Why'd she send them to you?" Yuffie asked.

"Because Cloud's mom knows him. He always forgets to pick up his mail."

They spent the rest of the day reading the comic books. Tifa looked at Cloud.

"These are probably quite valuable now."

"Probably. I'd never sell them though."

"You guys want to head over to the café? Barret's trying out a new pastry recipe and he wants us to try it." Tifa said.

As they walked to the café, Cloud put an arm around Aeris's shoulders.

"Aeris? My dear, darling Aeris?"

"What do you want?"

"Just a teensy little thing…"

"Cloud, I don't believe I've shown you the latest move from my self-defence class." Aeris said casually. He grinned.

"OK, it's this. We're making mini-documentaries in Media Production and I want to do mine on poverty in third world countries."

"Nice positive choice." Yuffie interrupted. Cloud ignored her.

"But I need help with the music. I don't suppose, me being your bestest best friend in the whole wide world-"

"I'll help you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But only if you stop sucking up and buy me a coffee." She finished as they walked into the café.

They sat at the counter and Barret said,

"The usual?"

"We've been here, what, a month? And we already have usuals." Yuffie said.

"Thanks Barret. Oh, and let's have a couple of the new pastries." Cloud asked. As Barret prepared the coffee, Tifa asked,

"When's the next open mic night?"

"Thursday. Two days away, and we've got no entries for it. Hey, you two do music. Sign up." Barret said, eyeing Yuffie and Aeris. Yuffie jumped up and scribbled her name on. Aeris shook her head.

"I don't think so. I don't do public performances."

"Which is kind of a bummer, since you know, you have to perform in the Christmas Concert." Yuffie said, biting into a pastry. Aeris shrugged and ate her own cake.

"Hey, Barret, these are great!"

"Thanks. Think I should put them out?"

"Absolutely. Anyway, I'll ask in the music class and see if we can get some of the others to sign up for it." Aeris said, brushing herself down.

* * *

Yuffie returned to her own dorm to finish a paper and Tifa and Cloud sat down in Tifa's room to discuss their Media Productions. Aeris had already left for the arts exhibition.

"I could go for the easy way out." Tifa said, doodling on the corner of a paper pad.

"How do you mean?"

"Well… how about 'The Day in the Life of a University Student'?"

Cloud thought about it.

"That's actually not a bad idea. You could turn into a comedy thing. And then Computer Department could put it on the internet for future students."

"Really? You think I should go for it?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, and then Tifa said quietly,

"I'm glad I got Aeris for a roommate."

"She's the best, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I've never met anyone quite like her. She's so…"

"I know what you mean. There isn't quite a word for her. Even when we were little, she was the same. Always so sweet and kind, but she was so much fun. She always knew the best places to play and she was so kind to everybody. When her mother married Professor Gast, she fell in love with him. A lot people, if their parents remarry, they instinctively hate them. Not Aeris. She was over the moon that she finally had a daddy."

Tifa didn't speak. Cloud smiled and patted her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just so good to have you guys."

* * *

Art intrigued Aeris. It was like music, in a way. It was a person's heart and feelings poured out onto canvas, the way musicians poured theirs into music. There weren't many people at the art exhibition, but Aeris preferred it that way. The quiet atmosphere was wonderful. It was almost as if the museum was in a different time zone to the rest of the city. The bustling world she could faintly hear outside seemed a million miles away from the white walls, hardwood floors and colourful creations of the museum.

She stopped in front of a painting. It looked different from all of the other paintings. It was of sunny park. The painted sun shone done on the scene. There were trees of various sizes and types growing. Aeris could see each blade of grass and every leaf on the trees. It looked like a beautiful summer's day.

But there was a tree in the very centre of the painting. It was dead. There were no leaves on its branches, which were twisted and parched white. The sun seemed harsh on its limbs, in contrast to how warm and soft it seemed on the other trees.

Aeris stared at it. It seemed so out of place here. It was as if she were looking out of the window instead of at a painting. It was so realistic. She wondered who had painted it, why he had painted it.

"Hello again." She jumped. Vincent Valentine stood behind her. She put a hand to her chest.

"You made me jump."

"I noticed. You like the painting?"

"Yes… it's amazing. It's so… I don't know. Well, I do, but it's as if I can't find words to describe it."

"You sound like a true artist." He said wryly.

"How do you mean?"

"Artists make art because they can't speak."

"I'm not an artist. I'm a musician." Aeris said. She looked back at the painting. "But it's the same. I make music because I don't have words."

Neither spoke for some time. Then Vincent said,

"I hate this painting."

"What? Why? It's so beautiful."

"It's not the art itself. That's satisfactory. It's what it represents."

"Boy, critical much?" Aeris said with a little smile. Vincent looked as if he was going to smile but he didn't.

"That's the problem with being an artist. You find yourself criticising others far too much."

"Everyone does that. It's only human to judge other people." Aeris said. She turned to him.

"So what does the painting represent?"

"It's not a picture of a tree. Its how the artist feels. It's the artist's emotion of loneliness, of feeling dead among the living. It's the tallest tree in the picture. It tried hard to get where it was but now it's failed by dying." Vincent told her, keeping his eyes on the painting.

Aeris scanned the picture.

"Wow."

"Hmm. I didn't expect to see you here." He said, as they walked on to the next painting.

"I got a ticket from a friend."

"I didn't know you like art."

"It interests me. I couldn't say that I love it the way I love music. But they're not that different. They both play on the senses."

* * *

After looking at the rest of the paintings, they started the fifteen minute walk to the campus.

"Do you live on campus?" Aeris asked. Vincent shook his head.

"No. I own my own flat nearby."

"Really? That's pretty cool."

"I need my own space. What dorm do you live in?" Vincent asked her

"The Avalanche Dorm."

"Near Barret's café?"

"Yes. You go there a lot." Aeris said.

"It has a good atmosphere. I see you there a lot."

"My roommate's dad owns the place. We get discounts." Aeris said, laughing. She rubbed her head.

"It's nice there. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to make any friends here."

Whatever Vincent might have said next was drowned out by a roll of thunder. Aeris looked up to see lightening strike some way off, and then another roll of thunder. A second later it started to rain. Hard. Vincent called over the noise,

"Follow me. We can wait it out at my flat."

And he started off down a side street. Aeris followed, somewhat apprehensively.


	5. Once You Meet Her

Chapter 5: Once You Meet Her

_Though no one knows it_

_Where she came from_

_Where she's going to_

_And once you meet her_

_You will find that something inside_

_Is changing_

_Once You Meet Her – Final Fantasy_

Vincent unlocked the door to an apartment and stepped through. Aeris followed, dripping with rainwater. She stared around at the flat.

The walls were painted white and hung with paintings. Scattered over the room were paintbrushes, pencils, paint boxes, pots of water and canvases.

"I don't have company often." He said as a way of explanation for this state of the apartment. Aeris shook her head.

"No… it's fine."

"I'll make some coffee." He said, going to the kitchen section of the apartment. It was one big room, with a doorway leading to a bedroom and another door to the bathroom.

As he made coffee Aeris picked her way carefully through the large room, admiring the canvases. Some were just dashes of colour, others depicted scenes. As the coffee brewed, Vincent went to the large fireplace which was filled with logs. He lit a small square of fire starter and threw it in among the logs. Within minutes there was a blazing fire. Aeris felt the warmth seeping through her drenched skin. Vincent glanced at her, and then disappeared into the bedroom. He returned with a blanket. He handed it to her before returning to the coffee.

Aeris sat on the sofa in front of the fire. Vincent joined her, holding a mug of coffee. She took it and thanked him.

"This place is amazing."

"Thank you."

"It must have cost a fortune." Aeris said, looking out of the large windows to admire the view. Vincent shrugged.

"My parents left me a lot of money when they died."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Aeris sipped the coffee.

"Is it just you living here?"

"Yes."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Not especially. It's easier to paint if you're alone."

Aeris looked at the canvases.

"They're amazing."

"I can find fault in each one."

"Your own worst critic, huh?" Aeris said, smiling. For some reason Vincent didn't intimidate her as much as he did other people.

"You could say that." Aeris looked around again and then froze. Vincent followed her eyes.

"That painting." It was the one of the trees, the one they had just seen at the museum. Aeris looked at him.

"Vincent, did you paint that picture?"

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. She stared at him for a moment. She didn't look surprised, or happy. She was frowning slightly, a peculiar look on her face.

"You… you don't really feel like that, do you?"

"Doesn't everybody?" He asked. She put down her coffee.

"No! Vincent, you mustn't think like that! Dead among the living…"

"I didn't literally mean dead. I've just been alone for so long that's how I feel."

Aeris kept eye contact with him. He didn't break it. Eventually she looked away.

"You must have a reason for living."

"Art."

"Nothing else? What about your family?"

"I have none."

"Friends? You must have some friends."

"No."

Aeris straightened up. She looked at him.

"Well you do now. I'll be your friend."

"Aeris-"

"No! Listen to me… you can't live this way. Life is short. Carpe Diem – seize the day. You have to live your own life, not just let it pass you by."

She stopped and then blushed. They sat in silence. Eventually Vincent said,

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"Twenty."

"I guessed about that. So, how did your father know mine? I mean, Professor Gast."

Vincent looked at her.

"They worked together for a while."

"Oh, OK." Her father had worked with lots of people. It wasn't unusual for scientists to work on projects together.

"How long do you think the storm will last for?" Aeris said, in another stab at conversation. Vincent glanced out of the window. The rain showed no signs of easing.

"I don't know. It could be some time. Is there a problem?"

"No!" Aeris said, embarrassed. "No, I was just wondering."

She looked over at the canvases.

"Can I see some?" She asked. Vincent waved a hand, signalling for her to look around. She stood up and moved from canvas to canvas, admiring each piece of work. He watched her intently. She stopped in front of a canvas. There were pencil markings on it, but no paint. It showed the inside of Barret's Café. The tables, chairs, the platform with the microphone, all in impeccable detail.

"I like this one." She said, smiling. She looked closer, at the figure behind the counter. "Hey, that's Tifa!"

"Yes."

"It's brilliant. I'd love to be able to draw."

"Music is your art."

"You've never heard me play." Aeris pointed out, a smile on her face. Vincent went to the corner of the room, where a white sheet lay over an object. He whipped off the sheet to reveal a beautiful piano underneath.

"It was my mother's. I used it for some art recently." He said. Aeris ran a hand over the keys, but not hard enough to produce a sound.

"Play something. I've shown you my art. Show me yours."

Normally Aeris would have refused. But the way he stood next to the piano, his dark eyes imploring her made her want to play. She sat down and pressed a couple of keys. It was perfectly tuned. She played the opening tune to 'A Thousand Miles'. Looking up she saw him watching her. As she sang, he never once took his eyes off her.

The song ended. Neither of them moved. Vincent said quietly,

"You're very good."

"I try hard. It's a lot of work. But when you play a piece perfectly for the first time… it's like no other feeling in the world. Knowing you've put your all into something and it's paid off. It's wonderful."

Vincent nodded again. He sat down next to the piano as Aeris began to play again.

* * *

When the rain had eased off a little, they made a dash for the Avalanche Dormitories. Vincent gave her a coat to wear. When they reached the door to the dormitories, she turned to him.

"Thanks again."

"It's nothing." She looked up at him. His pale skin had drops of water trickling down it. His hair was lank and glistening in the rain. His eyes bored into hers. For a few moments she couldn't breathe. And then he nodded to her and turned away. Before she could speak he had disappeared into the rain. Aeris hugged the coat tightly around her as she went inside. In her room, she found Tifa and Cloud talking. Tifa looked up.

"Where have you been? It's really late." Aeris glanced at the clock.

"Got caught in the rain. Went to a friend's place to wait it out."

"Wait a sec… you have friends who aren't us?" Cloud said, in mock-heartbreak. Aeris laughed as she plugged in the hairdryer.

As she dried her long hair, Cloud stood up.

"Well, I must be going. I'll see you both tomorrow."

When he had left, Tifa jumped onto Aeris' bed.

"So, who were you with?" She asked excitedly. Aeris looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"That's a guy's coat! Who is he?"

"No one, OK?"

"Not OK! Come on, Aeris. Tell me…" She wheedled, making puppy dog eyes. Aeris rolled her eyes.

"It was Vincent Valentine, OK?"

Tifa's eyes widened. Aeris leant back against the wall.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

"There's nothing to tell. We were at the exhibition; we were walking over to the café but got caught in the storm, so we went to his place to wait it out."

"What's his flat like?"

"Very artistic. Look, Tifa, you're getting way too hopeful about this. Nothing happened. We just talked about art and music for a while and then he walked me home. Geez, you're acting like I was on a date!"

Tifa shrugged.

"I just don't know him that well. No one does."

"Well, his dad worked with mine a while back, so he already knew who I was. That's probably why he's being nice to me."

Aeris went into the bathroom and hung the dripping coat over the showerhead to drain. As she brushed her teeth Tifa said,

"OK. Oh, yeah, Yuffie said she'd help you with your vocals during music tomorrow. She dropped off some sheet music."

"Thanks. Well, I am going to bed."

There was a microwave in the room. Aeris filled a mug with milk and put it in the microwave. As it heated, Aeris said,

"I'll ask about the open mic night at class tomorrow, OK?"

"That'd be great. You've got to play."

"No, I already told you I'm not going to!"

"Come on! Even I've never heard you play properly. You let Yuffie and Cloud hear."

"I've known Cloud since I was three and Yuffie is in my music class." Aeris pointed out.

Tifa threw herself onto her own bed a lay looking up at Aeris who stirred sugar into her milk.

"Just think about it, OK?"

"Fine. Goodnight."

As she lay in bed, Aeris looked up at the ceiling. She could hear the hollow drip as the coat dried in the shower. She'd have to give it back to him as soon as she could.


	6. Fly Me to the Moon

Chapter 6: Fly Me to the Moon

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play_

_Among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words_

_Hold my hand_

_In other words_

_Darling kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for _

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_I love you_

_Fly Me to the Moon – Frank Sinatra_

Shera was delighted at the prospect of the open mic night.

"This is great opportunity to practise your public performances. I really recommend that you sign up." She encouraged the group. Some people started to talk excitedly.

Yuffie went to Aeris.

"Want to practise vocals now?"

"Yeah, sure. I looked through the sheet music."

"I figured you might like Sinatra."

"Not really, but I do love this song." Aeris said sheepishly, looking at 'Fly Me to the Moon'. Yuffie shrugged and said,

"Let's go then."

They practised for about half an hour. Yuffie really was a good singer. When they finished with vocals, they did some piano pieces. Yuffie looked extremely proud of herself. Aeris smiled.

"You're doing really well, Yuffie."

"I know." She said smugly. Aeris pushed her, laughing. Yuffie went to speak with Shera and Aeris started to play 'Fly Me to the Moon'. James leant on the top of the piano. He was a violinist and a very good one. Aeris had heard him practising sometimes.

He had sandy coloured hair and bright blue eyes. He watched her, smiling. She stopped and raised an eyebrow. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Just listening."

"It's OK. I need to get used to letting people hear me."

"Want me to play too?" He asked, holding up his violin. Aeris smiled and nodded. She played the opening bars and he joined in, reading the music over her shoulder. After a few tries, they started to play in unison. As they reached the end, James sat down on the stool with her.

"So, you going in for this open mic thing?" He asked

"Nope. You?"

"Thought I might. With the guitar."

"You play guitar too?"

"Yeah. Not as well as with the violin, but it's easier to sing to." James explained.

"What are you going to play?"

"Don't know yet. I'll have to decide quickly though. It's tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah. I think we might get a good turnout at this rate."

James nodded. He looked awkward for a second.

"Hey, um, Aeris…"

"Yes?" Aeris said, gathering her sheet music together. James had gone pink. And was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I don't suppose you want to… I don't know, do you want to get a coffee or something after class?"

Aeris' fingers slipped on the keys, making a jarring note. She turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Sorry. I just thought that-"

"Hey, I didn't say no did I?" Aeris said, smiling slightly. He looked up at her.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes. It's a yes."

"Good. I mean, cool." James said, laughing. Aeris smiled widely.

"You've gone all pink."

"Don't be unfair. It's not everyday that I have to ask a girl as cute as you out."

Now it was Aeris' turn to go pink. Shera called everyone to the circle.

"OK, we need to sort out the Christmas Concert. OK, correction, YOU need to sort out the concert. All organisations will be done by you. You have 1500 Gil to spend as you like, on the concert. So get going."

No one spoke. Shera looked around at them.

"You don't seem to be going anywhere fast." They laughed. A girl, Bernadette, put up her hand.

"Maybe we should choose a leader, to be in charge."

"That's a good idea." James agreed. Yuffie put up her hand too.

"Ooh! I nominate Aeris!"

"Yuffie!" Aeris said, her heart jumping. James said,

"I second the nomination!"

"Hey!" Aeris protested.

The rest of the class seemed that it was easiest to lay all responsibility on Aeris too. They started to applaud. Aeris groaned and Shera asked,

"Aeris? Will you be the head organiser?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No!" Said most of the class as one. Aeris laughed, albeit somewhat shrilly.

"Fine… OK."

More applaud. Shera sat back.

"OK, Aeris. Get this lot organised."

"OK…"

* * *

An hour later they were sat around still discussing the subject. Aeris had made a list.

"OK. We need a venue, refreshments, an audience, tickets, programmes…" She felt slightly overwhelmed. She looked up at Shera.

"Do you think we can use the Auditorium?"

"Probably. You'll have to ask the Dean about that."

"OK, I'll do that after class. What about the tickets and programmers, oh and we'll need posters too."

"We take I.C.T. We can make those and print of a few prototypes." Bernadette said, gesturing to herself and another girl. Aeris nodded and wrote their names down.

"OK… a date. I'll have to find out when the Auditorium is free. Um… refreshments. We can go into town and get some stuff closer to the date. And we need to find out who's playing what and when as well."

Yuffie had been scribbling on a piece of paper. She held it up in triumph.

"Here! Let's say the concert is two hours long. Time slots. Just fill in your name and what you're playing and we can use that for the programmes."

Aeris nodded.

"Yeah, that's good. Anybody else got ideas?"

They all started talking at once. Shera clapped her hands.

"OK, that's enough. Class dismissed."

"Well, can we meet here tonight and carry on for a while?" Aeris asked. Shera nodded and Aeris turned to the others.

"7:30 OK?"

"Make it 8." Yuffie said. Aeris nodded.

"OK, meet here at 8. Thanks everyone."

Yuffie ran off to her Media Production class. James and Aeris picked up their notes, talking amiably.

"I should hate you for nominating me." Aeris told him.

"Hey, I only seconded the nomination."

"OK, I only half hate you."

"Gee, I feel so much better." James said wryly.

They walked to the café, still discussing the Concert.

"There's so much work to do. I'll go into town at the weekend and look into the refreshments area. How many people do you think will come?" Aeris asked.

"Well, the last concert had around 350 people."

"You're kidding? Oh my god, we are never going to be able to do this!"

"Yes we will. Just calm down. We'll sort it out between us." James said.

* * *

Barret was on duty. They could see a lot of people from the music class signing up for the open mic night. Barret grinned at her.

"You are an angel."

"I know. Got a lot of people?"

"We're almost completely full! I can't believe it."

"That's great!" Aeris said, smiling. Barret grinned.

"Let me get you a free coffee and a piece of cake. And one for your friend too. This is going to do a lot for business!"

"So you're going to start by giving away free stuff? Interesting marketing technique." Aeris said, smiling. She and James got a table and sat down to drink their coffee.

They had been there for nearly an hour when the door opened. Vincent walked in and went to his usual table at the back of the café. Aeris picked up a bag.

"I'll be right back."

She went over and he looked up.

"Hi. Here's your coat." She said, holding up the bag. He nodded.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for letting me stay at your place yesterday."

"It's nothing. Who's he?" Vincent asked, nodding towards James. He was watching them.

"That's James. He's from my music class."

"Oh."

"Well, I'd better be getting back to him. Thanks again Vincent."

She rejoined James. He smiled.

"Isn't that Vincent Valentine?"

"Yeah. I borrowed something off him, and I just returned it."

"Oh, OK. Thought you were dumping me before the date was even over." He joked. Aeris laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that mean!"

"Oh, I don't know. You seem like the sort of person who would-"

"Who would what?" Aeris asked dangerously. James smiled, a mock-anxious look on his face.

"Who would go out for dinner with me at the Mako Restaurant tomorrow night?"

Aeris stared at him.

"The Mako Restaurant? But it's impossible to get in there!"

"My cousin owns it. Not so impossible for me." James grinned. Aeris couldn't help smiling.

"OK… then yes. I'd love to."

"Great! Now, when do you want to meet my parents?"

"James!"

"Hey, just kidding!" James said, drinking his coffee and laughing at the same time. Proving the process to be extremely messy.

* * *

When Aeris got back to her room she just had time to start her Literature paper before going to the music meeting. Tifa was studying too when Cloud arrived. He grinned at Aeris.

"Ready to go?"

"Go?" Aeris said, her heart sinking. Had she made plans? Cloud's smile seemed to stick.

"We were going to movies, remember?"

"Oh my god, I completely forgot!"

"Yeah, I guessed that." Cloud said, glancing around at the work that lay around her.

"I'm so sorry; I have a music meeting in half an hour and this literature paper to finish." Aeris said, looking she like she was about to burst into tears. Cloud patted her shoulder.

"It's ok. We can go another time."

"But you already bought the tickets!" Aeris pointed out. Cloud shrugged.

"I'll find someone else to come. You go on, have a good time. But we're having breakfast tomorrow, OK? I've barely seen you for the past two days." Aeris jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh, thanks so much Cloud! Is that the time? I have to go!" She seized a jacket, and her bag, and sheaf of papers and ran out.

Tifa laughed.

"That is what you call being rushed off your feet."

"Yeah. She's really taken a lot on, hasn't she?" Cloud said. Tifa nodded, chewing the end of her pencil. Cloud looked at her.

"Hey, wanna see a movie?"

"What and abandon my work? Hell yes!" Tifa said, jumping up and grabbing her coat.

* * *

When Aeris finally got out of the music meeting it had passed 10 at night. She walked the pathways to her Dormitory, reading through a list of things to do the next day.

She dropped a book and sighed. Bending to pick it up, she heard voices. Looking up, Aeris saw Tifa and Cloud walking back to the dormitory. She was about to call out but Cloud suddenly stopped. She could see Tifa stop too. Curiosity overwhelmed Aeris and she stayed in the shadows, watching. Had Cloud taken Tifa to the cinema?

And then they were kissing! Aeris's jaw dropped. Suddenly Tifa jumped back. Aeris strained her ears to listen.

"Cloud, we can't!"

"Why not?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Well… you're Aeris's best friend. She's my roommate! I don't want to mess things up between us all." Tifa said, looking awkward. Cloud was frowning.

"Tifa… I already thought about this stuff. And I know I've only known you for a couple months but I really like you. I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for ages."

"Really?" Tifa said, looking hopeful.

"Yeah. And I know things could go wrong, but even if they did we could stay friends. I wouldn't lose you for anything."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Aeris groaned and said under her breath,

"Just kiss him! What are you waiting for?"

And then they were. After a little while, they walked away. Aeris waited until they were out of earshot before bursting into laughter. They were so ridiculous. Getting worked up about nothing. She waited for a few minutes to let them get a head start, before walking back to the dorm.

* * *

When she opened the door, Cloud and Tifa were sitting on Tifa's bed. Both looked rather pink. Aeris put on her innocent face.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Aeris. Well, I'm going to go. See you at breakfast, Aeris."

"Sure Cloud. Goodnight!"

She closed the door behind him. She turned to Tifa.

"What you been doing?"

"Oh… I went to the cinema with Cloud."

"Cool. Have a good time?"

"It was OK." Tifa said, going into the bathroom. Aeris couldn't help grinning.


	7. She's the One

Chapter 7: She's The One

_I was her_

_She was me_

_We were one_

_We were free_

_And if there's somebody _

_Calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody_

_Calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the One – Robbie Williams  
_

* * *

"I actually have nothing to wear." Aeris exclaimed, staring into her closet. Tifa grinned at from on the bed.

"I know. A big date and nothing to wear. What about the blue dress?"

"OK." Aeris dug in the closet. Tifa called out,

"So, do you think it'll get serious with James?"

"Tifa, it's our second date. Let's not rush things."

"Hey, I thought James was in the open mic night."

"He is. We'll have finished the meal by then." Aeris said, throwing a jumper out. It landed over Tifa's head and she tossed it aside.

"Do you like him a lot?" She asked. Aeris's head poked out of the closet. She gave Tifa a look before disappearing again.

"I don't know. Well, yeah. He's really nice."

"Not to mention cute."

"Tifa!"

"Well, he is! Have you seen his ass? That is a nice ass."

"Tifa, please refrain from talking about my date's ass." Aeris said.

Tifa giggled and rolled over.

"Have you got anything in green? It'd match your eyes." She commented. Aeris said,

"No… oh, here's the blue one." She reappeared, holding up a dark blue dress. Tifa shook her head.

"No, I meant the other blue one." Aeris disappeared again. Tifa examined the dress as she said,

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one? You've asked around a billion."

"Have not! Anyway, I meant the one about things getting serious with James."

"I really don't know, Tifa. I've never really had a proper boyfriend before and I don't think going on two dates quite qualifies for the position."

"Still, The Mako Restaurant… pretty advanced for a second date."

"Hmm… hey, what about the pink dress."

"No, definitely the other blue one."

The door opened and Yuffie bounded in. She looked around in shock at the different clothes that were scattered over the room.

"Is she STILL trying to decide what to wear?"

"Yes, I am. Which one do you think?" Aeris called, still in the closet. Yuffie thought about it.

"The blue one."

Tifa held up the one she had thrown out. Yuffie shook her head.

"No, the other blue one."

"See, Aeris? I told you so." Tifa said smugly. A shoe flew out of the closet and narrowly avoided Tifa's head.

* * *

Tifa went food shopping as Aeris dressed. Yuffie lay on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Yuffie?"

"That's my name." She said absently. Aeris started to brush her hair.

"Do you think that Tifa and Cloud would make a good couple?"

"I'm surprised they're not already together. I've never seen two people flirt more."

"Well… last night I was coming back from the meeting."

Aeris told her what she had seen. Yuffie cracked up into laughter.

"And they think they need to keep it a secret? Bless them. So naïve."

"Should I just tell them that I know? And that you know, now?"

"Nah. Let 'em stew in it a bit." Yuffie said, returning to her magazine.

"Oh! I spoke to the Dean. We can have the auditorium on the 15th of December. That should be OK, right?"

"Yeah. Most people are going home on the 20th. Are you going home?"

"No. Cloud and I are staying here. You?"

"Dad wants me home. I'm flying out on the 20th."

"Cool. Yeah, Cloud and I wanted to stay here. Experience a college Christmas. Barret's already invited us for Christmas dinner. It's gonna be fun. There's the winter dance on the 18th as well."

"Are you going with James?" Yuffie asked. Aeris shrugged, coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't know. Can you zip me up?"

* * *

After a quick tidy, Aeris glanced out of the window. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the buildings. There was a knock at the door. Yuffie opened it. James stood there wearing a smart suit and looking very uncomfortable in it. His face lit up when he saw her.

"You… you look… I mean, you're…"

"I hope the ends of those sentences are good." Aeris said, smiling. He nodded quickly.

"They are. Very good. Well, we should go."

James' car was waiting outside. They drove to the restaurant, talking in a friendly manner. Once inside, Aeris took the chance to look around.

It was nice. Really nice. It looked like you should be inspected on your account balance before you even set foot in there. James grinned.

"Posh, isn't it."

"Very. It's nice though."

"Yeah. The food's pretty good too."

And he was right. It was probably the best food she had ever tasted. James watched her face, grinning as she tasted it.

As the waiter handed them dessert menus, she asked,

"So what do your parents do?"

"Well, my dad's a journalist. And I don't know about my mother. She ran away just after I was born. I'm not sure what happened to her. She could be dead for all I know."

"I'm sorry." Aeris said. James shook his head.

"It's ok. How can I be sad about someone I never knew? What about you?"

"Well, my father ran away before I was born. But my mom remarried, so he's really my dad. They're both scientists."

"Scientists?"

"Yeah. Infalna and Matthew Gast."

"They're your parents?! That's amazing!" James said, exited. Aeris shrugged, blushing slightly.

"I suppose so. I mean, it's not that exciting for me, but other people go crazy when I mention them."

"People like me?" James asked, grinning. Aeris nodded, a smile on her face.

"Just a little."

"Well, you have to expect people to get a little excited. Your parents are a complete mystery. They never reveal what they're working on, don't let people view their home life… People are bound to get curious."

"They've always been like that. They never let press into their lives." Aeris said. James shrugged.

"Don't blame them."

As they drank coffee after the meal, Aeris said,

"Do you want to be a journalist too?"

"Yeah. My dad says that if I can produce a good enough article he'll run it. But I've had problems becoming inspired. I need the right angle."

"What paper is it?"

"The Midgar Today."

"Oh, so only the best known paper in the entire city!" Aeris said, laughing. James nodded, laughing too.

"Yeah… well, we'd better go along to the open mic night."

* * *

When they arrived at the café, they found it was packed. Tifa waved to them, from a table she was sharing with Yuffie and Cloud.

"Hi guys! You're just in time, it's about to start." They sat down, James taking off his jacket and tie, and undoing the top button of his shirt. Cloud whistled at Aeris.

"Hey, you look just like my friend Aeris, but way hotter."

She kicked him under the table. Tifa looked at him sideways.

"I'd like to say you didn't deserve that. But you did."

"Always nice to be appreciated." Cloud said, rubbing his shin.

Barret appeared on the platform, and took the microphone.

"OK… well, welcome to Barret's open mic night. I won't say too much, but I can say we've got one hell of a show for you tonight! So let's get started. Our first performer is Bernadette Thompson."

They settled down to listen to the performances. And they were good. REALLY good. Aeris refused to perform in front of a crowd like this, but she could see that many of her classmates were doing their best performances yet. James was the last one before the interview. He picked up his guitar and made his way to the stage. He sat down on the stool and grinned, not looking nervous at all.

"Hey. I'm James, and this is a song for a girl who, for some unfathomable reason, agreed to go out with me."

"I think he's talking about you." Cloud said in a loud whisper, poking Aeris in the side. She punched his arm and he winced.

James strummed a few bars on the guitar and started to sing.

"_I was her_

_She was me_

_We were one_

_We were free_

_And if there's somebody _

_Calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody_

_Calling me on_

_She's the one_"

Aeris realises she was holding her breath. As James continued to sing, his eyes caught hers and she felt the breathe freeze in her throat again. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She didn't notice Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud smirking. She didn't notice Tifa turn to wink at Barret who was standing behind the counter. All she could see was him.

* * *

Other people in the café were less impressed with James. OK, one other person. Singular. Three guesses who. Though you should only need one.

Vincent Valentine stood in the back of the café, watching James with narrowed eyes. His red eyes turned to Aeris. She was gazing at James as if he were a god. Vincent felt…

Well, he didn't know how he felt. Odd, was the only word he could come up with. He broke out of his stupor as the song ended and cheers and applause rang through the café. Aeris didn't move. She was still gazing at him.

Vincent walked out of the café.

* * *

"That was…" Aeris breathed as James sat down. He looked nervous, smiling slightly.

"It was… what?"

"Hey, did you guys see the new poster on the wall?" Tifa said, jumping up and dragging Yuffie and Cloud after her.

Aeris looked down at the table.

"That was amazing."

"I had a good inspiration for it." James said, smiling at her. His hand rested on hers. She looked from it to his face. He was watching her closely.

"You want to go for a walk?" James asked. She nodded and they slipped out of the café.

* * *

Walking in the moonlight, Aeris felt like a completely different person. It didn't feel like it was her walking through the park hand-in-hand with James. She squeezed his hand slightly and he squeezed it back, as if confirming her presence.

"Are you cold?" James asked. She shook her head.

"No."

A breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. Aeris bit her lip, smiling. At the centre of the park was a fountain. They sat on the rim of it, still holding hands. James looked up at the sky.

"What's Kalm like?" He asked.

"Small. Quiet. Nothing exciting ever happens there. It's so predictable. Everybody knows everybody." Aeris replied quietly, looking down into the water.

"Quite a change to come to Midgar then."

"Yeah. It's so big here. The people are different, the buildings are different, everything. But I still love it here."

James was still looking up at the sky, frowning.

"I've lived here my whole life. You get used to it. But I always wanted to leave. I want to explore the world. There are so many towns and cities in the world. My dad's always sending reporters to them and I always read their articles. Cosmo Canyon, Rocket Town, Junon… how can a person stay in the same place their whole life? I want to get out of here. Visit every single town there is. Meet lots of people and then write it down and let the whole world know about it. Let them know that this city isn't the world."

Aeris stared at him. This was another side of James, one she had never seen. He blinked suddenly and looked at her.

"Sorry. Spaced out for a bit there."

"I… James, that was…"

"Hey, it's OK. It's just a dream."

"Dreams can come true." Aeris said, smiling at him. He didn't smile back, but he kept eye contact.

"I know they do."

He leaned forward. Aeris leaned forward too and kissed him. Or maybe he kissed her. She was uncertain. It didn't seem that important anyway. His arms were wrapped around her, her hands were on his neck. The whole world could have melted then and there and it wouldn't have made a difference to them.

It just didn't matter anymore.


	8. Too Lost In You

Chapter 8: Too Lost in You

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_Cause this loves_

_Got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell_

_I can't even try_

_I'm in over my head_

_You got under my skin_

_I've got no sense at all_

_In the state that I'm in_

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell too far this time_

_Baby I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you is so deep_

_I can't sleep_

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you_

_Too Lost In You – Sugababes_

It was a beautiful autumn morning. The rust coloured leaves on the trees rustled gently as a light breeze blew through them. A couple tore away from the branches and spiralled gently to the ground, coming to rest on the already littered ground.

Aeris didn't see any of that. When she opened her eyes she saw a room. The room was chilly and she pulled the covers over her more tightly. Then she stopped. This wasn't her room.

"Good morning." Said a voice. She rolled over and saw James lying next to her. She smiled.

"Good morning."

"You OK?"

"Yeah." She said, stretching her arms. James looked around the room.

"It's kinda a mess. I meant to tidy it up, but I never have time."

"It's fine. What time is it?" James glanced at the clock.

"8:30. You got class?"

"Not until 11:00. What about you?"

"None today. Got to go see Shera for one-on-one though. But that's not until 12:30."

"Good. I mean… yeah…" James laughed at her and then kissed her. He pulled a dressing gown down from the cupboard and handed it to her.

"Want to go to Barret's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"OK. Shower's through there if you want it."

"Shower would be good." Aeris suddenly looked embarrassed. James smiled uncertainly.

"Is everything OK?"

"Well… I don't have any clothes with me." She said, laughing in an embarrassed way. James smiled.

"That's OK."

He went to the wardrobe and looked inside. Aeris stepped up beside him. Hanging inside were several outfits.

"James, why do you have women's clothes?" She asked, slightly concerned. He looked worried.

"Oh! It's not what you're thinking. I have a couple of friends taking drama and they asked me to look after some costumes for them. As long as I get it back tonight, you can borrow one."

"Good… I don't want to find out I'm dating a cross dresser." Aeris said, heading for the bathroom. James said,

"So… we're dating?"

"After last night? We are most definitely dating!" Aeris laughed.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Aeris headed back to her room and James went to town. When Aeris opened the door she saw Tifa and Yuffie inside. They both jumped up. Tifa looked excited.

"Where were you?" She demanded. Aeris smiled.

"Where do you think I was?" She said innocently. Tifa threw herself at Aeris and hugged her.

"I don't believe it! You were with James?"

"Yeah."

"Way to go girl! Two dates and you're already sleeping with him!" Yuffie congratulated her. Aeris laughed and threw her bag onto the bed.

Tifa sat down with her.

"So? What was it like? Tell us everything!"

"NOT everything. No diagrams or anything." Yuffie warned. Aeris smiled.

"It was good. It was really good."

"Is that it?" Tifa said, sounding disappointed. Aeris shrugged, still smiling.

"There are some things you can't describe." She said. Yuffie laughed.

"Good answer. Come on, let's go practise vocals."

"OK." Aeris said, following her out the room, Tifa in tow.

* * *

Shera was in the music room, tuning a guitar when they arrived. She smiled at them.

"Good morning."

"Hi Shera. Can we practise?"

"Go right ahead." She said, strumming the guitar quickly. Yuffie and Aeris began their warm-up and Tifa sat down to watch. Yuffie pressed a few keys and then said,

"What do you want to sing, Aeris?"

"I don't know… we finished Fly Me to the Moon." She told Shera. Shera leant on the piano, thinking.

"Well… how about you write one? A duet."

"We could do that." Aeris agreed. Yuffie clapped her hands.

"And then we can perform it at the concert!"

"I have a meeting, but catch me up in tomorrow's lesson." Shera said, putting on her coat.

Within an hour Aeris and Yuffie had jotted down some rough lyrics. Aeris glanced at her watch.

"Oh, I have to go. Literature class. I'll meet you at the café."

* * *

Cloud was already seated in the literature class. Aeris joined him and he smiled at her.

"Hello Gorgeous."

"Hi Cloud. How are you?"

"Good thanks. And I gather that you are too?"

She eyed him and he smiled.

"Tifa told me you didn't come home last night."

"Boy, word sure spreads here doesn't it?"

"It really does. So how is the concert coming along?"

"We've got the Auditorium, we've got the tickets and we've got rough programmes made up. All I need now is to find out when each person is performing and what they're doing. You're coming of course?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if a giant meteor was summoned and the planet was going to be destroyed, I would still be there."

"Giant meteor… You've got a really weird imagination."

"It's a gift." Cloud smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Aeris was sat in the café with her guitar. There were no other customers and Barret was working in the kitchen. Aeris was working on the song she and Yuffie were writing. She was trying to think of a name for it.

"Too much… um, you too… too lost in you…" she muttered to herself, scribbling out ideas. She plucked the strings of her guitar, singing quietly then paused.

"Aeris."

She looked up. Vincent had come in. She smiled.

"Hi Vincent. How are you?"

"Well enough."

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the seat opposite her. He sat down and glanced at the lyrics.

"Something for the concert. Yuffie Kisaragi and I are doing a duet. And I still have to decide what to do by myself." She said, feeling exhausted.

"I saw you at the open mic note." He said. She smiled.

"I can't play for lots of people like that. It's scary."

"You were better than any of the others who preformed that night."

"No… I could see a lot who were much better. James for one." She said. She didn't notice his face darken.

"You are going out with James Winters?"

"Yeah… he's disgustingly talented. Like you, but in music, not art. Have you done any new pictures?"

"No… I've been working on a piece, but it's not finished."

"Well, I'd love to see it when you've finished."

"Maybe you will… Aeris, I don't think-"

The door opened and James came in. Aeris waved to him and he sat down. He looked at Vincent.

"Hey."

Vincent nodded slightly. James kissed Aeris and said,

"Bernadette wants to meet you for some concert organising."

"Again? We were just talking this morning… fine, I'll see her later. Vincent, can I count on you to come to the concert?"

"You can. Excuse me." He got up and left. James pulled a face.

"Creepy bloke."

"Don't. Vincent's… well, he's a fascinating person."

"Medically, maybe."

"Hey, stop it! Don't be so horrible."

"Sorry… hey, check me out. I'm a jealous boyfriend!"

"Sweetie, that's not a good thing." Aeris told him. James shrugged.

"How do you know him, anyway?"

"Oh, apparently his father worked with my parents on an experiment. I don't know who, my parents work with lots of people." Aeris said, putting her guitar in its case. She straightened and looked at him.

"I have some bad news."

"What is it?" James said, looking worried. Aeris bit her lip.

"You're not going to like it."

"Not until you tell me what it is. Come on, I can take it."

"I'm not sure you can. Are you busy on Sunday?"

"Not as far as I know. Why?"

"Brace yourself!"

"Aeris, just tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"…My parents want to meet you."

James stared at her and then started to laugh,

"You got me all worked up for that?"

"You're OK with it?"

"Well, yeah. Your parents can't be that bad."

Aeris cast her mind back to the state Nanaki had been in and grinned.

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

* * *

Sunday arrived, crisp and clear. Aeris and James stood outside her front door. James was looking decidedly more nervous.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"You're telling me this? Well, come on. They'll be waiting for us."

She put her key in the front door and opened it.

"Mom? Dad? We're here."

Matthew Gast appeared from the door leading down to the cellar, which was his study/laboratory. He smiled. Aeris almost laughed. He was still wearing his laboratory goggles on his head.

"Hello Aeris." He said, hugging her. He shook hands with James.

"James? It's good to meet you."

"You too, sir."

"Don't call me sir. I hate that. It's Matthew. Your mother ran out for something for dinner."

"Mom cooked? What did we do to deserve that?" Aeris protested. Matthew laughed.

"Hey, she's been working very hard on dinner. Don't complain about it. I still live here and I'm the one who will have to put up with her."

"Mom is a brilliant scientist, but when it comes to cooking… well, try not to swallow." Aeris said. James looked even more scared than before.

The front door opened and Infalna walked in, carrying shopping bags.

"Aeris, darling! Hold on, let me put these down." She pushed through into the kitchen and dumped the bags. Then she turned and looked James up and down.

"You're James?"

"Yes, Mrs Gast."

"Hmm. Well done Aeris. Anyway, James, why don't you and Matthew go and keep yourselves busy while Aeris helps me with dinner?"

Before either of them could say a word, Infalna had dragged her into the kitchen.

"Nice one, Aeris. He's lovely."

"Thanks Mom… I think. So, what did you make?"

"Lasagne. Well, actually…" She looked around guiltily. "I bought a frozen one. Do you think anyone will notice?"

"No." Aeris said, in deep relief. "Come on, let's do some salads."

* * *

After dinner, they sat in the garden. James patted his stomach.

"That was amazing…Aeris, get your mom to teach you how to cook."

"I can cook perfectly well!" Aeris retorted. Infalna laughed and stood up.

"I'll make some coffee." James and Matthew launched into a conversation about Matthew's previous scientific works.

Aeris watched James, a tiny smile on her face. She dug into her bag and pulled out her lyrics book. Just the sight of him talking, laughing, listening made her want to write music. He looked at her and as their eyes met she felt a tiny thrill go through her.

She started to write down lyrics.


	9. Breathless

Chapter 9: Breathless

_The daylights fading slowly _

_My time with you is standing still _

_I'm waiting for you only_

_This life is tough and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, go on_

_Come on _

_Leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me_

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah, come on_

_Breathless – The Corrs_

For several weeks very little happened. Aeris went to class, wrote music, organised the concert and found herself living on caffeine from Barret's Café.

One afternoon she was sitting in the music room alone, working on the song she was writing for herself to perform at the concert. It was inspired by James. She had started writing it that afternoon when he had come to her home. It was called, '_Thank You_'.

She and James didn't see each other quite as often now, mostly because they were too busy. He was doing his schoolwork and had told her that he was working on an article idea, which he hoped his father would publish. However, they always met up at Barret's to catch up with each other and she spent many nights with him.

Tifa and Cloud still hadn't revealed that they were dating. Aeris couldn't believe that they still felt they had to hide it from her. She couldn't help smiling. It had become habit to burst into her room when she knew that Tifa and Cloud were in there, just to see them jump and look horrifyingly guilty.

She jumped as the door opened. To her surprise, Vincent Valentine walked in. He stopped as he saw her. She hadn't seen him around recently.

"Hi Vincent."

"Hello. I came to get a drawing of a violin."

"Oh, sure. They're in the corner." She said. He nodded and went over to look at them. She went back to the piano, pressing keys until she found the right melody.

After a few minutes, Aeris saw him watching her.

"What?"

"I was just wondering what it was that you are playing."

"Oh! It's a song I'm writing to perform at the concert."

"May I hear it?"

"Well… sure, I guess."

She put the lyrics on the stand and played a short introduction.

"_My tea's gone cold_

_ I'm wondering why_

_ I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could_

_It'd all be grey_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

_I drank too much last night_

_Got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today _

_I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply_

_That I might not last the day_

_Then you call me and it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best days of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life"_

She stopped.

"I haven't quite finished it." She explained. Vincent hadn't moved.

"It's for him, isn't it?" He said quietly. She blushed and nodded.

"Yeah… I just… it's like, he makes me want to sing. I mean, he's my first boyfriend, and I don't know if I'm just being silly, but I just feel so inspired."

She stretched and looked at her watch in surprise.

"I've been here for hours… time just flies when you're doing very little."

Vincent nodded and selected a violin. He set it down on a table and started to sketch it. Then he stopped.

"Would you hold it for me? I want to see how it's held while it's being played."

"Sure."

Aeris got up and went to sit next to him, holding the violin. He stood her up and sat her down on a stool by the window. Then he sat opposite her and started to sketch. Aeris watched the intense expression on his face as he drew. It was extraordinary. He looked up and then back at his paper.

"Who's your father?" she asked suddenly. He looked up sharply. Aeris licked her lips.

"Sorry. I was just wondering, since he worked with my parents and everything."

"Hojo. His name was Hojo. Hold still."

"Ok, sorry."

He continued to draw. It took the best part of an hour. Eventually he blew some dust away and nodded in satisfaction. Aeris stood up.

"Can I see?"

She looked at the page. Her mouth fell open. He had drawn her in such detail. The violin was perfect, right down to the last grain in the wood. It wasn't in colour, but somehow he managed to portray the light and shade perfectly. And he had drawn her too. She wasn't just a blank face holding a violin. He had drawn the smallest of smiles on her lips, her eyes shining. The sunlight fell through the open window onto her, illuminating her features and hair. It could have been a photograph, but for the lack of colour.

"That's amazing…" She breathed.

Vincent said,

"Thank you."

"No, I mean it. It's wonderful."

"Only as wonderful as your music." He pointed out. She shrugged.

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is. Music and art are very similar."

"I'll take your word for it." She smiled. She went to the piano and took her notebook from it.

"Do you want to get a coffee?" She asked him. He hesitated and then nodded.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I've known you for weeks now and I still know nothing about you." Aeris said as they walked through the park towards the café. The sun was starting to set, casting shadows across the path.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Well... Where did you grow up? Do you have any siblings? What do you want to do with your life?"

"Midgar, no, be an artist."

"Vincent!" She said, in exasperation. He looked amused.

"What? I answered your questions."

"You're so… urgh."

"I don't believe 'urgh' is actually a word."

"You know what I mean. You're just being deliberately awkward." Aeris told him.

He couldn't help giving a very tiny smile at that. She laughed.

"Ah ha! So you do show emotions! I was beginning to wonder."

"Do you really have that much spare time?"

"I wish I did. Things are really starting to get on top of me here. Organising the concert, writing my music, seeing James, my literature work… does everyone feel this overwhelmed?"

"At one point or another. It gets to all of us sometime."

"Good… don't want to look like I can't handle it." Aeris said. Vincent shook his head.

"You're doing well. Many in your position would crack under the pressure."

"It's hard to crack when you love every minute!" She laughed.

Vincent nodded. She smiled.

"So, when can I see your new work?"

"What?"

"You said you were working on something. When can I see it?"

"Whenever you want."

"Do you show everyone your work?" She asked suddenly. Vincent stopped and she turned to look at him.

"No. I don't."

"Oh… then… then, why do you show me?" She asked out of curiosity. Vincent watched her intensely.

"I show you because you are special."

"Special? Me?" She laughed. "I wish! I'm hardly special."

"Yes, you are." Vincent said quietly.

Aeris paused and stared at him. Her green eyes bored into his red ones.

"I have done nothing in my life which gives me the credit to have people say that I am anything but ordinary." She told him. He didn't speak. She continued,

"I'm a music-loving weirdo who has to make sure everything is tidy and organised. Whenever I get sick, which I don't very often, I normally end up in hospital. My parents are world renowned scientists and I just want to write music. What have I ever done that makes me special?"

Vincent considered her for a moment before stepping forward. His hand rose and pressed against her cheek. It was cold and she had to stop herself from shivering.

"It's not what you've done. It's who you are." He whispered. Aeris swallowed hard and stared up into his eyes. Then he stepped away and his hand dropped from her face.

Aeris didn't speak. What could she possibly say? Vincent took a deep breath.

"So don't ever tell yourself that you are not special. Because you are."

"Vincent, I… I…"

"Shall we go for coffee?" He asked. She nodded.

They continued their walk to the café. It was quite busy, but they found a table. Aeris got drinks and when she returned, she found Vincent's sketchpad on the table. She looked at him and he nodded. She opened the pad and looked at the drawings.

Many were of ordinary things. Trees, benches, tables. But there were some of people. People Aeris didn't know and ones she did. There was one of herself and Tifa in the café. One of her and Yuffie in the music room, sitting at the piano. One of Cloud and Yuffie talking. Barret pouring coffee.

"You are definitely gonna be an artist. These are the best pictures I've ever seen." Aeris told him.

"They are OK. I can do better."

"Better than perfect?"

"My pictures are far from perfected. I can find fault in each one."

"And we're back to the criticism. Seriously, Vincent, you have to learn to accept a compliment."

"Because you do so well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged, blushing.

Vincent took his pad back.

"I must go."

"Do you have to?" Aeris found herself asking. She was instantly appalled with herself.

"I'm afraid so." He said, putting it into his backpack. But he paused and looked at her. Once more she found the breathe catching in her throat.

Vincent's eyes flicked over her face.

"But I'm sorry to leave you." He murmured. Aeris couldn't move. Vincent stood up and walked away.

Leaving Aeris completely breathless.


	10. Duvet

Chapter 10: Duvet

_And you don't seem to understand_

_A shame you seemed an honest man_

_And all the fears you hold so dear_

_Will turn to whisper in your ear_

_And you know what they say might hurt you_

_And you know that it means so much_

_And you don't even feel a thing_

_I am falling_

_I am fading_

_I am drowning_

_Help me to breathe_

_Duvet – Serial Experiments Lain_

Aeris wandered back to her dormitory in a state of utter bewilderment. What on _earth _was she doing? Here she was with a wonderful boyfriend and now she was having feelings for someone else.

Or was she? She was so confused… she was so happy whenever she was with James, but every time she saw Vincent it was like… like her whole body was turning against her mind, like she was out of control.

But Vincent was so cold. So distant, so unlike James. How could she care about two people who were so radically different? But whenever she was with Vincent he seemed to change slightly. He would open up, talk to her, even smile occasionally. It was more than she had seen him do with anyone else.

Aeris opened the door to her room. Tifa was lying on the bed with earphones over her head, reading a book. She said hello but Aeris walked straight past and fell face forwards onto her own bed. Tifa took off the headphones and sat up.

"Ok, what's up?" She said, sitting next to her.

"Everything… ok, Tifa I'm such an idiot…"

"Well, I knew that already." Tifa laughed. Aeris looked up at her with such a look that Tifa immediately backed off.

"OK, OK… I'm sorry. So what's wrong?"

So Aeris told her. Tifa listened carefully before saying,

"That's quite a pickle, isn't it?"

"You're telling me… so what do I do? I've been with James for, what, two months? And I'm already getting bad lusty feelings for someone else."

"Hey, you can't really control who you're attracted to." Tifa pointed out. Aeris grumbled,

"Well, I could have tried harder."

Tifa leant against the wall.

"Well… you've got a choice. Vincent or James?"

"How the hell am I supposed to decide that?" Aeris asked incredulously. Tifa smiled.

"Make a list! All their bad points and weigh them up."

Half an hour later Aeris waved a piece of paper and Tifa. She took it and read it aloud.

"Vincent: Can be cold. Puts himself down too much. Hits on me when aware I am with James. Un-talkative. Not a musician."

She looked up at Aeris.

"Is that all you could think of for Vincent?"

"Yeah… oh, wait until you see James' list…" She threw her another piece of paper. Tifa glanced at it. There was one sentence written on it.

"James: He's not Vincent. Good God Aeris, you've got it bad."

Aeris groaned and fell face forward into her pillow for a second time. Tifa patted her head.

"Tell you what… this might just be a crush. Stay with James. I mean, he's a great guy and you don't want to hurt him for something that might not even be there, right?"

"Yeah… you're right. And I hate you for being right. It's probably just a crush. I mean, Vincent is really good looking and talented. What's not to crush on?"

Aeris sat up and smiled at her.

"I think I'll go see him. James, I mean."

"I think that you should." Tifa agreed.

"OK… so what are your plans for this evening?"

"To sit here and work. Cloud's coming over to help me with Media Productions." Tifa said. Aeris smiled.

"Boy, you two are spending a lot of time together." She said in a deliberately casual voice. Tifa went slightly pink.

"Well… he's good at media."

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to go. Have fun!" Aeris said lightly, leaving the room. That was fun. She really must make Tifa paranoid more often…

* * *

James opened the door, looking irritable. Aeris stepped back.

"Um, hi?"

"Oh… hi Aeris. Sorry." He opened the door, letting her in. She went in nervously.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… just got a lot of work to do."

"Oh… I'll go."

"No! I could use a break." She sat down on his bed. The printer was sending out sheets of paper and James turned off the computer screen.

"So, what's up?" He asked, sitting down with her. She shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just felt like seeing you."

"That's sweet. Want a drink?"

"Um, sure." He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of coke. She caught it and snapped open the lid.

"So, what are you working on?"

"Just another hopeful article."

"Can I see?"  
"I'd rather not show you. I get paranoid about showing people my writing." James said. Aeris nodded and stretched.

James looked at her thoughtfully.

"Hey, you could help me though."

"Really? How?"

"Well, I'm practising writing interviews, to improve my writing skills. You could let me interview you."

"Are you sure? I'm an extraordinarily dull person!"

"I don't think so. Come on…"

"...Fine. Let's do it." She agreed.

* * *

An hour later they were lying on the bed laughing at the ridiculous questions that James was asking her in addition to the more sensible ones. Aeris managed to stop laughing enough to say,

"Well, I would have to say that if I could be a breed of monkey I would be a spider monkey…"

She started giggling again. James, flipped over the notes he had filled making the interview and said,

"I'd better get back to work…"

"Yeah, I'll stop distracting you." Aeris said, standing up. James stood up too and kissed her. She smiled.

"This was fun."

"Yeah… I love you, Aeris."

She felt the smile slide off her face. James looked nervous.

"S-Sorry… I didn't really mean to say that…"

"No… it's fine. I love you too."

"Really?" James said, his face lighting up. Aeris giggled and nodded.

"Really. Now get to work. I want to see your name in the paper!"

"Yeah. If I finish this article in the next hour I can get it to the office. And who knows, maybe it'll be in tomorrow's paper!

"I'll be reading it!" Aeris smiled and kissed him again before leaving with a large grin plastered onto her face.

* * *

When she got back to the room she paused at the door. She could hear Cloud's voice inside. Smiling, she waited until there was silence and quickly barged in.

Tifa and Cloud were lying on Tifa's bed kissing. Both of them sat straight up, red in the face.

"Oh my god, Aeris!" Tifa gasped. Cloud jumped up.

"Aeris, I… oh… I mean…"

"It's not what it looks like! I mean, it is, but it's not…" Tifa said, looking like she was about to cry

"I'm so sorry! I know we should have told you but-" Cloud said, staring at her and biting his lip.

"We were going to tell you, but we just never found the right moment."

"You shouldn't have found out this way."

Aeris didn't say anything. She kept her face carefully blank, looking from one to the other as they babbled. Eventually Tifa begged, close to tears,

"Aeris, please say something!"

Aeris couldn't do it anymore. She snorted and burst into laughter. Cloud and Tifa exchanged glances.

"I'll take that as being you're OK with this?" Cloud asked. Aeris gasped for breath.

"I… I knew about you two ages ago! Honestly, you're hardly secret agents!"

"WHAT?!" Tifa and Cloud said together. Aeris crossed to her bed and put her bag down on it.

"I saw you that night outside the cinema!"

"You bitch!" Tifa shrieked, launching herself at Aeris who dived out of the way.

"You let us get all worked up about nothing! I hate you!"

"Hey, you were the ones who felt you needed to hide it from me!" Aeris pointed out, holding a chair in front of her to keep some space between herself and Tifa.

She faced the pair of them.

"I mean, come on. Why wouldn't I be cool with you two?"

"I don't know…" Cloud admitted. Aeris grinned.

"It's fine. It's more than fine. It's great! Both Yuffie and I are totally fine about you two."

"How does Yuffie know?" Tifa demanded. Aeris smiled sheepishly and screamed as Tifa tried to attack her again.

When Yuffie arrived, they sat in Tifa and Aeris' room talking and eating snacks. Cloud asked Aeris to come to his Media Productions class the next day.

"I can show you my film and you can give me tips on the music for it."

"Oh, yeah, Aeris. Have you got any further on that song for us to sing?" Yuffie asked. Aeris nodded.

"I was working on it today. I think we've nearly got it."

"What's it called?" Tifa asked. Aeris noticed that she and Cloud were holding hands and couldn't help grinning.

"'Too Lost In You'. It's sounding pretty good. We have to record the backing track in the music room and then it's ready to sing at the concert."

"Did you decide on a solo yet?" Yuffie asked from the bed, where she was plaiting Aeris' hair.

"Yeah… it's a song called 'Thank you'."

"Aw, and I bet I know who that's dedicated to!" Yuffie teased. Aeris smiled and caught Tifa's eye. The girl looked at her questioningly and Aeris nodded. Tifa smiled and said,

"There's another open mic night on Friday. What day is it today?"

"Wednesday." Cloud piped up.

"So, Aeris, are you gonna join in this time?" Yuffie asked. Aeris hesitated.

"I don't know… I mean, I'm still a bit uncertain about performing in front of large crowds."

"Come on Aeris, it'll be great! You could take one of your old songs and do that for it." Cloud pointed out. Aeris sighed.

"I'll think about it, OK?"

"Better think fast. The spots are filling up fast." Tifa said. Yuffie stretched.

"I think I'll go in for it again."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… probably a cover, like last time." Yuffie said.

Cloud slapped the floor.

"I forgot to tell you! My roommate, Reeve… his Dad works at the stadium, in the centre of Midgar. Well, guess who is coming to perform in January and guess who has six tickets?"

"I don't know." Aeris said and winced as Yuffie pulled a piece of her hair.

"The Turks! How great is that? Anyway, he asked me to invite you three and there's still a spare ticket… if someone wanted to give it to their boyfriend, maybe…" Cloud said, looking at Aeris wit a grin. Aeris sat up, as did Tifa and Yuffie.

"The Turks? You're joking!"

"I am not, and we are going to see them on January 18th! They're really good seats too!"

"Remind me to kiss your roommate when I see him!" Yuffie said. Cloud laughed.

"Don't. He's really shy. But I'll tell him you say thanks, shall I?"

"I KNEW there was a reason you were my best friend!" Aeris said, poking him in the side. Yuffie giggled and then she glanced at the clock.

"Gawd, is that really the time? We've got music at 9. I'm going home."

"I'd better go too. I'll meet you in Barret's at 12:00? Then we can go over to Media together." Cloud asked Aeris. She nodded. Tifa kissed Cloud and then went into the bathroom.

Aeris cleared away the snacks and then changed into her nightclothes. She took a book out of her bedside table and started to read. Tifa came in and climbed into bed. She looked over at Aeris.

"Thanks for being so cool about me and Cloud."

"Well, you're so damn cute together. How could I _not_ be OK with it?" Aeris pointed out. Tifa smiled and turned out her light. Shortly afterwards, Aeris turned out her own light and went to sleep.

* * *

Aeris woke early the next morning to hear a banging on the door. Tifa sat straight upright.

"Who is it? It's 6:30 in the morning!"

Aeris got out of bed and opened the door. Cloud barged in.

"Geez, Cloud, do you know what time it is?" Aeris moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"That doesn't matter, Aeris. Look at this!" He thrust a newspaper into her face. It was the Midgar Today. Aeris scanned the title.

**SCIENTIFIC PRACTISES ARE SICK AND IMMORAL**

**Matthew and Infalna Gast are accused of using their own daughter as a test subject for their cures.**

"Oh my god!" Aeris said in disbelief. Tifa looked over her shoulder and gasped. Cloud looked unusually serious.

"Look at the reporter's name." He said.

Aeris didn't want to. She knew what it was going to say. And sure enough, there it was, in black and white.

**By James Winters**


	11. It's About You

A/N: I have no knowledge about medicine so 'Grandia Disease' is purely fictional!

Chapter 11: It's About You

_This ain't about the things I've done_

_Where I've been or what I've won_

_Stand on your corner a thousand times_

_Lose what I've got_

_Keep what I've found_

_It's about you_

_It's about you_

_It's About You – Train  
_

* * *

Aeris couldn't believe it. She sank onto her bed, staring at the paper. She started to read the article.

**Matthew and Infalna Gast are world renowned scientists, for their dedication to the medical world. The two acclaimed scientists were recently praised for discovering a cure for a harmful blood disease. **

**But their first discovery, and their most famous, is the cure for a harmful disease called Grandia Disease. The disease, discovered in 1786 by John Grandia of Nibelheim, attacks the body's immune system, making it unable to recognise bacteria and other harmful substances that enter the body. This causes the body to become susceptible to many dangerous diseases.**

**Aeris Gainsborough, Infalna Gast's daughter and Matthew Gast's stepdaughter, was diagnosed as having the disease when she was four years old. The Gasts had been working on a cure for the disease for many years, with the help of Doctor Richard Hojo of Midgar. When Aeris was found to be carrying the disease, her parents used an early, untested, version of the cure on her.**

**While the cure worked on the most part, for several years afterwards, Aeris' immune system failed to recognise bacteria and she was sent to hospital on several occasions for treatment. **

**If the cure had not worked, the possibility is that Aeris Gainsborough would have died as a result. Doctor Hojo died several years ago, but it rumoured that he was against the administration of the cure. **

**In the eyes of many, this practise is considered sick and immoral for parents to risk using an untested cure on a child. And it has recently been discovered that Matthew and Infalna Gast have not even told Aeris Gainsborough that she was used for this test. **

**Surely it is wrong, not only for this type of practise to be allowed, but also to hide the truth from the affected parties. Perhaps it is because of this cover-up that the Professors Gast refuse to allow the media into their home lives and this only makes us wonder what else these people have done. **

**By James Winters**

"I don't believe it." Tifa said as she finished reading the article. Aeris touched the pictures. There were two. One of her parents, both looking deadly serious, and one of herself smiling. She recognised it as one that James had taken a few days ago in the park.

"Aeris? Are you OK?" Cloud said, putting his arm around her. She was shaking.

"Why did he do this?" she whispered. But before anyone could answer the phone rang. Tifa picked it up and then froze.

"Aeris? It's your father."

Aeris took the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"Aeris, have you seen it?"

"I saw it."

"Aeris… we're so sorry. And the worst part is that it's true… that's why you were sick as a child. The cure wasn't perfected. That's why you were in hospital so much. We did that to you. We saved your life only to make you repeatedly ill… I'm so sorry you had to find out like this."

He stopped. She could tell that he was crying. Then her mother spoke into the phone.

"Sweetie, are you there?"

"I'm here, Mom."

"Aeris… I don't know what to say…" She was crying too and suddenly Aeris realised that there were tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"Mom, it's OK. I know why you did it. It doesn't matter. You saved my life. I don't care what you had to do. I'm alive now and whatever happened back then doesn't matter."

"But the things he's written! Who is James Winters anyway?" Her mother sounded so angry Aeris almost couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Mom… its James. You met him."

"I don't know a James Win-" Infalna broke off. Then she said slowly, "Oh… THAT James."

Suddenly her father took the phone.

"It was your boyfriend who wrote this article?"

"Yes. I can't believe that he would write something like this."

"Never mind that for now. Aeris, I should have told you about all of this. But I didn't."

"Dad, I already said that it's OK. You did what you had to. You saved my life, both of you. Don't blame yourselves, because I don't. I'm healthy and I have a great life. And you gave me that. What James wrote, I don't care about it. It's absolute bull."

"Watch your language!" Aeris heard her mother snap and she laughed through the tears.

"Aeris, honey, the press are going to be all over this. They're going to want your point of view."

"What? You mean they're going to be following me around?"

"It's quite possible."

"Well, I'm not going to say anything. But what's this going to do to you? This is going to ruin your reputations…"

"Oh, forget about us. We'll manage just fine. What are you going to do about James?" Matthew asked in concern.

Aeris licked her dry lips and said,

"I don't know, Dad. I'll have to talk to him about this."

"Well, let me know. And remember, if things get too bad just come home, OK?"

"I will. I'll call you tonight, OK?"

"Alright. I love you so much, Aeris. We both do. You know that, right?"

"I know." Aeris whispered and then she hung up.

Tifa and Cloud looked at her. She wiped the tears off her face.

"How are they?" Cloud asked, putting his arms around her. She hugged him back.

"It's not good. They won't say much but I know this is going to be really bad for their reputations. Anything they do from now on is going to be judged and investigated by the press." Aeris told him. Tifa hugged her too.

Eventually Aeris pulled away.

"I'm going to get dressed. I need to talk to James about this."

"What are you going to say?" Tifa asked tentatively. Aeris shrugged.

"I don't know… what can I say? Well, all I know is that he is going to regret writing this article."

"That's my girl." Cloud said, ruffling her hair. She smiled and went to take a shower.

* * *

It was nearly eight in the morning when she arrived outside James' door. She opened the door without knocking and froze.

James was sitting in his computer chair, talking to a smartly dressed woman. There were several other people, holding cameras and with clipboards. James jumped as she came in.

"Aeris!"

"Aeris Gainsborough? What did you think of the article?" Said the woman, holding a microphone to her. Aeris blinked and then turned to James.

"James, what is this?"

"Aeris, I-"

"What is going on? Why the HELL did you do this?" Aeris demanded, forgetting about the cameras. James took her hand.

"Let's talk outside."

He pulled her out into the corridor. She pulled her hand away from him and held up the newspaper.

"Did you write this?!"

"Yes… Aeris, I did it for you. You deserve to know the truth."

"Oh my god…" Aeris said, dropping the newspaper to the floor and running her hands through her hair in despair.

"Aeris, I love you. When I found out about this, I knew I had to let you know."

"And the rest of the world along with it?" Aeris asked. James took her hands in his.

"I got published, just like you wanted me to."

"Not like this! Not for this…"

"Aeris, please. Try to understand."

Aeris looked up at him and pulled herself away from him.

"Understand? What exactly am I supposed to understand? What my parents did, they did it to save my life. I would have died. But you! You… you thought this was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, I did."

"Bullshit! You did this for you, James! You wanted to get published, well done! You got what you wished for!"

"Aeris, I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy about you ruining my parents? Happy about you accusing my parents of being sick, twisted freaks? Surprisingly, no! No, I'm not happy about it!" Aeris shouted.

It was then that she noticed the cameras. The film crew had recorded the whole thing. To hell with them. She looked back at James.

"How much are you getting out of it? How much are they paying you? No, forget it. I don't want to know. I just hope that you get your money's worth. I just hope it was worth losing an idiot who actually thought that we were in love."

"We are, Aeris! We are in love." James said, moving towards her. She stepped away.

"No. No, we're not. There's not even an 'us' anymore. Enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame."

And with that she turned and walked away, leaving a shocked James and an excited camera crew behind her.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were sitting on a bench outside James' building when she came out. They stood up and Aeris looked at them.

"It's over."

"Not surprised. Come on, let's get you a coffee." Cloud said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Tifa linked arms with her and they started to walk towards Barret's Café. It was closed at this it in the morning but Barret was inside and he opened the door for them.

"Hey. What's wrong with you guys?" He said, letting them in. Tifa showed him a copy of the paper. Cloud went to the TV behind the counter and turned it to the main channel.

Sure enough, it was all over the news.

"_Aeris Gainsborough, a freshman at Midgar University, has not yet commented on the article and her parents have refused to meet with the press although they are expected to organise a conference in the near future…_"

Aeris turned away in disgust. Barret gave her a cup of coffee and she drank it gratefully. They all sat down at the counter. Barret asked,

"Is the article true then?"

"It's true."

"Jesus… I'm guessing you broke up with James then."

"Yeah… about five minutes ago. Oh, God, and he was doing an interview when I got there and they recorded the WHOLE thing… it's going to be all over the news. I just can't believe he did this to my parents."

"Forget your parents for a minute. What about you?" Barret asked. Aeris looked at the article.

"Who cares about me? I'm made out to be this poor girl whose evil parents tested all this stuff on her. It's all rubbish."

"I'll make you all a fry-up breakfast." Barret said, going into the kitchen. Tifa leant on the counter.

"Are you going to go home?"

"No… not unless I crack." She suddenly gasped. Cloud and Tifa sat up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"They recorded me breaking up with James! I swore on TV! My parents are going to KILL me!" Aeris whimpered. Cloud and Tifa burst into laughter.

"Aeris, don't worry about it."

"I'm sure your parents will understand just this once." Cloud reassured her. Aeris buried her face in his shoulder and he patted her head.

"There there."

"Cloud, what am I going to do?"

"Ask them to edit it?"

"Not about that… I screwed up BIG time. My first boyfriend and he turns out to be an egotistical bastard."

"Hey, we've all been there. Don't worry about it. In a few days everyone will have forgotten about it." Tifa said.

Cloud suddenly pointed at the TV.

"There's the egotistical bastard now!" They looked up and saw a shot of James. It was a photograph and he was smiling.

"_James Winters is the reporter who uncovered the story. A student at Midgar University, he is also the current boyfriend of Aeris Gainsborough. We'll have a full interview with him at 6 tonight._"

"Full interview?" Cloud said. "He doesn't waste any time does he?"

"Apparently not." Tifa said. She glanced at her watch. "And classes are in half an hour."

"Aeris, I'll wait outside music for you and then we can come over here." Cloud said. Aeris smiled.

"Aw, is someone feeling overprotective?"

"Just slightly." Cloud said gruffly.

* * *

When Aeris got to music, Yuffie was waiting for her.

"Oh my gawd, Aeris, I just saw you on the news! Is it true, what your parents did?"

"Yes, it's true. But they only did it to save my life."

"What about James?"

"We're over. Oh, is he in there?" Aeris asked, looking at the door to the music room.

"Yeah…"

"Fantastic. We'll just have to avoid him for, I don't know, ever!"

Aeris went in. Everyone turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and sat down at a desk with Yuffie. James came over.

"Aeris, what's wrong with you? I thought you'd be glad. What your parents did to you…"

"My parents saved my life! I guess you left that bit out of the article." Aeris told him. She stood up but he grabbed her arm.

"Aeris, please! This is stupid… I love you, and I'm not going to break up with you over this."

"Not your choice, I'm afraid. I've already broken up with you. I thought I made that quite clear."

The door opened and Shera came in. She looked from James to Aeris and said,

"Private lives can be sorted out later, please. We're here for music. OK, first things first, the concert. Aeris, if you would?"

After they had spoken about the concert, they split up to work on their personal pieces. Yuffie and Aeris practised 'Too Lost In You' until they were practically perfect at it. While Yuffie practised some piano pieces, Aeris opened up one of the music books that stood on the shelves around the room. Bernadette approached her.

"Aeris?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's the prototype for the programme. I just need to know who's performing what."

"Oh, thanks Bernadette. I'll get the list to you ASAP."

"Thanks Aeris."

Aeris turned back to the book and her eyes fell onto a song she knew. She was looking for one to perform on the Open Mic Night. She had signed up that morning. She signed the book out and put it in her bag.

Shera called them back to the circle.

"OK, time to perform. Aeris, you go first."

Aeris frowned. She hadn't planned what to perform. She sat down nervously at the piano. Yuffie put her hand up.

"Can we do our duet?"

"Go ahead." Shera nodded. Aeris smiled gratefully at Yuffie and started to play.

"Aeris, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shera asked as the class trailed out. Aeris stayed behind.

"You saw the paper."

"I did. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Shera said, delicately.

"I guess so. It's all rubbish anyway." Aeris said, hugging her bag to her. Shera nodded as she put things into her own bag.

"Is that what you and James were arguing about?"

"Yes… I can't believe he would do this to me though, and to my parents."

"James… James is very serious about his writing, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I just didn't realise how serious."

"Hmm. Well, I've got to run. Meeting. And Aeris… if you need to talk…" She didn't finish the sentence. Aeris smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Shera."

The teacher nodded and left. Cloud was waiting outside the door.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, I need coffee."

"Do you even eat anymore? I swear you're running on pure caffeine." Cloud laughed.

"Nah, food is so overrated…" Aeris joked, as they made their way to the café.


	12. Lost

Chapter 12: Lost

_Well I'm all alone_

_And I'm feeling lost_

_If I could only have it all_

_Then I'd be alright_

_Cause I can't see _

_Who I really am_

_Through all the doubt that I'm living in_

_But I know I'll get it_

_Right before I hit the ground_

_Why am I losing sleep?_

_Yeah, feeling like I do_

_Why am I losing you?_

_And I'm feeling lost_

_Lost – The Calling  
_

* * *

When Aeris and Cloud went to Media Productions with Tifa, they found that nearly everyone on campus now knew who Aeris was. Wherever they went people were pointing and whispering.

"Well, this isn't unnerving." Aeris said sarcastically. Cloud grinned and Tifa said,

"Give it a week. Everyone will be like 'Aeris who?'"

"I'm not sure that's a compliment, but thanks anyway." Aeris said.

They arrived at Media Productions about ten minutes early. When they went in, there was a man with his feet up on the desk, with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth, but it wasn't lit.

"Hi Professor Highwind." Cloud said. The man straightened and Aeris realised that this must be the infamous Cid Highwind.

"Hey Cloud. What the hell are you doing here, class isn't till 9."

"This is Aeris. She's helping me with the music for my project."

"OK. Hey Tifa. How's your project doing?"

"Not bad, professor. I need to edit it though." Tifa said. Professor Highwind glanced at his watch.

"I'm not your professor until 9. It's Cid until then. So, are you in Shera's class?" He demanded, looking at Aeris. She nodded, somewhat nervously.

"Hmph. She any good?"

"She's very good."

"Cid, I've told you to stop harassing my students." Shera said, coming into the room. Cid shrugged.

"My classroom, my rules."

Shera cocked an eyebrow and plucked the cigarette from between his lips. Tossing it into the bin, she said,

"Aeris is one of my most promising students. I told you about her."

"I can't remember all of your students, woman. I have enough trouble remembering my own!" Cid said, taking his feet off the desk. Shera sighed.

"Come on, I'll show you my film." Cloud said. He pushed a disk into a computer and tapped a few keys. A moment later the project came up. It was good. Really good. Cloud had used different shots of third world countries, of families sitting in cramped houses, elderly people working in dry fields, children walking miles for water.

And then it seemed to change. The pictures of pain changed to ones of children playing and laughing, of mothers hugging their children, elderly people sitting under trees talking. All the happiness these people were clinging to ebbed from the screen. As it finished Aeris turned to Cloud.

"When did you get talented?"

"Hey! So… what do you think, musically?"

"Well… for the first part, the struggling you want sad music. Maybe a solo violin piece, something really weepy. I mean, we want to keep the focus on the pictures. The music is just to encourage a reaction."

"She's good." Cid muttered. Shera, Cid and Tifa gathered around the screen too. Aeris rewound the images.

"Here. This sunrise shot, this is where it changes. So we can fade out the sad music just before this shot. Then, as the sun rises, we can bring in something more cheerful."

"I thought maybe someone singing." Cloud said. Aeris considered the idea.

"Yeah… maybe you could get Yuffie to do something. Something really dramatic. Just have the singing until the sun has risen, and as it changes to _this_ shot." She moved forward to the next scene, which was of two small children running, "We could bring in some background music."

"That's great!" Cloud said.

Aeris smiled.

"OK, we'll go with that?"

"Yeah. What song though? Are you going to write me an Aeris Gainsborough original?" Cloud said, grinning cheekily.

"Well, I think I may already have a song in my notebook, one of my old ones. I'll resurrect it and see what I've got to work with." Aeris said.

Suddenly the door opened and students started to pour in. Aeris stood up.

"I haven't got any other work to do, so I'll meet you in the café and work on it, OK?" She said. Cloud and Tifa nodded. Shera tapped her husband's shoulder.

"I've got get going too."

"Sure, sure." Cid said gruffly. Shera smiled and kissed his cheek. She and Aeris left the classroom together. She laughed.

"I know my husband seems fierce but he really isn't."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Yes, you do that. Well, I'll see you in class." She went down a path.

* * *

Aeris started the five minute walk to the café. But when she got to the café, she saw something weird. There was a large group of people standing outside the café, holding cameras and clipboards. Not media, surely?

But they were. And as Aeris moved down the street, someone shouted, "There she is!" and suddenly they were all running at her. Aeris looked around in confusion as different cameras went off, blinding her and people waved microphones in her face, shouting questions. She couldn't see and she stumbled as she tried to push through the reporters.

And suddenly there was an arm around her shoulders, guiding her through the crowd and pushing her through the door to Barret's Café. Aeris looked up and saw Vincent. Barret pushed past, shouting,

"Get the hell out of here! Go on, before I call the cops for harassing my customers!"

Slowly, the reporters cleared away. Vincent, still with his arm around her, asked,

"Aeris, are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, come sit down." Barret said, taking her other arm and walked her over to the counter. Vincent joined her as Barret served them both coffees. Aeris shivered.

"That's so scary."

"You're not hurt are you?" Vincent asked. She shook her head.

"No. I'm blind because of all the flashes. But not hurt." She sipped her coffee. Barret asked,

"Have they been following you around?"

"No. They're the first ones I've seen, apart from the people interviewing James this morning." Aeris said bitterly. Vincent's grip on his coffee cup seemed to tighten.

"I saw the article in the paper."

"Everyone in Midgar has seen it." Aeris muttered. She looked up at Vincent.

"Was it your father that was mentioned in the paper? Richard Hojo?"

"Yes."

"He was against it… that's what it said."

"He was. He was afraid that the drug was too unreliable for use." Vincent said.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. I'm alive, that's all that matters." Aeris said, staring at the counter.

"I remember Hojo's reaction when your parents told him they were going to use the drug." Vincent whispered. Aeris looked up at him sharply.

"You were there?"

"Yes. My mother had died and Hojo was working in Kalm. I was only six, or seven at the time, so I was staying with him. I think he and your parents were quite good friends. I can't remember."

"What happened?"

"You were in hospital. I saw you a couple of times. I remember Hojo and I were in a waiting room at the hospital, because your parents were with you. I think you must have been only just alive by that point. I remember your father coming out and talking to Hojo. And then they were shouting at each other. Hojo was saying that the cure was too unreliable and that if he used it, then you'd probably die. But then Hojo went into your room, and I followed him. Your mother was sitting next to your bed, holding your hand. You were so pale; I thought you were already dead. And then your father told Hojo that he was using the cure, whether he liked it or not. I just remember Hojo talking to your mother, trying to convince her not to use it, but she ignored him. Then we left."

Aeris listened in amazement.

"I never knew about any of this… it's quite frightening actually. Nearly died, and I never even knew. I can remember being a hospital a lot, being ill. But I don't remember you." She said, looking up at him. Vincent shrugged.

"We were just children."

"Do you remember Cloud?"

"No. I never met him."

"What happened then? Did you come back to Midgar?" Aeris asked. Vincent closed his eyes and when he replied, it was in a strangled voice.

"We were driving back to Midgar… and we were in a car crash. I can't remember it that well. I think I was knocked out. Hojo had been so angry; he was driving like a madman. We hit a lorry. When I woke up, I was in hospital. Hojo had died almost instantly."

"No…" Aeris whispered. Vincent opened his eyes. Aeris felt a lump in her throat.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I was never close to my father and my mother died too early for me to remember her."

"Vincent, I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

They sat in silence for some time. Eventually Vincent said,

"I've never told anyone about that."

"You're so brave." Aeris whispered. Vincent shook his head.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You've been through so much. That's why you feel the way you do. The picture, with the dead tree… I understand it now."

Aeris glanced out of the café window. She could see several reporters starting to gather around. She put her head in her hands.

"I can't do this, Vincent. Until this morning I was just ordinary. And now… I feel so lost."

"Maybe you should go and see your parents."

"I can't. I have too much to do here. There's the concert to organise, and I've got papers to write."

"I didn't mean that. I meant, you could just go and see them. Maybe stay for the night, and then come back tomorrow when you're feeling stronger."

"Maybe you're right." Aeris said. Vincent drained his coffee. Aeris watched him carefully and before she knew what she was saying, she had asked,

"Why don't you come with me?"

"What?" He said, surprised. She smiled.

"Come with me. I mean, I could ask one of my other friends but they're so busy and right now I just want to be with someone who understands. And I think you're probably the only person in the world who does."

Vincent stared at her carefully. For once, she didn't blush. And then he nodded. Aeris smiled.

"Thanks. Do you need to go and pack?"

"I'll meet you here in ten minutes." He said, standing up. When he had gone, Aeris called Barret over.

"Have you got a piece of paper? I need to write Tifa a note."

"Sure, Aeris." He gave her some paper, a pen, and an envelope.

_Dear Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie,_

_ I'm going home, just for tonight. I'll back tomorrow. I just need some time, OK? Don't worry about me. If James asks where I am, just tell him that it's none of his business. I'll see you tomorrow_

_ I love you all_

_ Aeris_

Sealing the envelope, she wrote the three names on the front.

"Barret, can you give this to them?" She asked. Barret nodded.

"Sure. You'll get everything sorted out?"

"I hope so. See you later." Aeris stood up as she saw Vincent return, with a backpack. Barret nodded and turned to serve a customer.


	13. Stronger Every Minute

Chapter 13: Stronger Every Minute

_No matter where I am_

_I'm always thinking of you_

_It may be hard_

_But I need you to understand_

_That I don't often say what I feel_

_And so this is straight from my heart_

_My love grows stronger every minute_

_And it won't ever die_

_I want you to stay with me_

_Not just this day_

_But for all my life_

_Stronger Every Minute – Lisa Andreas (Cyprus Eurovision Entry 2004)  
_

* * *

When Aeris and Vincent got to Kalm, they made their way to Aeris's house, but when they got there they got a shock. There were a large number of reporters crowding around the front door, shouting questions, clearly hoping that one of the Gast's would come out.

"Great. How are we supposed to get through that lot?" Aeris moaned. Before Vincent could reply, she seized his hand.

"This way. Shh, don't let them see us!" She whispered.

She led him along the street to a small alley between two houses. This led to another alley, bordered by the surrounding house's gardens. They walked along until Aeris saw her own garden. Then she stopped and started pushing against the fence. Vincent watched in utter bemusement until, with a cry of triumph, Aeris pushed a loose board. It left a sizeable gap which they could just squeeze through.

Once inside the back garden, Aeris ran to the door and opened it. Her parents were in the kitchen, sitting at the table with cups of tea. As the door opened, they jumped up.

"Aeris!" They said as one, rushing to hug her.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Yes and nothing. I just… I wanted to see you. I'll have to go back tomorrow. Oh, hang on." She went back to the door, where Vincent stood, looking awkward. She pulled him in.

"Mom, Dad, this is Vincent Valentine."

Matthew and Infalna exchanged glances.

"Vincent Valentine?" Infalna asked. Vincent shook Matthew's hand.

"Yes. My father is- was Richard Hojo."

"My god! Of course, you look just like him!" Infalna said, holding a hand to her chest. Matthew stared from Vincent to Aeris.

"You go to Midgar University?"

"Yes, sir."

"Vincent's been a really good friend to me ever since I got to MU. He helped me today, there were these reporters and he got me away from them." Aeris explained.

Vincent and Matthew were staring at each other. Aeris touched her father's arm.

"Dad? What's been going on? There were so many reporters outside."

"Oh. Yes." Matthew said. They all sat down at the table as Infalna made tea.

"The reporters are determined to get a comment out of us. Your mom and I have decided to talk to them after we've spoken with our lawyers. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, honey."

"I do. I want to tell them how I feel about it." Aeris insisted. Matthew sighed.

"Very well. I'll call you with the arrangements just as soon as we organise everything."

"But what about you? Have they been bugging you?" Infalna said, handing Vincent a cup of tea. Aeris nodded.

"Yeah. I went over to James first thing this morning and he was having an interview. It's being shown at 6 tonight. Anyway, I went to Cloud's media production class and then I was heading over to the café when all these reporters saw me. Luckily Vincent was there and he managed to get me inside. But I haven't said anything to them."

She looked up at her parents.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aeris, sweetie, we were going to. I know that sounds pathetic, but we really were. I don't know when, but we would have. It's just… oh, I don't know. We don't have an excuse." Infalna said. Matthew said,

"I guess we've been feeling guilty about gambling with your life that way."

"But it paid off." Aeris pointed out.

Infalna wrung her hands.

"But so many things could have gone wrong. Richard was right, it was dangerous to use the cure, but we were so afraid of losing you. Matthew and I weren't together at the time. It was only after we found out that you were going to live that we got married. But so many things had gone wrong in our lives."

Matthew touched his wife's hand. They exchanged a glance and Infalna closed her eyes. Aeris frowned.

"What's going on?"

"We've done a lot of things we're not proud of. So many bad things had happened in the space of a few years. We didn't want to lose you as well. It wasn't just the three of us who discovered the cure for Grandia Disease. There were five of us altogether." Matthew said. He got up and walked over to the cupboard, where he took out a photo album that Aeris had never seen.

Matthew looked at Vincent.

"Vincent, this involves you as well. Or your parents anyway."

"What?" Vincent asked, in disbelief. Matthew handed them both a photo and they looked at it.

There were five people in it. Two women and three men, all in their mid-twenties, all smiling cheerfully. Aeris touched two of them.

"This is you and Mom."

"And this is Hojo." Vincent said, tapping another man. Matthew leant over and pointed to the other woman.

"This… this is Lucrecia."

"Who?" Aeris asked.

"My mother." Vincent whispered.

Both of them looked at the last man. Aeris touched his face.

"Who's this?"

Infalna let out a sob. Aeris hadn't noticed that she was crying. Infalna took a deep breath.

"That's your father, Aeris."

* * *

Aeris couldn't breathe. This was her father? Her real father, not Matthew. The man who had died.

"That's…"

"Eric Gainsborough. Your biological father." Matthew said quietly. Vincent said,

"Five. The five working on the cure for Grandia Disease?"

"Yes. We had been working on it for seven years. We started three years before the birth of Aeris, and just one year before Vincent was born. Richard Hojo and Lucrecia Adams were already married. We knew them and Eric from college." Matthew told them.

"Matthew had been my best friend for some years." Infalna said. "We were all good friends. And when we started working together on the cure for Grandia Disease. Lucrecia was already pregnant with Vincent. But just six months after he was born, Lucrecia died. She had been ill for some time after his birth. After her death Richard changed. He never stopped working on the cure for Grandia Disease. We all thought it would be best to give him some space."

"But mostly, because we were having our own disputes. Eric and Infalna had been together for a while and I was jealous. I always thought that maybe Infalna would fall in love with me." Matthew admitted. Infalna took his hand in hers.

Aeris and Vincent hadn't spoken for some time. Even now they remained silent. Infalna turned to them.

"Eric and I got engaged. I was pregnant with Aeris, just. But…Matthew and Eric had a fight."

"We were fighting about Infalna. Eric had always been the type to date a lot of girls, never stick with one. I was afraid that he was going to abandon her."

"Eric got angry and walked out. He disappeared for several months. And then we got news that he had died. I don't know how." Infalna whispered.

Aeris closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again.

"What happened next?" She asked slowly. Infalna was staring into space so Matthew continued.

"When you were four years old, Richard, Infalna and I found out that we were close to developing a cure. And then you developed Grandia Disease. You were in hospital for a long time. When we found out that you only had a few weeks left, your mother and I decided that we would risk using the untested cure on you. Not to test the cure, but only because we wanted to save you. You were already like a daughter to me. Richard was against us using the cure. He said it would kill you, that it wasn't ready. But we ignored him. We used the cure and it worked."

"It was just after then that Richard left. He took Vincent and went to the city. But he died in a car crash on the way. After that it was just us left." Infalna finished.

"That's not true." They jumped. It was Vincent who had spoken. Matthew and Infalna stared at him, as did Aeris.

"What do you mean?"

"Eric Gainsborough didn't die."

"But… we got a phone call from a friend of his in the city." Infalna said. Vincent shook his head.

"Eric Gainsborough didn't die."

"How do you know?" Aeris demanded. Vincent looked at her.

"I know because after my father died, Eric Gainsborough became my legal guardian. He was living in Midgar until a few years ago. I think he's in Wutai now."

Matthew and Infalna stared at him. Matthew spoke slowly,

"Eric Gainsborough is alive?"

"Yes. I lived with him until I was seventeen. Then I got my own flat." Vincent confirmed. Infalna fell back.

"I don't believe it. Why didn't he tell us?" Vincent was digging in his wallet. He pulled out a photograph and showed it to them. It was Eric Gainsborough.

Aeris couldn't bear it anymore. She stood up. They all looked at her.

"I'm going to my room."

"Aeris…"

"No! Mom, I just need to be alone right now." Aeris said, leaving.

* * *

When she got to her room she sat down on the bed. This was all too much. This couldn't possibly be happening.

First to discover that she had nearly died. Let's face it, that's enough of a shock for anyone. And then to discover that the man she loved had written an article slandering her parents. And then to find out that her biological father, who she thought had died, was, in fact, alive.

Aeris buried her face in her hands and just let it go. Tears started to pour down her face and she started to sob loudly. It seemed to provide a relief.

She picked up her bag and pulled out her lyrics notebook. Opening it, she reached the page where she had slaved over the song she was going to sing at the concert. 'Thank you', the song she had written for James. Aeris ripped the page out and tore it into shreds, still sobbing. She threw open the window and flung the scraps of paper into the air. The wind picked them up instantly and blew them away.

Aeris went back to her bed and lay down on it, burying her face in her pillow. Within a few minutes she was sleeping.

* * *

Vincent sat in the spare room, where Infalna and Matthew were letting him stay. The pair had asked him a few questions about Eric and had then allowed him to be by himself. It was past midnight now.

He had never known that Eric had claimed to be dead. Even though they had been living together, Vincent had never really cared for him. He drank too much, and sometimes disappeared for days at a time. Vincent had been glad to move out when he reached seventeen.

And now Aeris and her parents were suffering. He felt bad about that. He hadn't gotten close to anyone and now that he had he found it hard to watch Aeris' pain. He wanted to help her, to make the pain go away.

He heard something and went to the window. The large back garden provided a pleasant view for him. There was a large tree, with a tree house in it and a wide swing hanging down. And sitting on the swing was Aeris.

* * *

She pushed herself back and forwards, letting the cool air blow her hair back. The rhythm of the swing calmed her, made her relax.

Aeris felt someone watching her. She knew who it was and so didn't look up.

"Hi." She said. Vincent said it too. She shifted over on the swing, giving him room to sit down. She looked at him.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Why did he do this to me?" She whispered. Vincent joined in the swinging motion to keep the momentum going.

"Who?"

"James. Yesterday he said that he loved me. And today he just tore my world apart."

"I don't know why he did it. Maybe he has his own reasons."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But whatever they are, they don't justify what he did to you."

"And my father… he's alive?" Aeris whispered.

"Yes."

"But he knew. He knew about me. Why… why didn't he come to see me? Or let me know that he was alive? Does he hate me?"

"No! He doesn't hate you."

"But I don't know that." Aeris said, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes.

"Aeris-"

"I don't know what to do, Vincent. It's like everything that I ever knew has gone. It's just... gone. I came home so I could get stronger, so I'd be able to face everything but I just feel like its too hard and I should just give up."

Vincent took her face in his hands and turned it towards him.

"Aeris, listen to me. You _are_ strong. You just don't feel it know because you're in shock. But you're going to get through this." He dug in his pocket and handed her a slip of paper. She looked in it.

"What's this?"

"It's Eric Gainsborough's telephone number. At least, it was two years ago. You can do what you want with it." Aeris put the number in her pocket and then looked up at him.

"Vincent-"

"You are going to get through this. I'll make sure of that. And so will Cloud, Yuffie, Barret and Tifa. Your parents are going to help you as well. No matter what happens, we will all be here to help you."

Aeris didn't say anything. She swallowed hard and then said,

"You're right."

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, arrogant much?" She joked. Vincent smiled slightly. Aeris put her head on his shoulder.

"I can do it. If you'll help me."

"I'll help you." He whispered. She closed her eyes.

"I think I'm getting stronger." She murmured.

* * *

The next morning Aeris woke up in her own bed. She supposed Vincent must have brought her up, because she remembered falling asleep outside on the swing. She dressed and went downstairs. Vincent and hr parents were eating breakfast. Her father was reading the paper and her mother was discussing art with Vincent. Aeris smiled at them and then sat down with a bowl of cornflakes.

"Mom, Dad. I need to ask you to do something for me." They both straightened up.

"Of course, darling, we'll do anything." Her mother said. Aeris smiled.

"Buy two tickets to the Christmas Concert."

Her parents smiled and nodded. Vincent looked at his watch.

"Do you have any classes today?"

"I should have had literature but Professor Jenova is off sick. And I was supposed to meet with Shera for one-on-one but I think Yuffie will tell her where I am. Oh, but I have to be back by tonight. I'm supposed to be singing in the open mic night."

"Very well. Do you want to stay here for the rest of the day?" Vincent asked. Infalna cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Your father and I have already decided that you are spending the day with us."

"Well, I guess that's a yes then." Aeris laughed. Infalna and Matthew started to clear the table. Vincent touched Aeris' arm.

"Are you feeling stronger?" he asked, the merest hint of a smile on his face. Aeris nodded and smiled.

"Every minute."


	14. I Never Really Loved You Anyway

Chapter 14: I Never Really Loved You Anyway

_You bored me _

_With your stories_

_I can't believe_

_That I endured it for as long as I did_

_I'm happy_

_It's over_

_I'm only sorry that I didn't make_

_The move before you_

_And when you go I will remember _

_To send a thank you note to that girl_

_I see she's holding you so tender_

_Well I just want to say_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_No I didn't love you anyway_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_I'm so glad you're moving away_

_I Never Really Loved You Anyway – The Corrs  
_

* * *

When Vincent and Aeris got back to Midgar it had gone eight at night. Aeris groaned.

"I'm supposed to be singing in less than half an hour!"

"We can make it if we run." Vincent said.

So they did. They ran all the way to Barret's Café. It was even more crowded than it had been on the last open mic night. Aeris pushed her way through to the table where Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud were sitting, with Vincent by her side.

"Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed, hugging her. She hugged each of them.

"Hey guys."

"We thought you weren't going to make it." Tifa said. Yuffie said,

"Watch out. There are reporters everywhere. They're doing an article on the Open Mic Night, but they weren't turn down the chance to talk to you."

Aeris felt a tap on the shoulder. She could tell by the looks on her friend's faces who it was. She turned around.

"Aeris, we need to talk." James said. Aeris looked at him stonily. The performer on the stage finished and applause rang through the café. Barret stepped up onto the stage.

"Our next performer should have been Aeris Gainsborough-"

"It's OK, I'm here!" Aeris called. She turned back to James.

"I've got something to say to you, but I need to do this first. Can I use your guitar?" She took it out of his hands and made way up onto the stage.

She tapped the microphone.

"Hi everyone. I didn't have time to prepare my own song so this is one by The Corrs. This is for you, James." Aeris said, looking out towards him, where he stood by the table. His eyes were fixed on her, a hopeful look on his face. She put her fingers on the guitar and started to sing. She had never sung like this, putting more hatred and anger into every single syllable.

"_You bored me_

_With your stories_

_I can't believe_

_That I endured it for as long as I did_

_I'm happy it's over_

_I'm only sorry that I didn't make_

_That move before you_

_And when you go I will remember _

_To send a thank you note to that girl_

_I see she's holding you so tender_

_Well I want to have to say_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_No I didn't love you anyway_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_I'm so glad you're moving away_

_Valentino_

_I don't think so_

_You're watching MTV_

_While I lie dreaming in an empty bed_

_And come to think of it I was misled_

_My flat, my food, my everything_

_My thoughts inside my head_

_Before you go I must remember_

_To have a quiet word with that girl_

_Does she know you're not a spender?_

_Well I just have to say_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_No I didn't love you anyway_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_I'm so happy you're moving away_

_Yeah I am_

_Yeah I am_

She could see his face falling and could hear the cheers of Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa and Barret. For the first time a smile spread across her face and she started enjoying herself.

_And when you go I will remember_

_I must remember to say_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_No I didn't love you anyway_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_I never really loved you anyway_

_Never really loved you anyway_

_No I don't love you anyway_

_Never truly loved you anyway_

_I'm so happy you're moving away_

_Yeah I'm delighted you're moving_

_Away._"

As the song died away, the applause started up, amazingly loud. Aeris smiled at the audience.

"Thanks everyone." She jumped off the front of the stage and made her way through to James. She pushed the guitar back into his hands.

"Go to hell, James." She told him, and then turned away. Vincent moved over to let her sit down at the table.

"Wow… way to make your debut, Aeris!" Tifa said. Aeris smiled and looked over her shoulder. James was gone. Yuffie poked her.

"That was amazing! I've never heard you sing like that!"

"Me neither. Boy, I'd hate for you to be mad at me like that!" Barret said, putting down cups on the table. Aeris smiled.

"I don't know what happened. I mean, I've been practising that song, but I didn't plan to sing it. I just saw him and I felt so angry for what he did to me and my parents."

"You were amazing." Vincent told her. Her smile increased in size. Then she remembered.

"Oh, yeah, guys, this is Vincent Valentine."

"We know. Well, we've never actually met him, but we know who he is." Cloud said. Aeris stretched.

"So… who feels like going for a walk?"

* * *

The five of them walked through the park. Tifa asked,

"How are your parents?"

"They're fine. They're going to talk to the press and I've said that I will too, when they do."

"Did you talk to them about everything?" Cloud asked. Aeris nodded, and looked at Vincent. He nodded and she said,

"Guys… I think we'd better sit down. There's something we need to tell you."

And they told them everything. Well, nearly everything. She didn't tell them about Eric Gainsborough being alive. When she finished, Tifa said in a shocked voice,

"That's… oh my god, Aeris, Vincent, I'm so sorry. So much happened to you guys."

"It's weird how fate brings people together." Yuffie said. Aeris looked at her.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it's like you two were fated to meet again. Your parents worked together years ago, and were best friends, but then it fell apart. And now you've met again and brought it all out into the open. Tell me that's a coincidence."

Cloud laughed,

"You're weird, Yuffie. Believing in all that stuff."

"There might be something in it." Aeris pointed out. Cloud snorted.

"Come on, Aeris. Anyway, what are you going to do now?"

"Carry on here. Get through this damn concert for a start. And anything I face after that… well, I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it." Aeris replied. She looked at her watch. Tifa asked,

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, kinda. I might go and relax for a while. I've got to write a new song for the concert."

"What happened to the other one?" Yuffie asked. Aeris looked at her.

"I tore it up and threw it away."

Yuffie thought about it and then realised why. She nodded.

Aeris stood up.

"I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk back with you." Tifa said, standing up. She kissed Cloud goodnight. The others decided to go as well. Since Cloud and Yuffie were going in the same direction, they set off together. Aeris looked up at Vincent.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Goodnight Aeris."

"Goodnight Vincent." She said.

* * *

Aeris and Tifa started their walk home. Tifa linked arms with Aeris.

"That was really cool, telling James where to go."

"It felt good, for a while. Oh god, Tifa… I loved him. And now I'm telling myself not to, because he's a jerk and I hate him, but I've got all these irritating feelings. And that song was a total lie. I DID love him." Aeris said, feeling ashamed

"But you're admitting it. And now you can start getting over it." Tifa stopped and grinned.

"You know what you need?"

"Nauseatingly unhealthy amounts of ice-cream?" Aeris asked.

"Absolutely. I stocked up this morning, just in case."

* * *

As they sat in their room, eating ice-cream straight from the tub, Tifa asked,

"So what's up with you and Vincent? You two seemed pretty cosy."

"Yeah… he came with me to see Mom and Dad. But I didn't know about the whole history until they told us."

"Are you going out?" Tifa asked.

"No…"

"Do you think you will?"

"I don't know. It's so weird. I can't really describe how I'm feeling about him right now. Anyway, how is it going with you and Cloud?"

"Pretty much the same as you left." Tifa laughed. She looked up at Aeris. "I just don't get why you and Cloud never went out. I mean he's cute, he's fun, he's a GREAT kisser…"

"Yes, I'm not disagreeing with that, except possibly the kissing thing. It'd just be like going out with my brother. We're too close to feel like that." Aeris said, eating some chocolate ice-cream. She looked at Tifa shrewdly.

"I don't know why you're complaining. After all, if I did have feelings for Cloud we'd be going out right now and you wouldn't have a boyfriend!"

"What? Maybe we'd be going out anyway!" Tifa objected. Aeris smirked.

"Maybe… or maybe not."

"Are you saying I couldn't get Cloud if I wanted to? Because I SO could!" Tifa said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh yeah?" Aeris said.

"Yeah!"

Within seconds they were hitting each other with pillows.

* * *

Hours later, Aeris rolled over in bed. She must have fallen asleep, because it was the middle of the night now. She sighed and glanced across at Tifa. She was curled up into a ball, a smile on her face as she slept. Aeris smiled and stared up at the ceiling.

Why was she so upset about James? At least now everybody thought she was over him. But she had shared so much with him, given herself to him and he had betrayed her. She really had thought that she loved him.

And then there was Vincent. Even as she thought of him her heart quickened. That had never happened with James. It was… weird. Not bad, just weird.

But how could she do this? Handle everything? It was all very well saying that she would just manage, but could she?

She could. If they all helped her. She'd be able to do it.

Especially if he helped.


	15. All The Love In The World

Chapter 15: All The Love In The World

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to_

_I've got my friends_

_I'm more than OK_

_I've got more than a girl could wish for_

_I live my dreams_

_But it's not all they say_

_Still I believe_

_I'm missing something real_

_I need someone who releases me_

_Don't want to wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_All I need is to know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give_

_All the love in the world_

_All The Love In The World – The Corrs  
_

* * *

Before she knew it, the 15th of December had arrived and she was standing in the Auditorium, putting the finishing touches on the concert decorations. The rest of the music class were spread through the building, putting up decorations, laying out refreshments and placing instruments in strategic places.

Aeris stepped back to look around and Cloud tapped her shoulder.

"Aeris, how's this?" She looked over and saw a large screen placed to one side of the stage, where the musicians would be performing. Cloud explained it to her.

"See, I'm going to be here with a camera and I can record the whole thing. Plus, anything I show through the camera will be projected straight onto the screen, so people will get a clear view."

"Cloud, I love you." Aeris smiled, hugging him. He grinned.

"I know, you just can't help it. I'm so loveable."

"Don't push it."

They looked around again.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" Aeris smiled. The whole class had put in a maximum effort to get the auditorium looking perfect, and it had really paid off.

A lot had happened in the last month. Mostly concerning the article. Her parents had decided to give a press conference in the New Year, so they could relax over the holidays. They were coming to the concert tonight, but were leaving for Cosmo Canyon the next morning, so they had to leave straight after the concert.

Cloud nodded.

"It's going to be great. When are you doing your solo?"

"I'm the very last person to perform. Yuffie and I are doing our duet fourth, though. I can't believe we outsold last year's concert!"

"500 tickets gone… it's gonna be packed in here! So, are you going to tell me what you're singing?"

"Nope. You'll see tonight, just like everybody else." Aeris said, straightening a sprig of holly.

Yuffie came over.

"Aeris, is the tree alright?"

"It's fantastic, Yuffie. Oh, what time is it?"

"6:30. We've got an hour and a half before the concert starts."

"Good… OK, everybody!"

They all gathered around.

"OK, we'll finish here. Meet in the changing room at 7:30 _sharp_. Do NOT be late! And remember, we're supposed to dress up tonight, so look gorgeous." There was a ripple of laughter. Aeris smiled. "Thanks so much you guys, the place looks fantastic. I'll meet you back here at 7:30."

Everyone dispersed, chatting and laughing as they went. Aeris turned back to the stage and made a final check of the auditorium. Cloud smiled as Yuffie poked Aeris.

"It's fine, OK? Come on, let's have a coffee."

* * *

Tifa was masking a fresh pot of coffee as they arrived. She smiled and put a plate of cakes and sandwiches in front of them. Yuffie reached for a donut, and then stopped.

"Maybe not… I don't want jam all down me again." She said, reaching for a sandwich instead.

"Nervous?" Tifa asked Aeris. She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Don't be. It'll be great." Yuffie told her. She smiled.

"I know. I'm just a natural worrier." She looked at her watch.

"Tifa, can I make that a coffee to go? I need to pick up Mom and Dad."

"Sure thing."

Aeris smiled.

"I'll see you there, OK?"

* * *

Aeris waited on the platform, looking through the crowds anxiously for her parents. This was definitely the train they were getting, so where were they?"

"Aeris!"

She turned and saw them, trying to get past a crowd of tourists. She found herself running towards them and hugging them both tightly.

"Mom! Dad! How was the trip?"

"It was fine. How are you?" Matthew said, stroking her hair. She smiled.

"I'm great. Nervous, but great!"

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fantastic." Infalna said. But before Aeris could reply there was a flash. They turned to see a reporter with a camera.

"Mr and Mrs Gast? Would you care to comment on the recent events?"

"No, we wouldn't. And if you'll excuse us, we have places to be." Matthew said, walking past with an arm around his wife and daughter, leaving the reporter looking rather miffed.

Aeris took her parents straight to the café.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, this is Yuffie Kisaragi and my roommate Tifa Lockheart, who is also Cloud's girlfriend. Oh, and this is Barret. He owns the café."

"It's good to meet you all." Matthew said. Infalna nodded and then handed Cloud a large bag.

"Christmas presents from your parents and from us."

"Oh, thanks!" Cloud said. He looked at the wrapped presents, clearly tempted. Aeris slapped his hand.

"No! Not until Christmas!"

They sat in the café for some time, discussing the concert. Aeris looked at her watch.

"Yuffie, we'd better go. We still need to dress. Tifa, Cloud can you look after my parents?"

"Of course. Go ahead."

* * *

Aeris headed straight back to her room to change into her outfit. Yuffie joined her and Aeris looked appreciatively at the dark green dress.

"That's lovely. Where'd you get it?"

"Dad sent it over. Early Christmas present I guess. Whoa, check you out!" Aeris blushed. She was wearing a pale pink dress. It was simple enough, but she looked better in it than she had guessed. Yuffie winked.

"You're sure to catch a certain someone's eye in that."

"I don't know who you're referring to. And we don't have time to discuss it. If we're later, I'll never hear the end of it!"

* * *

When they arrived in the changing room, nearly everyone was there. Aeris saw James watching her from the other side of the room but ignored him. That was what she had been doing ever since the article. He continually tried to make conversation, but she always walked away.

Shera came over.

"You both look wonderful. I think we're all here now. Cloud is getting the camera ready, and then I'll do an introduction. I'll introduce each performance as it comes, OK?"

"OK. Thanks Shera."

"Not a problem. You've all done a wonderful job. Aeris, it's time for your pep talk."

"Do I have to?" Aeris groaned. Shera nodded and then clapped her hands together.

"Everybody! We're about to start, but first Aeris has a few words to say."

Everyone quietened and looked towards Aeris. She smiled reassuringly.

"Hey. Well, I guess, I just want to say thanks to everyone, because you've really done a great job with this concert. You all sound incredible and you're going to be great. So… I don't know, just have fun, I guess! That's what we're all here for, isn't it? So do your best and let's give them a show to remember."

Applause rang through the small room. Aeris smiled and nodded. Yuffie grinned.

"You're good. Very inspiring."

"Yeah, apart from the fact I feel like vomiting!" Aeris chuckled. She excused herself and went to stand by the side of the stage, to watch Shera's introduction.

* * *

Tifa, Matthew and Infalna were sat in the third row back. As Shera walked onto the stage, the auditorium fell silent.

"Hello and welcome to the Midgar University Christmas Concert! We've got a stunning array of musical talents to show you tonight, so let's not waste anytime. Our first performer is James Winter with his original song entitled 'She's the One'."

James looked as if he were about to speak to her as he walked past but she pointedly ignored him and he walked straight onto the stage, carrying his guitar.

When it was time for 'Too Lost In You', Yuffie clutched Aeris' hand as Shera introduce them. Aeris squeezed her hand and then released it as there was tumultuous applause, indicating that they should walk on.

There were two microphones situated in the centre of the stage for them, with a single spotlight on it. Aeris and Yuffie took their places and as the two beat introduction sounded, Yuffie began to sing.

"_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_Cause this loves_

_Got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell_

_I can't even try"_

Aeris held her head up straight as she began to sing her own section of the verse.

"_I'm in over my head_

_You got under my skin_

_I've got no sense at all_

_In the state that I'm in_

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell too far this time_."

They heard the drumbeat of the pre-recorded backing track and launched, in perfect synchronism, into the chorus.

"_Baby I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in_

_Everything about you is so deep_

_I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do_

_I'm too lost in you._"

They had never sung this well. The auditorium rang with the sound of their voices. Aeris marvelled at the sound of it. She felt so confident!

* * *

Tifa, Matthew and Infalna were all sat on the edges of the seats, mouths open. That couldn't be Aeris… Tifa knew that Yuffie was a confident singer, as she sounded incredible. But she never would have dreamed that that was Aeris Gainsborough.

* * *

Cloud stared through the camcorder at the pair of them, taking in their every action, absorbing every note. A quick glance at the big screen confirmed what he was seeing. They were easily the best performers so far. Well, they were only fourth and both had their solos to come but still… wow.

"_I'm too lost in you…_" Aeris and Yuffie both sent out that final line with utter perfection. They took their bow and suddenly the auditorium was alive with the sound of cheers, hollers and applause. Aeris and Yuffie bowed again, smiling broadly. Then they left the stage.

* * *

"OH MY GAWD!" Yuffie cried as they re-entered the dressing room. Aeris breathed hard, clutching a hand to her breast.

"That was so incredible! It's going to take months for that adrenaline rush to come down!" She agreed, laughing weakly. Yuffie looked at her watch.

"I've got twenty minutes until my solo."

"Mine's not until the very end." Aeris said. Several people came over.

"You two were amazing!"

"I didn't know you sounded like that!"

"It was brilliant!"

The two went back out to watch the performers from back stage. Bernadette was playing a very complicated piece on the violin. You could barely see her fingers as they flew from note to note. Aeris smiled.

This playing in public wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The interval arrived. Aeris slipped out of the changing room to find her parents. They were waiting with Cloud and Tifa.

"Aeris, you were WONDERFUL!" Infalna said, hugging her tightly. Aeris laughed.

"Thanks Mom."

"Hey, Aeris, you haven't got a song written down for your solo." Matthew said, waving a programme at her. Aeris grinned mischievously.

"It's a surprise. Well, actually, I didn't make the deadline for the programme. So they had to leave it off."

"Is it an original?" Infalna asked. Aeris nodded but before she said anything Tifa tapped her arm.

"Aeris."

She was looking in the opposite direction. Aeris turned and saw Vincent. She excused herself and went over to him.

"Hi." She said. He gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Hello. You were amazing."

"Thanks…" She said, breathlessly. How was it that he always managed to do that to her? He said,

"You've done really well, decorating the place."

"Thanks. Where have you been? I mean... I haven't seen you around much lately."

"I've been working on a new piece. I've had a lot of work to do, but it's nearly finished now."

"I wasn't sure if you were coming tonight."

His smile widened ever so slightly and his eyes softened a tiny bit.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

Aeris felt her skin flushing.

"Where are you sitting?"

"Over there. The front row, right on the end." Vincent said, gesturing to his seat. He looked at her. "What are you singing for your solo?"

"It's an original one. I haven't played it to anyone yet." Aeris said. She looked at her watch.

"Oh, I have to get back to the changing room in a minute."

"Break a leg. I'll see you afterwards?"

"Yes. Oh, my parents are here. Why don't you come and say hello?"

"Well…"

But before he could object too much, she had pulled him over to them. Infalna and Matthew smiled.

"Hello Vincent."

"Mr Gast. Mrs Gast."

"Enjoying the concert?"

"Very much."

"Oh, I have to go. I'll see you afterwards." Aeris said, glancing at her watch again anxiously. She walked back to the changing room, with a smile imprinted on her face.

* * *

By the time her performance came around she felt sick. It was much easier to sing with someone else alongside you. But she was going to be alone out there.

"Aeris, breathe. You've gone pale." Yuffie whispered. Aeris nodded and smiled.

"See you later."

She went to the curtains and waited for Shera to introduce her.

"Our next and last performer is Aeris Gainsborough. Aeris did have another piece planned for the concert but had to change it, so this song is a surprise for everyone here tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen… Aeris Gainsborough!"

Applause rang through her head as she walked out to the piano. She sat down. The piano had been arranged so that it was on a diagonal, facing the audience but not too much. Aeris arranged her music and then spoke into the microphone.

"This is an original piece, called 'Your Song.'"

More applause. Aeris took a deep breath and started to play the piano. As her fingers danced across the keys she felt herself relax. She could do this, as she had a dozen times before in rehearsal. A smile touched her lips. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the audience. But she could just make out the figure on the end of the first row. That sight was more than enough to make her sing.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I am not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_."

The audience were transfixed. Infalna and Matthew were clutching each others hands, Cloud and Tifa were grinning inanely and Vincent… well, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"_If I were a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_."

Aeris didn't take her eyes off the figure on the end. She didn't need to read the music. She knew the song and she knew she wouldn't slip up, if she kept watching him.

"_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_."

She played a small interlude before the next verse. She pressed the keys confidently, letting the music play itself.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses, well they got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you, that keep it turned on._

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean is_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_."

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_.

This was it. She played the final part and sang her heart out, more than she ever had before.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_."

She ended on a single quavering note and played the last few notes, bringing the song to a graceful finish. As the note died away she stood up and bowed.

For a few moments nothing happened. And then wave after wave of people stood up, all clapping and cheering. Aeris smiled and took another bow.

And then the rest of the class were with her on the stage. They linked hands and took a group bow. The applause continued for a long time. When it eventually died down, Shera came onto the stage and took the microphone.

"I believe that thanks are due. First of all, to everyone here who came to listen. These students have worked hard and I hope you enjoyed it. Second, to the students who performed. You were all fantastic and created a wonderful entertainment for us here tonight."

There was generous applause. As it died, Shera said,

"Thanks must also go to Cloud Strife, for the recording of the concert, and for coming up with the idea for the screen." Cloud was pulled up onto the stage where he grinned and bowed, revelling in the attention.

Shera looked out at the audience.

"And the last thank you goes to the person who made tonight possible. She's organised the whole concert and did it wonderfully. Thank you Aeris!"

Aeris blushed and grinned as she was passed a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and nodded. Shera grinned.

"And I think that's everything! Thank you for coming tonight and I hope you enjoyed it. Please help yourselves to refreshments at the back of the auditorium and have a good evening."

The crowds started to spread out. Aeris and Cloud found the others waiting by the front of the stage.

"And here was me thinking you couldn't have gotten any better!" Tifa laughed. Infalna was in tears as she hugged her daughter.

"Aeris, that was so… so…" She couldn't help it. She burst into tears. Matthew kissed his daughter's head.

"Well done Aeris. You were fantastic."

Someone touched her shoulder. Aeris turned and saw Vincent. He smiled gently at her.

"It was wonderful." He told her. She smiled.

"Thank you Vincent. We were going for a coffee. Do you want to come?"

Vincent hesitated. And then nodded. Aeris smiled as they left, still talking noisily.

She could definitely get used to playing in public.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I realise this chapter is twice as long as usual. I just felt that so much had led up to the concert I should make it a special chapter. Especially since I've given you around ten chapters of filler altogether! Also, you probably want an explanation for me posting four chapters at once! Well, I kind of got into a fanfic writing frenzy. I just couldn't stop! So I wrote chapters 10-14 in one sitting. But the end of chapter 10 was such a cliff-hanger that I just had to post that first and see what the response was like! LOL, I'm so evil!**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews. But don't worry, this fic is far from over! I've got a very large plot planned for this fic and I intend to carry it out! And for some reason I can't escape this fic even in my dreams. I dreamt that Aeris decided to go and visit her real father and he was Antonio Banderas! I need help…**

**Please review and give me feedback. Negative is good, but positive is better! Look – if you don't like something about the plot, please don't flame. It's a waste of internet space! Just tell me what's wrong and I will try to fix it! DON'T whine! No one likes a whiner!**


	16. Things I'll Never Say

Chapter 16: Things I'll Never Say

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying got be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth this, yeah_

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_On these things I'll never say_

_Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne  
_

* * *

"AERIS!"

Aeris jumped. Her mind had been wandering and she only just realised that Tifa had been talking to her.

"Um… sorry?"

"I said, who are you going to the Winter Dance with?" Tifa asked, handing Yuffie a muffin. They were sitting in the café.

"No one." Aeris replied. Tifa looked shocked.

"You mean no one's asked you?

"Not exactly."

"No, three guys from our literature class have asked her." Cloud said. "And she said no to each one."

"Why?" Yuffie demanded.

"Because I don't want to go to the dance with them." Aeris said, shrugging. Tifa sighed.

"Aeris, I'm going with Cloud. Yuffie's going with…" Tifa frowned.

"Hey, you never told me his name." Yuffie chewed the end of a straw.

"Well… it's Reeve."

"Reeve? As if in, Cloud's roommate, Reeve?" Aeris gasped. Cloud stared at her and then grinned.

"Poor guy."

"Hey!" Yuffie said, hitting him.

"How the hell did that happen?" Aeris demanded. Yuffie grinned.

"Well, you know when Cloud told us about the Turk tickets, I said I'd kiss him when I saw him?"

"You didn't!" Tifa laughed.

"No… I went over to say thanks and he asked me. Don't judge me, he's cute!" Yuffie grinned impishly. Tifa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Aeris.

"So, you have to go with someone!"

"No I don't. I might not go at all."

"Not go? You can't not go!" Yuffie burst out. Aeris laughed.

"I can't even dance. What would be the point?"

"To have fun!" Tifa said in exasperation.

It was the 16th of December, the day after the concert. Aeris said,

"Tifa, I don't have anything to wear to a dance, I can't dance and I don't have anyone to go with. You can have fun without me."

"I know why you're not going." Yuffie snickered. Aeris eyed her warily.

"And why might that be?"

"Because you haven't been asked by the right person. Say, a certain senior, who likes art…"

Aeris blushed and they all laughed at her.

"Vincent is probably going with someone else." She muttered. Tifa shook her head.

"I don't know… he was in here yesterday on my shift and four girls asked him. He turned all of them down."

"See? You're perfect for each other." Cloud said. Aeris shrugged.

"I don't think so. Anyway, I have to go. I've got Christmas Shopping to finish. Cloud, Yuffie and I will meet you in the recording room at two. Tifa, you can come too, if you want."

Aeris had finally perfected the song to play over Cloud's video. She had dug it out of her file, changed it, tweaked it and finally perfected it. Now it was ready for Yuffie to sing. Aeris had been helping her and she had gotten it down brilliantly.

* * *

As Aeris walked out of the café, she bumped into none other than Vincent.

"Hi." She said. He smiled. Still a small smile, but a smile none the less.

"Hello."

Aeris heard a snort of laughter from the counter and turned to glare at her friends. She looked at Vincent.

"Um… are you busy?"

"Not really."

"Because I was about to go Christmas shopping and if you want to come that might be… nice."

Aeris inwardly yelled at herself. Nice? NICE? Nice was how you described flowers or gloves. Why did she say nice?! Vincent looked at her closely and then nodded.

"I'd love to."

Another burst of laughter from the counter. Vincent glanced over but Aeris seized his arm and pulled him outside.

* * *

Midgar Mall was nice. Lots of chrome furniture and glass. Very futuristic looking. Aeris and Vincent wandered around the shops, talking and examining the objects for sale.

"I already gave Mom and Dad their presents. I need ones for Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa and Barret. Oh and maybe something for Shera." Aeris said as she examined a pair of earrings.

"Any ideas?"

"Kind of. Hang on, let's go in here."

They went into a comic book store. Aeris looked at her list.

"Excuse me? Do you have issue #56 of Action Heroes?" She asked the man at the counter. He smiled.

"A rare one. We do have a copy, the very last one."

"Oh, brilliant! I'll take it. Cloud collects comic books." She explained to Vincent. He nodded and waited as Aeris paid the man.

* * *

An hour later Aeris, laden with bags was at last finished with her Christmas shopping.

"I think that's everyone…" She said in relief. Vincent looked around and saw a cafe.

"Shall we have a coffee?"

"Sounds great… my feet are killing me." They sat down in the café and ordered drinks. Aeris stretched her arms.

"I always leave it until the last minute."

"Really? You seem the type to do it in August." He said, with an eyebrow arched.

"That just shows how little you know me!" Aeris laughed. She sipped her coffee and looked around. Vincent asked,

"Why were your friends laughing at you before?"

"Oh! That…" Aeris blushed. "They were talking about the Winter Dance. Because three guys have already asked me and I said no to all of them."

"Why?" The question surprised her. She wrapped her hands around the white ceramic coffee cup.

"I don't really know. I don't know if it's because I just don't want to go… I wouldn't mind going. But not with them."

"So you're waiting for a certain person?"

"Yeah..."

She laughed weakly.

"Two months ago I would have thought that I was going with James…"

Vincent tensed. Aeris noticed but didn't comment. She fixed her eyes on the swirling brown coffee, watching the wisps of steam rising from its surface.

"But it's only now that I'm realising that I never wanted to go with James. I mean, it took a while to get over him, but I didn't show it. But now I know… there's someone else entirely that I want to go with to the dance. There's a right person out there."

Neither of them spoke. Aeris lifted her eyes to him.

"So, Tifa tells me that you've been turning down offers left, right and centre." Vincent smirked.

"I guess I'm waiting for the right person too." Aeris looked back down at her coffee. A smile spread across her mouth. She sat back.

"Well… since we're both waiting for the right person to come along… I mean, who knows when the right people are going to get here… so, shall we just go together, instead?"

And the smile was back. It was small, but it was definitely there. Vincent tilted his head slightly.

"That sounds… nice."

* * *

"Tifa, I need help!" Aeris said, bursting into the recording room. Cloud, Yuffie and Tifa looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to the dance after all, and I don't have a dress."

"Gawd, calm down! Who are you going with?"

"The muffin man." Aeris said sarcastically. Cloud laughed and Tifa elbowed him in the stomach.

"Vincent asked you?"

"Not exactly." Aeris said, putting her bag down. Yuffie asked,

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well, I asked him. But that's not important."

"Yes it! We need to know exactly what happened!" Tifa said, sitting her down. Cloud frowned.

"Why is that important?"

"Because it's probably a very sweet story, which you wouldn't understand due to the extreme amount of testosterone running through your veins!" Yuffie said, sitting down on Aeris' other side.

"Well, we were having a coffee over at the mall and the subject came around to the Winter Dance. I said I wasn't going with anyone, because I was waiting for the right person. And then I asked why he'd turned down those other girls. And he said that he was waiting for the right person too. And then _I_ said, well if we're both waiting for the right person, why don't we go together, while we're waiting."

"Awwwww…" Tifa and Yuffie said in unison. Cloud looked puzzled.

"What's so sweet about that? She asked him, he said yes."

"You wouldn't understand." Yuffie told him.

"Is it a girl thing?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't wanna." Cloud said, settling back. Tifa turned to Aeris.

"OK – We'll go shopping for a dress tomorrow. I want to buy myself a new dress too. What about you, Yuffie?"

"I've got a dress, but I need shoes."

"Can we start recording now? I want to hear this song." Cloud said impatiently.

Yuffie read the lyrics through a couple of times.

"I still think you should be singing this, Aeris. It'd sound better." She said. Aeris shook her head.

"No, you're a better singer."

"Aeris, we have completely different styles of singing. Cloud, record both so us singing and then decide which one sounds best."

"What's the song called?" Tifa asked.

"'My Immortal'." Aeris said, bringing the recording equipment to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, you go first, and then Aeris can." Cloud said. Aeris, Cloud and Tifa went into the next room, watching Yuffie through the glass.

Aeris placed the backing track into the machine and pressed play and record. As the soft piano music floated through the speakers, Yuffie started to sing. They waited until she had finished the song and hen she jumped up.

"Aeris, you go."

Aeris went through and sat down on the stool. The music played again and Aeris sang the lyrics she had written several years ago but had never properly developed until now.

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my_

_Childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me…_"

Cloud waved a hand and she stopped. Joining them in the equipment room, he said.

"That's a great song…"

"But?"

"But… well, this is supposed to be going on the positive part, but it sounds better on the negative part. Look, if I play this music over the negative part…" He pushed a tape into a TV and played the music over the top. He was right. Aeris considered it.

"I see what you mean. We need a more uplifting song for the second part. So if we keep that for negative half, I'll look in my notebook and see if I've got a better one now."

A few minutes later, Aeris waved a song at him.

"Got it."

"What's it called?"

"'See the Sun'. Plus, it's a good one for Yuffie to sing." Aeris said. Cloud nodded.

"OK, we'll do that and then I'll record my spoken part."

"Good." Yuffie poked Tifa.

"What are you doing for music?"

"Well, I've done 'The Life of a College Student', and I've already found the perfect song."

"What is it?"

"Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus!" Tifa laughed.

"_And you're asking me why pain_

_Is the only way to happiness_

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And you're asking me why pain_

_Is the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again…_"

The music died away and Cloud put his thumbs up.

"That was brilliant. I just need to do my part and then I think we've finished."

"What are you doing? Oh, god, you're not singing are you?" Aeris asked in horror. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm not. And what's wrong with my singing?"

"Nothing. Apart from the sound." Aeris muttered the last part as Cloud entered the booth.

"There's the sunrise in the middle of the tape. I'm going to read a poem over the top of that."

Aeris pressed record and gave him the thumbs up. Cloud spoke into the microphone.

"A father's hug

A mother's kiss

A child's embrace

So innocent

So loving

And then they came

The disease

The rape

The drought

The famine

The soldiers

The weapons

The pain

The father is forced to work far away

No more time for hugs

The mother is killed by disease

No more time for kisses

The child is beaten and made to work

No one to embrace

And still

Innocence and love

They are still here

The families stay

Side-by-side

Arm-in-arm

We can cure the disease

We can prevent the rape

We can quench the drought

We can feed the famine

We can fight the soldiers

We can destroy the weapons

We can heal the pain

The father can stay

The mother can be saved

The child can be cared for

And not made to work

But not alone

They need help

They need us

They need you

They need

A father's hug

A mother's kiss

A child's embrace

We can start a new day

And help them see the sun."

Cloud nodded to Aeris and she pressed stop.

"How was it?"

"Cloud, that was incredible." Aeris said. He grinned and came through.

"OK... I'll take the recordings, edit it and set it up. Then you can come and see it."

"Sounds good. Now, I haven't had coffee in an hour. Let's go." Aeris said, picking up her lyrics book.

**A/N: OK, 'See the Sun' is by Dido and 'My Immortal' is by Evanescence. Both are fantastic songs. Listen to them if possible. The poem is original, please don't pinch it. But DO review and tell me what you think! I really love writing this story, but it's kind of reassuring to know that someone out there is enjoying it too! **


	17. Eyes On Me

Chapter 17: Eyes on Me

_Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever I said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me _

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs just once more_

_My last night here with you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

_Eyes on Me – Faye Wong (Final Fantasy 8)  
_

* * *

Aeris enjoyed shopping. Looking around shops, trying things out… but they had been here for four hours and still no dress. She collapsed onto a seat as Yuffie and Tifa searched the racks for the perfect dress.

"What do you think of this one?" Yuffie said, holding a short dress up. Tifa shook her head before Aeris could answer.

"Too short. Aeris is more of a long dress person."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can we just pick a dress already? I am tired and grumpy and caffeine-deprived." Aeris moaned. Tifa gave her a look.

"You have to look perfect. Yuffie has the perfect dress. I have the perfect dress. Now you need the perfect dress."

Aeris felt like crying.

"This is the last shop in the entire mall, Tifa. We are getting a dress here, whether you like it or not." She said firmly, standing up and looking through the clothes racks. Yuffie started to talk to her about a knee-length purple outfit as Aeris searched through the various outfits.

Tifa had found her dress two hours ago. It was a short dress, coming to above her knee. It was a silvery-white colour and looked great on her. Of course, she was one of those people who suited everything. Yuffie's dress was short too, with a Chinese collar, in dark green and gold. She had bought matching chopsticks to put in her hair.

Tifa looked around.

"There has to be SOMETHING here for you!"

"There was that pink dress, in the other shop…" Yuffie said doubtfully. Aeris shook her head, walking around a pillar to examine the clothes racks on the other side. And then she paused. Yuffie and Tifa came around the pillar and gasped. Tifa smiled.

"I think we have a winner."

"Excuse me, could we try on that dress?" Yuffie asked an assistant. She removed the dress from the mannequin and gave it to Aeris.

"Go try it on." Tifa said, pushing her towards the dressing room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Aeris emerged. Tifa and Yuffie looked her up and down while Aeris waited nervously. Eventually she asked,

"Well? Is this the one?"

"It's the one. Come here, look in the mirror." Yuffie said. Aeris went to the mirror and gazed at her reflection.

She had never worn anything like this before. The dress was a long one. It came down to the floor. The skirt was dark red with a black overlay, so there was just a slit of red showing at the front. The top half of the dress was shaped like a corset, but with straps over the shoulder.

The assistant came over.

"This outfit comes with these." She said, passing Aeris a pair of gloves. She put them on and Tifa clapped her hands.

"Perfect! The perfect dress!"

"Are you sure? It's not too dark? I normally wear light colours." Aeris said.

"It's perfect." Yuffie confirmed. The assistant nodded.

"You're not going to find a better dress. It looks like it was made for you."

Aeris smiled and looked back at her reflection.

"OK. I'm convinced. I'll take it."

* * *

By the time they had bought shoes, accessories and make-up Aeris was in an extremely bad mood.

"Can we go already?"

"Hold on, I just need to buy some mascara." Tifa said, selecting a tube from the make-up counter. Aeris groaned and the slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Crap! I've still got to get a present… OK, I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes."

She rushed off, wondering desperately what to get. Vincent wasn't exactly the easiest guy to buy for. As Aeris wandered around in despair she saw an art shop. Going inside she looked at the vast array of paint, pencils, tools and paper.

"Can I help you?" asked the short balding man at the counter. Aeris hesitated.

"I'm looking for a Christmas present, for a friend of mine. But I have NO idea what to get him. He's a really great artist though."

"Well, we have a selection of paintings, or if you think he'd prefer equipment…"

"Probably equipment would be better." Aeris nodded. She looked up at the paintings and smiled. One of Vincent's paintings was hanging there, the one of the dead tree. The proprietor followed her gaze.

"You like it? By one of our local artists. Very talented young man."

"I know… Vincent Valentine? It's him I'm buying for." Aeris explained.

"Really? Well, in that case…"

The man disappeared into a backroom. Aeris waited patiently until he reappeared, carrying a large wooden box. He opened and Aeris smiled.

"That's… perfect. I'll take it."

"Would you like it gift-wrapped?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

When they finally arrived at the café, Cloud and Vincent were already there, sitting at their regular table. They appeared to have been discussing music as the girls sat down.

"Hey. I was just saying, Vincent should come to the Turks Concert! We've got that spare ticket, remember?" Cloud said. They all agreed while Tifa fetched drinks. Cloud said to Yuffie,

"Reeve's meeting us here in about fifteen minutes. He was finishing Cait Sith."

"What's Cait Sith?" Tifa asked. Cloud grinned.

"A personal project he's been working on. It's this fortune-telling toy, really good. He said he'd bring it to show you."

Sure enough, a moment later Reeve came through the door, struggling under the weight of a large toy. He set it down on the floor and sat down. Yuffie bent down to examine the toy.

"A moogles with a cat on top! How cute!"

"He's finally finished…" Reeve breathed heavily. Aeris asked,

"What does it do?"

"Tells fortunes. Hold on…" Reeve flipped the switch on the cat's back and picked up the remote control. Cait Sith bounded to Aeris and bowed.

"Good afternoon! I'm Cait Sith! Would you care to have your fortune read?"

"Um… yeah, sure!" Aeris replied. Cait Sith performed a little dance and then handed Aeris a card.

"What does it say?" Yuffie asked.

"Your favourite colour is blue." Aeris said.

Reeve shrugged.

"I didn't say it was perfect!" He pointed out. Yuffie giggled and said,

"I'm going to get a drink. Anyone want?"

"I'll get them!" Reeve said, touching the control pad in a series of complicated movements. They told Cait Sith what they wanted and he bounded over to the counter and hopped up onto a stool. Barret stared down at him.

"Er… can I help you?" He asked, clearly baffled. Cait Sith reeled off a list of drinks and Barret looked around. He saw them all laughing and grinned.

"Sorry Reeve. We have a policy about serving stuffed toys. In that we don't."

"Well, let him read your fortune!" Reeve laughed.

Barret read out the card a moment later.

"Steer clear of monkeys." He said. Reeve rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, we'll work on that…" He said, going pink. Yuffie elbowed Tifa.

"See? Isn't he cute?"

* * *

Vincent and Aeris excused themselves to walk around the park. Vincent asked,

"Did you have fun shopping?"

"Fun is not the word. There's only so much shopping you can do before wanting to kill yourself." Aeris said. Vincent smiled his characteristic tiny smile. Aeris smiled back.

"I was getting a dress for tomorrow night, and Tifa insisted we visit EVERY single shop in the mall."

"Did you find a dress?"

"Eventually. Oh, Mom and Dad say hi. I got a postcard from them this morning."

"They're in Cosmo Canyon?"

"Yeah… speaking at conferences. It's all very boring." Aeris said. Vincent smiled again.

"Maybe for you."

"Yeah. Anyway, they'll be back in time for the press conference. They're having here in Midgar, at some fancy hotel. The 56th Floor or something like that."

"I know it."

"Anyway, basically we're going to let the press ask us questions and we'll try to answer them as best we can."

"And what about the telephone number?"

Aeris shrugged.

"It's in my drawer. I've barely thought about it. I've had so much to do."

"Do you think you'll call him?" Vincent asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Maybe… when all this is over. I might do. But what should I say? Hi, I'm your long-lost daughter who thought you were dead."

"Well, I wouldn't open with that." Vincent said wryly.

Aeris sat down next to him.

"Are you coming to Christmas Dinner at Barret's?" She asked.

"He's invited me."

"You should come."

"I probably will. It's not like I have anywhere else to be." Aeris rested her head on his shoulder.

"Vincent, everything is finally sorting itself out."

"I know. Does that make you feel safe?"

"Yeah… I'm finally getting some sleep at nights." She laughed. She looked up at him.

"Vincent?"

"Yes Aeris?"

"Do you think I should call him?"

Vincent's brow creased into a frown. His dark red eyes met her emerald green ones.

"I… I can't really answer that."

"I guessed you wouldn't. I just thought I'd ask." She said, sitting up. Vincent said,

"Something as big as this… it's something you have to decide on by yourself."

"I know. I guess… I guess I'm just scared. But at the same time I kind of want to meet him."

She looked at her watch.

"It's gone 11. I should probably get some sleep."

"I'll take you home."

As they walked towards the Avalanche Dormitory, Aeris said,

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Everything. Whenever I feel down, or if there's something wrong, you're always there to pick me up. You're like my guardian angel. It's like you've always got your eyes on me."

"I'm glad I could help you."

"No, I mean it. Even at the concert, when I was playing my solo I just had to look at you and that helped so much." Aeris said, pausing at the door.

Vincent looked down at her.

"Whatever I have done to help you… it was none less than you deserved."

"Vincent-"

"I meant it when you said that you were special. It was a while ago, do you remember?"

"I remember."

"Well you are special. Because of who you are."

"Who am I?" Aeris whispered. Vincent smiled and Aeris became aware of just how close they were standing to each other.

"You are Aeris Gainsborough. You are a musician. You are a university student. You are the most amazing person I have ever met." He said, looking down at her. "And I will see you tomorrow. I have to paint tomorrow afternoon but I will pick you up for the dance at 7:30."

Neither of them moved. And then Vincent turned and walked into the darkness.

* * *

"What happened?" Tifa said the moment Aeris walked in the door. She threw her bag onto the desk and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing happened. We talked for a while and then he walked me home."

"Geez, what is taking you two so long?" Tifa said in exasperation.

"I know. I'm all for deep, meaningful conversations, but I want smoochies." Aeris groaned into her pillow. Tifa grinned.

"Smoochies?"

"You know… there are these moments when we're standing really close together, and he's looking down at me and I think 'Oh my god, he's going to kiss me!' and then he just leaves. Why does he just leave, Tifa?"

"Vincent isn't the type to just kiss you anywhere. I can bet you that when he does kiss you for the first time it'll be somewhere really romantic. Hey, it might even be at the dance tomorrow!"

"Don't get my hopes up. Urgh, I'm going to bed. I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow night." Aeris said, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. Tifa nodded and went into the bathroom.

Aeris waited until the door was shut before going to the drawer and pulling out the slip of paper with Eric Gainsborough's number on it. Biting her lip, she examined it and then put it back in the drawer and placed the books from her bag on top of it. Tifa came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Are you OK?" She asked Aeris. Aeris looked up and nodded.

"Yeah."

"OK… well, goodnight." Tifa said, looking unconvinced. Aeris got into her nightclothes and got into bed. With one last look at the drawer, she turned off the light.

She had more important things to worry about right now. Such as dancing with Vincent.


	18. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 18: Can't Fight The Moonlight

_Under a lovers sky_

_Gonna be with you _

_And no one's gonna be around_

_You think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait dear_

_Til the sun goes down_

_All I need's the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_Here to steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_Can't Fight the Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes  
_

* * *

The next day Yuffie came over to their room at 10:30. Aeris couldn't understand why she felt the need to get there so early. The dance didn't start until 8.

But it turned out that Yuffie's father had sent over a crate of products he wanted them to try out.

"He's investing in a beauty products business and he wants us to try out the merchandise before he invests!" Yuffie said. She pulled out several objects.

"Look… face-packs, make-up, feet massagers, face saunas!" Tifa said, examining them all. Aeris looked at Yuffie.

"OK, your dad is officially the coolest dad alive."

"Isn't he? Well come on, let's try it all out!"

* * *

By midday the three girls were sat wearing face-packs with feet in one of those massaging foot baths.

"I have never felt cleaner." Aeris said as she examined the packet of face-packs. Yuffie grinned.

"I know. All we have to do is give each product a mark out of ten and we get to keep this lot!"

"When are you heading home?" Tifa asked.

"The 20th. Hopefully Dad will be able to take some time off and we can hang out for a while. He's always busy, but he says he'll take Christmas day off." Yuffie. She caught their gazes and shrugged.

"He's running three major companies and is Mayor of Wutai. He's not exactly got time to catch a movie whenever I feel like it."

"He's Mayor of Wutai?"

"Yeah... only we don't call it that in Wutai. He's Lord Godo."

"What does that make you?" Aeris asked. Yuffie grinned, going red.

"Lady Yuffie Kisaragi…"

"_Lady_ Yuffie?" Tifa and Aeris said, bursting into simultaneous laughter.

"I know, I know… it doesn't really mean anything. I basically just have to appear at any big events with my Dad. Charity events, stuff like that."

"Lady… Yuffie…" Aeris and Tifa giggled, leaning on each other for support. Yuffie threw a towel at them.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Tifa gasped. She and Aeris looked at Yuffie and then at each other and burst into laughter again. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you're SO immature."

"Sorry." They said, becoming serious again. And then Tifa said,

"Of course we're not royalty so we can be immature in public!"

Yuffie merely threw the nearest object at her head.

* * *

At 5:00 Yuffie and Tifa decided it was time to get dressed. Aeris frowned.

"The dance doesn't start until 8."

"Aeris, you have to clean up, get dress, do your make-up, do your hair and a whole bunch of other stuff. Three hours is no time at all."

"OK… well, you two start and I'll go and get us a coffee to go." Aeris said, slipping out of the door before either of them could stop her.

Aeris found Cloud and Reeve in the café and joined them as she waited for her coffee.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. You look different." Cloud said, narrowing his eyes at her. She grinned.

"I've just spent the day being cleansed, moisturised and pampered."

"What a coincidence, us too!" Cloud said sarcastically. She kicked him.

"You're a dead man, Strife."

"Quite probably."

"Well I have to go get dressed." Aeris said, taking her coffee's from the counter. Reeve looked at his watch.

"You need three hours?"

"Apparently so. I don't pity you two. I'm just friends with them. You're dating them!" Aeris said, smiling.

* * *

Cloud and Reeve picked up Yuffie at 7:30. Vincent hadn't arrived, but Aeris told them to go ahead.

"I'll meet you there." She told them.

As she waited for Vincent, she checked her reflection to make sure everything looked OK. Tifa and Yuffie had done her make-up and hair for her and she had to admit they'd done it well. The dress looked great, her make-up was perfect and her hair was hanging loose, but Yuffie had attacked it with a pair of curling tongs. The result was long hair with the occasional twist in it.

Aeris pulled out her shoes and put them on. As she did so there was a knock at the door. It must be Vincent.

"It's open, come on in." She called as she put on her shoe.

Smiling, she looked up. And the smile vanished, as if it had been wiped off her face by a passing wind. It wasn't Vincent. It was James.

"What do you want?" She asked, standing up. James blinked and stared at her.

"Wow… Aeris, you look… are you going to the dance, then?"

"James, what do you want?" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I just want to talk."

"I don't have time to talk. I also don't want to talk." She told him sharply. He looked at her with those blue eyes, the eyes that would have made her melt once. Not anymore.

"Aeris, please… there's so much I have to say."

And then Vincent appeared in the doorway behind James. James turned and saw him. He looked from Vincent to Aeris. She smiled at Vincent.

"Hi…"

"Hello." He said, frowning. She walked past James to him.

"Let's go."

"Aeris, wait!" James said quickly, following her out into the corridor. She paused and turned to him.

"James, I'm going to give you some advice. Get over it."

"What?"

"You heard me. We're over. Get over it. And more importantly, get over yourself."

Aeris turned back to Vincent and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

As they walked under the lampposts light to the dance, Vincent asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. By the way, you look great." She told him. He gave his smile and looked down at her.

"So do you. You look amazing."

Aeris felt her cheeks rush red. When they got to the hall where the dance was being held, they found it was decorated in white and blue. It looked incredible.

"Wow… this is so…" Aeris said. Vincent nodded. His hand was around hers. Aeris couldn't help thinking what a big hand it was. Very protective. He had taken her hand after the argument with James and hadn't let go since. Her hands were covered with elbow length gloves, but that didn't seem to matter.

They found Tifa and Cloud at a table with drinks. As they sat down, Cloud grinned at Aeris.

"Looking gorgeous!"

"Thanks. You too." Aeris said, smiling at him in his tuxedo. Tifa giggled.

"Yuffie is making Reeve dance. Poor guy."

Aeris and Vincent both turned to see Yuffie dragging Reeve onto the dance floor. Reeve looked incredibly embarrassed.

"He didn't know what he was letting himself in for." Aeris said pityingly.

* * *

They all sat around the table for some time. It was amazing how comfortable she felt with these people. Even Vincent seemed to be relaxing. Tifa said,

"How comes you two were late getting here?"

"Well… we had a run-in with James." Aeris said, putting down her glass. Vincent's face had gone hard. They all looked at her. Yuffie asked,

"What happened?"

"He came to our room and said he wanted to talk. I told him there was nothing to talk about and then Vincent came so we left."

"No, first you told James to get over himself. Then we left." Vincent interrupted. Aeris smiled.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I bet that was satisfying." Reeve said. Aeris raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"It really was." The music changed and a slow song came in. Tifa and Cloud went to dance, and so did Yuffie and Reeve. Aeris looked at Vincent.

"Do you want to dance?"

He nodded and took her hand.

Slow dancing can't even really be described as dancing. It's just swaying in time to music. But that's not really important. What was more important was what Aeris was feeling. With Vincent's arms around her, leaning on him unleashed a whole loaf of emotions that Aeris had never experienced. And she wasn't the only one.

Vincent felt completely numb. That was the only way to describe him. Numb. He looked down at the top of Aeris' head as they danced and felt his heart lurch. How did she do that? Make him feel so… alive?

The song ended to be replaced by a faster one. Aeris and Vincent stepped apart. She felt red in the face.

"Do you want to go outside?" She asked. The hall had a garden through a pair of double doors. They went outside, relishing the feel of the rush of cold air on their faces. There was a patio, surrounded by railings. Aeris leant against them, looking out across the gardens. Vincent stood a little way back, watching her.

"Aeris?" He said. Aeris didn't turn but she replied.

"Yes Vincent?"

"Why did you ask me to the dance?"

Aeris didn't answer. She swallowed hard and turned to him.

"Don't you know already?" He tilted his head to one side slightly, surveying her.

"Tell me." Aeris frowned and curled his hands up into fists.

"You really don't know…"

"Tell me why." Vincent said again. Aeris suddenly felt furious with him. Standing there, so calm and collected…

"Isn't it obvious?" She said loudly. Vincent didn't speak, just kept watching her. She threw up her hands in despair, running them through her hair.

"Aeris-"

"I asked you to the dance because I love you, you idiot!" She shouted.

Vincent's eyes widened. Aeris breathed hard and said,

"I love you. It's stupid and irrational but it's true. You drive me crazy and you're unpredictable and I always want to be with you because of that. And… and you didn't even realise and you're just standing there looking at me and… God! I can't stand it anymore!"

And before Vincent could she had covered the short distance between them and pressed her lips against his. For several moments the world stopped. It was as if everything living was holding its breath.

Aeris pulled back. The realisation of what had just happened struck her and she turned to run away. But before she could move Vincent had put a hand on her wrist and had pulled her back, kissing her again.

* * *

As they sat in the dark garden Vincent said,

"Come with me."

"Where?" She asked, standing up.

"My apartment. There's something I need to show you."

**A/N: Get those dirty thoughts out of your minds! It's not THAT kind of something! Anyway, please review!**


	19. It Is You I Have Loved

Chapter 19: It Is You (I Have Loved)

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_But in an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it be this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_There's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home I searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_It Is You (I Have Loved) – Dana Glover (from Shrek)  
_

* * *

When they arrived at Vincent's apartment, Aeris saw that it was noticeably cleaner than it had been on her last visit.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked. Vincent took her hand and led her to the centre of the room.

"I've been working on this piece for some time." He said, pulling out a canvas, covered with a sheet.

Aeris looked at the canvas. Vincent took a deep breath and pulled the sheet off. Aeris' mouth fell open.

The large canvas was covered in pictures of herself.

In the centre was one of her smiling straight ahead. It was surrounded by smaller drawings of her in various poses. There was the one of her holding the violin. One of her playing the piano at the concert. One of her sitting at the counter in the café, a slight frown on her face as she chewed the end of her pencil. One of her sitting on the swing in her back garden at home. One of her crying, one of her laughing, one of her grinning, one of her singing…

"This is the one painting that I have done which I can't find any criticism in." Vincent said, standing next to the picture. Aeris swallowed and looked at him.

"Vincent… I don't know what to say."

"Aeris, I love you. I have loved for a long time, or what feels like it. Until you came into my life, it was all dark, with no purpose or meaning. And then you came and gave me a reason for living." Vincent said, moving towards her.

Aeris felt tears prick her eyes. She blinked them back hard.

"Vincent…" He was standing in front of her and she rested her head on his chest. After taking a few breaths she looked up at him.

"I love you so much… I don't know when I started loving you… but I do."

"Aeris…"

It was a blur. He was pressing against her, his lips on hers, pressing against her cheek, her neck. She was running her fingers through his hair. The minutes bled into each other and while it was a blur, it was also completely clear. She could feel every sensation, every touch, everything. And she loved him.

* * *

As they lay in Vincent's bed, gazing at each other, a ray of moonlight fell through the window onto their faces. Aeris reached out and touched Vincent's face with her fingertips.

"I love you…" She whispered. He whispered the words back to her. And then he smiled.

But this smile was different. It wasn't his usual tiny smile. It was a proper smile that covered his face. Aeris laughed and pressed her forehead against his so she was looking straight into his dark eyes. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was sleeping.

Vincent pressed his cheek against her warm hair and held her even tighter.

* * *

They were woken at just past 7, by the sunlight coming through the window and shining on their faces. Vincent woke first to find Aeris still lying in his arms.

"Aeris?" he whispered. She screwed up her face.

"Too sleepy…"

"Aeris, wake up." He whispered again, a little more loudly. She didn't open her eyes but smiled.

"No. Don't want to."

"You have to."

"Don't want to."

"Yes you do."

"Nope. Too happy."

Those words made him smile. She opened one eye, just a crack.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." He said. She stretched and rolled off him.

"What time is it?" He glanced at the electronic clock.

"7:15. Do you want breakfast?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I have no food. We'll have to go to Barret's."

"Yeah." Aeris said, wrapping the sheet around her and sitting up. Vincent sat up too. Aeris looked at her clothes, strewn all over the floor. Vincent caught her gaze and said,

"Do you want some clothes?"

"Might be good." She said. He pulled on a robe and went to the wardrobe.

"I don't have any women's clothes."

"Which I am extremely relieved about." Aeris said, yawning. He pulled out a t-shirt and some trousers.

"They'll be too big."

"That's OK. I'll go home and get dressed after breakfast." Aeris said. Vincent pointed to a door off the bedroom.

"Bathroom's through there."

"Thanks."

She got up and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her. With a large grin on her face she went into the bathroom.

* * *

Once they were sat in Barret's Café, Aeris ordered breakfast and joined Vincent at a table in the back of the café.

"I'm starving." Aeris said. Vincent nodded.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was."

"Me neither. A good breakfast is just what I need right now."

While they were eating breakfast Tifa came in for her shift. She pulled on her apron and came over with the coffeepot.

"Hey guys. Want a refill?"

"Sure." Aeris said through a mouthful of toast. Tifa said,

"Aeris, James came to the room again this morning, looking for you."

"Urgh. What did you tell him?"

"I just said that you weren't there." Tifa said, smiling. She looked at Vincent.

"Refill?"

"Yes, thanks." He said, holding up his cup.

Aeris looked down at her plate.

"Vincent, can you tell me something?"

"I'll try."

"What does 'get the hell away from me' mean in guy language? I mean, why doesn't James get it?"

"I don't know what he's thinking. But I'm not letting you go without a fight." Vincent said darkly. Aeris smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Because I love you." He said, his usual tiny smile back on his face. Aeris smiled and finished her coffee.

"Ok. I have to go and get dressed."

"And I need to buy some food. I normally just buy it as I need it, but the shops are going to be closed over Christmas."

"Well… I'll meet you here at lunchtime?" Aeris said. Vincent nodded. Waving to Tifa they went to the door and to the end of the street. Vincent looked down at her.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye." She said, feeling inexplicably shy. Vincent kissed her. But, wouldn't you know it, there was a flash and a click. They both turned to see a couple of reporters. One went to her and said,

"Aeris, care to tell us who your new boyfriend is?"

Aeris turned away in disgust. She waved goodbye to Vincent who went in the opposite direction. The reporters followed her and she turned to them and said,

"Look; I'm in a pretty good mood right now. Don't spoil it." And then she carried on in the direction of the Avalanche Dormitory.

* * *

"I take it you got smoochies?" Tifa said, bursting in while Aeris brushing her hair. Aeris smiled.

"Yup."

"Wow… You realise you have to tell me about it now."

"Sorry Tifa. Some things are too special to tell."

"Aw. That's so sweet. I was looking for you last night after the dance, but Reeve said he'd seen you go outside with Vincent."

"Yeah. He asked my why I'd asked him to the dance and I just got so angry that he hadn't figured it out yet. So I just started yelling at him that I loved him and then I just marched right on over and kissed him."

"No!"

"Oh yeah. And then we went back to his apartment."

"Wow... aw, Aeris, I'm so happy for you!" Tifa said, launching herself at him. Aeris smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Probably. But there's no one in the café right now, and I wanted to come and talk to you."

"Fair enough. But I'll see you back at the café. I have Christmas presents to wrap."

"OK. See you soon!"

Aeris smiled to herself and hummed happily as she got out the paper and tape.


	20. Sunrise

Chapter 20: Sunrise

_Sunrise, Sunrise_

_Looks like morning in your eyes_

_But the clocks had __nine fifteen__ for hours_

_Sunrise, Sunrise_

_Couldn't tempt us if it tried_

_Because the afternoons already come and gone_

_And I said_

_Oooh _

_Oooh_

_Oooh_

_Do you?_

_Sunrise – Norah Jones  
_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Aeris and Vincent on the balcony of his apartment. The air was cold and the sky was dark. Aeris huddled deeper into her coat and leant against him for warmth. He put his arms around her, staring up at the sky.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked her.

"No… it's nice out here." She murmured. She looked up at the dark sky. "D'you think it'll snow?"

"It's cold enough to. A white Christmas."

"It used to snow every year in Kalm. There was a lake and all of the kids used to go ice-skating on it. I remember once my parents took me up to the Icicle Village, on the Northern Continent. It's snowy all year around there."

"You like snow?"

"Who doesn't like snow?" Aeris asked. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"We don't tend to go a lot of snow in Midgar. But we might this year."

"I hope so."

They fell in comfortable silence. But it was shattered by the phone ringing. Vincent went inside to answer it. Aeris lay back on the chair they were sitting on. Vincent came out, carrying the cordless phone.

"Aeris… it's your parents." She took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Mom! How are you? Are you having a good time?"

"Fine and yes. The conference has been most… enlightening. Your father and I just wanted to say Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Merry Christmas. Put Dad on."

"Hello Aeris."

"Hi Dad. Hey, how did you know where to call?" Aeris said, as Vincent joined her on the chair.

"Oh, we rang your room but Tifa said you'd be here."

"OK then. So what's going on with you guys?"

"Aeris, do you want a hot chocolate?" Vincent asked. She nodded and listened to her dad talk about the conference.

"Your Mother wants to talk to you again." She heard him say. Her mother took the phone and said,

"Tifa said that James has been bothering you."

"Yeah, but I just ignore him most of the time. Plus, whenever he tries to talk to me Vincent gets this really crabby look on his face and that normally scares him off."

"Oh! So are you and Vincent…?" her mom asked delicately. Aeris smiled.

"Yes."

"Oh, how lovely! Matthew, Vincent and Aeris are going out!"

Her dad took the phone.

"Aeris, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Vincent's a good young man."

"Dad, please. Anyway have a great Christmas ok?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Matthew asked in some concern.

"Barret's invited us all over for Christmas dinner. What day do you get back?"

"The 2nd of January. The conference is on the 5th."

"OK. I'll take the train up to Kalm and meet you guys there."

"Bring someone with you. I don't want you travelling alone."

"I will. Hey, how's Nanaki? Is he enjoying Cosmo Canyon?"

Infalna Gast refused to leave Nanaki in a shelter and always took him with her whenever she went away. Matthew laughed.

"He's loving it. It's like he's returned to his childhood home or something. He comes into all the conferences and sits there with all the other people. He's a born scientist!"

"Probably been hanging around with you and mom too long. Has he grown out his highlights yet?"

"Yes. But I think your mother wants to put them back in."

"Fine… although I'm pretty sure that accounts to animal cruelty."

"I can hear every word you're saying!" Infalna called from the background. Aeris laughed.

"We'll call you soon, Honey." Matthew said.

"OK. Love you both."

"Love you too. Bye."

The phone went dead. Vincent came out with the coffee. He handed her a cup of hot brown liquid.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah. Just ringing up to wish us a Merry Christmas." Aeris said, blowing on the hot chocolate. Vincent settled back down on the chair and she snuggled up next to him. Their breath came out in white clouds. Vincent yawned.

"Sleepy?" Aeris asked.

"A little. I've been staying up late the past couple of days. I always seem to get inspired late at night."

"I've noticed." Aeris said wryly.

More than once she had woken to find the bed empty. Once she had gotten up and had found Vincent drawing frantically. But she hadn't wanted to disturb him and had gone back to bed.

"Just make sure you get plenty of sleep for tomorrow. I'm a five-year-old when it comes to Christmas Day!"

"Well, since we're not opening our presents until we get to Barret's anyway, I don't plan on getting up at 5 AM." Vincent told her. Aeris pulled a face.

"You're not fun."

"Maybe not. But at least I'm mature." Aeris stuck her tongue out and pushed her face into Vincent's chest, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Fine. I won't wake you up early."

"Good."

It wasn't long before both of them were struggling to keep their eyes open. Vincent shook Aeris gently.

"Let's go inside."

"Kay…" She yawned. They collected the cups and blankets and moved indoors. But if they'd stayed outside just a few minutes longer they would have seen the first few white shapes floating down from the pitch-black sky.

* * *

Aeris must have been a lot more tired than she'd thought, because when she eventually stirred out of sleep, sunlight was pouring through the window. She screwed up her eyes at the harsh light and looked over Vincent's sleeping form to see the clock. 9:30.

"Vincent, wake up. We're supposed to be at Barret's in an hour and a half." She mumbled, shaking him. He muttered sleepily and rolled over. Aeris sighed and got up, puling on her dressing gown. Walking into the living room, she glanced out of the window and did a perfect double-take.

Snow was lying on the balcony, nearly a foot deep. Aeris ran to the door, opened it and looked around. In every direction was a white blanket of snow.

An evil thought crossed her mind and she smiled. Picking up a handful of snow, she went inside. Vincent was still lying in bed, with his back to her. Gingerly, she crept across to him and pulled at the collar of his shirt. And then she stuffed the snow inside his shirt.

The following scene was one that would make Aeris laugh for years to come. Vincent's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a yelp. Scrabbling desperately, he pulled the shirt off, but a large amount of the snow was still stuck to his back. Aeris bent over laughing as he tried to get it off. When he had finally shaken it off, he turned to her, a murderous look on his face. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi Vincent."

"Aeris…"

"I love you!" Aeris said, kissing his cheek quickly and dashing into the kitchen. He came after, still looking threatening. Aeris hid behind the coffee machine, grinning at him.

"In my defence, I did tell you to get up before!"

Vincent stared at her and then a smile spread across his face. He shook his head.

"Fine. Just… don't do it again, OK?"

"OK. What do you want for breakfast? We're supposed to be at Barret's in an hour and a half."

"Whatever you're having. I'll go take a shower."

* * *

Aeris flipped some bacon into a frying pan and watched it cook. She had a craving for a bacon sandwich. Vincent came back from the shower, towelling his long black hair. She passed him his sandwich and he poured himself some coffee.

"A White Christmas." He commented, looking out of the window. Aeris smiled.

"Yeah… you know what this means?"

"What?" Vincent asked, looking as if he were dreading the reply.

"It means we have to go and play in it."

"Well… we _could_ do that. Or… we could _not_." Vincent told her. She laughed and sat down to eat her own breakfast.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Tifa and Cloud shouted, as they answered the door at Barret's. He lived in the two floors above the café and that was where they were spending Christmas Day.

After the standard hugs were given, they all went into the living room. Barret grinned at them.

"Merry Christmas guys. Hey, have you met Marlene?"

A woman, probably around 25 years of age, came in smiling. She had pale skin and dark brown hair and was very pretty. Barret put an arm around her shoulders.

"This is my daughter, Marlene. Well, not MY daughter, obviously. She was the daughter of two of my friends. Geez, what with these two around I feel like I'm running a damn orphanage!"

"Aw, I love you too, Dad." Marlene said. Aeris looked at Tifa.

"So you two are sisters?"

"Adoptive sisters, yeah. But we always got on surprisingly well despite that!" Marlene said, standing next to Tifa.

"Yeah, Barret and Marlene had been living together for six years before I arrived."

"And you never told me about it! What kind of friend are you?" Aeris demanded of Tifa. Tifa shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, she's just my sister! And what kind of friend are you if you don't even ask if I have a sister?"

"Good point. Just as long as you don't have a husband locked up in the attic."

"Bloody well hope not!" Cloud said. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I want presents! Barret won't let us open them until everyone is here!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the scene resembled a bombed out gift-wrapping shop. Paper, ribbons, tags and cardboard littered the floor. Cloud unwrapped the comic book from Aeris and launched himself at her, hugging her tightly.

"You are only the best friend in EXISTANCE!" He told her joyously. Aeris laughed and pushed him off her.

"OK, enough!"

"Here." Tifa said, passing her a flat package. Aeris unwrapped it excitedly.

"Tifa!" She cried. Inside was a leather-bound notebook. When she opened it she found it filled with sheet music paper. On the cover, written in gold text was 'Aeris Gainsborough'.

"Well, I figured your old one would be filling up by now." Tifa told her. Aeris hugged her.

"Oh my god, thank you SO much!"

Yuffie had left presents with Tifa, as she had gone home for Christmas. She had given Cloud a box of blank videotapes with the label saying 'I want to see lots of movies about me!' She had given Aeris a black ski-cap and glasses in order to 'Avoid the press', Tifa had received a new apron to use in the café, Barret had a chef's hat and she had given Vincent a bottle of spray-on tan, because he was too pale.

"Should we thank her or hurt her?" Cloud wondered aloud. Vincent looked very keen on the latter.

Aeris piled all her presents together, noting down who had given her what.

**Cloud – Songbook, signed by the Turks. **(She had spent several minutes staring at it in disbelief.)

**Yuffie – ski-cap and sunglasses**

**Tifa – Music book**

**Barret – Book Set of autobiographies of the Turks.**

**Mom and Dad – New guitar case and strings, plus jewellery box.**

Aeris had given Tifa an enormous make-up kit, Barret a set of Die Hard videos after a lengthy discussion about them, Yuffie some mixed CD's and she had given her parents some scientific books she had heard them talking about.

As the others cleared away the paper, Aeris sought out Vincent. He smiled at her.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah… Merry Christmas." She said, holding out a wrapped present. He frowned and took it from her.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did, dummy." Aeris told him crossly. He smiled again and unwrapped the present. Inside was the large wooden box from the Art Shop.

"Open it." Aeris urged him. He did and his eyes widened.

"Aeris…" he said in disbelief.

Inside the box was an array of artists' equipment. Brushes of many different sizes, sets of pencils and oils, pens and crayons and much more. All of this was sitting in wooden tray. Vincent knew what exactly made this equipment so special. It had been created in Cosmo Canyon, of the rarest materials on the planet. But that also meant it was extremely expensive. He had been eyeing for several months but hadn't been able to afford it.

"Take out the tray." Aeris said. Vincent did so. He hadn't realised that the tray came out. But underneath was a space. On the wood were painted patterns. It took Vincent a moment to figure out what they made. It was the image of a tree. The seemingly-random swirls and spikes created an amazing image, which seemed to pulse with life.

"It's a tree." Aeris said. Vincent nodded.

"I can see it."

"Vincent, it's a live tree. Not dead among the living. Live." Vincent looked up at her. She was watching him intensely with her green eyes. Vincent was speechless for a moment and then he swallowed.

"Thank you Aeris."

"You're welcome." She whispered, smiling. Vincent closed the box and reached into his pocket. He held out his hand to Aeris.

"This is for you."

Aeris glanced down and saw a small jewellery box in the palm of his hand. She took it and opened it. Inside was a ring. It was silver and had a jet stone set on top, in the shape of a diamond.

"It's a promise ring. I promise to… to stay with you and love you and… I don't know. I just promise." Vincent said, seeming nervous for the first time in his life. Aeris felt herself choke up. She looked up at him, eyes shining with tears.

"Vincent, thank you. I love you so, so much." She whispered, barely able to speak due to the lump in her throat. Vincent smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her and a tear leaked out from her eye. She wiped it away.

"Merry Christmas Vincent."

"Merry Christmas, Aeris." He whispered.

* * *

Christmas dinner was delicious. Afterwards they sat in the living room, all full to bursting. Barret grinned at them all.

"Who's up for charades?"

He was answered by the throwing of several cushions in his direction. Tifa stretched.

"I am so full!" She said. Cloud nodded, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's go for a walk in the snow." Aeris suggested. They all nodded. Marlene yawned.

"I need to build up to it."

It was another half hour before they were ready to leave.

**A/N: OK, most of that was pure fluff, right? Well, I'm addicted to fluff! Every fic needs some. Anyway, not sure when the next chapter will be up, because I'm going away to France next Friday and I need to pack. But I'll try to get another chapter up before then! **


	21. I'll Be There For You

Chapter 21: I'll Be There For You

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke_

_Your love life's D.O.A _

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day_

_Your week, your month_

_It hasn't been your year but_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Because you're there for me too_

_I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts  
_

* * *

The New Year came and went. Yuffie returned home a few days early, in tears.

"Dad and I had a huge fight. He wants me to transfer to Wutai University but I said no. We started yelling at each other and then I just walked out without saying anything to him." She told Aeris and Tifa as they comforted her.

"It'll be OK. Call him in a couple of days, when he's managed to cool off a little bit." Tifa hugging her.

It was the 4th of January. The press conference was the next day and Aeris was in a state of extreme nervousness. Vincent, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie had all decided that they were coming to the press conference to support her and her family. Marlene had wanted to come, but she had a business meeting. She and Aeris had sat down in the café one afternoon, talking.

"So, what is that you do exactly?" Aeris asked curiously. Marlene smiled.

"I'm in entertainment. I work at Midgar Media Ltd. Mostly in the televised area, but I wander around the other departments too. I'm a talent scout."

"Wow, that's so cool! So you discover actors and stuff?"

"Musicians, Actors, artists, directors… you name it, I find it." Marlene said, sipping a coffee.

"Anyone I might have heard of?"

"Rufus Shinra, the actor." Aeris nodded. He was a well known action-movie star.

"What about musically?"

"I managed the Turks for a while. I'm pretty good friends with them. We were at school together." Marlene said. Aeris nearly split her coffee.

"They're my favourite band! I'm going to see them on the 18th!"

"The stadium concert? I'm going to that too. The tickets sold out almost instantly."

"I've got a friend whose dad works at the stadium." Aeris explained. Marlene laughed.

"It's going to be great."

"You must have the coolest job ever!"

"It's hard. You've got to turn down a lot of people and that means ruining their dreams."

"I know… I want to be a songwriter and I realise how unlikely it is that I'll actually make it." Aeris said sadly. Marlene smiled.

"Dad was telling me about you. He said you're very good." Aeris laughed nervously and blushed. Marlene laughed at her.

"It's a compliment! Aeris, from what I've heard, and that's a lot by the way, you're extremely talented. Don't give up on yourself just yet."

"Thanks Marlene."

"No problem, sweetie. If you ever send a tape in Midgar Media, I'll be sure to try and help, OK?"

That had been two days ago. Right now Aeris was sitting in the café with her friends. She was waiting for Vincent and they had decided to test her for the next day by asking her questions.

"Aeris, Cloud Strife, the daily day, what is your opinion on the state of the stock market?" Cloud said, pretending to hold a pen and pad. Aeris giggled.

"Um… good?"

"Cloud, don't be stupid. She won't get questions like that." Tifa said. She turned to Aeris.

"Tifa Lockheart, the paper, what is your favourite colour?"

"You guys, stop it! I'm nervous enough." Aeris said. Cloud looked offended.

"Fine. You try to lend a hand and this is the thanks we get. Come Tifa, we're clearly not wanted in the land of no imagination!"

He took Tifa's arm and dragged her away. Yuffie looked at Aeris.

"OK, should we be upset or pleased that they're gone?"

"Um, we're standing RIGHT HERE!" Cloud shouted across to them. Aeris ignored him and asked Yuffie,

"Do you want to carry on piano lessons this year?"

"Yeah. Oh, gotta go! Reeve's here." Yuffie said, jumping up out of her chair to meet Reeve who had just walked in. Aeris rolled her eyes and then smiled as Vincent came in.

"Hey." She smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her as he sat down.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yup. Well, no. Not really. But there's not much I can do about it now, right?"

"I suppose not. What time are we leaving?"

"It starts at twelve, so I'm going to leave here at 10:30, to make sure I get there on time. I still have to find the hotel. Are you still coming?"

"Of course. I suppose the others are too?" Vincent said, casting an eye at Tifa and Cloud who were talking animatedly at the counter.

"Yeah."

"Fine. Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yes! I'm not backing down now. I'm going to tell them exactly what I think."

"I hope you're going to do it in a censored version."

Aeris shrugged, grinning helplessly. The previous evening the press had caught her coming out the café and when she'd managed to get back to her room she had spent half an hour swearing down the phone to Vincent.

"We'll see. Besides, Mom would _kill_ me if I swore in front of the media. Again, I mean."

* * *

Aeris and Tifa met the others at the train station. Vincent held Aeris' hand as they sat on the intercity train. Cloud smiled across at her.

"I swear you haven't always been that pale."

"I'm OK."

"No you're not." Vincent said. She poked him.

"Hey, who was asking you anyway?"

"I did. Do you want a drink?"

"No."

"Hungry?" Tifa asked.

"No."

"Gawd, just leave the poor girl alone!" Yuffie said, stretching. She wasn't used to being up this early. Aeris smiled.

"No, I'm fine. _Really_."

* * *

"Take me home!" Aeris said as they entered the hotel entrance hall. Vincent shook his head.

"We're not backing out now. Look, there are your parents."

Infalna and Matthew hurried across to meet them.

"Aeris, you look so pale!" Infalna said, hugging her daughter. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Coming from the woman who has bitten her fingernails down to stubs in the last ten minutes." Aeris grinned and Matthew said,

"Come on, Aeris. We've got to wait in a side room. The rest of you, go straight in."

Aeris went with her parents into a small room. Infalna looked her up and down.

"That's a nice outfit." Aeris looked down. She was wearing a plain pink dress and denim jacket.

"I was going for casual."

"You look fine, Aeris. Infalna, stop fussing." Matthew said. Aeris had the distinct impression that her mother had been driving him insane for the past two hours.

A young woman dressed in a smart outfit entered the room.

"Are we ready?" She asked briskly. The family looked at each other and nodded. The woman nodded and said,

"Let's go. We've got around 150 journalists waiting for you."

Aeris felt the blood drain from her face. Matthew took her hand.

"It's alright. Come on. Let's get this over with."

The first thing that Aeris discovered was exactly how blind one went when 150 cameras went off at the same time. She blinked hard as she climbed up onto the stage where there was a long table and chairs for them to sit on. There were five chairs altogether. One for the each of the family and the other two were her parents' lawyers.

Matthew Gast spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"Thank you all for coming today. We will now take any questions you may have." One of the lawyers started to choose reporters to take questions from. Most of them were to her parents, asking about their work and what they were working on now.

But then someone asked,

"Aeris, what did you think of the article?" Aeris jumped as her name was said and tried to steady her voice before talking into the microphone, even though her heart was racing.

"I thought the article was absolute nonsense."

"And why was that?"

"Because the reporter clearly hadn't gotten the whole story before writing it. Many of the facts were twisted around until it didn't remotely resemble what actually happened."

"But aren't you dating the reporter, James Winters?" The reporter asked, scribbling furiously. Aeris shook her head.

"We broke up after the article was published. I would never go out with someone who would write such horrible things about my parents."

Another reporter stood up.

"So you believe that what your parent's did was for the best, even though it resulted in poor health for you?"

"Yes, I do. Whatever they did, they had their reasons. Frankly, I'd rather suffer a bit of poor health then be dead." Aeris said firmly. She saw Tifa give her thumbs up.

There were a few more questions for parents and then the attention was turned back to her.

"You're currently studying at Midgar University? What courses are you taking?"

"Music and Literature."

"You don't intend to take after your parent's scientific careers?" Aeris laughed at that one.

"No… I definitely don't have what it takes to be a scientist! I-I want to become a professional songwriter."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Someone asked. Aeris felt herself go pink. How embarrassing, on live TV and everything!

"Yes, I do." She stammered.

"What's his name?"

"Um… Vincent Valentine." Aeris said. She saw Vincent standing at the back of the room.

"Is he here today?" A reporter asked. Aeris glanced quickly towards Vincent who nodded and moved down the room towards the table. One of the lawyers signalled for another chair to be added to the table.

"Yes, he's here." Aeris said, moving over so Vincent could sit down. All the cameras went off again. Aeris quickly looked away, to prevent blindness. Vincent sat down and smiled at her. He took her hand in his under the table. Several more reporters signalled that they had questions.

"Vincent, Aeris, how did you meet?" Vincent said,

"I knew Aeris briefly as a child."

"But I don't remember that. I met you when you forgot your sketchbook and gave it back to you, back at the beginning of the school year." Aeris said. Vincent nodded. Another reporter stood up.

"Our programme did an interview with James Winters, which you appeared in briefly."

They all turned to look at the screen. To Aeris' horror, it was the interview where she had broken up with James. They only played the part with Aeris arguing with James, but Infalna turned to Aeris.

"I can't believe you used that word on TV, Aeris!"

"Uh… yeah." Aeris said, cringing. Several people laughed. The reporter said,

"What had happened before this interview?"

"Well… James and I had been together for a couple of months by then. Anyway, that morning my best friend, Cloud Strife came to my dorm because he'd seen the article. Then, my parents called me and then I went to see James."

"So you and James are no longer friends?" Aeris straightened up.

"No. We're not. And we never will be."

"James Winters claimed that he only wrote the article because he thought you had the right to know the truth."

"If that had been true, why did he feel the need to share it with the rest of Midgar?" Aeris asked wryly.

She felt Vincent squeeze her hand under the table and smiled. For the next half hour, there were more questions to her parents, lawyers and a couple to Vincent. Eventually a lawyer said,

"One more question please, and then we'll have to wrap it up."

She chose a reporter from the Midgar Today. The reporter asked,

"Infalna, I understand that Matthew Gast is not Aeris' biological father. Would you tell us who is?"

"Aeris' father was my first fiancé. He left before Aeris was born. After Aeris recovered from Grandia Disease, Matthew and I got married." Infalna replied. The lawyer stood up.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope this was an enlightening experience for you."


	22. I'm With You

Chapter 22: I'm With You 

_I'm standing on the bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm with you_

_I'm With You – Avril Lavigne_

After the interviews Infalna, Matthew and Aeris went into the sunlit courtyard of the hotel for photographs. When most of the reporters had gone, one photographer and reporter asked for a picture of Aeris and Vincent. The couple stood in front of the fountain as the photographer snapped picture after picture. Aeris saw Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Barret come out of the hotel. The photographer caught her looking and took pictures of them as well.

Once everything was finished the Gasts, Aeris and her friends sat down and ordered tea. Aeris grinned at her parents.

"There you go. You're no longer mad scientists. Just the ordinary kind."

"Yes. Hopefully this will clear everything up." Infalna said, sipping tea. Matthew kissed his wife on the cheek and then turned to his daughter.

"You did very well, Aeris."

"I did, didn't I? Well, these guys were drilling me yesterday."

"Has… has James been trying to talk to you lately?" Infalna asked. Aeris shook her head.

"No. I think he might have finally gotten the message. And anyway… I guess I feel a bit sorry for him."

"She's finally cracked. The fame has gone to her head." Cloud said to Tifa. Aeris smiled.

"He wanted to get published so badly. His dad runs the paper and he turned down all of James' other articles. He was so desperate to impress his father and become a published writer; he lost sight of his priorities." She said, staring down at her tea.

She looked up. They were all staring at her. She shook her head,

"I'm not excusing what he did. I'm just saying that he had his reasons and sometimes our reasons change the way we look at things."

"Aeris, just forget about him. Come on, let's do something fun." Yuffie said. Tifa frowned.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Something." Yuffie said. Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"And here I was thinking you'd be vague about this." Matthew laughed at that.

"Well, Infalna and I are taking you all out for a meal tonight to thank you."

"What'd we do?" Yuffie asked. Matthew said,

"You took care of Aeris when she needed it most."

"Oh, that. It was nothing." Tifa said. Aeris cleared her throat.

"What, because I'm so incapable?"

"Exactly darling. Now, Mr Barret, you own your own café?"

Aeris gaped at her parents. Tifa and Cloud started to laugh at her but she glared at them.

"Mom, Dad, I am perfectly capable!"

"We're just teasing." Matthew said, ruffling her hair. She pushed his hand away.

"Hey, I just brushed it!" Matthew just laughed at her.

* * *

Vincent and Aeris excused themselves for a walk before the meal. Aeris sighed.

"I don't understand you at all."

"Really?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Well… look at me. You've done so much for me already and somehow you still manage to put up with me, and my weird family. You must be insane!"

"Insanity doesn't seem so bad then." Vincent said casually. Aeris couldn't help grinning.

"Looking forward to the Turk's Concert?" She asked.

"Of course. I love the Turks."

"Me too. Oh, I feel so great! Just knowing that the press has finally got the right end of the stick and everything is better now… it's great!" She said, laughing. Vincent smiled.

"I know. We can finally settle down and get back to normal."

"Yeah... well, were we ever normal?"

"I don't know about that." Vincent said.

* * *

At dinner that night Infalna said to Aeris,

"Aeris, your father and I have been thinking."

"Uh oh." Aeris said.

"Don't be silly, dear. No, we were wondering…why don't you and Vincent come to our next conference? It's in about six week's time in Wutai. You have a break then, don't you?"

"Yes, for two weeks." Aeris said. She looked at Vincent.

"What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea." Vincent agreed. Yuffie grinned.

"I'm going home then too."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah… but we're gonna sort it out later. Reeve's gonna come with me." Yuffie said. Aeris nodded.

"OK then. We'll come. What are you two going to do?" She said, turning to Tifa and Cloud.

"We're going to hike to Junon and then stay in Costa del Sol for a few days." Tifa said. Cloud grinned.

"I've always wanted to visit it and so has Tifa, so we figured we might as well go."

"And I've got the café to run, so we're all settled." Barret said. He looked at Tifa.

"Make sure to spend some time with your sister, before she leaves."

"I will, Dad." Tifa said.

The conversation turned to music and movies. Aeris wasn't listening though. Her thoughts were fixed on the telephone number in her drawer. Wutai…

* * *

A few days later Aeris and Vincent were in his flat. Aeris was sitting at the piano, running her fingers over the keys while Vincent sketched. Aeris looked up at him and then back down at the keys. Something had been bugging her for a while now, but she was afraid to mention it.

"Aeris, what's wrong?" Vincent said, not looking up form his sketchbook.

"Nothing!"

"Yes there is."

"It's nothing… I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"About you."

She joined him on the sofa, nervous. He smiled and pushed back a lock of hair.

"Aeris, there isn't anything you can't talk to me about."

"Well… we've never talked about your past."

"We have."

"Yes but… I was curious about your ex-girlfriends."

Vincent's smile faded. Aeris continued in a hurry.

"You must have had them. And if you don't want to talk about it, that's OK, I was just wondering, because you've never mentioned anyone and I was curious."

"There has only been one."

"One? Really?" Aeris said in surprise. Vincent raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Sorry. What was she like?"

"She was… unique. Her name was Scarlett." He went to the bookcase and took down a photo album. He flipped the pages and pointed to a photograph of a girl standing next to himself.

They looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen. The girl was pretty with thick, long blonde hair and large brown eyes. Vincent was smiling at the camera.

"What happened?" Aeris asked, examining the picture.

"She left. She found someone else and left me." Vincent said, looking at the photograph.

"How long were you together?"

"Four years. She left around three months after that photo was taken…"

* * *

_I walked along the corridor to Scarlett's room, holding a bouquet of flowers. It was her birthday today. We were both sixteen now. I had an entire evening planned out. Dinner at her favourite restaurant. A walk around the town. And after that… well, we'd have to see how things worked out. _

_I hesitated outside Scarlett's door. I could hear her voice inside. Smiling as she laughed, I pushed open the door. _

_I saw her lying on the bed, naked. I saw the man lying next to her. And then my sight fuzzed over and I couldn't see a thing._

_"Vincent!" She cried, clutching the sheets over her. She looked from me to the guy next to her. _

_"Vincent, I…"_

_I didn't say anything. I stayed in the doorway. She climbed out of the bed and gazed at me, in tears._

_"Please…"_

_"Happy Birthday." Was all I said, throwing the flowers at her feet. _

_I saw her a few times after that, mostly with that guy. She didn't speak to me. And then she moved away. _

_That was when I stopped caring. I put everything I had into my art and blocked out everyone else. I didn't want to be with someone else, because all they do is hurt you.  
_

* * *

Aeris stared at him.

"You really loved her." It wasn't a question but he nodded.

"Yes. I did. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She looked back down at the picture of Scarlett.

"Don't be sorry. I don't care for her anymore. I only love you now." His hand touched her face. She looked up at him.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for bringing this all up."

"It's alright. I think I needed to face this." Vincent said. He took the photo album and closed it.

"None of that matters. Not anymore."

"Of course it matters. She was your first girlfriend. It'll always be important. Things like that always are."

"So James will always mean something to you?"

Aeris frowned, considering.

"Yes. He will… I mean, I don't love him. I don't even like him anymore. But what we had will always mean something. Just like Scarlett will always mean something to you."

Vincent kissed her then. He whispered,

"I'm with you now. Scarlett, James… they're not important. As long as I can keep you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I couldn't lose you." He said. She pressed her forehead against his.

"You're not going to! You'll never lose me. Never… and I'll never hurt you either."

Vincent smiled and kissed her again.

"Good."

Aeris smiled and then looked at her watch.

"I'd better go. I promised Tifa and Yuffie we could have a girl's night in."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup."

* * *

As Aeris cleared her room, ready for Tifa and Yuffie she found herself looking down into the drawer. She bit her lip and took out the number.

She reached for the phone. Slowly, carefully, she dialled the telephone number. Lifting the phone to her ear, she found she was shaking. As the telephone rang, she took several deep breaths.

"Hello." Said a voice in her ear. The air froze in her throat.

"You've reached Eric Gainsborough's answer phone. Please leave your name and number after beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

There was a beep, just as the door opened. Aeris slammed the phone down onto the cradle as Yuffie and Tifa entered. They stopped.

"You OK? You'll look like you've seen a ghost."

"No. Just heard one." Aeris whispered. They weren't listening though. Aeris swallowed hard and put the number back in her drawer.

Her father was alive. She had known it, but now it seemed more real. Her father was living in Wutai, where she would be going in six weeks. She had heard his voice; she could contact him at any time.

But would she?


	23. Something To Sing About

Chapter 23: Something To Sing About

_Life's a show_

_And we all play our parts_

_And when the music starts_

_We open up our hearts_

_It's alright_

_If something's come out wrong_

_We'll sing a happy song_

_And you can sing along_

_Where there's life there's hope_

_Everyday's a gift_

_Wishes can come true_

_Whistle while you work_

_So hard_

_All day_

_To be like other girls_

_To fit in, in this glittering world_

_Don't give me songs_

_Don't give me songs_

_I need something to sing about_

_I need something to sing about_

_Something To Sing About – Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Once More With Feeling)  
_

* * *

Aeris arrived at music class early, so she could talk to Shera. The teacher smiled at her.

"I saw your interview on TV."

"How did it look?" Aeris asked, smiling.

"Very professional. How can I help you?"

"Well, I wanted to send a few demos off to some recording companies and I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Alright. Well, I can't right now, but we'll certainly discuss it during the one-on-one session."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. I have some news for the class today." Shera said, smiling. Aeris perked up.

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm going to be taking some time off at the end of the year."

"No… why?" Aeris said, sadly. Shera continued to smile.

"I'm having a baby."

It took a few seconds for this to register with Aeris. She blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh! Congratulations! Professor Highwind must be pleased!"

"Over the moon, of course! Anyway, I've found an EXCELLENT substitute to fill in for me."

"Who?"

"You'll find out then." Shera said mysteriously.

* * *

Once class had started, Yuffie went to talk to Shera, leaving Aeris at the piano where she was struggling to find the right melody for a new song. She had been trying to for ages and seemed to be going nowhere. She sat at the piano, a pencil clamped between her teeth as she played the latest attempt.

Sighing, she scribbled out a row of notes. Why was this so hard? She didn't usually have this much trouble writing music.

"Hi." The pencil, still between her teeth, she glanced up. James was standing behind the piano. Aeris couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Aeris, don't say anything. I saw the interview." Aeris took the pencil out of her mouth.

"And you're STILL talking to me, so what I said clearly hasn't sunk in."

James didn't speak. Aeris continued to write notes on the page.

"You're really going out with Valentine?" He said eventually.

"Yes, I am dating Vincent." She said evenly, keeping her eyes on the page.

"Why?"

Aeris breathed heavily and put the pencil down hard

"James, what do you want?"

"I want to be with you. It's all I ever wanted, Aeris. I still love you." James said, coming to sit next to her. Aeris shifted away from him.

"James, I'm trying to work here."

"Have a coffee with me, after class." he pleaded

"No."

"Aeris, please. One coffee, and then, if you still want me to leave you alone, I will."

"You promise to leave me alone if I have a coffee with you?" Aeris said, looking at him.

"Yes. I promise." James said sincerely. Aeris looked away.

"…Fine."

* * *

They sat opposite each other in the café. Aeris leant back in her chair, watching him coldly. She could see Barret staring in their direction. Luckily the café was empty apart from them.

"OK, James, you've got ten minutes." James leant forward.

"Aeris, I wrote that article because I was desperate. Part of me knew that I was going to hurt you but I was so desperate to get published. When my father found out that I was going out with you he suggested writing an article about you. So I did. But, after you broke up with me, I went to my father and asked to write a retraction. But he said no. I tried to make this better, Aeris, I swear I did."

"James, you slandered my parents."

"I know! But Aeris, I love you so much. I've tried so hard to think of a way to make things better, I really have."

"There's nothing you can do, James." She told him. James reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper.

"This might help. It's an interview I set up for you, with the head of Gaia Music. They want to see you; they might help you get a song released."

Aeris read the paper. It was true. She looked up at him.

"I know it's not enough, but if you'll give me a chance I'll make it up to you." James said. He reached across and took his hands in hers. Aeris couldn't move. She felt weak and tired. James smiled.

"I mean it, you know. I do love you."

"James-"

But she couldn't speak because he was kissing her. For a moment her mind didn't register with what was happening, but when it did, she pushed herself away in a hurry. Almost too quickly, because she fell backwards off her chair.

"Aeris!" James jumped to his feet and ran to help her up. But she got up and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded furiously. James frowned, clasping her hand. He moved closer to her.

"Aeris, please…"

"James, get off me!" She said, pushing him away. But he was pulled away and thrown against a wall. Vincent stood there, with Barret next to him. Vincent went to James and pinned him against a wall. James' lip had split as he hit the wall and was bleeding lightly. Vincent looked at him dangerously.

"Stay away from Aeris."

"You can't make me." James said, glaring. Vincent pressed him against the wall harder and James winced.

"Try me." Vincent hissed. "You stay away from Aeris, her friends and her parents. She doesn't want you."

"And I suppose she wants you?" James sneered and then winced again.

"Aeris is _my_ girlfriend. Not yours. So stay away." Vincent hissed at him. Barret put a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"Let him go, man."

Slowly, Vincent let go of his grip on James. James glared at him.

"You don't deserve her." He spat. Vincent didn't take his eyes of him, but didn't speak. Barret turned to James.

"Get out of here, James. You're not welcome here anymore."

James turned and stalked to the door. He slammed it behind him, rattling the glass.

Aeris turned to Vincent. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…" She felt rather strained and her eyes welled up with tears. She brushed them away angrily.

"I'm such an idiot!" She said. Vincent frowned.

"Why?"

"I believed him. One coffee and then he'd leave me alone. God, what is _wrong_ with me?" She sank down into a chair. Vincent knelt in front of her.

"You're a trusting person… Aeris, you can't blame yourself."

"I'll get you something to drink." Barret said, leaving them alone. Aeris couldn't stop the downpour of tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Vincent…"

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have met with him. I just wanted to believe that he'd leave me alone." Vincent wiped away her tears.

"You're being ridiculous, you know. Anyway, I don't think he's going to bother you again. Not after that."

Aeris couldn't help smiling through her tears.

"Do you know how cool you are?" She asked weakly. Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"Aeris…"

"Hot too. When you're angry." Aeris whispered. Vincent smiled at her and she blinked away the last few tears. She smiled.

"I can't believe you did that for me."

"I saw him kiss you through the window. After I got over the initial shock I just came charging in here. I just wanted to hit him."

Aeris frowned at the mention of the kiss. Vincent noticed and said,

"I saw what happened. It's alright." She realised that she was still holding the piece of paper in her hand.

"He was trying to bribe me with this." She said. Vincent read it and his eyes widened.

"Quite a bribe."

"I know." She took the paper from him and tore it into pieces, throwing them into a bin. Barret emerged, with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go. You OK, Aeris?"

"Yeah. Do you often ban people?" She asked, smiling slightly. Barret grinned.

"He was my first proper ban. Makes me feel good about myself, actually."

"That is both weird and funny." Aeris said. The door opened and Cloud came in with Tifa, Reeve and Yuffie.

"Hey, we just saw James at the end of the street." Cloud said.

"He was bleeding and saying a lot of unsanitary things about you, Vincent." Tifa said, sitting down. She peered at Aeris.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?"

Vincent told them. Cloud and Reeve both groaned.

"We missed you beating up James? That is SO unfair!" Cloud moaned. Vincent was looking rather embarrassed. He scratched his head.

"I didn't beat him up… I just slammed him against a wall and threatened him a little bit." He muttered, glancing at the wall. Yuffie went over to it.

"We should get this piece of wall roped off." She said, laughing.

Aeris giggled. Tifa smiled and elbowed her.

"There's my girl."

"No. There's _my_ girl." Vincent said sincerely and he kissed her. Aeris found herself blushing. Yuffie and Tifa both went 'Awwwww', while Cloud and Reeve grinned. Barret cleared his throat.

"More coffee, I think."

**A/N: OK, filler by the bucketful here. Basically I wanted to set it up for next chapter, with the Turks Concert. But I couldn't resist throwing in that scene with James. evil grin I just wanted to have Vincent hurt him SO much! Also, i just got back from France two days ago and i've already written two chapters. That either shows that i'm extremely dedicated or obsessed. Tell me what you think!**


	24. Lucky

Chapter 24: Lucky

_It was a Monday _

_When my lover told me_

_Never pay the reaper with_

_Love only_

_What can I say to you?_

_Except I love you_

_And I'd give my life for yours_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_Dear_

_Lucky – Bif Naked  
_

* * *

The 18th of January arrived. The day of the Turks concert. And Yuffie, being the fashion queen that she was, had spent all day trying to decide what to wear. She fell onto Aeris' bed and sighed.

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Yuffie, we've been through your entire wardrobe-" Aeris started.

"Twice!" Tifa interjected.

"And you still haven't decided what to wear. Will you just take our advice and wear the halter-top and black jeans?"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Aeris and Tifa yelled. Yuffie considered and then smiled sweetly.

"OK. I'll go for that then."

"Thank god that's over." Tifa moaned. Aeris smiled and asked,

"What are you wearing, Tifa?"

"Black skirt and red shirt." She said simply. Aeris nodded and then went to her own wardrobe. She considered for a moment and then took out a dark blue skirt and white shirt. Yuffie sat upright.

"It took you two seconds to decide?"

"Yes. We're not as fussy as you." Aeris said, putting the clothes on the bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tifa called. Reeve and Cloud came in and stared at the clothes strewn room.

"Explosion at the mall?" Reeve asked. Yuffie glared at him.

"I was trying to decide what to wear to the concert actually."

"I don't recommend this." Reeve said, holding up a bathing costume. Yuffie stood, red faced.

"Reeve, give that back!" She seized it from him and then looked at him shrewdly. "Are you saying I wouldn't look good in a bathing costume?"

Reeve realised his mistake.

"No! I just meant that it wouldn't be right for the concert."

"Because I look damn good in a bathing costume!" Yuffie said, advancing on him. Reeve nodded quickly.

"I wasn't implying that you didn't!"

"Reeve, you have a lot to learn about women." Cloud said. Tifa gave him a look.

"And you know so much?"

"Well…"

"How many women do you actually know?" Tifa demanded.

Aeris held back a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go…" She said. None of them answered. They were too busy arguing.

* * *

Aeris went to the café and sat at the counter with her music book. Barret came over and started talking to her. She told him about the arguments and he laughed.

"That sounds like Tifa."

"I really pity Cloud and Reeve." Aeris said in sympathy. Barret went to serve another customer. Aeris started to scribble lyrics.

"Hello Aeris." She turned and saw Marlene. She was dressed in a smart business suit, her brown hair perfect and make-up carefully done.

"Hi Marlene!"

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure, sit down." Aeris said. Marlene sat on the stool and grinned.

"Looking forward to the concert?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait!"

"I was over with the Turks this morning. They're terrified."

"Why?"

"They always get nervous before a show." Marlene said, ordering a coffee. Aeris hadn't thought that professionals could get nervous. Marlene peered at the notebook.

"What's that?"

"My lyric's book. I've been having trouble on a new song so I've been trying to work on it."

"Can I have a look?"

She leafed through the book, stopping to read the occasional verse. Aeris watched nervously.

"This is good, Aeris." Marlene said.

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it. You haven't had writing classes or anything like that?"

"No. I've been playing instruments since I was three though. But I write my own lyrics."

"Impressive. Most of the people we sign on at the label have had some work done with other artists."

"Is it essential?" Aeris asked. Marlene shook her head.

"No. But in this business it helps. It's who you know, the connections that are going to get you places." Aeris nodded and Marlene handed her the lyrics book.

"But I think you've got a fighting chance. I can't say for sure until I've heard you."

"I only want to be a song writer though." Aeris said.

"Yes, but no one is going to pay you any attention unless you show you can do it." Marlene said. She looked at her watch.

"Oh, I've got to go. A meeting. But before I go…" She reached into her pocket and drew out six tickets.

"What are these?"

"After the concert, go to the stage door and show the guy there these tickets. It'll let you go backstage. I'll meet you there and show you around." Marlene said. Aeris couldn't believe it.

"Marlene, I think I just fell in love with you!"

"It's fine. If you can't use your position to let your sister and her friends enjoy themselves, what's it for? Later Aeris."

* * *

Aeris didn't feel like going back to room just yet, so she ordered two cups of coffee and went to Vincent's apartment. She rang the bell and waited. After a few minutes the door opened. Vincent's face appeared, looking irritable.

"Hi!" Aeris said. His face softened into a smile.

"Come in."

"I brought coffee." She said, handing him a cup. He drank some, clearly in need of caffeine.

"Are you OK?" Aeris asked. He nodded.

"Yes… I was painting. I think I lost track of time."

"Well, I am here to provide you with a break!" Aeris said decisively. Vincent looked at her expectantly. Aeris raised her eyebrows.

"What, am I supposed to think of everything?"

Vincent smiled. Aeris looked at the canvas. It was a picture of the fountain in the park. The sparkles of water which fell through the air were frozen. The grey marble of the fountain was glinting in the sunlight.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing, as always. Don't you ever get tired of me saying that?" Aeris asked in amusement. Vincent said,

"Coming from you, it actually means something." He walked past her to the painting and examined it. Aeris watched him and then said,

"Marlene gave us all backstage passes for tonight."

"Really? Great." Vincent said, absentmindedly, dabbling in some paint. Aeris smiled. When he got into an artistic mood very little would get him out of it.

"I'll let you get on with it. Remember to eat something, OK?" She said. He nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later Vincent."

* * *

At 7 that evening, Aeris, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie and Reeve headed over to Vincent's apartment.

"He'd better be ready." Yuffie said. Aeris smiled.

"He will be."

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us."

"Come on in." She opened the door. Vincent was in the bedroom.

"Be there in just a minute." He said. Yuffie stared around the apartment.

"This place is amazing!"

"Very artistic, isn't it?" Reeve said. Vincent came out of the bedroom, his hair damp from the shower. He was wearing a red shirt and black trousers. Aeris smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course." He said, taking her hand in his.

* * *

They had great seats. Right near the front, dead centre. They waited excitedly for it to start. The stadium, seating 10,000 people, was packed. Aeris was on the edge of her seat.

"What time is it now?"

"7:57." Cloud said, looking at his digital watch. "The concert starts at 8. You have three minutes."

"Urgh, I can't wait three minutes!" Tifa moaned.

"I can't believe we got backstage passes!" Yuffie said. "Maybe we'll get to meet the band!"

"I don't know about that, Yuffie." Reeve said. Yuffie glared at him.

"Shh! You're ruining the fantasy!"

"What time is it now?"

"7:58."

"Aw, crap."

But, finally, the lights dimmed. The audience started to talk even louder. The curtains pulled back and there they were! The four members of The Turks, dressed in their trademark blue suits. The drums started and they launched straight into Aeris' favourite song from the album. Everyone was on their feet, singing along and laughing.

Aeris was in heaven.

* * *

After a few songs, Elena, the main singer, took a microphone and waved to the crowd.

"Hey everyone! How are you all?"

Screams answered her. Elena laughed.

"It's great to be back here in our hometown! There's nowhere quite like Midgar, right?" Louder screams. Aeris felt her ears ringing.

"OK, in honour of our hometown, we're gonna sing you a new song! It's the first time it's been heard by the public, and we're looking for a reaction, OK? It's called 'Lucky'"

Elena started to play her guitar and leaned into the microphone.

"_It was a Monday _

_When my lover told me_

_Never pay the reaper with_

_Love only_

_What can I say to you?_

_Except I love you_

_And I'd give my life for yours_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_Dear._"

There was an awed hush over the audience. Aeris felt for Vincent's hand with her own. The song was amazing.

As it finished, everyone started applaud. Then there were cheers. Elena spoke into the mic.

"I hoped you guys liked it!"

Excessive amounts of screaming. Elena laughed and handed the microphone over to Reno, the keyboard player. He winked at the audience.

"How you guys doing? OK, since we're back in Midgar, we decided we'd have to play one song for our best friend. She was the one who got us the record deal, she was the one who let us play in her garage, she was the one who provided the endless supply of caffeine, without which we would not be here with you guys! And here she is. Marlene Wallace!"

Aeris and her friends all screamed as an embarrassed looking Marlene was pushed out onto the stage. Reno took her hand.

"Come on guys; give Marlene a round of applause!" Marlene went EXTREMELY red as the audience cheered her. Reno handed her the mic.

"Got anything you'd like to say, Mar?"

"Yeah! You owe ten gil from when we were in high school!" appreciative laughter. Marlene waved and hurried off stage.

"OK, Marlene. Here's a song for you." Reno said and signalled to Tseng who hit the drums. Elena took the mic and sang,

"_Somebody once told me_

_The world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kinda dumb_

_With her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an L on her forehead_."

All Star. Unanimously voted their best song. Aeris leaned across to Tifa and shouted above the song,

"Your sister is _beyond_ cool!"

Tifa merely grinned and sang along to the song.

* * *

Two hours later, they made their way to the backstage door. They had to push past a crowd of people to reach the roped-off area. An enormous security guard looked down at them.

"Um… we've got these tickets." Aeris said nervously. The man examined the tickets closely and then opened the door. They could all feel the envious looks of the crowd. Marlene was waiting by the door for them.

"Hey guys. Enjoy the show?"

"Not as much as you did!" Tifa teased. Marlene blushed.

"I'm gonna kill those guys…"

"They did it out of love."

"No, they did it to embarrass me!" Marlene objected. Yuffie looked around.

"Um… where might they be right now? Just so we can tell them how mean that was… what they did to you…" She said in an incredibly unconvincing way. Marlene cocked an eyebrow.

"As it happens, they're in their lounge. It also happens I've told them about you and they're waiting to meet you."

Yuffie nearly passed out with joy.

* * *

"Hey guys. This is my baby sister and her friends." Marlene said, leading them into a luxurious room. But the room could have been paved with gold for all they cared. Because the Turks were sitting in comfy chairs around a table. Elena stood up.

"This is Tifa? Marlene, she looks just like you!"

"She's adopted." Marlene laughed. Elena hit her forehead.

"You told me that. Oh well. Who's the rest of them?"

"This is Tifa's boyfriend, Cloud. That's Yuffie and her boyfriend, Reeve. This is local artist, Vincent and this is his girlfriend, Aeris. She's the one I was telling you about."

Aeris went red.

"What have you been saying about me?" She demanded. Elena laughed and then turned on the other band members.

"Guys, come say hello!"

"Hello!" They all said, not moving. Elena threw a cushion at Rude.

"Lazy sods. Come in guys, make yourselves at home. Did you enjoy the show?"

Aeris had never met a friendlier group of people. Reno, Yuffie and Reeve were talking about the show. Vincent was talking to Tseng, the most reserved member of the Turks. They seemed to have hit it off quite well. Cloud and Rude were arm wrestling while Tifa refereed. Marlene sat with Elena and Aeris.

"Did you like 'Lucky'?"

"It was amazing! It's so different from the rest of your stuff." Aeris said. Elena nodded at Rude.

"He wrote that one. We all write songs and put them together. Marlene said you write songs."

"Um, yes. I want to write professionally."

"Are they any good?" Elena asked. Aeris was surprised at the straight-forwardness of the question.

"I don't know. I can't really judge my own songs. But I always try my hardest and I never give up on a song."

"Said like a true songwriter!" Reno called. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Elena, how long are you staying here?"

"We've got a week here. We wanted a break. Not to mention some coffee from Barret's." She looked at Aeris, "You can't get coffee as good as Barret's anywhere else. Believe me, we've looked!"

"I don't go anywhere else." Aeris said proudly. Elena nodded and peered at her.

"You look REALLY familiar…"

"Do I?" Aeris asked, smiling slightly. Elena nodded.

"Where might I have seen you?"

"Um… actually, I've been in the papers a lot recently."

"The papers… of course! You're Aeris Gainsborough! The Gast's daughter!"

"Yeah." Aeris nodded. Elena looked over at Tseng.

"You were telling me about that, weren't you Tseng?"

Tseng and Vincent came to sit with them.

"Yes. That reporter wrote an accusing article about a cure for Grandia disease." Tseng said. Vincent took Aeris' hand protectively.

"It was all rubbish of course." Tseng said, surprisingly. Aeris smiled.

"Glad you think so too."

"Tseng has been a big fan of your parent's work for ages." Said Elena.

"My mother got Grandia Disease six years ago. Without that cure she would have died." Tseng explained. He looked at Aeris.

"Your parents didn't deserve to have that written about them."

"Thank you." Aeris said quietly. She looked up at Vincent and smiled. Elena said turned to Marlene.

"Mar, how's Rufus? I haven't seen him in ages."

"He was good the last time I checked."

"Rufus? As if in Rufus Shinra?" Aeris said, sitting up straight. Elena nodded.

"We did the music to a movie he was in a few years ago and we got pretty close."

"That is SO cool!" Aeris sighed, sitting back in her chair. Marlene smirked, sitting back in her chair.

"Elena certainly thought so."

"Mar!"

"What? What's going on?" Aeris demanded. Elena went red.

"Loads of people have a crush on him!"

"Not that many get drunk and pass out on him." Tseng said. Elena shrieked and attacked him. Leaving Aeris and Marlene in fits of giggles and Vincent looking amused.

"I can't believe you got to pass out on Rufus Shinra!" Aeris said through her laughter, "You are SO lucky!"

Vincent cleared his throat. Aeris looked at him and smiled.

"I still love you." She said.

"Good." He replied, putting an arm around her protectively.

Tifa looked at her watch.

"Urgh, we'd better go Cloud. We've got media production first thing tomorrow morning."

"And we've got music." Aeris told Yuffie. As they stood up to say goodbye, Elena turned to Aeris.

"Aeris, we're going to a studio tomorrow to work on some music. Do you wanna come?"

"Can I?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise. Ten thirty, here's the address."

"Oh, thanks so much!" Aeris said, grinning helplessly. Elena winked at her.

As they walked back to campus from the bus stop, Vincent, his arm around Aeris' waist, asked her quietly,

"Do you want to come back with me?" Aeris nodded. Over the few weeks they had been together (because it HAD only been about a month, although I seemed much more) many of her possessions had accumulated at Vincent's apartment, providing her with everything she needed. There had been one especially sweet moment when Vincent came home with the shopping having bought her, her own toothbrush for the apartment. They stopped a crossroads.

"See you tomorrow!" Aeris said to the others as they split up. She and Vincent walked back to the apartment. Aeris hummed 'Lucky'.

She really was lucky.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Especially Sarion, that made me feel good inside! I didn't notice that type with the him/her thing. Oopsie! But the practise/practice or realise/realize thing is because I'm from England and that's how I spell it here. Just to clear that up!**


	25. Follow Your Dream

Chapter 25: Follow Your Dream

_There's a vision in your heart_

_Only you can achieve_

_You can climb the highest mountain_

_If you only believe_

_If you try to do your best_

_Nothing stands in your way_

_Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?_

_I remember I saw you shine _

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_I knew that you had a dream_

_A dream that would never die_

_Follow your dream_

_You've got to follow it_

_Follow your dream_

_No, don't you ever forget your dream_

_Follow you dream_

_And you'll never regret it_

_You'll find all of your dreams come true_

_Follow Your Dream – Carbone and Zito (Project A-Ko)  
_

* * *

During music, Aeris sat down with Shera to discuss her demos.

"I've got to warn you, Aeris, they don't normally take much notice of newcomers, unless they've worked with other artists, or have connections in the company."

"Yes, Marlene warned me about that. But I might have an idea." She said. Shera looked interested.

"Well?"

"After class today, I'm meeting up with a band, who are already signed on at Midgar Media ltd. I was going to ask them for tips. And I have a friend who works there too."

"That will help." Shera laughed. "Which band, if you don't mind me asking?" Aeris dropped her voice to a whisper.

"It's The Turks. We were at their concert last night and they invited me to watch them work."

"Really? That's… well, that's quite incredible, really." Shera said, stunned. Aeris laughed and said,

"Tell me about it."

"Well, let me know how it goes." Shera said, standing up with a secretive smile on her face.

Aeris saw James throwing her a sorrowful look from the corner. How pathetic. She went to join Yuffie at the piano.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good!" Yuffie said, stopping the piece she was playing. Aeris waved for her to continue. As she played, Aeris asked,

"What day are you and Reeve flying to Midgar?"

"February 20th."

"That's when Vincent and I are going. We're meeting Mom and Dad out there."

"Cool. Vincent's going to love it; there are loads of art museums there. Oh, I got a letter from Dad this morning."

"So why do you sound less than happy?"

Yuffie looked embarrassed.

"There's a new orphanage opening and they want me to open it." Aeris burst into laughter.

"Lady Yuffie! Oh my god, that is SO funny!"

"It SO isn't! Gawd, it's gonna be in all the papers and everything…"

"I HAVE to be there!"

"No! I won't let you! Besides, you'll be too busy with your parent's conferences."

"Nah, they're only speaking at one, and then they're going home. It's basically just a chance for Vincent and me to go away with them." Aeris said, tapping her nails on the piano top.

* * *

"Aeris, come in!" Elena said, as Aeris entered the studio. The other Turks said hi. They looked different out of their blue suits. Aeris sat down next to Reno. He grinned.

"Look at this. Article about last night.

_The Turks performed some of their very best songs at last night's performance in the Midgar Stadium, as well as some new songs of the usual incredible quality. However, are the public getting bored with the blue suit image? Surveys have shown that they would prefer to see the band with a new style_."

Reno laughed.

"They're always like this."

"Really? But the blue suits are your trademark." Aeris said, glancing over the article. Rude nodded.

"Exactly. Of course, if we got Elena to strut around in a bikini, it might improve record sales."

"Urgh, I hate you guys." Elena said, throwing herself into a chair. Tseng cleared his throat.

"Shall we start work?"

"Tseng's the responsible one." Reno explained. "Rude's the serious one who actually has a wicked sense of humour, I'm the fun-loving one and Elena's the perky one."

"I am NOT perky! I'm just cheerful!" Elena protested. Reno folded up the paper.

"Let's get to work. We're starting a new album before our break."

"You're taking a break?" Aeris said, surprised.

"During June. We've decided to do some real work for a change. The album comes out at the beginning of June. We're going to let it sell itself, while we take on the real world. Then, after a few months we're starting a tour."

"Wow… what are you all doing?" Aeris asked, a suspicion growing in the back of her mind. Rude said,

"I'm going to manage a new band for a while. It's going to be interesting, seeing it from the other side."

"I've got a co-presenting job on a TV show." Elena said, grinning.

"Video production. Making music videos." Reno yawned. Aeris looked at Tseng.

"What are you doing?"

The others started to laugh. Tseng glared at them.

"I'm teaching for a couple of months."

"Let me guess. Music, at Midgar University?"

"How on earth did you know that?" Elena said in surprise. Aeris grinned.

"I take that course. Shera told me that she was taking some time off before the baby comes."

"Shera used to let us use her music room for practise, when we were in high school. She was a neighbour of Rude's." Tseng explained.

"She never said!" Aeris said. Tseng smiled.

"It was going to be a surprise. Don't tell anyone, OK?"

"OK… but I hate keeping secrets. Especially ones as good as this!" Aeris complained.

* * *

The Turks had quite a unique way of working. Basically, each member wrote a song, they passed them all round so the others could see them, and they decided which the best one was and wrote music for it.

They also kept a scoreboard, of who had written the most songs, out of the last three albums. Here were the results.

Tseng: 19

Rude: 14

Reno: 10

Elena: 2

"And Elena is still in last place!" Reno crowed. Elena threw a notepad at him.

"But Elena gets the most fan mail and has been voted the best voice out of us four." Rude pointed out. Elena smirked at Reno who shrugged.

"OK, Rude goes up another point." He said, scribbling out the fourteen and replacing it with fifteen.

As they messed around with instruments, Rude sat down with Aeris.

"Can I see your music?" He asked. She handed him the notebook. He spent several minutes studying the songs inside.

"Elena?" She looked up from, the keyboard where she and Reno were pressing random keys.

"What?"

"Come and look at this." She went over and he showed her a song, without letting Aeris see which one it was.

"Oh my… Reno, get over here."

Reno too examined the song. His eyebrows shot up and he waved at Tseng who came to look. Aeris sat opposite the four, wondering desperately which song they were looking at and if they hated it or liked it.

"Aeris, did you REALLY write this?" Tseng asked. The three others looked at her. She went red and nodded.

"Is it that bad?"

"Bad? Aeris… this is fantastic…"

"Which one is it?"

"I'll Be There For You." Elena said, handing her the music. Aeris glanced down at it.

"Oh, this one… I haven't quite finished it yet."

It was the song she had been struggling on. Reno took the music.

"OK, we don't usually do this, but can we hang on to this? I mean, I don't know if we'll end up using it, but it's a really good song, and if we do use it you'll get full credit."

"Sure! Of course you can." Aeris said, in disbelief.

"Thanks. Oh, god, look at the time. We've only got another hour and a half here, and then we've got an interview across town. Better get to work." Reno said, looking at the clock.

* * *

Aeris went back to Vincent's flat after that. He was at a class, but he had a spare key which he had given to her.

"You basically live here now. You should have your own key." He had told her. She tended to knock if she knew he was there, in case he was busy painting, but now she unlocked the door and went in.

Vincent had left a canvas out and she stopped to admire the painting. It was one of herself, Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud, sitting in the park on a bench. It was like watching a photograph. Cloud might have just told a joke, because Tifa's face was creased with laughter. Yuffie was flopped back on the bench, arms over the back, face lifted to sunny sky. Aeris herself was sitting between Tifa and Yuffie, looking at something in the distance with a slight smile on her face.

Aeris smiled at the picture and went into the kitchen half of the room. She unpacked some shopping and made herself a cup of tea. And then she went over to the piano and took out an old song, one she knew well. Although she loved to write new songs, she sometimes felt the need to just play for the sake of playing.

As her fingers danced across the keys, she felt her attention slipping away. She played absent-mindedly, pondering things in her head.

The one she concentrated on most was the issue of her father. She wanted to see him. But she didn't as well. It was so confusing. But she would. While she was in Wutai, she would go to see him. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she would go and see the man who was her father, who had left her before she was born.

But maybe that was a bad idea. After all, he had left her. And he must know about her. Those articles had been published all over the world. He would know where she was and if he had wanted to make contact, he could have. Maybe he had a whole other life now. Maybe he had a wife, kids…

She'd have to see when she got there.

Aeris turned her attention back to the piano. She stopped playing and looked at the piece in front of her. She swapped it for something more challenging. After that, she took out her clarinet. It had been a while since she had practised that.

She spent the rest of the day with her instruments, revelling the joy that music brought her. That afternoon, when Vincent returned, she was playing the violin, practising some classical pieces. Beethoven, Mozart… the old favourites.

Aeris didn't notice Vincent come in. He closed the door silently and listened to her music. She was facing the window, the violin perched elegantly on her shoulder. He smiled slightly, went over to her and put his arms around her waist. She smiled and put down the violin.

"Hey."

"Hello. How did it go this morning?" He asked.

"It was so much fun. They don't seem to take anything seriously apart from their music. It was incredible. How was art class?"

"It was fine. Still life drawings. Shall we go and get a coffee?"

"Sounds good. I didn't realise how much time has passed." Aeris said, looking at her watch in surprise. Vincent smiled.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Once they had coffee, they sat at their usual table. Vincent peered at Aeris.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I know when something's bothering you, Aeris. What is it?" Aeris rolled her eyes.

"You are far too intuitive for your own good."

"So I'm told. What is it?"

"It's… its Eric Gainsborough. I was wondering whether or not I should go to see him. And I know it's something I should decide for myself, and you can't help me decide it… but it's been bugging me so much."

"Then you need to take your mind off it." Vincent said. Aeris looked at him.

"And how exactly should I do that?"

Vincent considered it.

"I didn't exactly think this through." He admitted. Aeris laughed.

"You're right, as usual. Don't you ever get tired of being right all the time?"

"No, actually." He said, sipping his coffee with a smirk.

**A/N: OK, another dose of filler. I've got to stop doing that! But that's how I try to pad my characters out a bit. I decided if I was going to write an AU, I was going to do it properly, with believable characters. Am I succeeding? You should probably review and tell me! LOL, sorry about the non-subtlety of that. I realise that this story is starting to get ridiculously long. I didn't actually plan it that way; it just kind of turned out like it. And there's still a lot to come! My longest story is thirty chapter, but I get the feeling that this is going to end up longer than that… not so much a multi-chapter, as a multi-multi-chapter! Anyway, please do tell me what you think. And thank you for all the support!**


	26. I'm Gonna Fly

Chapter 26: I'm Gonna Fly

_So I'm gonna fly_

_And see for myself_

_What it looks like_

_From up there_

_Taste the stardust_

_In my mouth_

_Chase the clouds _

_Until they disappear_

_And my feet can't stay _

_On the ground any longer_

_With every leap of faith_

_I feel a little stronger_

_Wanna swing from a star_

_In the big blue sky_

_Don't wanna watch it all go by_

_So I'm gonna fly_

_I'm Gonna Fly – Sydney Forest (Kiki's Delivery Service)  
_

* * *

Aeris and Cloud emerged from English Literature looking anxious. For they were about the experience a moment which every person has, or will.

They had gotten back the results of their English Literature examination. They had taken the test in December and Professor Jenova had handed them the envelopes.

"Here are your results. A lot of variation. Some very poor ones and some excellent. But there is room for improvement in all of them."

They waited until the rest of the class had passed them and then turned to each other.

"Together?" Cloud asked. Aeris nodded.

"Together."

On the count of three, they ripped open the envelopes. Out came their examination papers and a slip of paper with a grade.

Aeris felt intense disbelief. She looked up at Cloud who had a similar expression on his face.

"What did you get?" She asked him.

"B! I don't believe it!" He said in shock. He grinned at her. "And you?"

"Um…" She held out the slip. He stared at it and then at her.

"No way… who are you and what have you done with Aeris?"

"I know!"

"A-? That is SO unfair!"

"No it isn't! What is unfair is that you nearly got the same grade without even studying! I worked my arse off for this grade and I'm gonna show it off!" Aeris said, snatching the paper back from him. He grinned and hugged her.

"You did great Aeris."

"Well done, you two." Said Professor Jenova, coming out of the classroom. They both grinned. Jenova smiled.

"I mean it. There's nothing I like better than giving students good grades. As long as they deserve it."

"Thanks professor." Cloud said. Jenova nodded and disappeared.

"Come on. I'm treating you to a coffee and a pastry!" Aeris said.

As they walked towards the café, Cloud said,

"Do we even pay for coffee anymore?"

"I know what you mean… I think Barret's keeping count so he can surprise us at the end of the year." Aeris laughed.

* * *

Vincent sat in the café by himself. He was bent over a sketchpad, brow furrowed in concentration. Tifa tapped the table.

"Want a refill?" she asked. Vincent looked up and nodded. Tifa filled his cup.

"Are you OK? You've been glaring at that piece of paper for fifteen minutes." She said. Vincent nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes… having trouble today. I have good days and bad days when it comes to drawing." He said slowly. Tifa sat down, pulling off her apron.

"Well, I think this day's about to get better." She said. Vincent looked towards the door and saw Aeris come in, chatting to Cloud. They joined the pair.

"Guess who got a B in their English Literature exam?" Aeris said proudly. Tifa grinned at her.

"That's great!"

"What? No, not me. Cloud!"

"Oh! Well, that's still great!" Tifa said, kissing him. Vincent asked,

"What did you get, Aeris?"

"Oh, she got an A-." Cloud said, sitting down. Tifa gawped at her.

"Guess all that studying paid off."

"You bet it did!" Aeris said. Tifa laughed.

"You want a coffee?"

"And a pastry. Hey, Tifa. How much do we owe for all this coffee?" Cloud said. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to go there."

"You're probably right."

Yuffie came in and sat down. Aeris took one look at her and sniggered. Yuffie glared.

"Shut up Aeris."

"What?" Cloud said, immediately interested. Aeris started to giggle hysterically. Yuffie glared even more fiercely.

"She's being stupid. My dad's making me do this press thing when I get back."

"What?"

"Lady Yuffie Kisaragi has to open an orphanage in front of the papers!" Aeris choked. They all looked at Yuffie and started laughing. Well, not Vincent, but he did smirk. Yuffie threw her head back.

"Urgh, it's OK for you lot! You don't know how embarrassing it is! Dad said if I did this for him, we could forget about the argument."

"Wow, go emotional blackmail." Cloud commented. Yuffie nodded.

"You're telling me… oh, Aeris, your stalker boy was talking to me this morning."

"My-?"

"James." Yuffie explained. Aeris sighed.

"Great. Now he has to start harassing my friends. Why can't he just… you know, move on? Get over it? I mean, what is it with guys? Current company excepted of course. What did he say?" she asked Yuffie.

"Well, I just came out of one-on-one when he came out of the practise room. He said hey and asked how you were doing. I said you were fine and he asked if I thought it was serious between you and Vincent. I said it was and then he asked, what does she see in him, and I said it was probably the fact that she didn't need to put a restraining order on him. And then I walked away."

Aeris smiled.

"Thanks Yuffie. Urgh, he's driving me insane."

"I know. He's turning psycho."

"Maybe a restraining order isn't a bad idea." Cloud said wryly. Vincent was fuming silently. Aeris patted his arm.

"Calm down."

"If he comes near you-"

"I will show him exactly how good I am getting at self-defence." Aeris said calmly. Tifa laughed.

"Wow. You know, not that many people get stalkers."

"I'll let you have him if you want."

"No thanks. But you should see the amount of mail she's been getting!" Tifa told Cloud. Aeris flushed.

"Tifa! You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"What mail?" Vincent asked. Aeris glared at Tifa and Yuffie leant forward, ready to gloat. Aeris breathed hard and avoided eye contact.

"I've been getting a lot of letters from people who saw the articles and the interview."

"Fan mail?" Cloud said in disbelief. Vincent looked at Aeris.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing! I always hoped my first piece of fan mail would be because of my songs… not because someone made out that my parents raving psychos."

"Fan mail? What sort of thing did they say?" Yuffie smirked. Aeris threw her a look.

"Well there were two types. On one hand '_I think what your parents did was disgusting. I'm surprised you're not furious at them. I would be'._ And then we have _'I think you're amazing. Your parents obviously love you very much and I respect them very much for that'_. I wasn't going to tell anybody about it. But Tifa found them in our room."

After that the conversation turned to the holidays, which were two weeks away.

"Cloud and I are setting off the day before you leave." Tifa said. Aeris nodded and said,

"We can lock up the room then, and I'll stay at Vincent's for the night."

"OK, great. And then we'll go to the airport together." Said Yuffie. She looked at her watch.

"Oops, gotta run. Meeting Reeve."

As she left, Cloud said,

We get back the same day as you. What are you going to do in Wutai?"

"Well, there's the conference to go to. Mom and Dad are only speaking at one, so we only have to go to that one. There are Art museums and stuff like that." Aeris said. Vincent nodded.

"We could see the Da Chao Mountains."

"The what-huh?" Cloud said dumbly. Tifa smacked him over the head.

"The Da Chao! These ancient sculptures, carved right into the mountainside. They're supposed to be amazing."

"We'll take photographs!" Aeris told her. Tifa looked at her watch.

"Yikes, I'm supposed to be working!"

She jumped up and pulled her apron on. Cloud looked at his watch.

"I have a meeting with Professor Highwind."

"Oh, and I've got One-on-one…" Aeris said. She looked at Vincent.

"I'll see you later."

"Alright. I'll make you dinner tonight."

"That is so sweet! How comes you never make ME dinner?" Tifa said shrewdly, poking Cloud in the back. Aeris chortled.

"You don't want Cloud to cook you _anything_."

"Why not?" Tifa asked curiously. Cloud stood up abruptly, oddly red in the face.

"No need to go there Tifa."

"Bye Vincent." Aeris said. She turned to Cloud. "Remember the time you tried to make pancakes?"

"No!" Cloud said frantically.

"My parents had to buy a new stove."

"Aeris!"

"And the time you made boiled egg and ended up in casualty for three hours?"

"Aeris, if you don't stop talking…"

"Oh and when you tried to make cake and your parents had to have the whole kitchen refitted?"

Tifa giggled as the pair left the café. She turned to Vincent.

"Well, I guess we can't complain that our life is boring."

"One thing we could never be accused of." Vincent agreed.

* * *

Shera was sipping tea when Aeris arrived.

"Hallo Aeris."

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. I forgot my lyrics book and had to go back for it."

"It's alright. Now then… how did the meeting go?"

Aeris looked at her.

"Tseng is our substitute?"

"I wondered if he'd let that slip. Yes, he'll take you for a couple of months. Once the baby's born I'll come back, if I can find a suitable nanny."

"So, you're two months along?"

"Two and a half. The baby's due at the beginning of August." Shera said, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. She wore baggy clothes a lot of the time, so you couldn't really tell if there was a bump or not just yet.

"Oh, sweet! Got any names ready?"

"A few. But let's get on with the music."

"Oh, the meeting went great. It's not at all like I'd thought it would be."

"Hmm. They give a whole new meaning to the word 'working', don't they?"

"Yeah. Anyway, they had a look through my lyrics and said they liked them. They even hung onto one of my songs. I mean, they probably won't use it, but the fact that they have it is a step forward, right?"

"It is indeed. So, let's concentrate on one of your newer songs today. I believe you've been working on this one…"

* * *

Two weeks passed in a flash. Before they knew it, Aeris and Vincent were packing for Midgar. Tifa and Cloud were leaving the next day.

"We're catching a bus out to Fort Condor," Tifa said, pointing it out on the map, "And from there, we'll hike along the coast. It'll take us two days to reach Junon, so we're taking a cub tent. Then we're getting a boat over to Costa del Sol. It's gonna be great!"

They were all hanging out in Vincent's apartment. He wasn't used to having people there but seemed to be enjoying it. Barret had closed the café for three days so he could refurbish the kitchen.

"I've been putting it off her ages. Most of the students are going away at this time, so it's usually pretty quiet. It's the perfect time to refurbish." He had told them.

Yuffie and Reeve were sitting on the balcony chatting. Aeris was bent over a suitcase, organising her clothes. Vincent was already packed. Aeris turned and looked at Cloud's backpack. He snatched away possessively.

"No, Aeris! It's fine!"

"Cloud, I know you. It's not fine."

"Leave it! I don't want it alphabetised!" They all stared at Aeris. She raised her eyebrows and looked aloof.

"I just like things to be tidy and organised."

"We're heading off. Need to pick up a few things." Yuffie said as she and Reeve came in. Reeve told Cloud,

"I'll put your mail in the drawer, OK?"

"OK. See you later." Cloud said. As they left, Aeris said,

"We'll meet you here tomorrow at 12."

"OK. See you then." Yuffie said. Aeris turned to Vincent.

"I think I'm just about finished."

"Thank god. You've been packing for three hours." Vincent said. Tifa laughed as she played with Cloud's hair. She liked flattening it, to see Cloud get irritated and push it back into spikes.

Tifa glanced over at the piano.

"Aeris? Play us something. A going away gift."

"Most people get their souvenirs while on holiday, Tifa."

"I'm wacky that way." Tifa said. She looked at Aeris, with huge brown eyes.

"Please?"

"Fine… just give me a second."

"You know, you've really changed Aeris." Cloud said, Aeris looked at him quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… when we first came to University, you would never play for anybody. Your mother used to beg you for ages and you'd still refuse. Now you'll play readily."

"I guess I'm growing up. Pity I can't say the same thing about you." Aeris teased. Cloud stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature, Cloud." Vincent said, smirking.

Aeris went to the piano and opened her music book. Tifa, Cloud and Vincent all went to stand on the other side of the piano.

"I'll do my new one."

"_One day_

_The whole world looks _

_Like an open page_

_And you've been dancing_

_As fast as you can_

_With a smile on your face_

_And then they're up in the sky_

_And they open together_

_And carry me away_

_As light as a feather_

_Chase the clouds from the ground_

_In the big blue sky_

_Don't wanna watch it all go by_

_So I'm gonna fly_

_Higher than I ever could_

_Feel the wind blow_

_In my hair_

_Feel the sun _

_And dance with the moon_."

As she played the rest of the song, she kept her eyes on the music. If she'd looked up, she would have seen Tifa and Cloud grinning widely, hands clasped as they listened to the music. Vincent was watching her proudly. As the song ended she looked up.

"You just keep getting better. Damn talented person." Tifa laughed. Aeris looked at her watch.

"Oh, I have to run to the store. I need toothpaste. Do you need me to pick anything up for dinner?" She asked Vincent. He shook his head.

"No. I've got everything."

"OK. Back in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Two days later. Vincent, Aeris, Yuffie and Reeve sat on the aeroplane, heading to Wutai. Vincent was sleeping, having been up all night on an artistic surge. Aeris had seen him at around 3 in the morning, painting in intense concentration. Yuffie was reading a magazine and Reeve was fiddling with a gadget of some kind, his tray littered with mini screwdrivers and wires.

Aeris looked out of the window at the sky. She had a cushion in her hands and she squeezed it tightly. She was going to Wutai. Where Eric Gainsborough lived.

It felt weird. She was going to meet her biological father. If she could work up the nerve to go and see him.

She looked down. She WOULD go and see him. This could be her only chance.

"Aeris?" Yuffie's voice made her jump. "You want this magazine?"

"Um, no thanks… I've got a book." She said, holding up a copy of the Turks autobiography set. But Aeris couldn't concentrate. Eventually she took out her lyrics book and started to scribble ideas, trying to push the thought of Eric Gainsborough out of her head.


	27. Taking Over Me

Chapter 27: Taking Over Me

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking Over Me – Evanescence  
_

* * *

Infalna and Matthew were waiting outside the airport for them. Aeris hugged them and then turned to Yuffie. She was waving to someone.

"I'll call you tonight Aeris. Dad sent a car for me and Reeve." Aeris peered in the direction she had been waving in. A limousine and chauffeur.

"Travelling in style now!" She said, elbowing Reeve. He looked rather ill.

"How was the journey?" Matthew asked as they sat in the taxi on the way to the hotel.

"Not bad. Food was gross, but the journey wasn't too bad." Aeris said. Vincent shrugged.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"You brought sandwiches." Aeris pointed out. Vincent smiled a satisfied smile.

"Well, you'll like the hotel. We're speaking in three days, so we'll have plenty of time together. We do have a few conferences before then, but you probably don't want to go to those." Infalna.

Aeris said,

"We can go to the Da Chao together."

"Absolutely. We've been looking forward to doing that." Matthew said. He looked out of the window.

"Ah! Here we are! The Turtle Inn."

* * *

Vincent and Aeris had adjoining rooms, by a shared bathroom. Aeris unpacked her things and then went through to Vincent's room. He was putting things into a wardrobe and smiled as she came in.

"Finished already?"

"Yeah. Come on; let's go find Mom and Dad. They said they'd be waiting in the tearooms."

Infalna and Matthew were sitting at a small round table outside. Aeris and Vincent joined them.

"I've ordered some tea." Matthew said. Infalna turned to Vincent.

"We're now going to completely embarrass Aeris and talk to you for a while."

"Ugh, I pity you." Aeris told Vincent. He did look slightly worried. Matthew laughed.

"It's alright Vincent… we just wanted to find out some more about you. You take art I believe?"

"Yes. I'll be finishing University at the end of the year."

"What are you going to do next?" Matthew asked, stirring sugar into the tea, which had just arrived.

"I have quite a bit of money and I own my own home. And I have some exhibitions coming up."

"People are starting to order Valentine Originals." Aeris said proudly. Vincent nodded.

"I sell art pictures to the art shops in Midgar and to some museums. And sometimes Hotels buy pieces. And as Aeris said, there are private buyers getting interested." He said nervously. Infalna smiled.

"I'd love to see some of your work."

"I'll send you some." He said. Matthew said,

"You're doing very well."

"Thank you… I've worked hard, and it's paid off."

"Wonderful! Oh dear…" Infalna said. They all looked around and saw a man heading for their table. He had a thick white beard and thin wire spectacles, and had a very imposing air about him.

"Who's that?"

"Jonathan Drake. One of the world's leading scientists in Biochemistry. The most pompous man you're ever likely to meet." Matthew whispered.

Drake stopped at their table and said in a thick, pompous voice,

"Matthew and Infalna Gast. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you again." He said, shaking hands with the pair. Before anyone could say anything he had sat down at their table.

"Terrible news about that article, terrible." He said, shaking his head. Matthew nodded.

"Thank you, Jonathon. But I think the air has been cleared now."

"I didn't believe a word of it you know. Absolute garbage." Drake said, helping himself to tea. His grey eyes settled on Vincent and Aeris.

"I don't believe we've met?" he said, holding out a hand.

"Vincent Valentine."

"Aeris Gainsborough."

"Aeris Gainsborough? Oh, Infalna's daughter? Yes, you were in the article also."

"Yes." Aeris said. Drake peered at her.

"If memory serves, I believe you attend Midgar University?"

"Yes, I do. So does Vincent."

"Quite, quite. And I suppose you're going to follow in your parents footsteps? Help create the next generation of scientists?"

"Actually, Jonathon, Aeris is a musician." Matthew said. Drake looked surprised.

"Really? Well, I suppose, if that's where your calling lies… and what about you, young man?" He said, turning on Vincent.

"I'm an artist."

"An artist? Hmm… well, I suppose science is a mainly family trait. If you don't come from a scientific family, it's hard to-"

"Actually, my parents were scientists." Vincent interrupted. Drake surveyed him.

"Might I have heard of them?"

"Richard Hojo and Lucrecia Adams."

"Oh! My goodness, you're Vincent Hojo?"

"No. Vincent Valentine." Vincent said calmly. Drake frowned.

"You changed your name? Why on earth… your parents were greatly admired."

"Because my parents suffered great scrutiny throughout their lives. I didn't want that." Vincent replied. Aeris held his hand and he squeezed her fingers lightly.

"I see… as good a reason as any, I suppose." Drake said, no longer interested in the subject.

"Now, what are you speaking on?"

"Excuse us." Aeris said, standing up with Vincent. They quickly left the room. Infalna was throwing them a glare that said '_you are going to pay for leaving us alone with this man'_.

"Interesting man." Vincent commented. Aeris laughed and nodded.

"I know… you realise that Mom and Dad are going to get us back for this?"

"What do you think they'll do?" Vincent asked. Aeris shrugged.

"I don't know… make us eat Mom's cooking?"

* * *

They walked around the area surrounding the hotel. It was surrounded by stores and squares with ornamental fountains. They walked for half an hour and found themselves standing at a bridge. There was a building in the centre of a square of water, with bridges leading in each direction.

"What's this?" Aeris wondered aloud.

"The Mayor's house…" Vincent said, reading a sign. They both looked at it in awe.

"Wow… so this is where Yuffie lives."

"I guess so."

"It's pretty impressive." Aeris said, "I can picture Yuffie living here."

"I know what you mean. We should probably get back to the hotel." Vincent replied, looking at his watch.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the Turtle Inn. Infalna and Matthew were sitting in the garden. Jonathon Drake was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys." Aeris said, sitting down. Infalna looked away. Matthew laughed.

"She's sulking for leaving us with Jonathon."

"He was remarkably dull wasn't he?" Vincent commented. Matthew nodded.

"I shouldn't think he'll talk to us again. He makes it a point not to talk to people more than once. He's a socialite."

"Mom, talk to me." Aeris said. Her mother glared at her.

"You are going to pay dearly for that, Aeris."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, cheer up. We've got four days together."

"Why don't we do Da Chao tomorrow? See if Yuffie and Reeve can join us."

"OK. The day after that Yuffie's opening an orphanage. We have to go and laugh at her." Aeris said. Her parents looked at her and she shrugged.

"What? It's funny."

"Fine. The day after that is when we're talking. That's in the morning. We can go shopping in the afternoon. The day after that we're going home and you've got another week, haven't you?"

"Yes. We're going home next Tuesday." Vincent said. Infalna smiled.

"Plenty of time!"

"It's going to be an exhausting four days." Aeris muttered.

* * *

And it was.

They climbed up the mountain side to stand on the Da Chao. There were guided tours. Aeris and Vincent stood on one of the outstretched hands of the mountains, looking down at Wutai.

"Look! There's the hotel!" Aeris pointed.

"And Yuffie's house." Vincent said. Yuffie and Reeve joined them. Yuffie pointed to a building a few miles out of Wutai.

"That's the training Pagoda. Martial Artists have studied there for years. Wutai has produced some of the best fighters in the world"

"Tifa would love it." Aeris commented.

Infalna and Matthew waved to the four of them.

"We're going to take the ride down. Do you want to come?"

The carts that went down the mountain on cables gave them a wonderful view of the mountains. Aeris took lots of photographs of them.

* * *

The second day was a lovely sunny day. Aeris, Vincent, Infalna and Matthew met Yuffie and Reeve outside Yuffie's home. She looked irritable.

"I feel ridiculous." She muttered.

"You look lovely, Yuffie." Aeris assured her. She was dressed in a formal oriental dress in green and gold. Her hair was made into a traditional style. Reeve smiled at her.

"You look amazing."

That made her smile.

An elderly man emerged from the house. He had greying hair and shared Yuffie's oriental features. He stopped and bowed, as was the custom. They returned the gesture.

"Dad, this is Aeris Gainsborough and Vincent Valentine. They're friends from University. And these are Aeris's parents. They're in town for a conference. Guys, this is my dad, Lord Godo."

"It is a pleasure to meet Lady Yuffie's friends." Godo said, shaking hands with each of them. Yuffie ground her teeth.

The orphanage was on the west side of Wutai. They took a car there and when the door was opened, Godo made sure that Yuffie was the first to get out. She looked extremely annoyed.

The ceremony didn't take long. Aeris and her companions stood near the front of the crowd. Yuffie had insisted that Reeve stand with her. He looked extremely pale. The head of the orphanage was making a speech.

"It was a grateful heart that we thank Lord Godo Kisaragi for funding our orphanage. And we also thank Lady Yuffie Kisaragi for opening our orphanage. Lady Yuffie…"

Yuffie took a pair of scissors from a patron of the orphanage and cut the ribbon. Tumultuous applause rang out as Yuffie shook hands with the head of the orphanage as cameras went off, taking photos.

As the crowd dispersed Yuffie and Reeve joined them.

"Stop laughing Aeris!"

"I wasn't laughing! You looked good." Aeris insisted. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Big deal. I cut a ribbon and shook hands with the heads."

"But no one cuts a ribbon quite like you." Vincent said sincerely. Yuffie glared at him.

"Ha ha. Come on, there's refreshments inside."

* * *

The day of the speeches arrived. Aeris found herself and Vincent in the main room of the Turtle Inn. Yuffie and Reeve had gone out with Lord Godo for the day.

Aeris listened to her parent's speak. She had never found their work interesting but she paid attention to this. It was about a cure they had discovered for a blood disease recently. Vincent was watching with intense interest. That was something Aeris particularly admired about him. If he was doing something, he always put his whole into it, making sure to take in everything.

Infalna and Matthew were very well received. A standing applause proved this. As they shook hands with the people that had rushed up to congratulate them, Aeris and Vincent waited for them to finish. Eventually they joined the pair.

"That was fascinating." Vincent said, shaking Matthews's hand.

"Thank you Vincent."

"You were both great." Aeris said. Infalna eyed her.

"You were bored, weren't you?"

"No! I mean, normally I would have been, but that really was interesting." Aeris insisted. Infalna merely went,

"Hmm." And turned to talk with Matthew.

* * *

For several days nothing particularly interesting happened. Then, on Friday morning Aeris decided she couldn't put it off any longer. She went down to the front desk of the hotel and asked for a local directory book.

Vincent, Yuffie and Reeve came into her bedroom as she sat down with the book. She hastily covered it up.

"Hey Guys."

"We're going over to the Pagoda. Check out some of the martial artists. Wanna come?" Yuffie asked. Aeris shook her head.

"No… I have something to do today."

"What?" Yuffie asked curiously. Aeris looked hesitant.

"It's kind of private… but it's important too. I just need to have today to do it."

"But-"

"That's fine Aeris." Reeve said, dragging Yuffie from the room. Vincent pulled the cover from over the directory.

"You're going to see him?"

"…Yeah. If I can work up the nerve."

"Do you want me to come?" He asked concernedly. Aeris shook her head.

"No, I really need to do this alone."

"Alright. I'll take my mobile phone. If you need me-"

"I'll call. Go have fun." Aeris smiled at him.

Vincent bent down and kissed her. She smiled.

"Go on. Have fun at the pagoda." She insisted, pushing him towards the door. Once he had left, she opened the directory and looked up Eric Gainsborough.

Ten minutes later she had his address:

_46 Leviathan Street, Wutai._

Aeris went downstairs and handed in the directory. Picking up a street map of Wutai she looked for Leviathan Street. It was a twenty minute walk or so, by the look of it.

So she started walking.

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving it there. Don't worry; the next chapter shall be out soon. I kind of rushed this one, because I wanted to get on with the main plot and not get sidetracked. But thank you so much for the reviews. You really know how to get me writing! LOL, please tell me what you think. **


	28. Leave Right Now

Chapter 28: Leave Right Now

_I'm here_

_Just like I said_

_Though it's breaking every rule_

_I've made_

_My racing heart_

_Is just the same_

_Why make it strong to break it once again?_

_And I'd love to say I do_

_Give everything to you_

_But I could never not be true_

_So I say_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Leave Right Now – Will Young  
_

* * *

Here she was.

Standing in an apartment block on Leviathan Street, Wutai.

Number 46, if we were going to be precise.

And if she knocked on the door, her father would be inside. Well, if she pressed the buzzer and he let her up.

But Aeris had frozen. She couldn't move. She had been standing here for nearly ten minutes.

"Argh!" She groaned. She had finally made it here. This was her only chance and she was going to blow it.

"Just press the button." She told herself.

She lifted a finger to the button and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed it. The speaker crackled into life.

"Who is it?" Said a hoarse voice. Aeris's breath shuddered.

"Is that Eric Gainsborough?" She asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" he sounded slightly more alert now.

"I'm… I'm a friend of Vincent Valentine."

There was silence and then there was a buzzing noise. She hastily pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was a filthy grey building on the outside and the inside wasn't much better. Slightly cleaner, but still a dull grey.

Aeris slowly walked up to the second floor and walked along to apartment 4. She knocked on the door, forcing herself to move.

The door swung open. In the doorway stood Aeris's father. He was recognisable as the man in the photographs. His hair was slightly longer and there was rough stubble over his face. But the eyes that looked at her were the same as her own. The same shade of startling green.

Eric Gainsborough faltered and grabbed the doorframe for support.

"Infalna?!" He gasped. Aeris shook her head hastily.

"No."

"…Sorry… you look just like… never mind. Come in."

* * *

The apartment was shabby and as grey as the rest of the building. It was a mess but Aeris got the impression that Eric hadn't noticed.

She sat down on a shabby sofa and he handed her a mug of coffee. Then he sat down opposite her.

"You said you know Vincent Valentine…"

"Yes."

"How is he? I haven't seen him in… three years, it must be now."

"He's great. Nearly finished university."

Eric sipped his coffee and then put it down. Aeris took a deep breath.

"Vincent's not the reason I'm here."

"What is the reason?" He asked sharply. Aeris bit her lip, staring fixedly at her coffee.

"I wanted to ask you about something that happened eighteen, nearly nineteen years ago. In Kalm."

Eric stared at the coffee table. He leant forward in his chair, rubbing his face with one hand. Aeris pressed on.

"Matthew Gast. Richard Hojo. Lucrecia Adams. Infalna Cetra. The cure for Grandia Disease. All of that."

"I know what you mean. Two of them are dead now. Richard and Lucrecia… I looked after Vincent."

"But you left." Aeris whispered. Eric nodded.

"I left."

"I want to know what happened." Aeris said. Eric still didn't look up at her.

"Infalna and I were going out. I got her pregnant. I promised to marry her. Matthew Gast though that I was going to abandon her. I have to admit… I did have a track record for going through girls. Matthew and I fought and I left. Went to Midgar. A few months later I got a friend to ring up and tell them I had died. Richard knew the truth. Knew I was alive. He left Vincent in my care when he died. Stupid idea… I wasn't fit to be a father. I'm still not… but you didn't want to talk about Vincent."

He went and stood by the window.

"I loved Infalna. I truly did. I would have married her, and looked after our child. But Matthew was right not to trust me. He probably did the best thing by driving me away…"

Aeris had to put the coffee cup down. She was shaking. She swallowed hard and asked,

"Why didn't you go back? I mean… didn't you wonder about Infalna and… and the baby?"

"Of course I did! But dead men don't come back from the dead. I don't know what happened to Matthew and Infalna, or the child. Well, it wouldn't be a child anymore. It'd be eighteen, nearly nineteen." Eric said burying his face in his hands. He obviously didn't read the papers. The rest of the world knew who they were, Aeris though wryly.

Eric took a deep breath and looked up at her, suddenly realising.

"Who are you? Why do you want to know about all this?"

Aeris stiffened. She stood up.

"I… I should leave."

"No! Wait! Who are you?" Eric said loudly. Aeris closed her eyes and then opened them again. Eric was staring at her. She went to the door.

"I have to leave."

But Eric closed the door, hard. Aeris looked up at him. His eyes widened in realisation.

"…What's your name?" He asked softly. Aeris looked him in the eye.

"Aeris Gainsborough."

The effect was amazing. Eric slumped against the wall, staring at her.

"Aeris… Gainsborough…" He whispered. Aeris rubbed her arms. She felt cold all of a sudden.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here. I guess I just wanted to find out about my father." She whispered. Eric didn't move. He looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"I always knew that Matthew Gast wasn't my real father. Vincent Valentine, he's my boyfriend. He didn't know that we thought that you were dead. He told me a few months ago, gave me your telephone number. I tried to call once, but I was too scared." Aeris ranted, "And then I came here for the holidays, with my friends and my parents, and with Vincent. And I knew that you were living in Wutai. So I got a directory and looked you up and here I am. I didn't tell Mom and Dad that I was coming. I guess… I guess I just wanted to see you, even if it was just once."

Eric buried his face in his hands. Aeris felt tears pricking her eyes. She blinked them back and said,

"I'll go now. I'm… I'm staying at the Turtle Inn. Until Tuesday. Then I'm going back to University, Midgar University. I'll… I'll go."

Aeris walked through the door, closing it behind her. She didn't know what she'd been expecting. As she walked out into the street, she glanced up at the apartment. She couldn't see him. Brushing away a stray tear, she started to walk back to the hotel.

* * *

Yuffie, Reeve and Vincent got back to the hotel at the same time as Aeris. She waved to them and hurried up the street. Yuffie peered at her.

"Where did you go?"

"I… nowhere important."

"I thought you said that it WAS important!" Yuffie said. Reeve pushed her inside. Vincent looked down at Aeris.

"Did you find him?"

"…Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"I don't know. When he eventually figured out who I was he just sort of stood there, and I just kept rambling and then I left." She looked up at him. "But I did it."

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered, putting his arms around her. She felt comforted by his embrace and welcomed it.

Eventually Vincent said,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… yes. I am. Come on, let's go inside. How was the pagoda?"

* * *

Three days later, on Monday, Aeris and Vincent were sitting outside the hotel. Yuffie and Reeve had gone off somewhere. Aeris leant against Vincent's shoulder.

"Good holiday?" She asked, eyes closed.

"Yes."

"Be glad to go home though. I miss Barret's café." He laughed at her softly.

"I know what you mean."

Suddenly she felt him stiffen. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Aeris…" He said. She followed his gaze and saw Eric Gainsborough standing a little way off, watching her. She stood up and he came closer.

"Aeris." He said slowly. Aeris nodded. Vincent stood up too. Eric looked at him.

"Hello Vincent."

"Eric."

"I… I wanted to talk to you." Eric said, looking back at Aeris. She nodded and they went around the hotel to the patio. Vincent ordered some tea and they sat down at a table in the sunshine.

Aeris noticed that Eric had shaved. He looked much younger without the stubble covering his face. He looked at Aeris.

"I can't believe how much you look like your mother. It's uncanny."

"Got your eyes." She said. Eric smiled.

"Yes, I can see that. Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted on Friday. I was more than a little shocked."

"I know. I should have called or something…" Aeris said. Eric smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came to see me. I-I brought you something."

He handed her a small box. Aeris frowned.

"What is it?"

"Your Christmas present for the last eighteen years."

She opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet, with various little objects hanging from it.

"Every year I added another charm… but I didn't know where you were. I suppose I could have looked harder, but you would have had your own life. You didn't need the man who ran out on you messing your life up." Eric said. Aeris closed the box.

"I thought you were dead. I love my parents, so much. But I always wondered what my father was like. Mom and Dad didn't get married until I was four."

"It took them that long?" Eric said in surprise. Aeris smiled.

"You don't read the papers, do you?"

"No. Mindless rubbish, most of it."

Aeris explained what had happened. Eric's eyes grew wider.

"Oh my… well…"

"And then Vincent told me you were alive."

"Yes, you told me on Friday. I just can't believe that I'm actually meeting my daughter. Infalna always said that if she had a girl she would call her Aeris."

"Can I ask you something?" Aeris said suddenly. Eric nodded.

"Do you play any musical instruments?"

"Oh, no. I was useless at music. The only musical member of the group was Lucrecia and she only played piano."

"Just wondering. Because I'm terrible at science but I love music." Aeris explained. Eric laughed.

"That's a mystery, I'm afraid."

Vincent left them alone after about an hour. Aeris and Eric walked around the garden, talking. Eventually Eric stopped.

"Aeris… I can't tell you how glad I am to finally see you."

"I know… I mean, I'm glad too. I didn't know exactly what I was expecting. But I think it all turned out OK."

"If I'm ever in Midgar I'll look you up." He promised. Aeris smiled.

"I'll be glad to see you. And now I can call you as well."

"Please do." He stopped and looked at her. "I ran away from you once, Aeris. I'm not going to do that again."

"Glad to hear it. Um… I haven't spoken to Mom and Dad about this yet… I mean, they didn't even know you were here."

"Tell them when you want to. But I DO think they should know about this."

"Yeah… I'll tell them when the time's right."

Eric smiled and touched a lock of hair falling into her face. Aeris watched him closely.

"You're beautiful. You're just like her…" He said quietly. Aeris felt herself blush. Eric smiled at her.

"I have to go now. But call me, OK?"

"I will."

"Goodbye Aeris."

"Goodbye." She whispered.

* * *

On the plane, back to Midgar, Aeris felt happy. Really happy. Yuffie looked over at her.

"OK, WHAT is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been smiling non-stop since yesterday."

"So a girl's not allowed to be happy?" Aeris asked. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Keep your little secrets. See if I care."

To her irritation, this only made Aeris smile more widely.

**A/N: OK, no more updates for a few days cos because I'm going away. But I'll be back soon, so don't despair! And the next chapter will be a bit more cheerful than this one. Promise. **


	29. Anything But Ordinary

Chapter 29: Anything But Ordinary

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be_

_Anything but ordinary_

_Please_

_Anything But Ordinary – Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Tifa and Cloud arrived home a day late. Aeris was in her room reading when Tifa fell through the door. Aeris jumped up to help her with her things.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great! Cloud's taking his stuff home right now. How about you?"

"It was interesting." Aeris settled for saying.

They went to the café to meet the others. Yuffie, Reeve and Vincent were already there.

"Look whose back!" Aeris said as they sat down. Cloud arrived shortly afterwards and they exchanged stories about their various holidays.

Tifa had just finished a very amusing story about a diving board and a kebab when Yuffie said in a would-be casual tone,

"So… no secrets kept in YOUR holiday?" She looked at Aeris who rolled her eyes. Tifa and Cloud perked up.

"What happened?"

"Aeris vanished for a day and she won't tell me what happened!" Yuffie whined. They all looked at Aeris.

"What, I'm not allowed to have secrets?"

"NO!" They said as one. Aeris looked indignant.

"OK then, no secrets. Say, Cloud, Tifa, when did you get together? Oh that's right, I wouldn't know because you kept it secret for several weeks! Yuffie, you didn't tell us about being Lady Yuffie Kisaragi or that you and Reeve were going to the dance. And you expect me to just spill out everything out to you guys?"

No one said anything. Cloud eventually smiled.

"Wow. No one makes you feel quite as guilty as Aeris does."

They laughed at that. But Aeris could tell that they were all dying to know what was going on.

* * *

It was a week later when Aeris got a phone call. She and Tifa were in their room and as the phone rang she picked it up.

"Hello, Aeris Gainsborough speaking."

"Aeris, its Elena."

"Oh, hi! What's up?"

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

"Don't think so. Why?" Aeris said curiously.

"Because we're going to the studio and we spoke to our producer, Mike. He wants to meet you."

Aeris sat straight up as though she had been poked with an electric rod.

"What?"

"Mike Lucas. He wants to meet you."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. What do you say?"

"I say what time shall I be there?"

"In an hour's time. Bring your lyrics book."

"OK! See you soon."

"Bye babe."

Aeris stared at the receiver in dumb awe. Tifa was watching.

"Who was that?"

"That was Elena. Their producer wants to meet me…"

"Oh my god! That's fantastic, Aeris!" Tifa squealed. Aeris laughed.

"I know… I can't believe it!"

"YOU can't believe it?! I have a famous roommate! Well, I guess I do actually, but this will be for a totally different reason! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Aeris tightly. Aeris struggled to breathe.

"Um, oxygen becoming an issue."

"Oops, sorry."

* * *

Aeris opened the door to the studio. The receptionist looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Um, I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

"What's your name?"

"Aeris Gainsborough…"

"…Oh, yes, I see. Go through that door, take a left and it's the first door on your right."

"O-OK. Thanks."

She knocked on the door and heard several voices say,

"Come in!"

The Turks were inside and they all said hello loudly. Aeris sat down.

"Having a good holiday?" Reno asked.

"Oh, yeah. Went to Wutai last week."

"I LOVE Wutai! It's beautiful." Elena said, sitting down beside her. She looked at her watch.

"Mike's gonna be here any minute. We showed him 'I'll be there for you' and he LOVED it."

"You're kidding."

"Elena doesn't kid about anything as important as this." Tseng promised.

The door swung open and a ma with dark hair, wearing jeans and a leather jacket walked in.

"Hi guys. Just got out of a board meeting, had to run most of the way here. Ah, this is the infamous Aeris Gainsborough?"

Aeris stood and shook hands with him. He smiled at her.

"Great to meet you. So you're the girl who wrote 'I'll be there for you'?"

"Yes."

"Wow… have you worked with other artists before?"

"No."

"Aeris was at our concert and Marlene introduced us. Then Aeris came to our lyrics meeting a while ago and that's when we got the song." Elena explained. Mike nodded and they all sat down.

"OK, Aeris, the reason I wanted to meet you today is to talk to you about the song. You know these guys normally write all of their own stuff? Well, we want to do 'I'll be there for you'. But obviously, we need your permission, and we need to write up a contract. But there's more to it then that."

"There is?" Aeris said nervously. Elena laughed.

"Mike, you're scaring her!"

"I'm trying to be nice, El. Leave me alone." Mike told her. He turned to Aeris, "According to Marlene you're a singer."

"Well, I sing sometimes. At concerts at university and I've done a couple of open mic nights. Why?"

"We want you to sing the song with us!" Elena burst out. Mike looked at her in irritation.

"El, I wanted to tell her!"

"Sorry Mike."

"But first I want to hear you sing. If your voice doesn't go with Elena's we might have a problem. Would you mind singing for us?"

"Right now?"

"Good a time as any. Pick any instrument you want, sing something. It can be a cover or your own work."

Aeris looked around and went to the piano. She felt extremely nervous. She was used to playing for crowds now, playing for her friends. But for a group of artists and their producer. No pressure there!

She took out the music for 'Your Song' and played it once through. As usual, when playing for other people, once she started to play she felt far more relaxed. She knew she could do it and just… sank into the music. Once she had finished, Mike stared at her.

"And you're not represented?"

"No."

"Well I think you can safely say that you will be. So what do you think? Do you want to do the song?"

Aeris smiled.

"I'd be an idiot to say no."

"Excellent! Let's get practising." Mike said enthusiastically. He looked at Aeris. "I've been a bit presumptuous and I've written up a draft contract. Why don't you read it through?"

She scanned the paper. It seemed extremely complicated. Mike laughed at her.

"Basically, it says that you've agreed to let us use your song, and, since you're also performing, you'll get 45% of the money. Another 45% is split between this lot and the rest goes to the company."

"Oh. I don't see why you couldn't have just put that down." Aeris said, laughing. Mike handed her a pen.

"Want to sign?"

She scribbled her signature on the dotted line. The Turks all applauded and Reno put an arm around Aeris's shoulders.

"Now we've got you in our grasps. Let's get to work."

They practised for several hours and then Mike suggested she come in the next day to record the song.

"There's a whole load of stuff we need to do. Photo shoots etc; there'll be some interviews to do as well, as well as other publicity stuff."

"Wow… that's intimidating." Aeris said nervously. Did it always go this fast? Not that she was complaining. She had just gotten the chance of a lifetime! What did she have to complain about?

Elena looked at her watch.

"Damn, I'm late. I'll see you later Aeris." She said, dashing from the room. Aeris stood up.

"I'd better go too."

"OK, we'll see you tomorrow at 9. Ask at the front desk, they'll tell you where to go."

"OK, great. Thanks so much for this, Mike."

"No problem sweetheart. I'm going to be honest though. You're gonna make us a lot of money!" Mike laughed. Aeris smiled, and waved goodbye to the others.

* * *

Cloud was in the café when Aeris called in. She sat down and said,

"Guess who has just signed a contract to write and perform a song with The Turks?"

"Ooh, is it the blonde girl from Good Morning Midgar?" Cloud joked.

Aeris looked at him and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, you're serious?"

"100%! Cloud, I'm going to do a feature with The Turks!" She said, unable to hold in the excitement any longer. Cloud kissed her head.

"My little girl's all grown up!" He cried. Aeris laughed and pushed him away.

Cloud looked at her for a moment.

"OK, I'm going to ask this while you're still in a good mood."

"What is it?" Aeris said, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Whatever it was that happened in Wutai… are you OK? I gather that what happened was pretty major. I know you wouldn't hide something from me unless it was seriously big." He said in a serious voice.

Aeris instantly felt guilty. This was Cloud. Cloud. Her best friend since she was a tiny child. The one person she could always, always depend on, no matter what.

He watched her with his sincere blue eyes. Aeris took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you what happened."

"Aeris, you don't have to-"

"I want to. But you can't tell anyone. Not yet. Not anyone, not even Tifa. Only Vincent knows so far, and that's because he helped me."

Cloud nodded.

"OK, I promise I won't tell. What happened?" Aeris bit her lip and then said,

"I… I found my father."

It took a second to sink in. Then the impact of what she had just said hit him.

"You found him? Your real father?"

"Yes. He's living in Wutai. Vincent had his telephone number and I looked him up one day and went to see him."

"Oh my god, Aeris… what happened?"

"Well, he told me what had happened, why he left. The he figured out who I was and went into total shock and I left. Then, the day before we came home, he came to see me and we spent ages just… talking. We're going to call each other, get to know each other a bit."

"I can't believe it." Cloud said, numb with shock. Aeris smiled.

"You think you can't?"

"I mean, wow. After all this time…"

"I know."

They sat in silence. Cloud looked at her closely.

"You haven't told your parents, have you?"

"No. I don't know how they would react. Besides, I barely know him. I want to find out more about him before I let him into every aspect of my life."

"That's probably wise. You don't know what kind of person he is."

"That's what I thought… but it's incredible!"

"Aeris." She looked at him, "You have to slow down. You might end up getting hurt."

She looked at him and then smiled.

"I know. We're just going to call each other and get to know each other."

"OK. Good." Cloud said.

They sat drinking coffee without speaking for a few minutes. Then Cloud pulled a slip of blank paper from his pocket and a pen.

"Here, sign this."

"What is it?"

"Aeris, I'm your best friend, right?"

"Well, obviously!"

"So I want the very first Aeris Gainsborough autograph." Aeris laughed and signed the slip of paper.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Wonder how much I can get for this on E-Bay." Cloud said, examining the paper. Aeris hit him.

"Cloud!"

"Sorry! I was just kidding!"

"No, wait a few months. Once the single's out, it'll be worth much more!"

Cloud laughed and said,

"OK, I'll wait for a while." Aeris giggled.

"Good. Now, I am going to go and find Vincent. I have to tell him about the song!"

* * *

As expected, Vincent was extremely happy. He smiled and kissed Aeris, hugging her tightly.

"That's amazing, Aeris."

"I know! I just can't believe it… it's like my life is becoming absolutely perfect!"

"I think we should celebrate." Vincent said. Aeris smiled,

"Good idea. What do you suggest?"

"Why don't we have the others over for a meal and you can tell them? I know you've told Cloud."

"I asked him not to tell the others. I wanted to tell them myself."

"Perfect. You call them and I'll get some shopping."

Aeris went to the phone as Vincent left. She dialled Yuffie's number and got the answer phone.

_"__Hey! T_his is Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll accidentally delete it while drunk! Thanks!" Aeris smiled and waited for the beep.

"Yuffie, its Aeris. Can you come over to Vincent's tonight at about 7:30? Bring Reeve too. Thanks and see you then!"

She dialled her own room number. Tifa picked it up.

"Tifa speaking."

"Only me."

"Hey Aeris. How'd it go at the studio?"

"I'll tell you tonight. Come over to Vincent's at 7:30, oh and tell Cloud."

"Will do. See you later."

Finally she dialled the number of the café.

"Barret's. How may I help you?"

"It's me, Aeris."

"What's up?"

"Can you come to Vincent's tonight at about 7:30?"

"I think so. Might be a bit late."

"No problem. See you then."

She smiled to herself and sat down at the piano. As she played an old song, she looked out of the window.

Life was good.

* * *

And it just kept getting better. When they were all sat around the dinner table, Aeris cleared her throat.

"I've got some news."They all fell silent watching her.

"Um… I was at the studio, with the Turks today. They want to record one of my songs, and have me sing it with them." She blurted out.

Silence.

And then uproar. Yuffie and Tifa hugged her tightly, Cloud beamed proudly, Reeve congratulated her loudly and Barret cheered in his booming voice. Vincent sat opposite her, his characteristic smile on his face.

"Aeris, you're incredible!" Yuffie screamed. Aeris grinned.

"I know… it's all happening so quickly! We're recording it tomorrow!"

"Just don't forget us when you're famous." Reeve said. Aeris shook her head.

"I could never forget you guys. Cloud's my oldest friend, Tifa's my roommate, Yuffie's my singing partner, Barret serves me my daily dose of caffeine and you tell my fortune! How could I possible forget you?"

"What about me?" Vincent asked. Aeris stared across at him.

"And as for you… never happen." She said quietly.

As they tidied away the food, Barret said,

"Have you told Marlene about this? She'd never forgive you if she found out from someone else."

"I'll call her tomorrow. Better ring Mom and Dad too." Aeris said. They sat down in the living room and chatted until past midnight.

* * *

Aeris lay in bed that night, thinking about the next day. She knew she should be sleeping, but she was too hyped up.

"Aeris?" She rolled over. Vincent was looking at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Too excited." She whispered, smiling. He smiled gently and put his arms around her. She huddled up to him.

"You're going to be amazing." Vincent told her. Aeris nodded.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep."


	30. Come What May

Chapter 30: Come What May

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I'm loving you more and more_

_Listen to my heart _

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring but I'll love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you _

_Until my dying day_

_Come What May – Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman (Moulin Rouge)  
_

* * *

It was raining when Aeris woke up. And she had left the window open. With a cry of dismay, she dashed over to the window and pulled it shut. Vincent stared over at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Left the window open. Oh, look, it's soaked the floor." As if to prove exactly how soaking the floor was, she promptly slipped over. Vincent leapt out of bed.

"Aeris!"

She sat in the puddle, staring at him. He stared back. And she started to giggle. Vincent's concern faded away and he held out a hand to help her up. She took it, still laughing.

"Oh, I hope this isn't an omen for the rest of the day."

"I doubt it. Go and get dressed, I'll make breakfast."

Aeris stood in the hot shower, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She could hear the radio in the kitchen. A song was playing and she looked at the clock. She dressed quickly and rubbed her hair with a towel as she went into the kitchen. Vincent handed her a plate of toast.

"Do you want a lift?"

"Thanks. Oh, if my parents call, don't tell them where I am. They'll want me to come home for a celebration meal."

"Does your mom cook at celebration meals?"

"Oh yeah."

"In which case I haven't seen you all day."

"Good boy."

Vincent gave her an irritated look. She ignored him and drank some coffee. She almost instantly spat it out.

"Dear god, what is that?"

"That is washing up liquid. I was soaking the pot."

"…I'm going to the café. I'll see you later."

She kissed him and walked the ten minutes to the café. Barret was mopping the floor. He grinned at her.

"Ready for the big day?"

"Couldn't be more ready. But I need coffee."

He poured it into a plastic cup and said,

"Coming in later?"

"Hopefully. I don't know how long the recording is going to take. Oh, I'd better go or I'm going to be late. Which _won't_ make a good impression."

* * *

The Turks were in the reception when she arrived. They greeted her cheerfully.

"We're just waiting to find out which room we're in." Reno informed her. Aeris glanced over at the desk. The receptionist was tapping on a computer.

"OK, you're in room 18."

"Thanks Jenny." Rude said as they went through some glass doors.

* * *

Room 18 was bright white and had padded walls. Reno and Elena instantly had a race, seeing who could run into the walls first. Tseng rolled his eyes and Rude sat down. A few minutes later Mike appeared.

"Hello, my little stars. Ready to record?" He asked, grinning around at them. Hey all nodded. Mike turned to Aeris.

"Just relax and have fun."

And she did. As Elena played the opening chords, she felt a thrill of excitement rush through her. She leant into the microphone and started to sing. Elena joined in at the chorus and Mike gave them the thumbs up from the next room, where he and a recording assistant where watching.

They ended playing the song around fourteen times in all. The recording assistant came out.

"OK, I think we've got it all guys! Well done!"

"Good job! Want to listen to it?" Mike asked. They all nodded eagerly.

Mike pressed play and Aeris jumped as she heard her own voice coming through the speakers. The Turks were grinning and she had to join in. Elena laughed at the look on her face.

"Look at her! It's like Christmas came early."

"Don't make fun of her. You nearly fainted when you heard the first song on the radio." Reno said casually. Elena hit him and said,

"When's it coming out?"

"We'll have it ready for the radios by next week. And then we'll release it as a single in, oh, about a month's time?"

"Really? That quickly?" Aeris said, surprised. Mike nodded.

"Absolutely. In the mean time, we have work to do people! I've organised everything and you're doing a photo shoot this afternoon, to get the cover for the single. Aeris, you're in that. And we'll be shooting a video in two weeks. I'll phone you with the details. There'll be interviews soon; I'll call you about that too."

Aeris stared at him. Reno elbowed Rude.

"I think we lost her."

"No! No… I'm just amazed!" Aeris said, smiling. Mike laughed.

"Get used to it. OK, you're due at the photo shoot at 2:30. That gives you an hour and a half. Have some fun."

"Let's head over to Barret's." Elena suggested. The others agreed and Mike left to go to a meeting. Barret's was practically empty. Tifa was at the counter, reading a magazine.

"Tifa, do you _ever_ work?" Aeris asked. Tifa shrugged and looked up. After a second of initial shock she smiled.

"What can I get you?"

"Coffee. What else?" Reno replied. Tifa laughed and pointed to a plate of cake.

"Freshly made this morning. Dad's trying another new recipe."

"We'll have some of those too then!" Elena said. Reno pinched her belly.

"Putting on weight, aren't we El?"

"Get stuffed, Reno. You weigh more than I do!"

"It's all muscle, baby." Reno said, flexing an arm.

They sat at the counter as Tifa poured coffee. She smiled at Aeris.

"How'd it go this morning?"

"It was fun!"

"You got mail, by the way." Tifa said, digging in her bag to draw out two envelopes. One was written in handwriting she didn't recognise. The other she did. Tifa saw the look on her face.

"You know who it's from?"

"It's from James Winters." Aeris said. Tseng looked up.

"The reporter?"

"Yeah." Aeris ripped open the envelope and scanned the contents. "He's apologising for what happened and wants to know if he can make it up to me. My, how pathetic."

"What happened?" Elena asked instantly, leaning over. Aeris went pink as she explained. Tifa read the letter.

"He's so… sad. Never mind Aeris, you can just set Vincent on him again."

"I did not set Vincent on him! Vincent attacked him of his own free will." Aeris said.

"Who did I attack?"

Aeris jumped. Vincent had come in and was standing behind her. She laughed and kissed him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Who did I attack?"

"James."

Vincent looked like he wanted to hit something. Aeris screwed up the letter.

"He's been banned from the café, and Shera won't let him talk to me in class. If I ignore him, he'll go away."

"Who's the other letter from?" Tifa asked. Aeris remembered the other letter. She opened it and her face took on an expression of surprise.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"N-Nothing." Aeris said, folding the letter. Tifa snatched it away.

"Come on, Aeris! It's obviously something!"

"Tifa, no!" Aeris cried, reaching for the letter. Tifa sighed and handed it back.

"Fine. Meanie."

Vincent looked down at the letter. From Eric Gainsborough. Aeris put it in her bag and said,

"Where's Barret?" At that moment he came out of the kitchen and grinned at the sight of the Turks.

"Thought I'd gotten rid of you."

"With coffee this good? No chance." Tseng said, sipping his coffee. T than moment Yuffie walked in. She caught sight of the Turks and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" She squeaked. Reeve followed her and stared too. Elena smiled.

"Aeris, you should probably take notes. They're going to be doing this to you soon."

"Yeah right, Elena. You're the stars! I'm just going to sit back and watch." Aeris assured her.

* * *

"Elena, Aeris, get into wardrobe. Guys, I want you in make-up. Go!" Said Mike when they entered the photographers' studio. Elena led Aeris through a door and introduced her to the woman inside. She was extremely tall and thin, with black skin, brown hair and a wide smile.

"Elena, great to see you."

"Aeris, this is Marie. She's our wardrobe manager." Elena said. Marie looked Elena up and down.

"I've got your blue suit, Elena. Go try it on and we'll do any alterations."

Elena disappeared into a changing room. Marie examined a notepad.

"OK, Mike said he doesn't want you wearing the Blue Suit, or it'll make it look like you're a permanent member. Give me a moment; I'll see what we've got."

Aeris watched as Marie shuffled through clothes racks. Aeris examined some of the clothes as she waited. Marie poked her out from a rack and looked Aeris up and down. Muttering to herself, she went back to shuffling through the racks. Suddenly there was a cry of triumph and Marie emerged, holding something white.

"Here we go. Try this on."

It was very much like the blue suits the Turks wore but in pure white. Aeris went into a changing room and put it on. When she came out, Elena was being examined. She grinned at Aeris.

"Looking good!" Marie looked too and smiled.

"Can't go wrong with white. Unless you spill something down it." Aeris quickly moved away form a drink on the surface next to her. Marie and Elena laughed.

"OK, El, you're done. Aeris, how does it fit?"

"It's good."

"Yeah… the trouser legs are a little long. I'll just turn them up for you." Marie bent down and stitched the trousers quickly. Then she turned to Elena.

"Shoes are on the surface. Aeris, what size are you? OK… here you are." She handed her a pair of white shoes. Aeris put them on and stood up. Elena winked at her.

"You look great. OK, we've got make up to do now. The guy's will be through in a minute." She told Marie.

* * *

When they reached the make-up room, there were two people inside. A man with a shaven head who was called Terry and a woman called Alexandra. Terry smiled at Elena.

"Let's do your hair and make-up. Aeris, Alexandra will take care of you."

Aeris felt extremely pampered. Yuffie would have loved this. Her hair was washed and blow-dried. Terry peered at her reflection in the mirror.

"Straighten her hair and do make-up." He told Alexandra. She was clearly an assistant in training but she was doing a good job. Aeris had never had straight hair before. Her hair was naturally wavy, and when straightened it was even longer than usual. Alexandra put on some make-up and then turned to Terry. He examined Aeris and then smiled.

"Good job, Alex."

Alexandra blushed and Elena came to look.

"Hey, you look good with straight hair!" She said. Aeris smiled.

"It feels weird!"

"Ladies, we're waiting for you." Mike said, putting his head around the door.

* * *

Reno, Rude and Tseng were waiting for them, sitting around and talking. Reno gaped at Aeris.

"Whoa!" Rude elbowed him. Aeris went pink and sat down. Mike had been talking to a photographer.

"OK guys, here's what we're gonna do. Aeris is gonna sit in the middle, so we can have some symmetry."

Mike and the photographer placed them all at different points in front of a screen. They got into several arguments, which was very amusing. Eventually they got one that seemed to satisfy them both. By this time they had been there for nearly two hours. Elena rolled her eyes.

"They argue every single time. It's getting old."

"Hey, come on! We're being artistic here!" Mike called to her. The photographer laughed.

"OK, don't smile. We want straight faces. Look straight at the camera."

By the time they had finished taking photos it had been another hour. Aeris stretched.

"And you have to do this all the time? Wow, I do not envy you." She told the Turks. Reno grinned.

"It's a tough life, but the great amounts of cash make up for it somehow."

"Reno! We do it for the music."

"Yes, that's what we tell the media anyway."

"He doesn't mean it. He loves the music." Rude assured Aeris. Mike laughed.

"He'd better! OK guys, I think we're just about done here. Aeris, I'll call you in a few days about the video shoot."

"Thanks Mike." Aeris said. She looked at her watch. "Is that really the time?"

"What's up?" Elena asked.

"I've got one-on-one music in fifteen minutes! I'm never going to make it!"

"Don't sweat it; I'll give you a lift." Reno said.

For some reason, there was never any parking by the music building. Reno and Aeris had to circle the building twice before finding a place to park.

"Thanks so much Reno, you're a lifesaver."

"Yeah, I know." Reno grinned. Aeris picked up her bag.

"I'll see you later, OK?"

"Sure thing. Later Aeris."

* * *

Aeris got out of the car and bumped into Bernadette from her music class.

"Hey Aeris. Haven't you got one-on-one now? Didn't know we had to get dressed up for it now!" She teased. Aeris realised she still had on the make-up and outfit from the shoot. Aeris grinned and shrugged.

"Seriously late and Shera's gonna kill me."

"Hey, isn't Reno from the Turks?" Bernadette said in shock, as Reno waved goodbye to her, pulling out of the parking space.

"Um, yeah. Got to run, I'll see you in music!" Aeris said, dashing for the door.

Shera lifted an eyebrow as she came in.

"Formal music today?" Aeris rolled her eyes.

"I've just come from a photo shoot. I recorded a song with the Turks this morning!"

"Oh Aeris, that's fantastic! I like the suit, by the way."

"Yeah, OK. What'd you wanna work on today?"

* * *

_Dear Aeris,_

_ I hope your flight home was alright. I don't tend to fly often, so I wouldn't know! Anyway just writing to say that you didn't leave your telephone number, which is why I didn't call. Call me soon._

_ Eric._

Aeris sat picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hello, Eric Gainsborough."

"It's Aeris."

"Aeris! You got my letter?"

"Yeah, today. My roommate gave it to me."

"Great! Let me get your number before I forget."

Aeris smiled she read out the number. She was having a very good day.

* * *

Vincent was reading when she got to his apartment that night. He didn't look up as she came in and peered over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?"

"Frankenstein."

"Enjoying it?"

"Very much." Finally he looked up and saw her. His mouth fell open. A completely new experience for him.

"Don't laugh at me! People have been making fun of me all day, and I did not pick this outfit, they gave it to me, and they gave me straight hair too!" Aeris said before he could say a word. Vincent merely shook his head.

"You look wonderful, Aeris."

"Oh." She said, surprised. "Well, you can say that!"

"I just did. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm making it tonight! You did it yesterday." Aeris protested, "I'll just get changed and then I'll get started."

Vincent smiled as she went into the bedroom.


	31. You're A Star

Chapter 31: You're A Star

_I feel good_

_Yeah I feel fine_

_I've stopped complaining all the time_

_You'll get yours and baby I'll get mine_

_Yeah, don't be fooled by what you see_

_In movies, magazines and on TV_

_Cos what do they know_

_About you and me_

_We don't care what they say_

_We'll be alright_

_We'll be ok_

_Crank it up_

_Let's mess around_

_Be who you are_

_Cos you're a star_

_You're a star  
_

* * *

_You're A Star – Josie and the Pussycats  
_

* * *

Aeris had never realised exactly how much work went into shooting a music video. Mike was running about, shouting instructions, there were cameras everywhere and the Turks were at the centre of it, enjoying every single minute. The song was going to be aired on the radio for the first time that afternoon and Aeris was keen to have finished the video by then.

They weren't planning on doing a big video. Mike took them into the studio and had them singing along to the single, while a camera recorded them doing it. Then they all had to sit around, talking while the music played over the top. It was basically them relaxing and enjoying their job. Reno and Elena kept pulling faces at the camera. Tseng fell asleep at one point and Aeris saw Mike's evil side as he told her and Elena to get their make-up bags. When Tseng woke up he looked not dissimilar to a clown.

They finished the video at 2:30. Since they had been filming since six, this was quite an achievement.

"Mike's got this theory that the low budget video's will have more success." Rude explained. Aeris nodded and said,

"This was so much fun!"

"For you maybe." Tseng said darkly, trying to get the rouge off his face. Elena tossed him a face wipe.

"Grow a sense of humour, Tseng! Hey, the single's playing in an hour. We're going to listen to it here." She told Aeris.

"I'm heading over to Barret's. Actually, I'd better get going."

"Here's the address for the interview tomorrow." Mike said, handing her a sheet of paper, "Don't be late!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. See you later!"

* * *

She got to the café ten minutes before the single was due to play. To her surprise the café was packed. A round of applause went up as she went in.

"What the-?" She started. Cloud grinned at her, standing by the door.

"We found out that you hadn't told anyone about the single. So Yuffie went around the music class and told them. I told the literature class. Tifa told every customer who came into the café for the past week."

"Cloud!" Aeris cried. But Barret was waving her over to the counter.

"Aeris, saved you a seat! And I've put a tape in the machine, to record the launch of your first song!"

"You're all making a really big deal of this!" Aeris protested. Bernadette pushed her way through.

"We are not! This is a big deal!"

"It isn't."

"Where were you this morning?" Yuffie asked. Aeris flushed slightly.

"Um… shooting the video."

Vincent was sitting next to her chair and he kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you." He said quietly. Aeris grinned sheepishly.

"This is _really_ embarrassing."

"Shh!" Barret said, and turned the radio up, pressing the record button.

"_And next on Materia Radio, we've got the brand new single from the Turks! But they're not alone on this one, folks. Featuring on this single is Midgar University's very own Aeris Gainsborough. Aeris not only wrote the song, but she's joining Elena on the main vocals. Aeris and the Turks will be joining us on the show tomorrow afternoon so tune in for that!_"

"You're on the radio tomorrow?!" Tifa cried. Aeris nodded.

"_Now, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is; the brand new single from the Turks, 'I'll Be There For You!'_"

A cheer went up, but it died away quickly as the guitar played the first few chords. Aeris held her breath.

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_." She heard her own voice pounding through the radio and gasped. Vincent held both of her hands with his as the amazing sound blasted through the café. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Reeve and Barret were all grinning at her insanely.

After three minutes and seven seconds of the song, it faded away and the DJ came back on.

"_I think we can safely say we've got a hit on our hands with that one! Coming up next, traffic report_." More applause hit Aeris and she couldn't help laughing.

"Aeris!" She turned and saw Cid and Shera Highwind. They pushed through and Shera smiled at her.

"That was incredible Aeris!"

"I think I'm having trouble breathing right now." Aeris said weakly. Cid nodded to her.

"Damn good song."

"Thanks Mr Highwind."

"Aeris!" Barret said. He was holding the telephone and looked a bit worried.

"What is it?" Aeris asked.

"It's… your parents."

The colour drained from Aeris' face.

"No! I totally forgot to call them!"

She took the phone.

"Hey."

"Aeris Gainsborough! I was just listening to Materia Radio and you were on it!" Her mother's voice shrieked through. Several people turned to stare at the sheer volume emanating from telephone.

"I forgot to call you, I'm _so _sorry. It's been a hectic week."

"Too busy to call your parents?! Why, I ought to-" There was a scuffling sound and Matthew's voice came through.

"Aeris, you were incredible! Why on earth didn't you tell us?"

"I just forgot! I'm sorry."

"Tell her she's in BIG trouble!" She heard her mother shriek. Matthew laughed.

"We'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye."

She handed Barret the phone and sank into a chair. People were congratulating her all around. Vincent smiled at her.

"I think its official. You're a star."

"The single isn't coming out for two weeks. But the video's airing next week, on Friday." Aeris said. Yuffie hit her shoulder.

"Just accept the compliment, Aeris!"

* * *

It was a good thing that Aeris went back to Vincent' apartment that night. Because Tifa called the next morning.

"Aeris, there are around twenty reporters standing outside the Dorm, waiting for you!"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know… just ignore them, I guess." Aeris said helplessly. When she hung up the phone, it rang again instantly. This time it was Mike.

"Aeris, this is incredible! Every paper in Midgar wants to interview you and the Turks!"

"Really?"

"Really! I've set an interview it for 2 this afternoon. That OK?"

"Yeah. I have classes this morning though."

"As long as you can make it here."

"I will. Thanks Mike."

Vincent was smirking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Told you, you were a star."

"Yes, I know. I'm hungry, I'm making breakfast. Have you got a class today?"

"Yes, this afternoon. You're got literature this morning, right?"

"Yeah… do you want eggs?"

She cooked scrambled eggs as Vincent dressed. Then she went to the computer and printed off her paper.

"I hope I get a good grade for this one." She said. Vincent smiled.

"You'll do well. You worked hard on it."

"Professor Jenova's a pretty tough grader. He really expects a lot."

"Relax. You always work yourself up like this and you always do fine." Aeris slipped the paper into a plastic cover.

"I know… I can't help worrying."

"Aeris, you just released an amazing single, have handled the press when they were slandering your family and you're worried about your grades, despite the fact you haven't gotten anything below a C all year?"

She stared at him and then smiled.

"OK. I'll relax."

"Yes, you will. Let's eat.

* * *

She and Cloud sat near the front row in Literature class. Aeris scribbled down notes and then looked up to listen to the next part. Professor Jenova looked around.

"Can anyone tell me what made Frankenstein so controversial for the time it was written in?" A student in the third row was chosen.

"The fact that the book was based on the desecration of bodies?"

"Exactly! But there was another reason." Jenova said, peering around at them. Aeris cast her mind back to the notes she had made and raised her hand.

"Aeris?"

"Because the author was female? I mean, there weren't many female writers at the time and the book was selling well before they found out that it was Mary Shelley who wrote it."

"Well done, Aeris. Yes, Mary Shelley was praised as one of the most spectacular writers of the time, which was quite an achievement, especially as it was the time of the Romantic Poets."

"But wasn't she married to one?" Cloud asked. Jenova nodded.

"Indeed she was. And they were also good friends with Lord Byron."

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Jenova clapped his hands.

"Hand in your papers as you leave." Aeris and Cloud were the last ones to leave. As Aeris handed him her paper he said,

"Glad to see you're keeping on top of your work. Don't let your music get in the way."

"I won't."

"You're a good student, Aeris. I don't want to see you fail in any area. Spread out your time."

"Believe me, I have no intention of failing any of my classes." She promised. Jenova nodded and turned away. As Aeris was leaving he said,

"I liked the song, by the way."

"Thanks Professor."

* * *

Elena and the others were waiting for her in the interview room. The reporters were going to come in one at a time.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late. I was working."

"Working?" Rude asked. Aeris sat down.

"Literature paper."

"Ah."

"Aeris, you're here. Great, we'll send in the first reporter!" Mike said. He waved someone over and a woman came in, with several other people holding cameras, clipboards and microphones. Aeris looked at Elena as a make-up artist attacked her with powder. Elena smiled.

"Nervous."

"Little bit. But surprisingly not as nervous as I was about handing in my literature paper."

"Professor a monster?"

"Kind of. But he never really loses his head with a class."

"OK, we're ready! Let's go." Said a man wearing a baseball hat. The blonde woman smiled sparklingly at the camera.

"I'm with the Turks at Midgar Media ltd, to discuss their new single, and joining us is none other than Aeris Gainsborough, who not only sings in '_I'll be there for you'_ but actually wrote it! Good afternoon everyone."

They all said hi and the blonde woman looked at the Turks.

"How did you meet Aeris?"

"She was at our stadium concert in January. A friend of ours introduced us after the concert." said Reno.

"How did that meeting turn into the production of a single?" Elena answered this one.

"Well, we invited Aeris to a lyric-brainstorming session. I think it was Rude who found the song."

"Yes, I was looking through Aeris' lyrics book and found the song. Aeris, why don't you tell it?"

Aeris found the camera facing her and cast her mind back to the session.

"Well, Rude was looking through my book and he noticed the song. He didn't tell me what was going on, but he called Elena over to have a look. Then she called over Reno, who got Tseng. And I didn't have _any_ idea what was going on and was getting pretty nervous. Then they asked if they could hang onto the song."

"Then what happened?"

"Our producer, Mike, said he wanted to meet Aeris. So we called her in and told her about the proposition."

"Did it take a lot to convince you to take them up on their offer?" Aeris was asked. She laughed.

"No way! It was my dream coming true! We recorded the song the next day."

"So things got together pretty quickly?"

"It's the way it works." Reno said, leaning back in his chair.

An hour later, they were on the fifth reporter. Aeris had repeated herself so many times it was unbelievable.

"OK, only two more reporters. I'll send the next one in." Mike said. Aeris fell back in her chair.

"Thank god! I don't know how you guys can do this!"

"You get used to it sweetie." Elena said, drinking from a water bottle.

The door opened and in a cruel twist of fate, Aeris' least favourite person in the world walked in. She stared at James in disbelief. He stared back.

"Aeris!"

"Oh, I don't believe this." She muttered. Mike tapped his watch.

"You've got fifteen minutes, Midgar Today."

"Thanks." James sat down and started asking questions to the Turks. Aeris had to admit, he was being professional about the situation. Well, he'd already proved that his writing was the most important thing to him. Eventually he turned to Aeris.

"Will you be collaborating with the Turks in the future?"

"I don't know… I hadn't really thought about it."

"We tend to write our own songs, but if Aeris keeps writing songs like '_I'll be there for you_' we'll certainly take them off her hands!" Reno said. James looked down at his clipboard.

"The song is a favourite for the number one spot at the moment. How do you feel about that?"

"It'll be great! It's always the most amazing feeling to get a number one." Elena gushed. James looked at Aeris. She said,

"It'd be one of the most amazing things that have ever happened to me. All I want is to write songs."

Mike came in.

"Time's up."

"Thanks." James said, nodding to the Turks. The next reporter didn't take long. He jotted down a few answers and then thanked them. Aeris lumped back in her seat. Aeris turned on her.

"OK, _who_ was that? He knew you!"

"He's no one."

"Aeris! Come on, a guy that cute? What's wrong with him?"

"A lot. The foremost thing being that he's the reporter who wrote the article about my parents."

"Oh! Oh…" Elena realised what was going on. Reno laughed at her awkwardness.

"Way to put your foot in it Elena."

"It's OK. Do you guys want to go for coffee?"

"Sure."

They left the studio, talking about the interviews.

"Aeris." They stopped and she turned. James was standing by the exit to the studio.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, and I threw it away." She turned to leave.

"Valentine doesn't deserve you."

"Shut up James."

James walked forward and looked her in the eye.

"Valentine is a bastard. What's so special about him? Why would you want to be with him?"

"Aeris, do you want me to call security?" Rude asked. Aeris shook her head.

"No, we're going."

"Aeris, just answer me! Why are you with him?" James called. Aeris eyed him in disgust.

"I'm with him because he's twice the man you are, he's a wonderful person and because I love him. And he managed to beat you up pretty well last time, so just stay away from us, OK?"

Before he could answer, they had walked away. Reno grinned at her.

"That was cool."

"He's so… irritating. I can't remember if he was that irritating when I was dating him."

"Who cares? If all else fails, just put a restraining order on him." Reno said dismissively. Elena smiled.

"You and Vincent are so cute together! You should _never_ break up!"

"I don't have any plans to." Aeris laughed. Reno laughed and put an arm around Aeris' shoulders.

"You know, Aeris, I know a great guy. Personal bodyguard. Broke a guy's legs with a toothpick. Bet he could sort out James for you."

"Aw, thanks Reno. Glad to know you're looking out for me."

"Yeah, well. I don't like reporters very much." Reno said. Aeris grinned.

"Does anyone?"

* * *

Barret's was fairly empty when they arrived. Vincent was there and so was Tifa, as well as some other customers.

"How'd it go?" Tifa asked.

"It was great." Aeris answered simply. Barret said,

"Look at this!" He turned up the television. There was a news piece about Aeris and the Turks."

"_I think we can safely say that Aeris Gainsborough is going to go far._" The presenter said, smiling. Rude glanced at Aeris.

"See? You're a star."

And for the first time, Aeris felt like it.

**(OK, I realised that Aeris never seemed to be going to class, so I decided to send her in! James just keeps on coming back, doesn't he? Never mind, I'm sure I can plan some sort of horrible accident for him. Evil Laughter Anyway, please review. We've reached a hundred reviews now! Yippee! You guys are the greatest!)**


	32. Blessed

Chapter 32: Blessed

_When I think how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows_

_And I look at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tiptoes_

_I must say_

_Everyday I wake_

_I see you're lying by my side_

_I know I'm truly_

_Blessed_

_For everything you give me_

_Blessed_

_For all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best_

_With every breathe that's in me_

_Blessed_

_To make sure you never go_

_Blessed – Christina Aguilera_

For the next week, Aeris went to class as usual. And then the video came out and it seemed like every spotlight in the world was pointed at her. Eric Gainsborough rang her to congratulate her.

"I heard the song. Did you really write that?"

"Yeah!"

"Amazing! God, it was incredible!"

"Thanks." The door opened and Tifa came in. Aeris said,

"I've gotta go. Homework."

"OK."

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Speak to you then."

"Bye."

She hung up.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked.

"No one in particular. How was Media Studies?"

"It was good! I got the grade for my short film back."

"What did you get?"

"How does an A- sound?"

"Tifa, that's great!" Aeris said, hugging her. Tifa laughed.

"I know. I've got work now; Cloud's meeting us over there."

"OK, I'll just get my lyrics book. I feel very inspired lately!"

"Oh, I wonder why!" Tifa teased her.

* * *

The café wasn't too crowded thankfully. Aeris sat at a corner table while Cloud got his coffee.

"So, what did you get?" She asked. Cloud grinned.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Cloud, stop teasing!"

"OK. I got an A!"

Aeris gaped at him.

"Oh my God! Your mother is going to have a heart attack!"

"I know, that's why I'm not going to tell her. Anyway, how many autographs did you get asked for today?"

"6." Cloud laughed.

"Well, I've got the very first one. And the single's doing well."

"I know! It's been played so many times!" Aeris said. Cloud looked around and then asked,

"Hey, how's it going with your dad?"

"It's… OK. We're talking quite a lot now. And he said that he's planning a trip to Midgar soon, so we might be able to meet up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Cloud, stop worrying. It'll be fine."

She sipped her coffee while Cloud looked at the lyrics she was writing.

"What's this one?"

"This one's private."

"Private? Ooh, naughty lyrics, eh?" Cloud said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up. It's not that kind of song."

"Really? Then why can't I see it?"

"Because it's private!" Aeris said, pushing the book into her bag. Cloud stuck his tongue out.

"You're so mean. So, when are you doing your next television appearance?"

"I don't know. Mike gave me a mobile phone so he can reach me whenever he needs to. He's gonna call tonight."

Vincent came in, looking cross. He sat down and Aeris looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Yes, because you're hiding it so well." Aeris said. Vincent shook his head.

"It's just…"

"I'll leave." Cloud said, standing up. Vincent waited until he had gone before turning to Aeris.

"Look at this." He handed her a newspaper. Aeris felt her heart sink.

"What is it?"

"Page 4."

She opened the paper and scanned the page. There were two pictures. One of them was of Vincent and Aeris, sitting in the park. Aeris hadn't known they had taken the picture. And the other one was of her and Reno leaving the studio the previous week, after the confrontation with James. Reno had his arm around her shoulder and she was laughing. The headline read '**Aeris Gainsborough, shooting to stardom!'**

She didn't read the whole article. The gist of it was clear, by the labels under the pictures. _Aeris and ex-boyfriend Vincent Valentine_ and _Reno and Aeris get friendly after work_.

"Oh my god, Vincent… this isn't true, I swear."

"I know."

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Because James wrote the article." Aeris scanned the page again. Sure enough, there was his name.

"I don't believe it… _After breaking up with Vincent Valentine, it appears that Aeris and Reno of the Turks are growing closer._ I'm going to kill him."

"Aeris, calm down." Vincent said. She looked up at him.

"No! He's gone too far this time!"

Before Vincent could say anything, she had charged out of the café. Vincent seized her bag and ran after her.

* * *

Aeris knew that when James didn't have class he liked to sit in the park to write, so she headed there first. James was sitting with a group of people from their music class. He stood up as he saw her coming. Before anyone could speak, Aeris had marched up to him and hit him in the face with her fist. He staggered and stared at her, clutching his jaw.

"You bastard!" She spat at him.

"Aeris, what-?"

"What the hell _is_ this?" She said, waving the newspaper at him. James looked at her.

"Aeris, I was just-"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin my life? What have I done to make you do this?" Aeris demanded. James rubbed his red face as Vincent ran up behind Aeris. Vincent stared his girlfriend.

"You hit him?"

"Is there a problem?" Aeris asked him. Vincent shook his head. Aeris turned back to James.

"Why did you write this?"

"You know why." James replied. Aeris rubbed her head.

"No, I don't. But I think I can guess. You're trying to break Vincent and me up."

A girl from their music class, Sarah looked at the article. She looked up at James.

"You wrote an article to try and break them up?"

"James, do you _really_ think that I would _ever _want to go out with you again? I mean seriously?" Aeris asked. James looked uncertain.

"I… I just…"

"Just stay the hell away from me and stop writing articles about me! And the same goes for my parents, for my friends and for Vincent." Aeris said. She turned to Vincent.

"Let's go."

"Aeris, wait! Just hear me out!" James shouted after her. Aeris laughed derisively.

"Remember what happened last time I heard you out? You ended up being banned from a café."

* * *

She and Vincent walked in silence out of the park. Aeris didn't dare look at Vincent. They went to the apartment, still in silence. Aeris made tea while Vincent started to sketch. Aeris looked at Vincent. He was staring at his sketchpad. Eventually she opened her mouth… and her phone went off. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Aeris, it's Elena."

"Hi El."

"Have you seen the paper?"

"Yeah, I saw it." Aeris muttered, pouring hot water into a cup. Elena said,

"James, right?"

"Yeah."

"Vincent knows it's not real, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Reno's been worrying; scared that he'll think it's your fault."

"It's OK. Tell him there's nothing to worry about."

"OK… oh, Mike said to tell you that we've got a meeting tomorrow at 4."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. And don't worry about the article."

"I won't. Bye."

She turned off the phone. Vincent didn't look up from his work. Aeris looked down at her tea. Neither one spoke. Eventually Aeris picked up her bag and said,

"I've got to go."

Vincent stopped drawing but he didn't say anything. Aeris stared at the back of his head and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

She wandered around the campus, not paying any attention to where she was going. Eventually she heard someone call her name. Hopefully she spun around but it was just Cloud and Tifa. Cloud said,

"What happened? You and Vincent just went charging out." Aeris pulled the paper out of her bag.

"Is it me or is this getting a bit boring?" Tifa said in disgust.

"Is Vincent mad?"

"I don't know… we went back to his apartment, but neither of us was talking and then my phone went I just had to get out of there." Aeris babbled. She sank down onto a bench.

"Aeris, Vincent probably isn't mad." Cloud said. Tifa looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to be helpful."

"Don't do that anymore. Aeris, you have to talk to him. This is probably getting blown way out of proportion."

"Yeah… you're right. I'll go talk to him. Oh, one good thing happened today!"

"What was that?" Tifa asked. Aeris grinned.

"I got to hit James."

"What?! And I missed it?! This is SO unfair! When do _I_ get to hit him?" Cloud whined. Aeris hugged him.

"Aw, you can hit him whenever you want to." She said. Cloud grinned happily. Tifa laughed.

"So adorable. Anyway, go Aeris."

"OK. See you later."

* * *

She opened the door to the apartment.

"Vincent?" She called. No reply. Aeris closed the door and looked around. His sketch lay unfinished on the table, with a half-finished cup of coffee.

"Vincent? Are you here?" She asked. Nothing. Aeris went to the sofa and sat down, face in hands. Where was he? Did he get mad and leave? WHY hadn't she stayed?

"You're such an idiot." She told herself.

She had been sitting there for an hour when the door opened. She stood up and Vincent came in, carrying a bag. He stared at her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She replied. Vincent cleared his throat.

"I… I was looking for you. Tifa said you'd come to find me."

"Yeah…"

"Aeris, about the article-"

"I swear, it isn't true! Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Vincent replied.

"Yes you are. That's why you weren't talking to me."

"You were the one who wasn't talking."

"I wasn't not talking to you." Aeris objected.

"Then why weren't you talking to me?"

"I wasn't!"

"I know, that's why I'm asking!" Vincent said. Aeris shook her head quickly.

"The why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad!" Vincent replied loudly. Aeris stared at him.

"Then… then what are we fighting about?"

"I'm not sure. We're fighting?"

"I don't know!" Aeris cried.

They stared at each other. Then Vincent said,

"So we're… not fighting?"

"I don't think so. I think I got lost somewhere." Aeris said, trying to figure out what had just happened. Vincent scratched his chin.

"Um… couldn't we just… pretend it never happened?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Aeris agreed. Vincent nodded and then reached into the carrier bag and pulled out some flowers.

"I… I got you these. Because I thought you were mad and we were fighting. But apparently we're not."

Aeris stared from him to the flowers. Slowly a smile spread across her face. Vincent smiled too. Then Aeris started to laugh. She crossed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks…"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Wow…our first fight. Maybe. Was it a fight?"

"I don't know. Let's just forget about it." Vincent said. Aeris nodded.

"Yeah…" She took the flowers and looked at them. Then she looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I bought flowers." Aeris laughed and kissed him. Vincent smiled.

* * *

That evening, they lay in bed. Aeris put her head on Vincent's bare chest and listened to his heartbeat. Vincent looked down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just listening." She replied. Vincent smiled, tracing patterns on her hand. Aeris tapped her fingers along to the heartbeat.

"It's so regular."

"I hope so. Otherwise I'd be in need of medical assistance." Vincent replied. Aeris laughed.

"No… I just meant, so much of the time you're unpredictable. In a quiet way. It's weird that in here you're so ordinary."

"There's a lot of chaos inside me." Vincent said quietly. Aeris looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I think you've calmed it down."

"I can do that?"

"You can do anything." Vincent told her. Aeris smiled and he returned it. She said,

"I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"How do you make me feel so special?" She asked. Vincent looked at her.

"Because you are special."

"That's not what I meant. I mean… everyday I look at you and think what did I do to deserve you?" Aeris said. Vincent smiled slightly.

"I think the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Really." He whispered. Aeris felt a smile stretch across her face then she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question."

Vincent kissed her. When he pulled away she shrugged.

"You can answer later." And he kissed her again.

**(A/N: OK, way too much fluff there. And more repetitive James bashing. But hey, I hate that guy and wanted Aeris to hit him. And guess what? I'm the author so she can hit him as much as I like! LOL, anyway I promise something interesting will happen soon. So please keep reading! Fewer and fewer people are reading it since it's getting ridiculously long. And the end is quite a way off. So it's probably going to end up so long no one will ever read it. Oh well. I'll finish it anyway, if only for personal satisfaction! However, those who do read it, please review. It's kind of reassuring to know that _someone_ is reading it! Love ya loads.) **


	33. Shooting Star

Chapter 33: Shooting Star

_And I see a shooting star_

_Set apart from all the rest_

_While the other stars are standing still_

_He's on a quest_

_Every night this shooting star_

_Danced across the twilight sky_

_Cos he knows he doesn't quite fit in_

_And he's longing to know why_

_Shooting Star – Boyzone (Hercules)  
_

* * *

Aeris' birthday was coming up. March 23rd. That was almost two weeks away, but Infalna rang Aeris on the 8th with her birthday in mind.

"Are you coming home for your birthday or are you staying in Midgar? Because your father and I would like to see you at some point."

"I was planning on staying here. But why don't you come and stay the night? Barret said we can hold a party at his place. Well, not really a party. Just close friends and family really."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Infalna sighed. Aeris swallowed hard.

"Mom… there's something I have to tell you and Dad. Can I come over on Sunday?"

"Of course, darling. Bring Vincent and we'll have Sunday lunch!"

Aeris' eyes widened.

"Um… are you going to cook?"

"I don't think I'll have the time. I'll probably just buy something ready made. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, Mom!" Aeris said, punching the air.

She hung up just as Vincent came in. She was in her dorm room, finishing off some homework. Or at least, she had been until Infalna rang.

"Can you come to Kalm with me on Sunday?"

"Alright. Why?"

"Well, I was going over to talk to Mom and Dad. Mom told me to bring you too, for Sunday lunch. But don't worry; she's buying it, not cooking it."

"What are you going to talk to them about?" Vincent asked. Aeris bit her lip.

"Eric Gainsborough. He's going to be in Midgar for my birthday. I figured I'd better tell them before they see him."

"Good idea. Moral support."

"Yeah. Oh my god, you're not going to believe this!" Aeris said suddenly. She leapt up and went to the wardrobe. From inside it she pulled a large sack. Vincent stared at it.

"What is that?"

"I haven't had time to read it all, but…" She turned the sack upside down and hundreds of envelopes and packages fell out. Vincent picked one up.

"Fan mail?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah! They sorted through it at the studio, taking out the gross and dangerous ones. These are the ones I can have." Aeris said. She picked up one she had already opened.

_Dear Aeris,_

_ Just wanted to say that I loved the song! I hope to hear more of your work in the future! You should be a singer as well as a songwriter. You've got a lot of talent! Hoping to hear you soon!_

_ Your fan_

_ Geri Dranston. _

"Wow." Vincent said, shocked. Aeris picked up a package.

"I wonder what this is." She opened it and out fell a teddy bear with a note pinned to it.

"'For cheering me up with your song'. I don't believe it." She said. Vincent smiled.

"You're a celebrity."

The door opened and Tifa came in with Cloud, Yuffie and Reeve. They stared at the letters.

"What the hell?" Yuffie said. Aeris grinned sheepishly.

"Fan mail. Wanna help me open it?"

They sat around for the best part of an hour, reading through the fan mail. Cloud got into a terrible fit of giggles over a picture one guy had sent of himself, flexing muscles and grinning charmingly. Aeris laughed at the letters.

"I can't believe there are actually people who would bother to send me mail."

"I know! Are you going to reply to any of it?" Cloud asked. Aeris shrugged.

"I can't answer it all. I'd be here for months."

She picked up a letter. It looked like it was written by a child.

_Dear Miss Aeris,_

_ Hi! I'm Chloe! I'm only eight but I really really liked your song! It was really happy and made me feel happy when I was in hospatil hospital. I was in hospital because I had Grandia Disease just like you! I'm getting better now though, but I feel sick a lot. Do you get sick a lot too? I hope not, because then you couldn't do more nice songs. Please do more songs, OK? That will make people in hospital feel happy, like me. _

_ From Chloe Johnson. _

Aeris stared at the letter. Tifa peered over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She said sadly. Aeris nodded slowly.

"Yeah… it is." She murmured. She looked up at the others and smiled. "Let's get a drink."

As they sat in the café, Aeris looked at them all.

"Um… guys, I've got something to tell you." They all looked at her. She stared down at her coffee.

"It's about my birthday. There's someone I want to invite."

"Aeris, it's your birthday. You can invite who you want." Tifa told her incredulously. Aeris laughed.

"I know. But it's more than that. You remember in Wutai, when I disappeared for a day?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you finally going to tell us?" Yuffie demanded. Aeris raised an eyebrow.

"Not with that attitude!"

"Yuffie, be quiet. Go on Aeris." Tifa said.

Aeris swallowed hard. She had a lump in her throat.

"I… I went to see my father. My real father. Eric Gainsborough."

"But… I thought he was dead!" Reeve exclaimed.

"Apparently not as dead as we thought." Aeris said, "It turned out that he didn't die. He got a friend to call Mom and Dad and say that he was. In fact, he was Vincent's legal guardian for a few years. Vincent didn't know that we thought he was dead. Anyway, that's beside the point. The fact is that he's alive. We've been talking on the phone after I went to see him in Wutai. And he's coming to Midgar for my birthday."

Tifa, Yuffie, Reeve and Barret sat in silence. Tifa looked at Cloud.

"You don't seem particularly shocked by this."

"Cloud already knows. I told him a few weeks ago." Aeris explained. Yuffie said,

"Why didn't you tell us? Didn't you think you could trust us?"

"Yuffie, no! That's not it at all… I wasn't ready. Vincent already knew because that's how I got in contact with him in the first place. Cloud knows because I… well, I felt guilty, because he's my oldest friend and everything. I mean, not even my parents know yet. The fact is that until a couple of months ago, my father was dead. Suddenly he comes back to life. It was kind of a shock. I needed to get over it myself before I let others know."

"We understand, Aeris. This is big. No, this is _huge_." Tifa said, patting her hand comfortingly. Aeris smiled.

"Thanks. It's just so unbelievable."

"You must be nervous about seeing him again!" Barret said. Aeris pulled a face.

"I'm more nervous about telling my parents. What am I gonna say? Mom, Dad, remember that guy who's my real father? Well he's coming to my birthday!"

"Maybe you should say hi first." Reeve suggested. Yuffie grinned.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"Sure hope so." Aeris muttered. She looked at her watch and Vincent asked,

"Meeting?"

"Yeah. Tseng said he'd pick me up from here, since he's driving past anyway." She said. Tifa asked,

"How's Reno?"

"Well, when I saw him for the first time after that article was published, he looked like he was going to start bawling like a baby. But I told him its fine and that Vincent wasn't going to hit him." Vincent looked startled.

"What made him think I'd hit him in the first place?" He demanded. Aeris smiled sweetly.

"I told him what you did to James."

Vincent rolled his eyes and Aeris saw Tseng come in. He came over.

"Hey." He said. Aeris grinned.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

"OK, then. I'll see you guys later." She said, kissing Vincent. Tseng smiled as they got into the car.

"Everything's OK with you and Vincent?"

"Yeah… I mean, it was a bit weird at first, but it's OK." Aeris sat, putting on her seatbelt. Tseng pulled out onto to the road and put on the radio. To their amusement the first chords of their song were playing.

"Hey, I think I've heard this one." Aeris joked. Tseng smirked.

"Definitely sounds familiar."

They stopped at a red light. In the car next to them, which was a topless car, were four girls. They were playing the song and singing along loudly. Aeris thought she might just spontaneously combust from laughter. Tseng looked at her with a mischievous look she hadn't seen before.

"Shall we roll down the window?"

"Sure, why not?" He pressed the button. The movement caught the attention of one of the girls and she glanced over. After doing a perfect double take, she stared at them and then at the radio. Aeris waved and the girl started to shriek.

"It's them! It's them!" The other girls peered over in awe. Aeris and Tseng waved cheerfully. One girl yelled,

"I love you Tseng! Marry me!" Tseng laughed and winked at her. The light changed to green and he pressed the acceleration. Aeris looked behind them and saw the girls still screaming and waving.

They were still laughing when they got to the meeting.

* * *

"Record sales are through the roof! We haven't had so much success in ages!" Said Priscilla, one of the agents in the meeting. It was the Turks, Aeris, Mike, several agents and the head of Midgar Media ltd himself, Sephiroth Ancient. His startlingly green eyes and long silver hair made him look extremely hard, even with a face as young as his. He couldn't be more than thirty years old. Aeris sat nervously on the edge of her chair. Mike leant forward.

"See? A feature song was just what we needed. Now the Turks can take their break and the sales from the songs can manage themselves. The odd publicity appearance is all we need. The album is out in three months; the Turks go off and do their own thing. Then we can start the tour in late November."

Sephiroth thought about it.

"We don't do things like that normally. But I'm always prepared to try new things. We'll go with that for now."

"Great!" Mike said, clapping his hands. Priscilla cleared her throat and looked at Sephiroth.

"Sir? The Movie."

"Oh yes. Go ahead."

"OK, here's the deal. Rufus Shinra got in contact with us last week. He's shooting a new film, that's gonna be out in October. He wants the song for the soundtrack. It worked out well last time, and he think is may do this time as well."

Mike turned to the Turks.

"What do you think? Your song, your decision."

"I'm all for it." Elena said, a little too hastily. Reno sniggered and she elbowed him. Rude nodded.

"Yeah, sure. But Aeris has to decide ultimately. It's her song." Aeris looked up, shocked. Everyone looked at her.

"Um… yeah, that sounds good." She stammered. Mike smiled.

"OK. I'll give Rufus a call and tell him that's a go."

"Hmm. Alright, let's look at articles." Sephiroth. Priscilla said,

"Mostly, we're looking good. A lot of the articles are about the Turks and the song. A couple of human interest ones. Oh, and this one." She waved it in the air. Aeris winced, recognising it instantly and Reno groaned. Sephiroth took it and read it briefly. He looked up.

"Well?" He asked, looking from Aeris to Reno. Aeris said instantly,

"It's not true!"

"Really? It looks pretty convincing from here." Sephiroth said, a glint of amusement in his eye. Reno shook his head.

"It's all crap. Aeris is still with Vincent, I'm still single. Hear that Priscilla? Still single." he called down to her. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Sephiroth glanced down at the paper.

"James Winters?" he asked no one in particular.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Aeris admitted. Elena said,

"He's a jerk. He keeps writing stuff about Aeris and her parents."

"Oh, _that_ James Winters. Priscilla, make a note. He's not to be allowed access to the building without permission." Sephiroth said idly. Priscilla jotted it down. Sephiroth looked over at Aeris.

"Winters is harassing you?"

"Um… I don't know. I mean, I've told him to stop writing stuff, but he keeps trying to talk to me. It's hard to avoid him; he's in my music class."

"He gives you any trouble, tell Heidegger. He's in charge of clientele security." He nodded towards a round man with a black beard and hair. Aeris nodded.

The meeting lasted for nearly two hours. Eventually Sephiroth stood up.

"That's all for now. Mike, a word? Priscilla, get on the phone and make some calls." He barked out orders to the rest of the staff and then left. Aeris slumped in her chair.

"Wow. He's not at all intimidating." She muttered to Reno. Reno snorted with laughter.

"Sephiroth's alright. He's a businessman. Come on, let's get a drink."

* * *

They went down to a bar in the basement of the building. Aeris had a coke, not being particularly keen on alcohol.

"Besides, I have literature later. I don't want to turn up out of my skull." She reminded Reno, who was trying to coax her into a 'real drink'. Elena laughed.

"Leave her alone, Reno. So, what did you think of the Boss?"

"Sephiroth? Scary!" She chuckled. Elena smiled.

"Yeah, but hot, right?"

"Can't deny it." Aeris replied. Rude laughed.

"Elena, do you think about anything apart from guys?"

"Hey! I think about lots of other stuff!"

"Like what?" Tseng questioned. Elena smiled.

"Clothes. Shoes. I like shoes." She grinned at Aeris, "I swear, I'm not _actually_ this shallow."

"Yeah, she still won't wear a bikini for the CD cover. I still think it would improve sales." Reno grunted. Elena hit him.

"Shut up, Reno."

Tseng then told them about the journey to meeting. They all roared with laughter. Elena wiped her eyes.

"Marriage proposal? That's a new one."

"No, it's not. Remember that concert when a girl turned up in a wedding dress holding a sign asking Rude to marry her?" Reno pointed out. Aeris stared at Rude.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She then tried to sneak backstage, but she got caught." Rude replied, sipping his drink. Aeris laughed and said,

"Unbelievable!"

"I know. It's crazy." Rude replied. Aeris swallowed her coke and then said,

"I got a whole load of fan mail the other day. It's weird!"

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Elena said dismissively. Reno nodded.

"Yeah, the novelty wears off after a while."

Aeris looked at her watch.

"I'd better go. I need to finish up a paper before class."

"OK. I'll give you a lift. I need to go and see Shera about teaching anyway." Tseng said. They finished their drinks and bade the others farewell.

* * *

Professor Jenova was a bit late to the class, which was lucky, because Aeris was too. She burst through the door and seeing no teacher, darted over to her seat beside Cloud. Several people laughed. Cloud grinned.

"What's up with you?"

"The computer crashed. I had to go through all my disks trying to find the backup of my paper." Aeris panted. She got her things out and Cloud asked,

"How'd the meeting go?"

"It was OK. I met Sephiroth Ancient."

"Oh my god, that's so cool!" Said the girl on Aeris' other side, who had obviously been listening. Aeris grinned.

"He's pretty scary. Oh, and you know Rufus Shinra?"

"You've met Rufus Shinra?" The girl squealed. Several people leant forward from the row behind. Aeris couldn't help grinning.

"Um, no. But he wants to use the song for his next movie. Mike's gonna call him and say it's OK."

"What are the Turks like?" A guy who sat behind Cloud asked. Aeris smiled.

"They're great. They're really funny."

"What, even Tseng? He always seemed kinda quiet." Someone asked. Aeris nodded.

"He is, but once you get to know him he's so sweet. Reno and El are the noisy ones."

"El? You mean Elena?"

"Yeah. Rude and Tseng are quieter, but they've got great senses of humour."

The door opened and Jenova walked in. The class fell silent as the lesson started, and Aeris started to take notes.


	34. The Right Time

Chapter 34: The Right Time

_This is the right time_

_Once in a lifetime_

_So I've finally gone to sleep_

_Don't you know_

_The sun is shining in my window_

_Life's in the flow_

_Making music in the morning_

_Laughter's light_

_Creativity touches_

_In full flight_

_This is the right time_

_Once in a lifetime_

_The Right Time – The Corrs  
_

* * *

Aeris sat opposite Vincent on the train, travelling towards Kalm. She stared out of the window at the surrounding countryside. Vincent was watching her in much amusement. She was chewing her lip, her forehead creased into a frown. Her hands were twisting around each other and she was tapping her foot. Either she was very nervous or she _really_ needed to go to the bathroom.

"Aeris." She looked up, startled. He leant across the small table and took her hands.

"Relax. It's going to be fine."

"Is it? Well, I'm glad you're so confident!" Aeris said. Vincent sat back in his chair.

"Worrying isn't going to help. They're your parents, they will understand."

Aeris shrugged, looking back out of the window.

* * *

They walked across the main square of Kalm. There were several people sitting outside a café. One of them recognised Aeris and waved.

"Hey Aeris! Home to see the folks?"

"Yes, Mrs Malcolm. How's Jack?" Aeris enquired after her son.

"Well enough."

She looked up at Vincent.

"Everybody knows everybody in Kalm. There's not a whole lot of town."

"I can see that. Come on."

Aeris opened the front door.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're in the garden." Matthew called. They went through to the garden and greetings were exchanged. Dinner was laid out invitingly on the table. Chicken, vegetables, bread, cheese… Aeris felt her mouth watering. She'd been too nervous to eat breakfast. Infalna said,

"Well, why don't we eat straight away? Otherwise the chicken will get cold." They sat down and Infalna loaded up a plate for Aeris.

"You look live you've lost weight, honey."

"I weight the same as the last time you asked." Aeris said. Infalna passed a plate to Vincent.

"And how are you Vincent?"

"I'm excellent, thanks Mrs Gast."

"Infalna, dear. And how are the others?"

"They're great." Aeris said through a mouthful of chicken. Infalna frowned and she swallowed quickly. Matthew smiled.

"And how is the song doing?"

"Oh, it's amazing! We've sold around 250 thousand already!" Aeris said excitedly. Vincent smiled at her.

"It's doing really well."

"I remember when Aeris got her first guitar. Remember Matthew?"

"Her fifth birthday." Matthew agreed. Vincent stared at Aeris.

"You were five when you started to play?"

"Yeah… one of our neighbours had had one and I'd loved to listen to him play. So I begged Mom and Dad for ages until they finally gave in."

"Then followed the piano, clarinet, and saxophone. She taught herself Guitar and Piano." Infalna boasted.

"Mom, stop it." Aeris warned her. Matthew smiled at Vincent.

"She always does this when we have company. She loves to show off about Aeris. You should hear her with the neighbours, since the song came out."

"Mom, tell me you haven't been talking to the neighbours about it!" Aeris said in horror. Infalna refused to be shamed.

"I am just proud! I reserve the right to be a bossy, overbearing mother."

"And she gets it just right every time." Matthew muttered.

* * *

After dinner, Aeris and Infalna washed up, leaving Matthew and Vincent to talk. Then they sat down in the garden and Aeris decided it was time.

"Mom, Dad, you know I wanted to talk to you about something?" they both sat forward. Aeris took a deep breath.

"OK… this is really hard, and I've been trying to wait for the right time to tell you…"

"Aeris." Matthew said, taking her hand, "There isn't anything you can't tell us. Just spit it out."

"OK. I…" Aeris struggled with the words, "after you went home, when we were in Wutai… I…"

She took another deep breath.

"I found my father." The impact of the words took a few seconds to sink in. Matthew fell back in his chair and Infalna's mouth fell open. Aeris continued slowly, not looking at either of them.

"We've been in contact since then. Talking on the phone and writing. And he's coming to Midgar for my birthday. I wanted to tell you before you found out then."

"Aeris… you found Eric?" Infalna said in disbelief. Aeris nodded, looking at her.

"I just… I mean, I knew he lived there and I just had to know. Why he left and everything."

"It's quite unbelievable really." Infalna said slowly. Aeris looked at Matthew. He met her gaze. She said,

"Dad, please say something."

"Could we have a moment please?" He asked Infalna and Vincent. They nodded and went indoors. Matthew got up and started to walk around the garden without speaking. After a few moments of unbearable silence Aeris said,

"Dad?"

"I… I don't know what to say." Matthew said, back turned to her. Aeris stood up, but didn't go to stand next to him.

"Dad, I-"

"I understand, Aeris." He turned to look at her. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"No one can substitute a father. And I'm not yours. It's only natural that you would want your own father around… I tried to be a real father, but no one can play that role." Matthew told her, his voice constricted and unnaturally even, as though he was trying very hard not to cry. Aeris felt her own eyes start to water.

"Dad, no…"

"It's OK, Aeris." Matthew said, hands behind his back, in a diplomatic stance. Aeris shook her head, a lump constricting her throat, desperate to get the words out.

"Will you just listen to me?" She cried. Matthew looked shocked.

"Aeris, what-"

"No! You've got it all wrong! I didn't go to find Eric Gainsborough because I wanted him to be my father! I wanted to find him to find out why he left me… just to see if he cared at all. And he does, so I want to stay in contact. But he's just a man who walked out of my life before it even started and came back in by accident."

She wiped her face, realising she was crying. She shook her head and said,

"You're my daddy. When I was little, even before you and Mom married, I can remember that I always wanted my very own daddy. And then I did, and it was all I ever wanted. No one's going to take your place and no one ever could! So don't ever, _ever_ think that I don't need you, because I do and I always will! He's my father… but you're my dad."

Matthew stared at her. Then, before she could speak again, he had covered the ground between them and put his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, feeling the wool of his sweater against her cheek and breathing in the smell she associated with him. Mint, from the sweets he always carried in his pockets, the cologne he always wore and something that was just… him. She looked up at him, at the face she knew so well. Each line, the brown eyes creased and watering right now, the brown beard which was never quite tidy, and thick brown hair that stuck out all over the place. Matthew smiled.

"I'm sorry Aeris… I really got the wrong end of the stick here didn't I?"

"I'll say." Aeris choked, smiling weakly. Matthew hugged her even tighter.

"Dad, if you don't want to see Eric, it's OK. You're way more important to me than he is."

"No. I can't ask you to do that, and I don't want to. We'll come to your birthday and perfectly civil."

"OK…" She sniffed hard and they went inside. Infalna and Vincent were talking amiably. They looked up as the pair entered.

"Is everything alright?" Infalna asked concernedly, eyeing the tearful pair. Aeris nodded.

"Yeah… everything's great."

"So, what do you want for your birthday Aeris?" Matthew asked as they sat down. Aeris shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest."

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Infalna said.

* * *

On the train home, Aeris smiled at Vincent. He smiled back.

"Didn't I tell you it would be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in that you're _always_ right!"

Vincent smile widened. Aeris stuck her tongue out and then laughed. Vincent looked out of the window at the steadily darkening sky.

"We'll be in Midgar in about three quarters of an hour." He judged. Aeris stretched, yawning.

"I've got music tomorrow morning. What about you?"

"Art in the afternoon. I'm going to sketch tomorrow morning." Sketch was his way of saying he'd wander around Midgar until something caught his eye. Aeris smiled.

"OK. I'd better go back to my room. All my stuff is there for tomorrow and I don't want to be dashing about."

"Alright."

They got of the train and walked the half hour to the Avalanche Dormitory. Outside her door, Aeris turned to Vincent.

"So… what are you getting me for my birthday?" She teased. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"As if I'd tell you."

"Meanie. I'll see you tomorrow. Lunch?"

"Barret's. See you then." He kissed her goodnight and walked down the corridor. Aeris slipped into her bedroom. Tifa was already sleeping peacefully. Aeris went to the bathroom and washed before changing into her pyjamas. Tifa muttered something and rolled over with a groan. Aeris smiled at her friend's sleeping form before slipping into bed and turning off the lamp.

**(A/N: Just a chance to try and uncover a bit more about Matthew. I'm trying to develop all of the characters properly. Next chapter: Aeris' birthday. Tune in for another exciting chapter of I'll Be There For You! And please remember to review before turning off your computer screen!)**


	35. Leave Me Alone

Chapter 35: Leave Me Alone

_It's crazy but_

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I wanna run away_

_Sometimes I feel like_

_I've got to get away_

_One day you will see_

_Another side of me_

_My life that I command_

_It's not the way that you planned_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_Out on my own_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave Me Alone – The Corrs  
_

* * *

The 23rd of March dawned. Unfortunately, it brought with it torrential rain. Aeris glared out of the window.

"Stupid rain." She muttered. She had woken up a moment before to find that Tifa had already left. She got up and went for a shower. The hot water revived her slightly. Aeris dressed in a denim skirt and pink t-shirt.

"Nice of you to wait, Tifa." She murmured, drying her hair. She pulled on a jacket, put up an umbrella and walked out into the rain.

Being carefully to avoid the muddy puddles, she made her way to the café, desperate for a coffee before music. She didn't like rain. It always made her feel horribly cold. She pushed open the café door and jumped as Yuffie launched herself at her. Aeris hugged her, somewhat bewildered.

"Um. Hi." She said. Yuffie grinned.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Yuffie." Aeris smiled. She went to the counter, where Vincent, Tifa, Cloud and Reeve were seated.

"It's our Birthday Girl!" Cloud said, hugging her, "Happy Birthday, Aeris." After lots of hugs, Aeris sat down. She looked at Tifa.

"I thought you were going to wait for me this morning."

"Sorry, I had something to do. Like prepare you a big Birthday Breakfast!" Tifa said. Barret came out of the kitchen, carrying a huge tray laden with food. Aeris stared at it. Barret laughed at her.

"Happy Birthday. Eat up." They needed no more bidding. They tucked in with relish. Barret asked,

"What lessons have you got today?"

"Two hours of music and an hour of Literature." Aeris mumbled through a mouthful of fried bread. Tifa pulled a face.

"Sounds fun."

"I'll be back here by two to help prepare for the party. Thanks for letting us have it here, Barret."

"It's my present."

"Speaking of presents…" Cloud said. Aeris perked up. "You can have them at the party." Aeris threw a piece of toast at him.

"You're so mean!"

"Hey, we all agreed on it." Cloud protested. Aeris turned on Vincent.

"You too?"

"Well, it's… I mean, we should wait for your parents to get here." Vincent said, almost nervously. Aeris glared at him.

"Traitor." She jumped as her mobile phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"Hey, Aeris, it's Eric."

"Oh, hi!"

"What it does it start today?"

"Four, at Barret's Café. It's about ten minutes from the campus."

"OK, I'll get a street map and meet you then. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Aeris hung up. After they finished breakfast, Yuffie said,

"We'd better get to music, Aeris."

"OK. See you guys later." She said. Vincent kissed her. She smiled.

"Yay. Birthday kiss. I'll see you later."

"Don't eat too much before the party!" Tifa called. Aeris nodded.

"OK. I'm expecting lots of unhealthy goodness!"

* * *

As she sat in music, Aeris decided to practise the violin. It had been a while since she'd played properly. She took down one of the school violins and opened up a book. One of the first songs, Runaway (a childhood favourite) fell open. Aeris played the song once through slowly, taking each note carefully. Bernadette joined her.

"Hey Aeris."

"Hey."

"Happy Birthday, by the way!"

"Oh, thanks Bernadette. Do you know this song?"

"Runaway? Yeah, I know it. Want to duet?"

Bernadette stood behind Aeris and they played the song together. Aeris sighed.

"You're so good at the violin. I've lost my touch recently. So much to do."

"I know what you mean… I barely have time to practise these days." Bernadette agreed. She looked at Aeris mischievously.

"But some of us have more to do than others, I guess… what with being an international star!"

"Stop it! I'm not…" Aeris protested. Bernadette shook her head.

"Don't be ashamed of it! It's incredible! I know a celebrity."

"Bernadette!" Aeris reprimanded her. Bernadette shrugged. Yuffie joined them.

"Hey Bernadette. What's going on?"

"We're just talking about what a star Aeris is."

"Bernadette!"

Yuffie laughed and Shera joined them.

"Finish this in your own time, ladies. We're here for the music."

"Sorry Shera." They all muttered. Shera turned to talk to Aeris.

"Aeris, I'd like you to work on an original piece to show the class."

"OK… which one?"

"You can choose. But we've been hearing a lot of covers from you lately."

"OK, sure."

She pulled out her lyrics book and flipped through to find a song. Yuffie came and sat next to her.

"Which one you gonna do?"

"I don't know… this one, I guess." She said. Yuffie shook her head and then grabbed a piece of paper that had fallen out of the book.

"What's this?"

"Oh… um, well, that's one…" Aeris said lamely. Yuffie smiled.

"One for Vincent?"

"Yeah."

"It's good. You should sing it."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely!"

Aeris dashed to the piano and started to practise the song. After half an hour, Shera told them to come back to the middle. Aeris was the last performer. Eventually, Shera nodded to her.

"Aeris, your go."

"Alright." She sat at the piano and said, "This is called _Blessed_."

She started to play. It was a fairly simple song, as she hadn't had time to finish it. She sang,

"_When I think how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows_

_And I look at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tiptoes_

_I must say_

_Everyday I wake_

_I see you're lying by my side_

_I know I'm truly_

_Blessed_

_For everything you give me_

_Blessed_

_For all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best_

_With every breathe that's in me_

_Blessed_

_To make sure you never go_…"

They applauded and she went to sit down. Then Shera said,

"OK, we've got one more song to do." Aeris looked up. She had been the last person. Terry sat down at the piano and started to play. And to her great embarrassment, everyone started to sing Happy Birthday. Aeris felt herself go extremely pink. Yuffie grinned at her when they finished singing and pretended to warm her hands on her face.

"Why Aeris, you've gone terribly red!"

Aeris slapped her hands away. Shera smiled as they got ready to leave.

"Happy Birthday Aeris."

"Thanks Shera. Are you busy this afternoon?"

"No, I'm free. Why?"

"I'm having a sort of party. It's pretty small, but if you could come… and Mr Highwind too."

"I'd love to, Aeris. Cid's working at three, but he can come after that."

"Great! Barret's at four."

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Literature passed quickly and Aeris made her way to Barret's. Tifa and Yuffie were putting up decorations inside. Barret was obviously in the kitchen. Aeris brushed out her wet hair (the rain had not let up and showed no signs of doing so) and stared around.

"You guys! It looks incredible!" Blue, pink and silver balloons hung from the walls, tied with ribbons of the same colour scheme. Tifa grinned.

"You like?"

"I like! I _love_ it!" Aeris said, happily. Barret stuck his head out of the kitchen door.

"Lockheart! Get to work!"

"Yes sir!" Tifa saluted him mockingly and dashed into the kitchen. Yuffie pulled one of Aeris' dresses out of her bag.

"Go put this one."

"Where did you get that?"

"I went through your stuff of course. Go put it on." Before Aeris could protest at this invasion of privacy, Yuffie had vanished. Grumbling, Aeris went to put it on.

When she came out of the bathroom Cloud and Vincent had arrived. Aeris looked gleefully at the mounting pile of presents. Vincent looked at her sternly.

"Not yet. Not until everyone else is here."

"Fine. Mr Grumpy." Aeris teased. Vincent looked unamused. Aeris laughed and hugged him.

"I don't mean it."

"I hope not. Otherwise I won't give you your present."

"Ooh, present! Is it a good one?"

"I hope so."

* * *

By half past three, Infalna and Matthew had arrived. Aeris hugged them joyfully.

"Mom, Dad! Yay, presents!"

"Not until the others are here." Infalna chided. Aeris stared at her.

"Unbelievable! It's a world wide conspiracy to stop me opening my presents!" The door opened again and Reeve came in. Yuffie joined him quickly and dragged him off to help her organise food. Infalna and Matthew sat down with Aeris and Vincent.

"How are you both?"

"We're both good. How are you?" Aeris asked. Matthew smiled.

"We're fine. I just can't believe our little girl's all grown up!"

"Dad you've been saying that for the past 8 years. I'm nineteen. We get the message." Aeris told him. Matthew grinned and Infalna smiled at her daughter. Aeris grinned back.

At four, some unexpected guests came through the door. Aeris jumped to her feet to greet the Turks, Mike and Marlene.

"You came! I mean, I know I invited you, but I didn't think you'd come!" Elena laughed and hugged her.

"Give over, Aeris. Like we'd miss this!"

"Come and meet my parents." Aeris said. Infalna and Matthew joined them.

"OK, Mom, Dad, this is Elena, Reno, Rude and Tseng of the Turks. This is Tifa's sister, Marlene, and this is our manager, Mike. Guys, this is Infalna and Matthew Gast."

Greetings were exchanged and Barret came out to say hello to Marlene and the others. Shera and Cid arrived shortly afterwards. Soon everyone was tucking into the delicious food that had been laid out. In fact, an hour had passed before the door opened and the final guest arrived. Aeris went to greet Eric.

"Hi Eric." She said warmly. He kissed her cheek.

"Hello Aeris. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Come on, come and meet everybody." Aeris said. Nervously, Eric followed her in.

"Tifa, Yuffie, Reeve and Cloud. Guys, this is Eric Gainsborough." Tifa and Yuffie nodded, while Cloud and Reeve shook his hand. Vincent was talking with Mike so Aeris didn't bother them. Instead she took him over to the most important people.

"Mom, Dad…" They looked up and saw Eric. A moment of awkward silence fell over the small group. Matthew and Infalna stood up. Matthew held out his hand.

"Eric."

"Matthew." Eric replied, shaking hands. He looked at Infalna.

"Infalna… it's good to see you both."

"You too." Matthew said shortly. Aeris bit her lip. This could have been going better. She looked at Eric.

"How long are you going to be in Midgar for?"

"Three days more. I go home on Monday." Eric said. Vincent called to Aeris and she excused herself.

"What is it?" She asked. Vincent shook his head.

"Nothing. I just thought they might like a moment alone."

"Oh. Right. Yeah." She glanced over at them again. They were still standing awkwardly. Vincent put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine."

"Hmm…" Aeris said, still looking at them and clearly not paying attention. Vincent tried to think of a way to distract her.

"Aeris? Why don't you open your gifts?" She snapped to attention immediately. Vincent looked amused and she blushed.

"Shut up. I love presents, is all."

They sat around a large table as Aeris started to open gifts. Cloud had bought her a bracelet. He and Tifa had clearly gone shopping together because she handed over matching earrings. Aeris was a bit wary when she came to Yuffie's, remembering what she had given her for Christmas. But to her relief it was a sheet music book, with some of Aeris' favourite songs in it. The Turks and Mike had given her a joint present. It was a CD of their song.

"But not just any CD! It's the _very_ first one. We had some trouble finding it!" Elena said excitedly. Aeris grinned widely.

"You guys! I can't believe it!"

"No problem Aeris." Mike said. Aeris turned to the gifts.

"Open mine next!" Marlene said. Aeris searched through for it and nearly dropped it once it was unwrapped. A picture of Rufus Shinra, signed by him. Vincent looked less impressed. Aeris smiled and kissed him.

"I still love you. Don't worry."

Infalna and Matthew had bought her a new saxophone. Aeris grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd notice my old one."

"She got crazy with a pen one night, when she was about fourteen and drew musical notes all over it." Matthew explained. Infalna looked at her shrewdly.

"No doodling on this one."

"OK, I promise I won't." Aeris said solemnly. Fifteen minutes later she had unwrapped everything. There hadn't been anything from Vincent or Eric. Unable to stop grinning she looked around at them.

"Thanks so much… this is fantastic."

"Wait… here's mine." Eric said. He handed her a small jewellery box. She opened it. Inside was a tiny guitar on a little hoop. Another charm for charm bracelet. She took it off her wrist and attached the guitar. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Eric."

"It-It's nothing." He said in embarrassment. Vincent reached under the table and brought out a large, flat box.

"Happy Birthday Aeris." He said. Aeris opened the box and unfolded several layers of tissue paper. It was a framed painting of Aeris sitting at the piano in Vincent's apartment. She wasn't looking towards the painter, but was concentrating on the keys. Her hands were poised on the keys, halfway through playing a note. Sunshine poured through the window behind her, illuminating her.

Matthew said,

"I never realised how good you were, Vincent. That's incredible." Aeris didn't know what to say. She kissed him instead.

"Thank you, so much." She whispered. Barret had disappeared into the kitchen and emerged carrying a large cake. _Happy Birthday Aeris_ was written in pink icing and nineteen candles adorned the top.

"Make a wish, Aeris." Marlene smiled.

Aeris closed her eyes and thought about it. Then she blew out the candles. Everyone applauded and Barret started to cut the cake. Everyone started to talk again, walking around the café. Aeris sat with Vincent at the table.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked suddenly. Vincent was holding her hand. He turned it over, running his fingers over the skin.

"About half as much as I love you." He replied.

"No. Twice as much."

"Not possible." Vincent insisted. Aeris smiled.

"Fine. I'm not going to argue you with you. Just because I'm right."

* * *

On the other side of the café, Eric was looking at a photograph on the wall, when Matthew approached him. Eric looked at him but didn't speak. Matthew said,

"Why are you here?" Eric looked surprised at the bluntness of the question.

"To celebrate _my _daughter's birthday." He replied, stressing the word 'my'. Matthew spoke calmly, but was seething inside.

"Why now? Because she came to find you? You could have found her. It wouldn't have been hard."

"She asked me, so I came." Eric replied. Matthew shook his head.

"I know you Eric. I knew you much better than Infalna did."

"I don't know what you mean." Eric replied.

Matthew narrowed his eyes.

"You would have hurt her. I never told her what happened. About the other women. As far she she's concerned you only left because of the fight."

"Your point being?"

"My point being that I love Infalna and Aeris with all of my heart. And I don't want you to hurt them."

"In case you've forgotten, Matthew, Aeris is _my_ daughter. Not yours. And Infalna loved me first, remember? Everything you've got was originally mine." Eric said, looking smug. Matthew glared at him.

"Go back to Wutai. And don't bother them again."

"Or what?"

"Why are you here? Is it so you can leech off Aeris? Suddenly noticed she's getting quite a lot of money from her songs. Infalna was quite wealthy too. No wonder you liked her." Matthew spat. Eric shrugged.

"Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"No! I love them! They're the most important things in my life." Matthew protested. Eric folded his arms.

"Yeah, right."

"So you admit it? You admit that the only reason you've stayed in contact is with Aeris is because you need the money?"

"Well not all of us are wealthy scientists, Matthew!" Eric spat at him. Matthew seethed angrily and hissed,

"Get out."

"What?" Eric said, frowning.

"Get out of here! Leave us alone. Leave Aeris alone."

"Hey, whose daughter is she? Ah yes. Mine." Eric taunted. Matthew clenched his fists.

"I said get out!"

"And who's going to make me?"

Suddenly, both of them realised that the whole room had gone quiet. It may have been quiet for some time. Aeris and Infalna stood together, staring at them. Matthew pointed at the door.

"Get out, Eric!"

"What's going on?" Aeris asked, perplexed. Infalna stepped forward.

"Matthew, what-?"

"Go on, Matthew. You always loved being the hero." Eric sneered.

This clearly broke Matthew's self-restraint. His fist flew at Eric's face and smashed into Eric's nose. Several people gasped. Eric grasped his bleeding nose and threw a fist at Matthew. Aeris' hands were on her face, nails digging into the skin. Infalna flew forward, desperate to stop the fight. Unfortunately, Matthew had aimed a hit at Eric. Infalna turned and Matthew's hand caught her eye.

Deadly silence fell over them as Infalna fell to the ground, clasping her face. Barret stepped forward and pushed Matthew and Eric back. Aeris looked at her two fathers. She couldn't speak. Matthew stared at her.

"Aeris, I-"

She shook her head, fingers still digging into her face. Barret was bent over Infalna.

"Are you OK?" He helped her up. He stumbled but Barret caught her. Her eye was already swelling. Barret helped her sit down and then turned to Matthew and Eric.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"He started it!" Eric shouted.

"Stop it." They all looked at Aeris. She hadn't spoken loudly, but they all heard her. Matthew said,

"Aeris-"

"Just stop it." Aeris repeated. She swallowed hard. Eric stepped forward.

"You saw what happened. He hit me!"

Aeris shook her head. Matthew stepped towards her but she turned and ran out of the café. The bell over the door jangled noisily. Infalna looked at Vincent.

"Please… go to her." Vincent nodded and left. Infalna glared at Matthew and Eric.

"You just ruined your daughters' birthday. I hope you're both happy."

* * *

Vincent returned to the café over half an hour later, looking worried and soaking wet. Everyone looked at him.

"I… I couldn't find her."

"Where could she have gone?" Elena asked.

"I checked her room and the apartment …. I don't know where else to look." Vincent said desperately. Matthew stood up.

"There must be somewhere she might go." He said. Infalna said,

"Somewhere special, maybe?"

Vincent ran his hand through his hair in desperation. Tifa said,

"What about the park? By the fountain… she loves it there." Eric got to his feet.

"Well, let's go."

"You're not coming!" Matthew protested. Infalna snapped at both of them, pressing an icepack to her head.

"Sit down! Neither of you are coming! Vincent, you and I will go. I'll take my phone. If she's not there I'll call you and we can start searching in other places. Cloud, can you call anyone Aeris might have gone to? Everyone else, stay here until we call. Any questions?"

No one spoke up. Infalna nodded.

"Good. Vincent, let's go."

* * *

They got to the park and went through the gates. The rain was coming down in grey sheets and thunder was starting to roll overhead. Vincent and Infalna struggled through the storm, searching for Aeris. Eventually they reached the fountain. Sitting on the edge, drenched through, was Aeris.

"Aeris!" Vincent shouted above the noise. She looked up, surprised. It was as if she didn't realise that she was sitting in puddles of water. Vincent whipped off his coat and covered her with it.

"We have to get you inside. You'll get sick." Aeris didn't speak. They walked to the apartment, as it was closer than the café.

Once he had put Aeris to bed, Vincent turned to Infalna.

"She'll probably catch a cold… she was sat out for nearly an hour."

"I'm going to send Matthew back to Kalm. Can I stay with her?"

"Of course. I'll make a spare bed."

"No, I'll do that. You go to the café and tell Matthew to go home."

* * *

Everyone jumped up as Vincent came in.

"We found her. We took her home, she was soaking."

"Where is she?" Matthew asked. Vincent shook his head.

"Infalna told me to tell you to go home. Go back to Kalm. She's going to stay with Aeris, to make sure she's alright."

"No! Aeris is my daughter!"

"Beg to differ." Eric said. Matthew turned on him but Vincent said,

"Eric, go back to your hotel. Matthew, go back to Kalm. Aeris could be ill. She doesn't need this, least of all on her birthday. You've both done more than enough. Just leave her alone until she's ready."

Matthew and Eric left. Vincent sank into a chair. Tifa said,

"Is she going to be alright?"

"If she gets sick, she'll be taken to hospital." Vincent said. Barret said,

"I'm gonna clear up in here. There's nothing anyone can do right now." Vincent nodded and stood up.

"I'm going home. I'll see you all later."

Before anyone could stop him he walked out. Cloud rubbed his forehead.

"This is so…"

"Unfair." Tifa said. Yuffie couldn't help snickering.

"What?" Cloud demanded.

"It's marriage for you two. You're already finishing each others sentences." Cloud and Tifa both blushed and started to take down balloons.

Lying in her bed, at Vincent's apartment, Aeris vaguely heard Vincent and Infalna talking. She didn't speak. She wasn't sure that she could. She just rolled over and closed her eyes. But the tear squeezed out and trickled down her face all the same.

**(A/N: OK, a pretty long chapter. I feel sorry for Aeris… I'm traumatising her so much! New chapter soon hopefully. But I'm back at school now, so the chapters will be up less frequently. Thank you for the reviews! I both read and appreciate every single one! Please leave some more on your way out and tune in for another exciting episode soon! BTW, the song 'Blessed' is by Christina Aguilera. Oh, and I realise that Aeris' birthday is a different date, but what the hey. My universe, my rules!) **


	36. Hello

Chapter 36: Hello  


* * *

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello _

_I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello _

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello  
_

* * *

_Hello – Evanescence  
  
_

Vincent slept in an armchair next Aeris that night. Despite the uncomfortable chair he slept soundly. He woke the next morning when Infalna came in, already dressed. She was clutching a medicine bag.

"Antibiotics. If we get enough into her we might be able to fight any colds away before it gets too serious." She said. She bent over Aeris and shook her gently. Slowly one green eye peeped open.

"Aeris, I need you to take these pills, OK?"

She sat up groggily. Vincent asked instantly,

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad… amazing really." Aeris commented. Infalna handed her the medicine and she swallowed it. She looked up at her mother.

"Where are they?"

"Matthew is in Kalm and Eric went back to his hotel."

"What were they fighting about?"

"I'm not sure. I was too busy trying to get you back to ask." Infalna said, stuffing blankets around her. Aeris smiled.

"I feel OK. A bit icky but not sick. Just a headache."

"All the same, you're staying in bed today." Vincent said. Aeris laughed.

"Gee, that'll kill me. Lounging in bed, being waited on hand and foot. How will I _ever_ survive? Seriously, I'm fine." She paused and thought for a second. "How exactly would one have their foot waited on? Or possibly have their foot waiting on someone else? Or does the hand wait on the foot?"

Before Vincent and Infalna could reply to this peculiar but curious comment, there was a knock at the door. Vincent answered it. Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie stood there, holding bouquets of flowers and bunches of grapes.

"How is she?"

"Slightly insane." Vincent replied. Seeing their confused looks, he led them into the bedroom. Aeris grinned.

"Hey guys. Ooh, grapes!"

"Well, we actually came to see the ailing invalid. But she doesn't appear to be here." Cloud said sarcastically. Aeris shrugged.

"I have a headache. That's all." Yuffie tossed grapes to her and she caught them. Infalna said,

"Vincent, is there a phone I could use? I want to call Matthew."

"In the living room, by the sofa." Vincent said. Aeris sat straight up.

"I want to talk to him."

"Later, Aeris." Infalna said.

"Mom!"

"I said later." Infalna said in an authoritative voice. Aeris slumped back in the bed, sulking. Yuffie said,

"Not quite the birthday you were hoping for, I guess."

"Not quite." Aeris agreed. Tifa patted her hand.

"It'll sort itself out. These things always do. What were they fighting about?"

"Hell if I know. I guess… they didn't end of good terms the last time they met. Maybe they have… unresolved issues." Aeris suggested lamely. Vincent shook his head.

"Whatever the reason, they could have chosen a better time and place."

"Well, yeah. Anyway, what are you guys up to today?"

* * *

Later that day Aeris changed into some proper clothes and went to sit in the living room. Infalna had put the fire on to make sure she stayed warm. Vincent went to buy some food, and Aeris and Infalna sat on the sofa, talking.

"Is it as exciting as you'd hoped, being a songwriter?" Infalna asked. Aeris smiled.

"Absolutely. You know that feeling when all of your dreams come true at once?"

"I know it." Infalna laughed.

Aeris fiddled with a lock of hair.

"Mom? What did Dad say?"

"Well, he wanted to make sure that you were OK. And then he told me about the argument."

"Really? What was it about?"

Infalna seemed reluctant to say. She picked at a nail for a few moments and then said quietly,

"It was about some old issues… you don't need to know about them. _I_ didn't know until this morning."

"What were they?" Infalna shook her head. She couldn't tell her. It was hard enough trying to convince herself of the facts. But Matthew had told her everything. About the money, about the girls, about the fight… it made her hurt inside.

"Mom?" Infalna shook herself, dispelling the remnants of thought.

"Not now, Aeris. I'll tell you another time. Right now, I need to think it through."

There was a knock at the door. Infalna went to open it and found Elena and Reno standing outside.

"Hi Mrs Gast. We just wanted to make sure that Aeris was OK."

"Of course, come on in." Infalna stood to one side. Aeris waved at them from the sofa.

"Hey guys."

"How are you? Don't scare us like that again!" Elena said, sitting down. Reno sat in an armchair and said,

"You gave Mike a heart attack."

"Yikes. Well, I'm sorry, if that makes things at all better." Aeris grinned sheepishly. Elena laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, it's not like you did it on purpose." Reno replied, ruffling her hair. The door opened and Vincent came in, carrying shopping bags. He paused. Reno quickly withdrew his hand, going red. Aeris laughed.

"Reno, stop it! Vincent knows the article was rubbish."

"Right… but, just to set the record straight, I'm _not_ hitting on her. Friendly gesture. See?" he patted Aeris' head. Vincent stared at him with a straight face. Reno swallowed nervously. Aeris burst into laughter.

"Vincent, stop teasing him!" Vincent couldn't help it. He gave Reno and small grin and went into the kitchen. Reno sank into a chair. Aeris giggled.

"You crack me up, you know that?"

"I'm so glad my pain is amusing to you."

"It really, really is!" Aeris assured him. Elena laughed at the annoyed look on Reno's face. Vincent sat down with them and said,

"When are you doing more publicity?"

"In a couple of weeks. They want to do a documentary on us and they want Aeris to make a guest appearance. Mike's gonna call you with the details." Elena told her. Aeris scratched her head.

"Documentary?"

"Yeah. We've done them before It's OK." Reno said. There was another knock at the door and Infalna went to get it. Aeris turned to Vincent.

"Do you think you could do something for me?"

"Depends what it is."

"Find my lyrics book. It's somewhere in the bedroom."

"OK."

"Aeris." She turned and saw her mother standing by the open door. With Eric Gainsborough. He smiled but she didn't.

"Can I talk to you?"

"…sure. Come outside." Aeris said, holding open the door to the balcony. They stood outside, talking. Vincent watched them through the glass doors. Infalna stood in the kitchen, watching them with eagle eyes. Elena and Reno joined the two in the kitchen. Elena said,

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Geez, you are a true blonde, El." Reno said irritably. Elena glared at him and turned to look out of the window.

* * *

"It wasn't my fault, what happened." Eric insisted. Aeris shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why were you fighting?"

"He came up to me and started making all these accusations. And then, when I tried to defend myself, he hit me." He put his hands on her shoulders, but she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Aeris… please believe me. I travelled a long way to spend your birthday with you. I would never have started a fight."

"Eric… I don't know. I don't know what to say. Matthew has raised me like his own daughter, and I've never seen him like that before. And I barely know you. I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm just saying that there must have been a reason for him to act like that."

Eric ran his hands through his hair.

"Aeris, I don't know why Matthew accused me. And I don't care. I just want to spend time with you, before I go home."

"We can. It was probably a bad idea to have you all together at that time. I could have been a bit more subtle about it."

"I guess it was just a bit of a blast from the past." Eric said. Aeris nodded.

"OK... but I'd really like you and Matthew to sort it out."

"I'll try if he will."

"OK. Good."

Eric smiled and then looked at his watch.

"I've got to go. I'm seeing an old friend."

"OK. We'll catch up soon?"

"You bet." He replied with a grin. They went indoors and Eric nodded to Infalna before leaving. Aeris stared at there closed door for a second and then went to pour herself some tea. Vincent touched her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know… maybe. But I'd like to talk to Dad."

"He's coming tomorrow." Infalna told her. Aeris smiled and nodded.

"OK. Good." She sipped her tea and went to sit down with her friends again.

After everyone had left, Infalna went for a walk so Aeris and Vincent could talk. Aeris asked,

"Vincent? You know Eric better than I do."

"Yes…"

"What… what is he like?"

Vincent looked at her. Her face was thoughtfully, eyebrows creased slightly as she looked at him. And he didn't know what to say.

Eric Gainsborough had been a complicated man. And Vincent couldn't have said that he cared for him. He had been seven years old when he had gone to live with Eric. And even at that young age, he knew that Eric was not a good person.

* * *

_It was past __midnight__; Vincent lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why wasn't he home yet? He said he would be home by ten. Vincent huddled into the covers and shivered. This building was always cold. _

_The door opened and Vincent stiffened. Eric was home, but he wasn't by himself. He could hear a woman laughing. Vincent pulled his head under the covers to block out the sound. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be here…  
_

* * *

_"Vincent, stay in your room. Don't come out until I tell you to. Do you understand?" Eric hissed. His breath smelt stale, like cigarettes. Vincent nodded and closed the door to his bedroom. A few minutes later the front door opened. Vincent could hear everything they were saying._

_"Where's the money, Gainsborough?" _

_"I don't have it yet."_

_"You've had enough time. We want it now."_

_"I just need a little more time."_

_Vincent screwed up his face, clamping his hands over his ears. He could hear Eric pleading for them to stop.  
_

* * *

_It had been four days now. Vincent got in from school and looked around the filthy apartment. He still wasn't back. He picked up some rubbish and threw it out. It took him several hours but he kept on rubbing and wiping, dusting and polishing until the apartment was clean. Then he went to the kitchen and took out a frozen meal from the refrigerator. He put it in the microwave and went to open the windows, trying to clear the smell from the apartment. _

_After he had eaten he sat down to do his homework. He was only eleven years old. He shouldn't have to do this. He shook his long hair out of his eyes and wrote carefully, putting his all into the work in front of him. Carefully he answered each question and then put his books back into his bag._

_He took out a piece of blank paper and started to draw. His red eyes were fixed on the paper as he drew the view his bedroom. Not much of a view anyway. A dirty street, filled with dirty people. He filled the page with pictures of the people. _

_As he drew he thought about the town he had once been to. He had only been a kid when he'd gone there. But it had been different from this. Clean and pretty. Nice people had lived there. He couldn't remember them very well, but there had been a pretty lady who had hugged him a lot. And a man who had slipped him a coin to buy some sweets. And a girl, who had been sick. He wished he could have stayed with them. He would have liked living with them. _

_The door flew open. Vincent jumped to his feet. Eric stumbled through the door. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. His nose was bleeding. He looked around and caught sight of Vincent. _

_"Where were you?" Vincent asked._

_"It's none of your business. Go to your room."_

_"But-"_

_"Go! Now!"  
_

* * *

_He was seventeen years old. He finally had access to the money his parents had left him. And there was a lot of it. Vincent read and reread the letter from the solicitor. He was his own person now. He could finally get out of here. And he had somewhere to go. His own flat. Somewhere he could call home._

_He hadn't seen Eric since the day before yesterday. He packed his few belongings and looked around the small room that had served as his bedroom. He wouldn't come back here, not ever. He scribbled a note to Eric and went downstairs. He handed his key in to the caretaker and then left the building forever.  
_

* * *

"Vincent?" Aeris' voice pulled him out of his memories. She smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes… fine."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Aeris, I can't answer the question. Eric might have changed since he was my guardian."

"But what was he like then?" Aeris pressed.

Vincent swallowed and hesitated. Aeris reached over and took his hand in both of hers.

"Vincent, I need to know. Please don't hide it from me. Don't shelter me from it."

So he told her. Aeris listened with speaking and her expression didn't change. Eventually Vincent said,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For telling you that."

"Vincent, I asked you to tell me. I wanted to know."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I guess… I guess I knew what he must have been like. But maybe he's changed. I think he has. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Aeris. I haven't had a chance to talk to him properly. But I can see that he wants to know you. Maybe that's what made him change." Vincent said, choosing his words carefully.

Aeris smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm going to talk to Dad tomorrow. Then… then I'll go and see Eric again."

"What are you going to say?" Vincent asked. Aeris shrugged.

"Not sure. I think I'll start with Hello and carry on from there."

**(A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. School's getting on top of me, and I've started work now so I've been pretty busy. Plus I had a serious case of writers block. Thankfully I had inspiration from ****Jenza1202 to write about Vincent's background which gave me the push I needed to get this chapter done. So thank you for all of the lovely reviews and I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP.) **


	37. At Your Side

Chapter 37: At Your Side

_When the daylight's gone_

_And you're on your own_

_And you need a friend_

_To just be around_

_I will comfort you_

_I will take your hand_

_And pull you through_

_I will understand_

_And you know that_

_I'll be at your side_

_There's no need to worry_

_Together we'll survive_

_Through the haste and hurry_

_I'll be at your side_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_And you've nowhere to turn_

_I'll be at your side_

At Your Side – The Corrs

* * *

Aeris sat on a park bench with her lyrics book. She idly noted down a line and looked out across the park. There were some children playing football, some mothers with babies were talking, a couple of college students walking and drinking coffee. Aeris jotted something on her pad.

She was waiting for Matthew Gast. She had arranged to meet him here so they could talk properly. She had arrived a little early and started to write a new song. The park was a good place for inspiration. Dappled sunlight fell through the trees behind her, speckling her with shadows.

A few minutes later she felt Matthew sit down next to her. She put her things away and turned to him. He was carrying a bunch of roses.

"Hi Dad." She said. He smiled.

"Hi Aeris. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Also fine. Here… I bought you these. To say sorry for ruining your birthday." He handed her the roses. She smelled them and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence. Eventually Matthew burst out,

"Has he seen you yet?"

"Eric? Yeah. He came over yesterday and we spoke. But I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh… right…" Matthew said. Aeris saw his hands turn into fists but didn't comment. She said,

"What happened? All of it this time. I don't want anything hidden."

"Aeris-"

"Dad, listen to me. Whatever happened then affected me too. It doesn't matter that I wasn't even born. That last fight has affected my whole life and I have a right to know what happened. Everything."

Matthew stood up and paced back and forwards. He ran his hands through his hair, scratched his beard and eventually said,

"Eric was my friend. I think it's important that you know that. Eric, Lucrecia, Richard and Infalna were my closest friends and I loved them all dearly. I had met Richard when we started college together. Lucrecia and Richard were already friends and Eric was a friend of Lucrecia's. We were so tight. We knew everything about each other."

"What happened?" Aeris asked. Matthew sat down again and stared at the ground.

"When we started working on the cure, I thought we were going to be friends forever. We were young and the world seemed like the brightest place there could be. But… I always loved Infalna. We had met in school, before we went to college. We were the best students at science, and I was proud of the fact. We went on to college together and met the others. I knew Lucrecia and Richard were meant to be together. It was obvious. And I hoped that maybe Infalna felt the same way I did about her."

Matthew scratched his beard and sighed.

"I was planning on telling her how I felt. But Eric beat me to it. They were so happy together. I felt so angry at them both, as if they had no right to be that happy. But I didn't say anything. I just carried on with my research. A year after we started the work, Lucrecia had Vincent. We were only 24 at the time. Still so young. After Lucrecia died we fell apart as a group. Richard barely spoke to us. But Infalna and Eric were still happy together. And then they announced that they were going to have a baby. And that they were engaged.

"My world fell apart, Aeris. Everything I had hoped for was gone. One of my best friends had died, another was depressed and the girl I loved was engaged to my best friend. And then… just a few weeks after the announcement of their proposal, I found Eric with another woman. He didn't know I knew at the time. I thought maybe he would stop, so I didn't say anything. But it happened again. And again. And then I found out that Eric was in debt. A lot of debt. He was using Infalna's money to pay for it all, as well.

"So I confronted him. He denied it all at first but I told him everything that I knew and he confessed. I told him to tell Infalna but he refused, saying I couldn't prove it. And I couldn't. So I said that I would tell her, if he didn't. We started fighting. And then Infalna came in and wanted to know what was going on. I couldn't tell her… Eric left without a word and left me to explain to Infalna."

"But you didn't tell her the truth, did you?" Aeris said. He couldn't look at her. He kept his eyes on the ground.

"I told her that we had been fighting about their future. Only that I didn't think he would stay with her and I wanted to make sure that he would. I didn't tell her about the women or the money…until yesterday. At the party, I asked Eric what he was doing here. Asked him why he was staying in contact with you."

"What did he say?"

"Aeris-"

"Tell me!"

Matthew rubbed his eyes.

"Aeris… I think he's after your money. You've got a lot of it now. I can't prove anything, but I told Eric to leave. Because if he did anything to you, or your mother, I could never forgive myself. All I want is for you two to be happy. I know both of you were originally his. But I still love you both and I won't let him hurt you again."

He continued to stare at the ground. Aeris didn't speak. She picked at a fingernail and then started to pace as he had done. She stopped, opened her mouth, closed it again and started to pace. Eventually she stopped.

"Dad?"

His head shot up to look at her. Aeris took a deep breath.

"I think I need to talk to Eric. I know you two have this big history, but I don't know what to do. I think I need to sort things out. But I barely know Eric. And you're my dad. So I do believe you. But I also believe that people can change. So I'm going to presume that Eric has and go and see him. But remember what I said in the garden. You're the only person I could call my Dad."

Matthew stood up and put his arms around her in a loving embrace. Aeris hugged him back and he said,

"I love you. You do know that?"

"Of course. I love you too."

* * *

Aeris unlocked the door to the apartment threw herself down on the sofa. The apartment was empty but the answer phone bleeped. Four messages. She pressed the play button and started to make tea.

"_Aeris, its Mike. We've got a meeting tomorrow at 4. Call me if that's not a good time. It's about the documentary. Elena said she told you. Anyway, I'll see you then. Bye_."

Aeris stirred some milk into her tea as she listened to the next message.

"_Hey Aeris, its Tifa. We've got an Open Mic night coming up at the café. If you're gonna perform call me quick and I'll sign you up. See you later._"

The third message.

"_I've got a message for Vincent Valentine. His new oil paints have just come in, if he'd like to come and collect them._"

Aeris sat down as the fourth message played.

"_Aeris, Yuffie here. I borrowed your purple top. Don't worry, I'll return it. Just don't get mad, OK? See ya later!_"

Aeris laughed and reached over to press delete. But then she paused. There was already a played message on the answer machine. She deleted the four and then played the old message. As she listened, the teacup slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

"_Vincent, I got your message. I'll meet you at __2:30__ by the fountain and we can discuss the situation then. Don't worry, I won't tell Aeris. Eric_."

She stared at the machine. What the…? Why were Vincent and Eric meeting? What was the 'situation' that needed discussing?

She checked her watch. 2:20. She could get there on time if she ran. Seizing her bag, she pulled the door shut behind her and set off for the park.

* * *

Standing by the park entrance, Aeris had a clear view of the fountain. Eric Gainsborough was already waiting there. A few minutes later, from the other end of the park, came Vincent. Aeris was too far away to hear their conversation. She watched carefully. They appeared to be arguing. Vincent handed Eric something and said something before walking away in the direction he had come. Eric waited and then left. Neither of them saw Aeris.

She waited for a few minutes. What was going on? She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Aeris headed towards the hotel where Eric was staying. The receptionist looked up.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Is Eric Gainsborough here? I'm his daughter."

"I'm afraid he's not. Would you like to wait for him?"

"Yes… please. Can I go up to his room and wait there?"

"Just one moment."

She tapped on the computer and then handed her a key.

"Room 18. Take the elevator to the second floor and it's alone the corridor."

"Thanks…"

Aeris headed upstairs. Unlocking the door, she let herself into the two rooms. A sitting room and a bedroom. Sitting on a chair, she waited patiently for fifteen minutes. After that she walked around the room, waiting with slightly less patience. What was taking him so long?

A pile of letters lying on a desk caught her eye. Aeris picked one up and scanned it.

_Dear Mr Gainsborough,_

_ In connection to the previous warnings sent by our company, we regret to inform you that if you do not pay the quoted sum, we will be forced to take legal action. Please contact your local office as soon as possible so we can discuss payment._

Aeris stared at the letter. How could he possibly owe this much? What had he spent it on? She took another letter. It was basically the same as the previous one but with a different company. From what she could tell, Eric Gainsborough owed at least four companies huge amounts of money, as well as private loaners.

So this was why he had come back. Matthew had been right. Everyone had warned her. Everyone had said look out. But had she listened?

No. Of course not.

Aeris turned to leave. To see Eric standing in the doorway. His eyes flew from her to the letter in her hand. Aeris swallowed hard. Eric closed the door and turned to her.

"Aeris… I think we need to talk."

**(A/N: Phew, quite a cliffy, eh? Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Lack of inspiration lately. Also I'm kinda sad. Remember the picture of the dead tree, way back at the beginning of the fic? It was based on an actual place. Namely, my local park. All those beautiful trees and the dead one in the middle. It was great for inspiration. And guess what the council has done? Chopped it down. Kind of a bummer. But also slightly ironic, don't you think? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and do something more cheerful soon, OK? Please review on your way out. It doesn't take much. Just press the button and write what you think. What have you got to lose?)**


	38. Lyin' Eyes

Chapter 38: Lyin' Eyes

_You can't hide_

_Your lyin' eyes_

_And your smile_

_Has been disguised_

_I thought by now_

_You'd realise_

_There ain't no way_

_To hide your lyin' eyes_

Lyin' Eyes – The Eagles

* * *

Aeris stared at him.

"You want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Talk about what exactly? Because we have so much to talk about. How about beating up my dad at my birthday party? No? Well, let's talk about how you were cheating on my mother before I was even born. What you don't want to talk about that either? Well, how about these enormous bills and how you're going to pay for them?" She spat at him.

Eric rubbed his head.

"Who have you been talking to?"

"It doesn't matter. Just answer me. Why did you come here?"

"It's your birthday, I wanted to-"

"No! No more lies! Why did you come here?" Aeris demanded. Eric didn't reply. She threw the letters onto the desk.

"Well, let me fill you in. You came to the hotel in Wutai because you were curious I suppose. And then I started selling records. The money started coming in. And you're in a hell of a lot of debt. So you came to see me for my birthday, but then planned to take my money. I don't know how, or if that's everything but I'm guessing that's the gist of it. How am I doing so far?"

Eric wiped his eyes and Aeris ground her teeth.

"Did you come to me for money?" she asked quietly.

"…I would have paid you back. I swear."

She stared at him. He didn't reply. Aeris unclipped the charm bracelet from her wrist and threw it at him.

"Aeris, please!"

"I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"You're my daughter!"

"No. I'm not. I only have one father and his name is Matthew Gast. So screw you."

Without another word she marched from the room. Eric stared after her and then kicked the wall in anger. The charm bracelet lay at his feet but he didn't pick it up.

Aeris kicked a can that was lying on the ground and sank onto a bench, clutching her head. She had to find Vincent and find out why he had been meeting with Eric. The Café. He might be there. She picked herself up and headed for Barret's.

* * *

Barret was wiping tables when she arrived.

"Hey Aeris."

"Has Vincent been in here?"

"No. Is everything OK?"

"Not really. I'll tell you later, I've got to talk to Vincent."

Before he could speak, she had left. Tifa and Cloud were coming down the path. They waved to her but she just asked,

"Have you seen Vincent?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. He was going to the apartment." Tifa said. Aeris set off quickly, leaving them bewildered. Then they followed her frantic pacing.

Vincent was just unlocking the door to the apartment when Aeris got to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey. How did it go with Matthew?"

"Why did you meet Eric today?" She demanded. He stared at her.

"How did you know about that?" He asked quietly. She groaned angrily.

"What does it matter? I heard the message he left on the phone. Why did you meet him? What did you give him in the park?"

"You were spying on me?"

Neither of them noticed Cloud and Tifa appear around the corner and stop to watch. Aeris ground her teeth and said in forcedly calm voice,

"Why were you meeting him?"

"Aeris, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! Tell me!" Vincent looked down at her. She held his gaze. He sighed.

"I was giving him money."

Aeris stared at him. Cloud cleared his throat and they both jumped. Vincent said,

"I need to talk to Aeris alone."

"OK…we'll be in the café." Tifa said. Vincent unlocked the door to the apartment and they went in. Aeris turned to him immediately.

"You gave him money?"

"Yes. When I went out yesterday, to let you and your mother talk, I saw Eric. He was meeting with some businessmen. He saw that I had seen him and I got it out of him that he was in serious debt. I knew that was why he wanted to keep in contact so I gave him money and told him to leave. I know I didn't have a right, but I know Eric better than you."

Aeris didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure whether she should be thankful or angry. She settled for confused.

"I don't get it… you paid Eric to get out of my life?"

"Yes. He was going to leave straight away."

"I went to see him at the hotel. I found a load of letters about his debts. You can't have paid him that much."

"No. I gave him enough to get out of town and started towards paying off his debts."

Aeris rubbed her head and sank down onto the sofa. Her head was starting to ache.

"Vincent, you shouldn't have done that. You should have just let me handle it."

Vincent sat down next to her.

"I know. I just didn't want you to get hurt. And I knew he would hurt you."

"I can't handle this, Vincent. I can't handle all these lies in my life. People sneaking around behind my back, people lying about my life, lying to me. It doesn't matter if you wanted to protect me or not. This was something that I needed to sort out by myself." Aeris said, tiredly. Vincent reached for her but she stood up, massaging her temples. Vincent watched her pace.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I know… I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Vincent asked, standing up.

"I don't know! Anywhere. I have one-on-one soon anyway. I missed it last week because of a meeting."

"I'll meet you afterwards."

"No, I think I'm gonna go to my room. I've got work to do anyway." Aeris said. She picked up her bag and left. Vincent stared at the closed door for several minutes after it had closed. Then he sat back down again and held his head in his hands.

* * *

"Hello Aeris. Ready to get started?" Shera asked. Aeris nodded and sat down silently. Shera eyed her.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Maybe. Nothing important."

"It's life-changingly drastic, isn't it?"

"So much so that you wouldn't believe. But it has nothing to do with music, so you don't need to worry."

"Well… let's carry on then. How are you doing in saxophone?"

"I've been practising with my new one, but it's not the same as my old one. I think I need to practise more."

Shera made a note and said,

"OK… we'll work on that in class tomorrow. For now we'll work on the piano."

Halfway through the lesson Shera jumped up and dashed out. Aeris stared at the door and darted after her. Unable to find her teacher, she returned to the music room. Shera came back after a few minutes.

"Sorry about that."

"Is everything OK?" Aeris asked in concern. Shera nodded and laughed.

"Yes, it's fine. The baby is pressing against my bladder. Not the most pleasant of experiences." Aeris pulled a face.

"Lovely. How far along are you now?"

"Four and a half months. Halfway there."

"Wow. Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"We don't want to know. We're going to decide when he or she's born." Shera said proudly. Aeris smiled.

"Any weird cravings?"

"Only one. A strange desire to eat popcorn. Unfortunately that doesn't fill my daily vitamins and mineral intake so Professor Highwind has been limiting me."

They both laughed and Shera said,

"Let's wrap it up for today. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"OK, see you then." Aeris said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

* * *

As she left the building, she bumped into James, dropping several sheets of paper. He bent to help her pick them up.

"Thanks." She muttered. He smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I've got to go."

"Wait, Aeris."

"No. I'm busy." She walked away quickly. James stared after her and then headed into the building.

* * *

Aeris threw herself onto her bed and groaned into the pillow. This was probably the worst day in existence. The door opened.

"Hey Aeris." Tifa said. Aeris didn't move. Tifa poked her.

"Hey… you OK?"

"No."

"Tell me about it."

So she did. Tifa listened in silence.

"Boy. When you have a bad day you really go for it."

"I don't know what to do, Tifa. I'm so fed up. My father, who I thought was dead, was using me for money, which boyfriend secretly gave him behind my back. This being the same father who cheated on my mother and ran away before I was born, after using my mother's to pay for his debts back then."

Tifa stared at her.

"Your life is a daytime soap opera."

"Thanks Tifa. Big help."

"Aeris, I think you just need to sleep on it. Come on, we are going to relax and eat disgusting amounts of chocolate and ice-cream. I'll call Yuffie; we'll have a girl's night in."

"Not everything can be cured by chocolate, Tifa."

"Nope, but it sure helps." Tifa smiled. Aeris couldn't help it.

"OK. Girl's night in. But not too late, I've got class tomorrow and a meeting at the company."

"Not a problem, we'll have you in bed in ten. We'll just have to have some quality snacking time between now and then."

* * *

Not even a night of chocolate could make Aeris feel better. Yuffie chucked her a cookie and said,

"Spill. Stop moping."

"I'm not moping. I was just thinking… what am I going to say to Vincent when I see him? I think I upset him."

"Just suck up tomorrow. He'll forgive you."

"He was trying to look after me."

"So what's the problem?" Yuffie asked. Aeris rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"The problem is… I want to look after myself. I want to sort out my own problems and stop depending on everybody else."

"Did you tell Vincent that?"

"Well, no…"

"Aeris, he's not psychic. You've gotta give him a hint." Tifa said. Aeris smiled.

"I guess so. I'll go see him tomorrow. I'd better get some sleep now though. We've music first thing in the morning and I've got a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

**(A/N: Oh dear, all is not well in Aeris Town. I'm not sure this chapter turned out very well. I'm feeling a little bleurgh right now and I think it shows. I'll try to up my standards for the next chapter. As usual, please review and be honest. You have an opinion, please share it so we can work together in order to improve this fic!)**


	39. Closest Thing To Crazy

Chapter 39: Closest Thing To Crazy

_How can I think I'm standing strong?_

_Yet feel the air beneath my feet_

_How can happiness feel so wrong?_

_How can misery feel so sweet?_

_How can you let me watch you sleep?_

_Then break my dreams like you do_

_How can I have got in so deep?_

_Why did I fall in love with you?_

_This is the closest thing to crazy_

_I have ever been_

_Feeling twenty two, acting seventeen_

_This is the nearest thing to crazy_

_I have ever known_

_I was never crazy on my own_

_And now I know that there's a link between the two_

_Being close to craziness and being close to you  
_

* * *

Closest Thing To Crazy – Katie Melua

It had gone midnight. Aeris stared up at the ceiling, listening to the tick of her clock and the soft breathing of Tifa. Sighing Aeris rolled over, but it was no good. She had tried every single position in an attempt to get to sleep, but it simply wasn't happening.

The constant ticking was driving her crazy. That and the thought of Vincent alone in the apartment. Ever since Yuffie had left, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. She had to see him. Now.

Silently she climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes. It was freezing cold so she put on a scarf and coat. Then she started to walk towards the apartment. The night sky was beautiful. Stars shone brightly against a black sky. Aeris quickened her pace.

Unlocking the door to the apartment, she slipped in. Going into the bedroom she saw a mound under the covers. Vincent's pale face frowned in his sleep. Aeris took of her coat and went to the bed. Vincent rolled over, still sleeping. Aeris couldn't help smiling. He looked so innocent. She didn't want to wake him. She turned to go and sleep on the sofa.

"Aeris?" His voice didn't make her jump. She turned slowly. He sat up. Aeris swallowed hard.

"I… I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you."

He didn't say anything, but he got out of bed and stood, looking at her from across the room. She took a deep breath.

"Vincent… I'm sorry for what I said. I guess I'd just had a rough day. And I started taking it out on you, when you where the person trying to help. I was going to come in the morning but I was going crazy, thinking that you were mad at me. I mean, if you want me to go, I can come back in the morning-"

Vincent crossed the room in less than two seconds and kissed her. As he pulled away, Aeris gaped at him, speechless. He smiled, pushing hair back from her face.

"You are crazy. If you think that I would ever not want to see you."

She smiled and opened her mouth, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't say a word. There's nothing left to say."

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 8:30. Aeris screwed up her face as the shrill beeping pierced her dreams. Vincent leaned across her and turned the alarm off. She smiled and rolled over to face him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Good morning."

"G'morning." She whispered. He traced her features with a finger. Aeris giggled as his fingertip tickled the skin.

"Have you got class?" He asked.

"Yeah… music. And a meeting this afternoon. You?"

"Art this morning. Then I'm free. Hey, did you sign up for the Open Mic Night?"

"No. I might do."

"You should. You can do it now. I'm going to buy you breakfast."

"OK. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"And I love you. You go and have a shower."

"'K." She slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Vincent stretched and then smiled to himself.

* * *

"There you are! Where the hell were you? I went to the toilet in the middle of the night and you were gone! I was so worried!" Tifa hissed at Aeris as she entered the café. Then Vincent came in and a look of dawning realisation spread over Tifa's face.

"Oh… right…"

She returned to the counter, red in the face. Aeris snorted with laughter as she and Vincent sat down. Vincent smiled and said,

"Aeris, about yesterday-"

"Shh. It doesn't matter. You did the right thing. And I should thank you. Nothing matters. Eric is leaving and everything is OK. OK?" Aeris said. Vincent nodded and sipped some coffee.

"OK."

* * *

When Aeris got to music that morning she had a shock. The whole class was sitting down, staring at the front of the room when she and Yuffie walked in. Aeris followed their eyes and saw…

"Tseng! What are you doing here?" She said in surprise. Tseng smiled.

"Hey Aeris. Just checking out the class."

"You didn't tell me you were coming! You are so rude." She said indignantly. Tseng snorted and Yuffie poked her.

"Come on." They sat down as Shera stood up.

"OK, you guys. Say hello to your substitute for when I start my maternity leave. This is Tseng, as I think you can guess. Tseng, obviously you already know at least one member of the class. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Tseng scratched his chin nervously.

"Well, I'm in the Turks, obviously… we're gonna be taking a break for a couple of months. Getting real jobs and everything. And I just wanted to try my hand at teaching. So when I heard Shera was having a baby, I came and applied for the job here. I'm here today to check out the class and everything. Well, except for Aeris obviously. Had enough of her already." He grinned. Aeris stuck her tongue out at him. Bernadette put her hand up.

"When are you starting here?"

"In three weeks. I've got some stuff to finish up first. The company wants to film a documentary about 'I'll Be There For You' and we're meeting with Rufus Shinra. He wants to use the song for his new movie."

Shera said,

"Tseng, we're going to start with our own music in a moment. Why don't you just walk around and get to know everybody? People, work on your private projects. Yuffie, piano practise, Jack I want you on the drums and Aeris, the saxophone. The rest of you, spread out."

Aeris went to the Saxophone corner and took hers out. As she pieced it together, she watched Tseng wander the classroom, talking to the students. She spread some music and started to play some jazz. Tseng stopped to speak with Jack, the main drum player of the class. Since Tseng was the percussionist for the band, Aeris expected him to stop here. Yuffie waved at Aeris.

"Aeris, I can't do it!"

"What can't you do?"

"This piece. Look, it does this weird thing right here and I can't get it." Aeris sat with her for twenty minutes, taking her through it key by key. Eventually she grasped the concept and tried it with the other hand. This just confused her even more and she glared at the piano.

"Bloody thing."

"Don't blame the piano! The piano has done nothing wrong." Aeris said, patting the top of the piano. Tseng came over.

"Hey Aeris, Yuffie. Aeris, you coming to the meeting today?"

"Of course. So, this documentary thing… what's it about?" Aeris asked nervously. Tseng tapped the piano top as he explained.

"They just follow the artists around for a couple of days, collecting footage. They'll be particularly interested in you."

"Great. Yay. Fun." Aeris said, nervously. Tseng grinned.

"Don't worry about it. Reno will show you exactly how to act. You know how much he loves the camera."

"Not the only thing he loves." Yuffie grinned, elbowing Aeris in the ribs. She glared at her.

"Come on, Yuffie. Reno is only a friend. He knows it, I know, Tseng knows it and Vincent knows it."

"He thinks Vincent is out to get him now." Tseng said. Aeris laughed and Tseng asked quietly,

"Which one is James?"

"The one playing the violin over there." Aeris muttered. Tseng looked around casually, and then turned back.

"Is he still bothering you?"

"Not really. I haven't spoken to him in ages. Oh, actually I spoke to him yesterday. I bumped into him and dropped all my stuff. But that's it."

Shera clapped her hands.

"OK, let's come back to the centre. Aeris, you go first." She picked up her saxophone and played the piece she had been playing earlier. She was improving. The new saxophone was better than her old one but she still wasn't quite used to it. Tseng listened in interest to the different musical talents of the class.

As the class ended Aeris said,

"Tseng, Yuffie and I were going to get a coffee. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Shera."

"Bye. Stay out of trouble."

"What makes you think I'd get into trouble?"

"Knowing you." Shera said lightly. At that moment Cid Highwind came in. He paused.

"Tseng Wulong?"

"Good to see you Mr Highwind." Tseng said. Cid nodded and then looked at Shera.

"Ready to go? Don't wanna keep the doc waiting."

"Give me a moment."

"If I give you a moment we'll be here for hours." Cid grumbled as Tseng, Yuffie and Aeris left.

* * *

As they sat in Barret's, Aeris suddenly remembered.

"Oh, Mike wanted me to bring my lyrics with me today. I left them in my room. Can you tell Vincent I'll be back soon when he gets here?" Yuffie nodded. Tseng said,

"Don't take too long. I'm tempted by that cake you just ordered."

"Hands off. Back soon."

She hurried to her dormitory. She let herself into the room and seized the lyrics book from her desk. As Aeris turned into the street that led to the café she bumped into James. He grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Got to stop bumping into each other like that."

"Yes, we really must." She said, walking past.

"Aeris, hang on. I accidentally picked this up yesterday. I meant to give it back in music but I didn't get a chance to talk to you." He passed her a few pieces of paper, clipped together. Aeris hesitated and then took them.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said, smiling. Aeris felt extremely uncomfortable and said,

"Well, I've got to go."

"I… I was kinda hoping to talk to you."

"I can't. I'm meeting Vincent." His face fell.

"Maybe another time?" He asked. Aeris didn't say anything but walked down towards the café. Standing outside was Vincent, waiting for her. He was looking at James, who was standing forlornly at the end of the road.

"Everything alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I bumped into him yesterday and he accidentally picked up something of mine. He was just returning it."

"So I don't need to get inappropriately violent?"

"No. And there's no need to look so hopeful." Aeris laughed as a flash of disappointment crossed his face. He shrugged and they went inside.

"Tseng."

"Vincent." They nodded to each other. Vincent ordered a coffee and said,

"What time is your meeting?"

"Four. Do you want to meet up afterwards?" Aeris asked, sipping coffee.

"Aeris, you're singing in the Open Mic Night tonight!" Yuffie reminded her. Aeris clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I forgot! I only signed up this morning… what am I going to do?"

"Aeris, calm down. You'll be OK." Yuffie said. Aeris dived into her bag and flipped through her lyrics book in desperation.

"I can't believe I forgot."

"What about this one?" Yuffie said, holding one up. Aeris shook her head.

"I don't know it well enough."

"This one?" Tseng suggested.

"It's not finished."

"This one looks good." Vincent said.

"Guys!"

They all stared at her. She felt rather guilty.

"Sorry." She returned to the book and took out a song.

"OK, this one. I know this one pretty well."

"_Closest Thing to Crazy_. Interesting title." Yuffie said. Tseng read through the song and nodded.

"Looks good."

"OK, sorted. Are you coming tonight?" She asked Tseng. He considered for a moment.

"I should be able to. I'll have to talk to Mike first." Tifa handed Vincent a coffee and said,

"Aeris, you're on at 9:15. That OK?"

"Yeah. I need to practise." She said, rubbing her head. Tifa shrugged.

"You'll be great anyway. Can I get anyone anything?"

**(A/N: Yeah, like I'd break them up! I'm not that mean. Anyway, what did you think? Feel free to review. Reviews make me happy. LOL, I'll try and update soon.) **


	40. The Voice Within

Chapter 40: The Voice Within

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothings harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants to bother to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
_

* * *

_The Voice Within – Christina Aguilera  
_

* * *

Aeris sat with the Turks, Mike and Sephiroth in a small meeting room as Mike rambled on about sales records. Eventually Sephiroth stopped him and said,

"OK, the documentary. I've got some contracts for you to sign. Aeris, in particular they want to film you in your music class. I've spoken to your university and they've given their permission. The producers want to capture the 'Real Aeris'. That OK? Good. I'll get Priscilla to bring those in later. The second thing is about the Rufus Shinra movie. He wants to see you all on Saturday and show you around the set."

After the meeting, Aeris and the Turks went for a drink in the bar. As they sat discussing the documentary, Sephiroth Ancient came into the bar. He ordered a drink and then sat down with them.

"I'm pleased with you guys. You're doing well." He said, showing no emotion. Reno grinned.

"Thanks Mr Ancient. Means a lot coming from you."

"Hmm… Aeris? I've never properly met you." He shook her hand and said, "What do you take at MU?"

"Music and Literature."

"Good choices. So Tseng is going to be your professor?" Aeris laughed at the prospect of that.

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"So, how exactly was it that you met the Turks?" Sephiroth enquired.

"I met them after a concert. My roommate at University is Marlene Wallace's sister."

"Marlene? She'll go far." Sephiroth confirmed. Aeris smiled and looked at her watch.

"Oh, I can't stay too long. I've got a literature paper to finish off and I need to practise for the Open Mic Night."

"OMN? Where's that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Barret's Café. Marlene's dad runs it."

"I know Barret's. You're singing tonight?"

"Yeah. But I haven't practised."

"Don't worry about it. We were gonna go up to one of the studios now to mess around. You can come with us." Reno said dismissively.

"Oh… great!" Aeris said in relief.

* * *

They sat in the studio, chatting and suggesting lyrics. Aeris sat with Elena and spoke to her quietly.

"I got this letter a few weeks ago. I kept meaning to bring it up but it slipped my mind." She handed Elena the letter from Chloe Johnson, the little girl with Grandia Disease. Elena read it.

"That's so sweet."

"I know. I wanted to do something, send her something. So, I wrote a song. But I figured that I should ask you first."

"I think that's a great idea! What song?"

Aeris handed her a piece of paper and Elena scanned it. Soon she had called over Tseng, Rude and Reno.

"Guys! We're doing this song, OK? Let's go."

"What?"

"Let's try it out now." The three guys looked at each other and then shrugged, setting out to learn it.

It took the best part of two hours to get it right but eventually Elena went into the recording booth and slotted a blank CD into the machine.

"Technically we're not supposed to do this, so no telling, OK?"

"Not a problem." Aeris called. She looked to the Turks behind her.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

Reno played a short introduction on the keyboard and Aeris started to speak a short message. They only had one shot at this, so it had to be good. And it turned out very good. When the song had finished Aeris gave Elena the thumbs up.

"That's great. Thanks so much you guys."

"No problem Honey. Come on, you'd better practise that OMN song." Elena said dismissively, slipping the disk into a box and handing it to her.

* * *

They got to the café in time to get a table at the back. Yuffie, Reeve, Tifa, Cloud and Vincent had reserved it for them especially.

"I can't believe how many people Barret has managed to cram in here tonight!" Aeris exclaimed, looking at the packed café. Tifa laughed.

"I know, it's crazy! I see you guys came in disguise." She looked at the Turks who were wearing normal clothes but with hoods and hats.

"We don't wanna be recognised." Elena said conspiratorially. Yuffie poked Aeris.

"There are reporters here! They heard you were performing and wanted a picture!"

"Oh… goodie…" Aeris said nervously. She drank some tea, trying to calm herself.

"Why am I so nervous? This is stupid."

"Because it's the first time you've performed in public since the song was released." Vincent told her. Aeris thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess so."

By the time Aeris' name was called, she had drunk three cups of tea and was feeling a lot calmer. She took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck guys." They did so and Aeris worked her way through the crowds who all applauded and whistled. Aeris felt herself blushing. She sat on a stool on the platform, holding her guitar and said into it,

"Hey. I'm gonna be playing an original tonight called 'Closest Thing to Crazy.' I hope you like it."

As the applause died down, she started to play on her guitar and began to sing.

"_This is the closest thing to crazy_

_I have ever been_

_Feeling twenty two, acting seventeen_

_This is the nearest thing to crazy_

_I have ever known_

_I was never crazy on my own_

_And now I know that there's a link between the two_

_Being close to craziness and being close to you_."

Whilst she sang she saw several people standing close to the platform clutching cameras. They must be reporters. Aeris ignored them and stared towards the back of the room. Vincent had taken to standing at the back of the room while she sang, since she had told him it was easier to sing when she was concentrating on one person. He smiled and nodded to her. There was a flash of cameras but she kept watching him.

As the song ended she said,

"Thank you." The tumultuous applause drowned out anything else she would have said. As she stepped off the platform a reporter stepped forward and said,

"Can we get a quote for the morning news?"

"I guess…" Aeris said nervously. The reporter smiled encouragingly and asked,

"Why do you write music? What is it that drives you?"

"I write music because it's all I ever want to do. When someone wants to be a musician as badly as I do, you just can't stop thinking about it. It's everything." Aeris said, realising as she said it exactly how mushy it sounded. The reporter grinned.

"That's great."

Aeris pushed her way to the back of the café and sat back down at the table. Reno grinned at her.

"Cool song."

"Thanks." Aeris smiled. Vincent kissed her.

"You're incredible."

"I know, I know… come on, let's go for a walk. It's too hot in here."

* * *

Aeris got up early the next day. Vincent was already cooking eggs when she came in.

"You're up early."

"I've got an errand to run. It might take a while to get there."

"The song for the little girl? Tseng told me."

"Yeah. She lives outside the city, so I've got to get an early train. I'll be back by 4, for literature."

"OK. Breakfast?" He piled eggs onto a plate and pushed it towards her.

* * *

As Aeris sat on the train she felt a jolt of nerves in her stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She looked out of the window, chewing on her lip. The CD was in her bag on her lap. She turned to look out of the window at the grey sky. Looked like rain was on its way.

"Excuse me?" She jumped and turned to see a pair of nervous looking girls of about 14.

"Yes?"

"Are… are you Aeris Gainsborough?" Aeris smiled and nodded. One of the girls shrieked.

"I knew it! Oh my god, I _loved_ your song!"

"Thanks so much!" Aeris grinned. She gestured to the two seats opposite and they sat down in delight.

"I'm Claire and that's Dana. We just got on the train and I was _so_ sure it was you." Claire said excitedly. Aeris smiled and said,

"This is so weird! I'm actually getting recognised!"

"Are you going to be writing anymore songs with the Turks?" Dana asked.

"I think so. But I'd like to branch out a bit, see if I can get some other artists interested." Aeris said. Claire giggled and said,

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm… visiting a friend." Aeris settled for saying after considering for a second. Dana dug around in her bag and pulled out a CD and a camera.

"Can I have your autograph? Oh and a picture!"

"Sure, why not?" Aeris said, grinning inanely. After she had signed the CD box, she and Claire posed for photos and then she and Dana. Then she was asked to sign the photographs.

Eventually the train slowed and Aeris stood up.

"This is my stop. It was so great to meet you guys."

"I can't believe I met Aeris Gainsborough!" Claire squealed. Aeris waved at them through the window, once she was on the platform as the train pulled away. Then she pulled out the address for Chloe Johnson and started to walk.

* * *

She stopped outside a small, pretty house with a tidy garden. She opened the gate and went through, closing it again behind her. Nervously she knocked on the door. After a moment a woman in her thirties opened it.

"Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly. Aeris smiled awkwardly.

"Is… um, does Chloe Johnson live here?"

"Yes, she's my daughter." The woman said, a little defensively. Aeris pulled the CD from her bag.

"I was wondering if you could give this to her."

"What is it? Who are you?" The woman asked, not taking the CD. Aeris scratched her chin nervously.

"I'm… My name is Aeris."

"Aeris… Gainsborough?"

"Yeah. Chloe wrote me a letter about how much she liked my song and how she'd had Grandia Disease. So I've brought her something."

The woman shifted uncomfortably and asked in an incredulous tone,

"And do you always personally deliver gifts to fans?"

"No. Just this one. Chloe's letter… I don't know, I just wanted to know who it was who could stay so happy through a disease like Grandia." Mrs Johnson looked a bit hesitant but said,

"Well… I suppose you should come in."

"I don't want to intrude."

"No, if Chloe knew that I had turned you away she'd scream blue murder!" Mrs Johnson said, holding the door wide open. Aeris stepped inside and followed her into a well lit living room. Sitting in a large armchair sat an adorable little girl. She had dark brown hair tied into bunches and huge brown eyes, contrasting with oddly pale skin. She was sucking her thumb and concentrating on a television programme.

"Chloe, there's someone to see you." Mrs Johnson said. Chloe peered around and saw Aeris. Her mouth fell open.

"Miss Aeris!" She cried. Aeris smiled.

"Hi Chloe."

Before she could move the child had thrown herself at her, hugging her tightly.

"Miss Aeris! You came to see me?"

"Yes, I did. I've brought you a present because I liked your letter so much."

"A present!" Chloe gasped. Aeris smiled and handed her a CD.

"I wrote a song, especially for you."

Chloe screamed in delight and hugged even more tightly. Mrs Johnson laughed.

"Chloe, why don't we play Aeris' song?"

"Yay!" Mrs Johnson went to a CD player and slipped the disc in. Pressing play, they sat down to listen to it.

"_Hi Chloe Johnson. This is Aeris Gainsborough. I really loved your letter. I know it's hard to get through an illness like Grandia Disease but you still manage to stay happy. So here's a song that I hope will keep you smiling."_

Chloe giggled at hearing her name on a CD and cocked her head to listen to the song.

"_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothings harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants to bother to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means._"

Chloe sighed in satisfaction. Aeris smiled but didn't say anything, letting the song carry on.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_."

When the song had finished Chloe pressed her face into Aeris.

"Thank you, Miss Aeris. It's the best present in the world."

"It's nothing, Chloe. Just keep on smiling, OK?"

"'K. I'll smile everyday." Chloe promised, crossing her heart. At that moment there was the sound of the front door opening.

"Where's my favourite girl?" A voice called. Chloe leapt up.

"Daddy!"

A man came into the living room. Chloe ran to him and he swung her around.

"There's my girl! What'cha been up to?"

"Miss Aeris came to see me!"

"Did she really?" He said, obviously humouring. Mrs Johnson smiled at her husband.

"Yes, she's still here." His eyes landed on Aeris and promptly widened.

"Oh my… what do we owe this honour to?"

"I brought Chloe a present to thank her for the letter she sent me."

"Miss Aeris made me a song! Listen." She ran to the CD and pressed play. After the message had finished Mr Johnson listened in awe to the song.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe it." He said.

"You'll stay for lunch?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I've got a class this afternoon." Aeris said, regretfully. Mrs Johnson took Chloe to wash up for lunch and Mr Johnson said,

"Thank you so much for doing this. I think you've just made being ill worth it."

"It's really nothing. I got a lot of letters but Chloe's… I can't believe how brave she is. So I recorded that song yesterday. It's the only copy there is, this isn't a money-making ploy. I just wanted to make a little girl happy. This is a song for Chloe, not for to make money from."

"You have. And both my wife and I are so grateful. To you and your parents. Chloe nearly died but their cure saved her life."

Aeris smiled and nodded.

"They'll be glad to hear it." Mr Johnson smiled and said,

"I can't believe you came all this way."

"It was just one of those things you had to do in person."

"I guess so. If there's anyway that I can repay you…"

"No. I don't want to be repaid. But maybe if I could write to Chloe sometimes?"

"Would you? She's going back into hospital next month for tests. A letter from you would make her so happy."

"Not a problem. I really have to get going now. But I promise I'll write."

Chloe ran in, hands damp.

"I've got to go now, Chloe." Her tiny face crumpled but Aeris said quickly,

"I'll write you a letter though, OK?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

As Aeris waited for her train she couldn't help grinning to herself. It had been worth the journey. A little voice inside her head told her that she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on, but she ignored it. Sometimes you just had to ignore the voice within.

**(A/N: I planned to do this chapter much earlier but it didn't work out that way. I just needed a chapter away from the main plot to get some focus. So welcome to a special 40th chapter! Sorry for all those who were expexcting something relevant to the plot! Plus I was listening to this song and had to use it! LOL, please review and tell me what you think.)**


	41. Secret Life

Chapter 41: Secret Life

_From red giant to supernova_

_Back to you and me_

_A cloaked entity within a virtual reality_

_Mechanized and organised, for me it's plain to see_

_The hand that's been busy weaving fantasy_

_It's so hard to understand_

_And often we are blind_

_But if truth were an ocean_

_Would it fit in the pool of the human mind?_

_You're all alone and it doesn't seem quite fair_

_Why we're all left in ignorance turning to despair_

_Philosophy and theology offer us a glimpse_

_Of something more incredible_

_Than you and I_

_So call on the secret life_

_Call on the secret life_

_Show me the way of life_

_Call on the secret life_

_Secret Life – The Corrs  
_

* * *

"You promise you'll get me his autograph?"

"I don't promise anything."

"But you'll try?"

"Yuffie, this is a _business meeting_. We're discussing the song and the film. That's it." Aeris told her friend. They were sitting in Vincent's apartment as Aeris prepared herself. She was going to meet Rufus Shinra today, with the Turks. Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud and Reeve had come over and were bugging her for information.

"Try to get his phone number!" Tifa squealed.

"Don't." Vincent said. Aeris laughed.

"Stop it, you guys! As if I'm not nervous enough as it is!"

"You're nervous? He should be the one who's nervous. He's meeting the famous Aeris Gainsborough!" Cloud said, waving a sandwich in the air. Aeris snatched it and took a bite.

"Shut up Cloud."

"My sandwich!"

"My sandwich actually. I left it in the refrigerator." Vincent said, examining the sandwich. Cloud grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry man."

Aeris took another bite and threw it back at Cloud before saying,

"I'll tell you all about it tonight, when I get back. I'll meet you in the café, OK?"

"Urgh, don't talk to me about that café." Tifa muttered. They all looked at each other and then Cloud said,

"What's wrong?"

"You know the bar, across the way from the café? Well, they used to have a lot more business than us. But since we started the Open Mic Night, we've been getting a lot of their customers, especially since that article!"

The article in question was one written by the reporter from the last OMN, who had asked for a quote from Aeris.

"So they're not happy?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope. They're starting their own Open Mic Nights, the same nights as ours and everything! Barret is furious."

"Well, we've got Aeris in ours. We're gonna win." Cloud told her. Tifa shrugged.

"I know… but Dad is going crazy about it."

"Barret while angry? Eek." Reeve said nervously.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's my ride." Aeris said. Vincent answered the door while she pulled on her coat. Reno stood there, hands in pockets.

"Hey everyone. Ready to go, Aeris?"

"Absolutely."

"Autograph! Don't forget!" Yuffie called. Aeris rolled her eyes and kissed Vincent.

"I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"You OK, Aeris? You look kinda pale." Elena asked. Reno, who was driving, peered into the mirror.

"She does look pale."

"I'm fine. Just a bit nervous."

"Don't be. Rufus is a sweetie."

"You'd know." Rude commented. Elena hit him and he flinched. Mike glared at them from the front seat.

"Come on! I don't want you showing up with bruises!"

"Well next time I'll just hit him somewhere he doesn't show in public." Elena smiled sweetly. Reno, Rude, Tseng and Mike all flinched, while Aeris gave Elena a high-five.

* * *

They stopped at the security gate to the studio and were waved through. Aeris sat upright to peer out of the window.

"Studio 14… here it is." Reno said, pulling over. They climbed out of the car and Reno patted the car.

"Good Car."

"You sad, sad man." Aeris commented. Reno shrugged.

"I am what I am."

Mike pushed open the door to the studio and handed them all visitor tags.

"OK, here it is. The set for 'Secret Life'." They walked through and Aeris' mouth fell open as she beheld the sight.

It was a bustling hive of activity. People were shouting and running around. A set straight in front of them was of a train, moving in a life like fashion. A man with a ladder rushed past shouting,

"Watch your heads!"

Mike led them to the other side of the studio where a short, dumpy, middle-aged man with bushy black hair and beard was yelling towards a microphone operator.

"Left! Left! I SAID LEFT!"

"Jack!" Mike called. The man whirled around and grinned brightly.

"Mike! How are you doin'?"

"Can't complain. Brought the guys in to meet Rufus."

"The Turks, of course. It's been a while." They greeted each other and then Mike steered Aeris forward.

"And this is our saving grace, Aeris Gainsborough."

"Of course! It's an honour to meet you, Aeris. Jack Goldfeld, welcome to the set! Rufus is in the lounge, relaxing. We're shooting the last scene today and then it's going in for editing. It'll be out in October! I can't wait. Anyway, come and see Rufus, he'll be so glad to see you."

He led them to a door and they entered a large, comfortable room with armchairs and coffee tables. Several people in costume sat around, chatting amiably. At the end of the room, reading a book with his feet up on a table was Rufus Shinra. With strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes, he really was incredibly good looking. He closed his book, marking the page, and stood to greet them.

"Mike, good to see you again." he shook hands with him and turned to the Turks.

"Rude, Tseng, Reno… and Elena." Elena, to her credit, remained perfectly composed, shaking his hand with a warm smile. Rufus's eyes lingered on her a moment longer and then turned to Aeris.

"Aeris Gainsborough, I presume?"

"You presume correctly." She smiled, shaking his hand. He smiled back and said,

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Which I'm extremely relieved about." Aeris told him with a grin.

They sat in the lounge chatting for another hour. Eventually Rufus looked over at Reno.

"So… you and Aeris are going out?"

"What? No! No, definitely not!" Reno panicked. Rufus shrugged.

"Just saying what was in the newspaper."

"It's not true. I already have a boyfriend, who apparently scares the living daylights out of Reno. And don't deny it; you always get nervous around him." She told Reno, who had opened his mouth to object.

"Vincent is a scary guy!" He said sulkily. Rufus grinned and said,

"Well, let me show you around the set before you show me the song."

* * *

It took an hour and a half to complete the studio tour. Aeris felt intimidated by every single person she saw. Rufus was friendly enough though. She could see why Elena was getting so ruffled by him. Aeris asked,

"So, what exactly is this movie about?"

"I play Jonathon Thompson, a scientist who is looking into theories about the Big Bang. I discover a whole load of weird facts that don't seem to make sense, but with the help of another scientist we discover that there's a whole new theory about the beginning of the world, to do with other worlds and stuff like that. I'm in it, and I still don't get it. It's very complicated."

"Let me guess. This other scientist is an incredibly attractive female and you end up together?" Reno asked. Rufus laughed.

"Absolutely. Kelly?" He called to a red headed woman who came over. She smiled.

"Hey, the Turks right? Kelly West. It's great to meet you." She shook hands with them all and said,

"Come to see the studio?"

"Yeah, I'm giving them the tour. They're gonna play their song for us in a minute. Want to listen?"

"Of course! I _love_ that song."

"Kelly, Rufus! Time to shoot, let's go. We're on a time limit here." Jack, the director, shouted. The two actors hurried onto the set. Jack spoke to them for a few minutes and then waved to the Turks and Aeris.

"Pull up a chair. This is the last scene we're shooting."

Rufus sat at a desk, reading some papers when Kelly burst through the door to the set.

"Jonathon! Look at this."

"What-?" He picked up the paper she had tossed him and scanned it. His eyes widened.

"This can't be right. You must have gotten the figures messed up."

"This is correct. You can't fake this kind of thing. Look at it."

"This can be… according to this…"

"I know. Look… this should be a single line. It represents the universe and when it began. But look here. The line has split. There's another line!"

"Another world…?"

They looked at each other in pure amazement.

"Cut!" Jack said and jumped up to give them more instructions. The shot took 9 takes before Jack was satisfied.

"And that's a wrap! Well done guys. And now, to celebrate we've got none other than the Turks and Aeris Gainsborough here to perform the soundtrack song, "I'll Be There For You!"

He gestured towards a stage where their instruments had been brought in from the car. Elena and Aeris stood by the microphone. Elena played the opening chords and Aeris sang.

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month_

_It hasn't been your year but_-"

Elena joined in and they pelted out the chorus. The cast and crew all cheered and whooped as the song finished. They took a bow and Elena giggled.

"Wow, I'm so nervous!"

"I wonder why…?" Aeris said, elbowing her. Rufus came over to them clapping his hands.

"That was incredible. We were going to have a bit of a party now, to celebrate the end of filming. You're free to join us if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great!" Aeris said. She jumped as her mobile rang. She answered it.

"Hey."

"Aeris, it's Yuffie."

"Yuffie, is everything OK?"

"Sure. Just wanted to make sure you got Rufus' autograph!"

"Yuffie!"

Rufus, who had been listening, laughed.

"Yuffie's a friend?"

"Not for much longer." Aeris muttered. Rufus held out a hand for the phone and she gave it to him.

"Hello? Is this Yuffie?"

"Yeah…"

"This is Rufus Shinra."

"OH… MY… GOD!" Several people turned to stare. Rufus laughed.

"How are you, Yuffie?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good too. Shall I send an autograph home with Aeris?"

"Oh my god, that'd be awesome."

"OK, I'll do that now. Great talking to you, Yuffie." He handed Aeris the phone.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, if you do that again I will personally lynch you." Aeris hissed. Yuffie didn't appear to be listening so she hung up. She turned apologetically to Rufus.

"I'm so sorry about her…"

"No problem. Here, give her this." He handed her a piece of paper with a message for Yuffie on it. Aeris laughed.

"Thanks… you realise that she'll start stalking you now?"

"That's OK. I don't have any stalkers at the moment!"

* * *

As they drove home, Elena seemed remarkably happy.

"OK, you're grinning like a madman. What's with you?" Aeris asked. Elena grinned and whispered,

"Rufus asked me out for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh my god! That's so great!"

"I know. But don't tell the guys, OK?"

"OK, no problem."

"What are you girls whispering about?" Reno asked suspiciously. In unison they said,

"Girl stuff."

"Urgh, don't want to know." Reno said, turning to the front.

**(A/n: sorry for the delay. No real excuse! Pure laziness this time. But it's finally here and some reviews would be nice. Thanks very much! Love you guys. By the way, if you have any questions about the songs I'm using, feel free to ask. These are all some of my favourite songs, especially the one in Chapter 13. The girl who sang that is a friend of mine, so I'm rather proud of that one! LOL, anyway please review before leaving. Thanks.)**


	42. What Can I Do?

Chapter 42: What Can I do?

_I haven't slept at all in days_

_It's been so long since we have talked_

_And I have been here many times_

_I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

_What can I do to make you love?_

_What can I do to make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

_What can I do to get you there?_

_There's only so much I can take_

_And I've just got to let it go_

_And who knows I might feel better_

_If I don't try and I don't hope_

_What can I do to make you love?_

_What can I do to make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

_What can I do to get you there?  
_

* * *

_What Can I Do? – The Corrs  
_

* * *

A week later the documentary started filming. Aeris woke on Monday morning to hear a knock at her door.

"Tifa, get it." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Lazy cow." Tifa grumbled, going to the door. She opened it, gasped and slammed it shut. Aeris sat up sharply.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Aeris, did you have an interview set up for today?"

"No… well, that documentary thing is supposed to start today. But they said they'd find me later."

"I guess they changed their minds." Tifa hissed. Aeris winced.

"They're here aren't they?"

"Oh yeah."

Aeris pulled on a dressing gown and went to the door. She pulled it open slightly.

"Um, hi."

"Aeris? I'm Matt, the producer. Sorry we're early." Said a young man, grinning. He had dark brown hair, tied back into a ponytail and grey eyes. Behind him stood five other people holding cameras, microphones and clipboards.

"No problem. I mean, my roommate is going to murder me in my sleep, but whatever."

Matt laughed and said,

"OK, we just wanted to organise a meeting place."

"Do you know Barret's Café? I'll be there in half an hour. I'll just get dressed."

"No problem. See you in half an hour."

Aeris shut the door and leant against it.

"I'm so sorry, Tifa."

"You'd better be. Come on, let's get dressed. Ooh, what are you going to wear? I mean, you're going to be on TV, you need to look good!"

"I don't care Tifa. The point is to look natural." Aeris explained to her roommate who waved it away without answering.

* * *

Vincent was sitting in the café waiting for her. He smiled and kissed her as she came in with Tifa.

"I think they're here to see you." He said, nodding towards the camera crew. Aeris laughed embarrassedly.

"Oh, don't! It's so scary."

"Aeris, I just want you to introduce yourself, talk quickly about the café, maybe introduce your friends and then say what we're going to be doing today. Is that OK?" Matt asked. Aeris nodded and then waved as Yuffie came in with Cloud and Reeve.

"And… go!" Matt said, pointing at the camera. Aeris grinned quickly.

"Hey. I'm Aeris Gainsborough. I wrote and performed _I'll be there for you_ with the Turks and this is a documentary about what it's like to be me."

"Cut! That's great Aeris. OK. The café and your friends. Go!" Matt said hastily. Aeris turned to point at her friends.

"OK, this is Cloud Strife. He's been my best friend since we were kids. This is his girlfriend and my roommate, Tifa Lockheart, who also works here. That's Yuffie Kisaragi and Reeve. Reeve is Cloud's roommate and Yuffie is in my music class. Over at the counter, that's Barret Wallace. He's Tifa's adoptive Dad and owns this café. Which, by the way, is the best café in Midgar."

Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud all cheered at that and Barret yelled,

"Damn right is it!" Aeris laughed and then said,

"And this is my boyfriend Vincent Valentine." She smiled at him and he gave a small smile in return. Yuffie and Tifa both went 'Awwwww' and Aeris threw a piece of toast at them. She turned back to the camera.

"This is Barret's Café. I'm here a lot with my friends, mostly because we're all extreme coffee addicts. Yuffie and I sometimes sing in Open Mic Nights here. It's really great. Plus, Barret makes a great breakfast." She pointed at the plate of scrambled egg and toast in front of her and the camera tilted to zoom in on it.

"Of course, the breakfast would be better if Aeris didn't put tomato sauce on her eggs." Yuffie said.

"Oh, she's always done that. It puts everyone else right off their food."

"Hey! It's not that weird. Is it?" She asked Vincent, looking for moral support. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Actually, Aeris…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Aeris laughed. Matt grinned as he said, "Cut. OK, that's great, just what we're looking for. Now, tell us what we're doing today."

"Today, I have music class first, with Yuffie. Tseng, from the Turks, is going to be our teacher soon, because our current teacher is going to have a baby. Then I would normally have Literature with Cloud but Professor Jenova is on a teaching course. This afternoon I'm going shopping because its Yuffie's birthday next week and I need to get her a present. Luckily, this documentary isn't going to be aired until after that so she still won't know what she's getting!"

Yuffie pulled a sulky face. Aeris giggled.

"And then I'm meeting with the Turks and Mike, the manager. What else am I doing today?" She asked the others. Vincent said,

"You've got Open Mic tonight."

"Oh, yeah."

"What song are you doing?" Matt asked.

"One I wrote for the Christmas Concert. It's called 'Your Song'."

"Was it written for someone in particular?"

Aeris blushed and she rubbed the back of her head.

"…Yeah. I wrote it for Vincent. Actually, we weren't going out at the time. But it was for him."

"Aeris, we've got to go. Music." Yuffie said, grabbing her bag. Aeris kissed Vincent quickly.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"See you then."

Matt spoke to the other people and then said,

"OK, Music. We got permission from the University to film in there. Just so you know, Aeris, if there's anything you want taken out, just tell us and we'll try to sort it out."

"Thanks. We'd better go, or we're going to be seriously late."

"We'll give you a lift in the van." Matt said.

* * *

Shera took Aeris to one side as she came in.

"Aeris, can we move your one-on-one from tomorrow to Wednesday?"

"Sure. How come?"

"I've got a hospital appointment. Just a check-up."

"OK, no problem. Oh, Shera, this is the film crew from the documentary."

"Aeris, wait for the camera." Matt said, as he checked the lighting in the room.

Eventually he seemed satisfied with everything.

"OK. Go ahead, and remember to be natural."

"This is my Music professor, Shera Highwind. And this is my music class." Everybody waved to the camera, "Mostly in this class we do individual practise, or work in small groups. At the end of the class we sit together and show what we've worked on in the class. Also, we have one-on-one sessions with Shera. Music is one of the smallest classes in the university. There are sixteen of us altogether in this class." Aeris said as the camera panned around the room. Shera said,

"Let's get to work now. I know we're all excited about the film crew, but let's try and get _something_ done today!"

Aeris went to practise saxophone while Yuffie sat down at the piano. Aeris held up her saxophone.

"This is my new one; I just got it for my birthday. I've been having a little trouble with it. I had my old one for years and I'm not used to not playing it."

"Aeris, we're going to go around the class, talk to a few of your classmates. That OK?"

"Sure." Aeris said, glad for the chance to sit down and practise. She took out a Jazz piece and started to play.

Fifteen minutes later she looked up and jumped in horror. Matt was talking to James. She rushed over as Matt moved away and asked,

"What did he just say to you?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I'd like to see what that guy said." Aeris said, slightly panicky. Matt put a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry about it. We'll send over a tape tonight with everything from today's shoot."

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem. OK, we're going to check through some stuff for this afternoon. We'll be in the van."

Aeris sank down into a seat as they left. James, who was sitting opposite on the table (she hadn't noticed) said,

"Are you OK? You look kinda flushed."

"What did you say to them?"

"Nothing much. They just asked me about your music and what I thought of you."

"I didn't ask what they said, I asked what _you_ said." Aeris replied.

"Aeris, I just said that I loved your music and that you're a great person. What else would I have said?"

"…I don't know. I don't know."

"I wouldn't say anything to embarrass you." James said quietly. Aeris immediately felt intensely guilty, although she wasn't sure why.

"OK, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just jumped in head first, like an idiot."

James smiled, doodling on a piece of paper. He said, without looking up.

"I don't think you're an idiot."

"I am one though. A prize one." Aeris muttered.

"No. You're just passionate."

"Hmm, stupidity and passion. Yeah, I see how you can get those mixed up." Aeris said sarcastically. James laughed.

"Aeris, don't put yourself down. By the way, I heard your song. The Crazy one."

"_Closest Thing to Crazy_. And how did you hear that? You're banned from the café." Aeris enquired.

"I was standing outside. No harm in standing outside. I was waiting for a friend." James said, finally looking up from the paper. Aeris shrugged.

"No harm."

"It was a great song."

"Thanks. Wait, I'm mad at you." Aeris suddenly realised. James stared at her.

"You are?"

"Well, duh! Of course I am."

"I thought you might have gotten over it."

"Gotten over it? What are you on?"

"You seemed very much over it about two seconds ago." James pointed out. Aeris rolled her eyes, pushing herself back from the desk.

"About two seconds ago I was a little more insane than I am now. I've got work to do."

"Aeris, wait."

She paused. She wasn't quite sure why she paused. But she did.

"What can I do?" James asked.

"Huh?"

"What can I do to make you stop hating me? What can I do to make you care?"

"You can't. You can't do anything." Aeris replied quietly.

"I don't believe that. There must be something I can do."

"There isn't. Look, James, I'm too tired to argue with you. I'm in a place right now where I'm happy. Really happy. Please don't ruin that for me. Don't go digging up any past histories. Don't go spreading rumours. Just… let go."

Aeris jumped as the bell rang. She seized her bag and went over to Yuffie.

"I'm going shopping now. Are you going to the café?"

"Yeah."

"Could you drop this off for me?" She handed her the bag, Yuffie nodded.

"OK. But you'd better get me a damn good birthday present!"

* * *

Vincent sat in the café, drawing lazily. It was a beautifully warm day, but he was meeting Aeris here soon and it was a good chance to get some drawing done. He sketched a vague outline of a person and started to add features. The face smiled up at him. He idly darkened the eyes and then looked up as Aeris entered.

"Where's your film crew?" He asked.

"They've gone to lunch. They'll meet me outside the Company building in time for the meeting. What are you having?" She asked, looking at the Specials Board. Vincent eyed her.

"Are you alright? You look flustered."

"Yeah… I kind of had a conversation with James. It was weird; I didn't even want to hurt him. But then I realised who it was and all those lovely murderous feelings came right back."

"He was bothering you?"

"Not really… I'm just being really paranoid."

Vincent smiled at her. Barret came over.

"What are you having?" They ordered and Vincent asked her,

"Do you want to do something this weekend?"

"Do something? Like what?" Aeris asked, as she stirred her coffee.

"Something. It just occurred to me the other day that we've been going out for nearly six months and we haven't had a proper date, apart from the Winter Dance."

"Yes, we have! We… oh. You're right." Aeris realised. Vincent smiled.

"Well, what would you like to do for out first date?"

"I don't know! You decide. Surprise me." Aeris said. Vincent considered her for a moment.

"Alright then. I will."

**(A/N: More filler. Sorry about that, but I'm feeling horribly uninspired. You should probably leave really nice long reviews to inspire me… OK, that was not subtle. Never mind, I'll try to update soon, but I have exams next week so I need to revise. Love you all. Hee, I'm in a good mood right now. I work at Gillingham Football Club in Kent and we FINALLY won a match after about eight defeats! Woohoo, go Gills!)**


	43. And Forever

Chapter 43: And Forever…

_Sometimes I feel so all alone_

_Finding myself calling your name_

_When we're apart_

_So far away_

_Hoping it's me that you're thinking of_

_Could it be true?_

_Could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one_

_There's nothing else_

_You're the only one for me_

_Yes, this time my loves the real thing_

_Never felt that love is so right_

_The world seems such an empty place_

_We need someone we can keep around_

_Baby it's you_

_We'll be together now and forever_

_And Forever… - Big O_

_

* * *

_

Aeris woke on Thursday morning to sunlight streaming through the window. She stretched and yawned. Vincent rolled over and smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"G'morning." She smiled, "What time is it?"

"7:30. We've got a little while before we have to be up."

"Yay." Aeris stretched again and Vincent leant over to kiss her. She laid her head on his bare chest.

"Last day of filming."

"I know. Relieved?" Vincent asked.

"Kind of. I mean, it was fun, but it got kinda boring. I'll be glad to get back to being an ordinary girl."

"You're far from ordinary. You're incredible." She went pink and he smiled, "You still blush when I compliment you."

"Of course!"

"I just thought you'd be used to it by now."

"You always made me blush. Since the first time I met you. When I gave you back your sketchpad, you looked at me and I started blushing." Aeris said, looking up at him. Vincent played with a lock of her hair.

"Really?"

"Really." She whispered. He smiled. Aeris giggled and said,

"I never would have guessed back then that I'd end up here!"   
"What is life if you don't have a few surprises now and again?" Vincent commented. Aeris smiled.

"I guess so. Want breakfast?"

"Barret's or here?

"You decide."

"…Barret's. I haven't done any food shopping." Vincent decided. Aeris smiled.

"OK. I'll just have a shower first."

* * *

"So, did you decide about this weekend yet?" Aeris asked as she buttered some toast. They were sitting at the back table in the café. Vincent smiled.

"Yes. But you'll find out on Saturday."

"What? A surprise? Oh, you have to tell me!"

"Aeris, what did we decide that a surprise was?" Vincent asked as he cut his eggs.

"I know, I know, something that I'm not supposed to know or ask about. But I want to know!" Aeris sulked.

"Just make sure that you keep the whole weekend free."

* * *

She went to music early and sat at the piano to practise. Her hands flew over the keys, but she wasn't really paying attention. She didn't even notice as Yuffie came in and stood behind her, watching her play.

"Aeris? You OK?" She jumped and then grinned.

"Yeah… sorry, you made me jump!"

"I noticed. Hey, it's our song!" She grinned as she recognised _Too Lost in You_. Aeris smiled.

"Yup. Want to go through it?"

Yuffie sang the opening verse as the door opened and the crew came in. Matt grinned and grabbed the cameraman.

"Whatever you were just doing, do it again!" Yuffie laughed and Aeris started to play from the beginning.

While Matt and the film crew got some final footage of the classroom Yuffie whispered,

"Did they send you the bit with James?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well nothing. He just said that I was very good at music and that I was really nice. So now I look like a bitch."

"No, you're OK. Just a little paranoid."

"Yes, I know. A paranoid bitch. Come on, do you want a piano lesson?"

* * *

Matt, Aeris and the rest of the crew sat in the café.

"OK, we've got all the footage we need now. We did the bit with the Turks last week. So we just need to pile it all together and call it art!" Matt said, smiling.

"It was fun, thanks so much."

"No, thank you. The documentary will be out in a week and a half, just when the Turks are going on their break. We'd better get going. It was great working with you."

They stood up to shake hands and then Matt looked slightly embarrassed.

"Um… Aeris? My little sister wanted me to get your autograph…" Aeris laughed and scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Becky will love me for this." Matt grinned.

Aeris settled down with her literature book at the counter and began to read as she waited for the others. After about twenty minutes Cloud arrived.

"Hey Beautiful." He said, sitting down.

"Hey Cloud. How was business management?"

"Endlessly fascinating." She eyed him shrewdly.

"Did you fall asleep again?"

"What? No! Anyway, Mom called. She wants us to come to Sunday Dinner."

"Oh, I can't. Vincent is organising a surprise for our first date."

"Oh, OK. I'll just take Tifa. Mom really wants to meet her."

"She hasn't met her yet?"

"Nope. She doesn't even know about her yet."

"How come?"

Cloud looked at her.

"Aeris, how many girlfriends have I had? Serious ones."

"You… well, just Tifa."

"Exactly. And you know what Mom's like. She'd scare Tifa away. That's why I decided to wait until I was certain before mentioning her to Mom."

"Good idea. Anyway, do you want a coffee?"

When Tifa arrived Cloud smiled winningly.

"Hey, Tifa. Want to come to Sunday lunch?"

"Sure."

"See, she's cool with meeting Mom." Cloud said to Aeris. Tifa smiled and went behind the counter. Aeris pointed to a chocolate éclair.

"Can I have that Tifa? It looks good."

"Sure. Barret made them."

"Yeah, and no one's ordered them yet." Barret said, emerging from the kitchen. He watched as Aeris tried it.

"It's great!" She said, swallowing the mouthful. Cloud pointed at the blackboard.

"Hey, another Open Mic Night?"

"Yeah. Got to try and win back some people from the bar."

"Still pushing for business are they?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I just happen to have the bonus of a celebrity customer!" Barret said, winking at Aeris.

Vincent slid into the seat next to Aeris. He kissed her and said,

"What's going on?"

"Not much. Open Mic Night. I don't think I'll enter this one. It'd be nice to just watch for a change."

"It's on Monday night. Tifa, can you make some more coffee?" Barret said. A boy went to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate. He leant on the counter as he waited and his eyes fell on Aeris. His eyes promptly widened. Aeris went pink and Tifa giggled.

"You're Aeris Gainsborough, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow… that's so cool." The boy said, awed. Aeris flushed a darker shade of pink. Tifa grinned at the boy.

"She gets embarrassed easily."

"I was just listening to your CD. It's really good. Are you going to be doing any more songs?"

"I hope so. My manager is going to look into some other artists, see if anyone wants one."

"You should sing your own songs. You're really good."

"I'm a writer, not a singer." Aeris blushed. The boy picked up his hot chocolate.

"I can't believe I just met Aeris Gainsborough. I've gotta go and call _everyone_ I've _ever_ met!"

"Oh, Aeris, you've gone all red!" Tifa teased.

"Shut up!" Aeris hissed. She caught sight of Vincent with a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Hey, you always wanted to be famous." Cloud said.

"I know… but it's still weird!"

"Hey, don't complain." Tifa said, wiping the counter.

* * *

Saturday arrived, bright and clear. Aeris slept in late and when she woke up, she found Vincent gone. She pulled on a robe and went into the living room. On the sofa was a suitcase with a letter on it. Smiling, Aeris opened the letter.

_Take the __1:15__ train from platform 9 at Midgar Central. Get off at the 14th stop and exit the station. Turn left and walk 300 feet to Thompson Street. Turn right and walk another 50 feet. I'll be waiting._

_ Vincent._

Aeris hurriedly got dressed and looked at her watch. 12:30. She smiled and went to catch a train.

The fourteenth stop from platform 9 at Midgar Central took Aeris to a place she did not expect. It took her right out of Midgar and deep into the countryside to a small town by the name of Fort Condor. She remembered that Tifa and Cloud had passed through here on their way to Costa del Sol.

"Lovely town. Not much in it, but it's really pretty." Tifa had said. And she was right. The town had a charming, rustic look, enhanced by the fact that the sea was so close. And the main attraction of the place was the sculpture of an enormous bird, carved into hill.

Aeris took another look at the instructions and started to walk. After turning down Thompson Street she followed the path and then looked right. A small alley led forward, twisting out of sight. She smiled and walked along. At the end of the alley, about fifty feet down, was a cottage. Aeris hesitated and knocked on the door.

After about a minute the door opened. Aeris smiled.

**(No real action in this chapter I'm afraid. I've been having trouble sorting out what's going to happen. I mean, I KNOW what's going to happen but it's all kinda confused in my head. My head is a confusing place in general actually! LOL, I'm sorry for the wait by the way. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be, because I've got two other stories due for December. But I'll do my best!)**


	44. Runaway

Chapter 44: Runaway

_Say it's true_

_There's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone_

_Tell me you feel it too_

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway, yeah_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you_

_'Cos I have fallen in love_

_With you_

_No, never_

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love_

_With you_

_Runaway – The Corrs_

_

* * *

_

Aeris smiled and stepped through the door, closing it behind her. Vincent waved an arm around at the interior of the cottage.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Aeris looked around in wonder.

"It's lovely… how did you find it?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

He led her over to a sideboard. On it stood several photographs. A beautiful woman with black hair holding a baby. The woman and a man sitting on a bench in the sunlight. The man and the baby playing together. Aeris picked up a photograph.

"This is… isn't it?"

"Yes. It's my parents. This was their home. At least it was going to be." Aeris put the photograph back.

"What do you mean, going to be?"

Vincent stared down at the photographs as he spoke.

"They decided that once they had discovered the cure for Grandia Disease they were going to come here. So they started paying for this cottage. And then my mother became ill. When she died my father didn't want to face having to stop payments, to know that the dream was over. So he continued to pay. It belongs to him. Well, me now. They had already decorated and everything. When I spoke to my solicitor, when I turned seventeen, he told me about this place. I came and looked at it, but I needed to stay in the city. I had school and roots there. But I come out here every couple of months to clean it and make sure it's all in order. I wanted to surprise you, by bringing you here."

Aeris smiled. He took her hand.

"Come on. I'll give you the tour."

* * *

The cottage was pretty small. Two bedrooms, a kitchen-cum-dining room and the living room.

"This is the best part." Vincent said, throwing open the back door. Aeris stepped out and gazed around in amazement.

The large garden was beautiful. A perfect green lawn, with trees and flowers blooming around the edges. And only two streets away was the main feature of Fort Condor. The hill with the enormous Condor carved into the side. In ancient times it had been a battlefield, but now it was only a tourist attraction. But it was still gorgeously breathtaking.

"This place is incredible." Aeris breathed. Vincent stepped beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I know."

"Just when I think I know everything about you, you surprise me again." She laughed. He smiled slightly.

"I want to grow old here. I want to sit in this garden and watch the world go by." He said, staring up at the Condor. Aeris looked at it too. Vincent took a deep breath.

"And I want you to sit next to me. I want to live in this house with you and I want to grow old with you."

Aeris felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She turned to stare at him. His eyes were fixed on her now. A lump rose in her throat. Vincent took both her hands in his, eyes darting across her face.

"Aeris…I know this is sudden. I know we're young and we don't know what's going to happen but I can't imagine my future without you. These months with you have been the happiest in my life. And if you want to make it long-term, that's alright, we can wait but I just have to let you know that I will wait for as long as it takes. And if-"

Aeris put a finger to his lips.

"Yes." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm saying yes. But not yet. There's so much going on. We've both got university and you've got your art, and I've got singing. But one day… we'll sit in this garden."

Vincent smiled. Aeris realised that there were tears in her eyes and she brushed them away, laughing quietly. Vincent held her tightly and she pressed her face into his body, sharing his warmth.

"I can't believe it." He murmured into her hair.

"I know."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"…I love you so much."

"I know."

For sometime they stood together in the garden. Vincent laughed softly.

"Not bad for our first date."

"I know. Ordinary people have several before proposing."

"We're far from ordinary." Vincent said, as they walked back into the cottage. Aeris smiled at him.

"So… what do you want to do now?"

"Shall we get some lunch? There's a pub down the road."

"Sure."

And, hands till clasped, they headed off down the street.

* * *

Tifa wiped the surface of the counter and switched off the machines. It was nearly midnight. Barret had gone upstairs to do the books, leaving Tifa to close up. She called upstairs,

"Dad, I'm taking off."

"OK. Be careful walking home."

"Will do. See you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetheart."

She locked the café door behind her and walked down the dark street, wrapping her coat around her. And then she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced around but saw no one. Tifa hurried on, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. And there were the footsteps again. She stopped and turned.

"Who's there?" She demanded. No one answered. Tifa stood silently and then turned to carry on. Another footstep. She turned and saw someone standing in the shadows under a tree. She glared at the figure.

"Who are you?"

The figure ran at her, grabbing her bag. Tifa held on tightly and kicked out at the figure, remembering her martial arts training. The figure, she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, punched out at her face. She fell back onto the ground, clutching her eye as the figure ran.

"Tifa!" A voice rang out. The figure had disappeared into the darkness. James crouched down by Tifa.

"Tifa, what happened?"

"That person attacked me. Took my bag." Tifa said, waving after the figure. She touched her eye tenderly and winced. James examined it.

"You're gonna have a great shiner."

"Wonderful. I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents tomorrow." Tifa cried. James helped her up.

"What are you doing out this late?"

"I just finished closing up the café. Ow…" She had blinked and a shot of pain had run through her eye. James pulled a face.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't think so. It's just sore. I'll go home and clean it up."

"I'll walk you home." Tifa didn't have the energy to object.

When they had arrived outside her door, Tifa nodded.

"Thanks James."

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well, call Cloud or Aeris. Just so someone knows in case it gets worse."

"Will do. Thanks."

"No problem. Good night." He turned and trudged down the corridor. Tifa let herself into the room and picked up the mail lying on the table. Three letters for Aeris, one for herself and one without a name. She tore open hers.

_Dear Miss Lockheart,_

_ I am writing on behalf of the Midgar Martial Arts Association. We request your presence at our next competition to take place…_

Tifa put it down and looked at the non-addressed envelope. Biting her lip, she tore it open. Her eyes widened in horror at the note that came out. Trembling, she reached for the phone. Cloud answered after a few rings.

"Yeah, what is it?" He grumbled into the phone.

"…It's… it's me…"

"Tifa?" He sat up, alert. "Tifa what's wrong?"

"It's… please come… now…" There was a banging noise. Cloud yelled into the phone but there was no reply. Reeve sat up in the other bed.

"Cloud, what's up?"

"Something's wrong. I've got to get to Tifa."

"I'll come with you."

They both dressed quickly and ran to Tifa's dormitory. It took fifteen minutes and when they arrived Cloud banged on the door.

"Tifa? Tifa, are you there?" There was no reply. Cloud ran at the door with his shoulder. He fell back as the door remained stubbornly solid. Then the handle clicked and the door swung open. Tifa stood in the doorway, trembling, tears running down her cheeks. Cloud seized her.

"Tifa! Oh my god… what happened to you?" He touched her eye tenderly. She winced but shook her head. She pointed inside to something lying on the table. Cloud crossed to it as Reeve followed him in. It was a slip of paper. Scrawled across it were the words,

_Gainsborough. I'm coming for you. _

Lying next to the note was a charm bracelet with smears of blood across it. Cloud's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Aeris felt the warmth of Vincent's body against her and sighed contentedly. As far as she knew everything was right in the world.

How very wrong she was about to be proved.

**(Well? You like? I hope so. This chapter wasn't very well planned out so it all seems a bit haywire. I'm not too happy with it to be honest. And it's shorter than usual. Sorry about it. Still short update is better than no update, right? Please review.) **


	45. Komm Susser Tod

Chapter 45: Komm Susser Tod

_I know_

_I know I've let you down_

_I've been a fool to myself_

_I thought that I could live for no one else_

_But now _

_Through all the hurt and pain_

_It's time for me to respect_

_The ones you love mean more than anything_

_So with sadness in my heart_

_Feel the best thing I could do_

_Is end it all and leave forever_

_What's done is done_

_It feels so bad_

_What once was happy now is sad_

_I'll never love again_

_My world is ending_

_Komm Susser Tod – Neon Genesis Evangelion_

_

* * *

_

Sunday morning dawned to find Tifa, Cloud and Reeve heading to the café. They had been awake all night trying to figure out what to do and had eventually decided to ask Barret. It was 5:00 am when Tifa unlocked the café door and they went inside to find Barret. The enormous black man came downstairs a few minutes later.

"What's goin' on? Do you know what time it is?" His eyes fell on Tifa's black eye.

"Tifa! What happened?"

"I got mugged on the way home last night. It's not important. Look." She handed him the bracelet and the note. He sank onto a stool.

"I found it last night. We didn't know what to do." Tifa said. Barret reached for the telephone.

"We call the police. Where's Aeris?"

"She and Vincent have gone away for the weekend. They'll be back tonight, but we don't know where they went."

Barret dialled the phone and said,

"I'm Barret Wallace. My daughter found a threat in her mail, for her roommate. Yes, it's an emergency. Barret's Café. Thanks." He hung up the phone, "They'll be here in half an hour."

* * *

"And this was already in your room when you get there?" The policeman said, scribbling on a pad as a policewoman put the bracelet and the note into a clear plastic bag.

"Yeah. The post arrived after I had left for work. I'd only just got back." Tifa told him.

"And the black eye?" He asked, eyeing the bruise.

"I got mugged on the way home. They took my bag."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No. They'd gone by the time I got up. James walked me home." Tifa said.

"James?"

"James Winters. He's… he was Aeris' boyfriend. They broke up in October, I think it was. But he's been a bit crazy about it. Trying to break up her and her boyfriend. He and Vincent, that's the boyfriend, they got into a fight once."

The policeman noted all of that down and said,

"You think he could be a suspect."

"No." Cloud said firmly. They all looked at him.

"Are you sure?" The man asked. Cloud nodded.

"Yes. That bracelet, Eric Gainsborough gave that to Aeris. That was way after James and Aeris broke up. James didn't even know about Eric. It couldn't have been him. Plus he's still completely into Aeris. He wouldn't send her this."

But the policeman had started and turned to his partner. She nodded in confirmation of his unspoken suspicion.

"Eric Gainsborough."

"What about him?" Barret asked. The woman sighed, taking her hat off and rubbing her head.

"He was attacked. He was staying in Junon when it happened. He's in extremely bad health in hospital. We don't know if he's going to make it yet." She told them. The policeman turned to them.

"We need to know where Aeris Gainsborough is, and with who."

"We don't know. She and Vincent went away for the weekend. They're coming back tonight." Reeve told them.

The woman asked,

"Vincent's second name?"

"Valentine. No, Hojo maybe. He changed it to Valentine." Tifa said.

"We'll try and track them down. In the mean time, we must insist that you don't tell anyone about this."

"What about Aeris' parents?"

"We'll talk to them. Can you give us their address and telephone number?" Whilst Cloud did this Tifa turned to the female officer.

"Can't you tell us what's going on?"

"I'm afraid not, miss. But would you tell me the contents of your bag, so we can try and find it? Do you think this attack was related to the note?"

"No, it was just someone after my bag. It had my purse and keys, but I have spares."

"You'll have to get your locks changed. We'll try and find your bag."

"Thanks… Oh! Aeris' mobile phone!"

Tifa seized the phone and dialled the number.

* * *

Aeris lay with her feet on the pillow, sitting at the wrong end of the bed whilst Vincent sat at the opposite end. She smiled.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you need a haircut." Vincent touched his hair.

"No I don't."

"You do. I noticed it last night."

"My _hair_ was what you were paying attention to last night?" He said incredulously. Aeris laughed.

Vincent looked at the time. It was around 6:45.

"We should get up. I've got plans for us today."

"Oh really? It's rather early, isn't it?"

"Yes. But it's going to take a while in the car, so we need to get going soon."

"Where are we going?"

"Secret." She threw a pillow at him.

Downstairs, her phone rang. But it was on silent, so no one heard it.

* * *

Tifa groaned in despair.

"Nothing. It must be on silent."

"Give us the number and we'll track it down." The male officer said, writing notes on his pad.

Cloud looked at the officers.

"Can you call us as soon as you find something?"

"Sure. We'll call you here. Thanks for your help."

As the police left they sat down in silence. Tifa sniffed hard.

"I can't believe it… what if they can't find her?"

"They will. And tonight she'll be back here, safe and sound." Barret said.

"I want to know what's going on! It's so unfair…" Cloud muttered angrily. Reeve looked at the time.

"I'm going to call Yuffie."

"What about the Turks? Shouldn't someone tell them?" Tifa said. Barret nodded.

"I'll give Marlene a call and tell her to contact them. In the meantime, I'll make you all something to eat."

No one was really hungry, but it was a matter of life and death to turn down Barret's cooking.

* * *

Infalna and Matthew stared aghast at the officers.

"Someone's after Aeris?"

"I'm afraid so. It is urgent that we find Aeris immediately. After the attack on Eric Gainsborough, we fear for her safety." The officer said solemnly.

"What happened to him?" Matthew asked.

* * *

Vincent and Aeris walked, arms around each other, down the alley. It was now about 9 in the morning. Vincent was parked near the town centre. They set off down the road, towards the sea.

* * *

"A man called Lucas Palmer. Eric Gainsborough owed him money. An extremely large amount of it," the officer explained to Aeris' horrified parents, "Eric was counting on getting money from Aeris, from what we understand. When she refused to give it to him he had to explain to Palmer that he didn't have it. He's been on the run from Palmer since then. Two days ago, Palmer caught up to him."

* * *

Aeris flicked the radio on. The Turks were on, singing "All Star." She immediately started to sing along, as Vincent smiled, driving comfortably. The sun beat down, casting warm rays over the countryside. Aeris sang,

"_Somebody once told me, the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed…_"

* * *

"Near death?" Infalna said in horror. The policeman nodded.

"Eric probably explained that Aeris had lots of money and now Palmer is out to get his money. And if he can't get it, taking the life of Eric's only daughter is going to teach him a lesson."

"Aeris…" Infalna sobbed as Matthew held her.

* * *

Yuffie listened in shock.

"No freakin' way! Someone's trying to kill Aeris?!"

"We need to stay calm. Chances are the police have already caught up to Aeris and taking care of her right now." Barret said. Cloud was pacing the café impatiently. Barret had put up the closed sign so they wouldn't be interrupted, in case the police called. Reeve was hugging the shocked Yuffie and Tifa was huddled on a chair, chewing her lip, occasionally wincing as her eye twinged.

* * *

They drove along a deserted lane, with rough ditches along the sides. The song faded away and Vincent said,

"We're nearly there. Another fifteen minutes maybe."

"I wanna know where we're going!"

"And I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait."

"Urgh, if I didn't love you so much I'd hit you!"

"It's never stopped you before." He said cynically, casting her a sideways look.

* * *

"We have people out searching for your daughter and for Vincent Hojo, or Valentine. We'll call you as soon as we know anything." The officer said, standing. Matthew stood to shake his hand, but Infalna couldn't move. Sobs racked her body as she wept into her hands.

* * *

It happened so quickly. The bonnet of the car gave an enormous bang and black smoke started to pour from it. The car jolted and Vincent wrenched at the steering wheel. The car fell into the ditch by the side of the road, tumbling over and over. Aeris was screaming as the glass shattered and Vincent shouted her name, but then there was nothing but silence…

* * *

Everyone in Barret's café looked up sharply as the telephone rang.

**(A/N: LOL, another cliffy, I'm afraid! But the good news is that I'm getting back into my stride! I'm back on course and ready to get writing again. Thanks for all the reviews, you're all lovely. I love you guys! I don't know the artist of the song, but it's a great song and there is a website where you can download it. If you want to know where, just email me. My address is in my profile. In the mean time, please review and I'll try to update soon.)**


	46. Follow The Light

Chapter 46: Follow the Light

_Me I'm on the longest road_

_Where everything's overload_

_But I've got my heart and soul_

_So don't throw me overboard_

_Cos it's alright_

_Just follow the light_

_And don't be afraid of the dark_

_In the moonlight_

_You'll dance til you fall and always be here in my heart_

_Cos it's alright_

_Just follow the light_

_And don't be afraid of the dark_

_In the moonlight_

_You'll dance til you fall_

_And always be here in my heart_

_Cos it's alright now_

_And you're alright_

_Yeah we're alright now_

_Follow the Light – Travis_

She could hear a beeping noise. Steady, regular beeping. It was… reassuring, though she couldn't remember why this might be. She felt peculiar. Numb. She had a feeling that the numbness was fading and once it did there would be pain. A lot of it.

"…Two days…" a voice said, someone nearby. She wondered who it was. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Who was it…?

"…Wake… soon…" Another familiar voice. Female this time. A name snapped into place. That second voice was Tifa. The first…? Cloud. Yes, it was definitely Cloud. What were they doing here? And then it occurred to Aeris that she didn't actually know where 'here' was. Now that was strange. A person should know where they are.

"Guys, she's waking up!" Yuffie's voice. Aeris frowned slightly. The numbness was almost gone and the pain was setting in. Slowly, painfully slowly, she opened her eyes. At first the light was terribly bright and she closed her eyes again. Then she tried opening them again. It wasn't as bad this time. There were blurry faces. She blinked a couple of times and they came into focus. Her Mom and Dad. Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Reeve and Barret too, sitting next to the bed. Infalna stroked the hair across her forehead.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"I…" Aeris tried to speak but her voice didn't seem to be working. She swallowed and licked lips before trying again.

"It hurts…everything hurts…"

"I'm not surprised." Matthew said, stroking his daughter's hand.

"What… what happened? I don't… remember."

"Your car… the engine blew out. It had been tampered with. But we'll explain it later."

Aeris closed her eyes, trying to remember. They had been driving along the road…

"_We're nearly there. Another fifteen minutes maybe."_

_"I wanna know where we're going!"_

_"And I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait."_

_"Urgh, if I didn't love you so much I'd hit you!"_

_"It's never stopped you before." Vincent said, looking at her sideways. Vincent pulling the steering wheel, Vincent shouting as the car tumbled over. Vincent… Vincent…_

"Vincent!" Aeris cried aloud. Infalna held her hand.

"Shh… Aeris, stay still. You're not well."

"Where is he? Where's Vincent? He was shouting… he was shouting…" Aeris said, her voice raspy.

"Aeris, stay calm-"

"Where is he?" She cried hysterically. Everyone looked at each other and slowly to Aeris' right. She turned her head carefully, not sure if it could go too far. And then she gasped.

Lying in the next bed over was Vincent. He was asleep. Tubes were running into him, and various machines were giving off readings. His pale skin looked completely white next to the sheets. Aeris felt a sob rise in her chest and tears blurred her vision. She let out a weak sob and tried to lean closer but was held back by Cloud.

"Aeris, the doctor will be here in a moment. You've been here for two days already."

"Two days…" Aeris whispered, eyes still fixed on Vincent. She licked her dry lips again and her body convulsed as another sob was released.

"Oh, darling, don't cry." Infalna said, looking as if she was about to cry.

The door opened and a doctor entered. He looked around.

"There are too many people in this room. Immediate family only, please." The others trekked out and the doctor smiled down at Aeris.

"Hello Miss Gainsborough. You've been through the wars."

"This is Doctor Spencer. He's the very best available." Matthew assured Aeris. Doctor Spencer flicked through a clipboard.

"Now then… I'll give you the run-through. A broken wrist, on your left side. Damaged tendons on your left lower leg. A few broken toes, a broken rib on your right. Lots of cuts and bruises and a slight lung infection from the fumes. It was a bit touch and go for a while, especially with your weakened immune system. But we reckon you're going to make a full recovery."

"What about Vincent?" Aeris pleaded.

Doctor Spencer's jovial face went extremely serious.

"I'm afraid we can't give any certain verdicts. Mr Hojo is-"

"Valentine. His name is Valentine." Aeris muttered. Doctor Spencer continued.

"He's in bad shape. Several broken limbs, head trauma and spinal damage. He took in a lot of fumes. From what I understand, after the car crashed he got out and went back for you. The car exploded while the pair of you were still in the area. Frankly, he's lucky to be alive right now. But he is, and that's incredibly promising."

The doctor carried on talking, but Aeris wasn't listening. Her eyes were back on the figure to the right of her bed and a tight, ice-cold fist had tightened around her heart.

After the doctor had given her a check up, he allowed the visitors to go back in for fifteen minutes before she got some rest. Tifa smiled at her.

"How you doing?"

"I'm tired." Aeris whispered. Cloud smiled, patting her hand.

"Well, at least you'll have lots of casts for us to sign. Hey, once you're better you can auction them off to your fans!"

Aeris laughed weakly and instantly felt a sharp pain in her side. Then she frowned.

"Tifa, what happened to your eye?"

"I got attacked a couple of nights ago. No big deal. He took my bag but they got it back for me."

"When was it?"

"Saturday night."

Aeris blinked hard. Her head felt swimmy and strange. Yuffie grinned.

"We'll let ya get some sleep, 'k?"

"Thanks…" Aeris said, although she wasn't sure they heard it. Her eyes closed and within minutes she was fast asleep.

They sat in the waiting room of Midgar Hospital. Infalna and Matthew were back in with their daughter. Cloud paced the waiting room. Tifa and Yuffie were talking quietly. Barret and Reeve were sitting in silence. Aeris was awake. But Vincent was close to death.

The rest of the waiting room was deserted. A couple of nurses were chatting behind the desk. Tifa said,

"I can't believe this happened. How could someone have tampered with the car like that? It just seems impossible."

"Actually it's quite simple. The explosive was fitted in with the mile gauge. Whoever put it in the car had set it to go off after the car had driven a certain number of miles." Reeve explained. He scratched his head.

"But it doesn't make sense… it was only a small explosive."

"What difference does it make?!" Cloud demanded. Reeve looked at his room mate.

"A lot. Palmer, if it was him, could have put in a much bigger explosive. No one would have been able to trace it back to him. It would have been a tragic accident."

"Are you getting to a point?" Yuffie asked.

"My point is, Palmer didn't want Aeris killed. At least not yet. My guess is that this is a warning. My guess is that Palmer isn't going to do this quickly. He's going to do this slowly. He doesn't want Aeris dead, he wants her money. He can't get the money if she's dead. He wants to scare her. And he just gave her a huge fright." Reeve explained darkly.

Yuffie stared at him.

"Wow. You're smart."

"So he's toying with her?" Barret said.

"Just a guess. But he's powerful. Huge guy in the underworld. He can get away with murder. And he almost did."

"But you just said-"

"No, not Aeris. Eric Gainsborough. He wasn't supposed to live." Reeve explained. He rested his chin on his hand.

"This is only the start. Things are going to get worse for Aeris. A lot worse, by my reckoning."

There was a crack. Everyone looked up in surprise. Cloud was staring at the wall. Or, to be more exact, the hand that was now embedded in the wall. Nobody said anything. Eventually Cloud said,

"My god, that's some shoddy craftsmanship." He looked at the wall his hand had punctured when he'd hit it.

"Cloud… your hand." Tifa said, getting up and walking to the wall. The nurses rushed down, carrying bandages.

"You hit the wall?" Yuffie said incredulously. Cloud shrugged and winced as the blood trickled down his hand.

"I got mad."

"At the wall?"

"No. I'll… pay for that." He said sheepishly to the nurses.

Infalna and Matthew emerged from the room a few minutes later.

"We're going to get some rest. They said they'd call us if there's any change."

"Cloud, your hand!" Infalna said, staring at the bandaged knuckle.

"He got mad at the wall." Yuffie said.

"I didn't get mad at the wall!" Cloud said. Barret turned to the Gasts.

"Have you booked in anywhere?"

"Not yet."

"You can stay at my place. It's close to the hospital and I've got plenty of room."

"Thank you, Mr Wallace."

"It's Barret. And don't mention it."

Aeris slept through until the middle of the night when she woke for no apparent reason. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand. The left was encased in plaster and seemed unbearably heavy. She looked over at figure in the next bed. There were a couple of small lights on so she could just make him out.

"Vincent?" she whispered. There was no reply. She knew there wouldn't be. She sniffed hard, feeling tears well up. Despite the fact that she had just slept for hours, she felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. Every inch of her hurt. She could feel a throbbing in her wrist and her leg, and it hurt terribly when she breathed.

"Vincent, please wake up. I need you to wake up. You promised you'd stay with me. Remember? At Christmas. You gave me the ring and you promised you'd stay with me…" She stopped as coughs racked her body. The pain was almost unbearable.

"You promised. Please don't leave me. I'm not ready for you to leave me." She cried. And then her heart froze. The steady beeping that was emanating from the machine had stopped. Instead there was just one long continuous beep.

Barret woke roughly as the telephone rang. He looked around wildly and then grabbed the phone by his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Mr Wallace? This is Doctor Spencer."

"What's happened?"

"We'd like Mr and Mrs Gast to come in to the hospital. Vincent has been taken into emergency surgery and Aeris is worrying herself."

"I'll get them straight over."

"Thank you."

Barret pulled on a shirt and trousers and went to the spare room where Infalna and Matthew were sleeping.

"Barret? What is it?" Matthew said, waking almost instantly.

"It's Vincent. He's been taken into emergency surgery and Aeris is panicking. You need to get to the hospital."

"Of course! Infalna, get up."

Aeris was crying hysterically when her parents and Barret rushed in. She looked up.

"It was beeping! The machine, it was beeping!"

"Aeris, it's OK."

"He's going to die!"

"Aeris, stop it! Vincent is in surgery now, receiving the best help available." Infalna said sharply, not trying to be harsh. She was trying to make Aeris calm down. Her daughter clutched at her sleeve.

"You won't let him die?"

"We're doing our best."

A nurse came in carrying a syringe.

"Aeris, we'd like to give you a tranquiliser. It'll help you stay calm."

"No."

"Come on, sweetie. There's no use panicking. Let the nurse help you." Matthew said rubbing his daughter's right hand. The nurse pushed the needle into Aeris' arm. She winced as the tranquiliser came out. Infalna lay her down.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Everything went hazy. Aeris struggled to keep her eyes open but darkness was overpowering her. Only the small light over her head shone through. As she fell asleep the light faded away.

_Vincent…_

**(A/N: First things first, I'm sorry about the lack of page breaks. For some reason it isn't let me put them in. Grr, I hate that. I'll try to reupload it with the breaks later.Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all lovely. And I was so pleased that you didn't know whether to feel glad or pleased about Eric! It's something that my English Teacher said that stuck with me. To have a truly believable character, the reader can't decide on how to feel about them. If you just label characters as good or bad, it makes them more 2D. So yay! Or so, I believe. So thanks everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one will be up very soon since I've nearly finished it already!) **


	47. Melodies Of Life

Chapter 47: Melodies of Life

_Our paths they did cross_

_Though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast_

_And then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud til they unfold_

_In my dearest memories_

_I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone_

_I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past_

_Joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky beyond_

_The flying birds_

_Forever and beyond_

_Melodies of Life – Emiko Shiratori (Final Fantasy 9)_

_

* * *

_**  
**

When Aeris woke the next day her first thought was to look over to Vincent's bed. It was empty. In horror she sat straight up. Instantly someone stood up. Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were in the room.

"Where… where…?" Aeris whispered, unable to say the words.

"It's OK. It's OK. Vincent's been taken for X-rays. He'll be back soon."

"Is he awake?"

"No, not yet."

"The machine was beeping."

Cloud settled her back against the pillows.

"Aeris, it's OK. Vincent's heart failed briefly, but they got it going again. He was in surgery for hours after that, but they reckon he'll wake up in the next 24 hours." Aeris felt tears coming again and felt irritated at herself. All she had done was cry since she'd woken up.

"Mom and Dad?"

"At Barret's place, getting some sleep. They were here all night." Yuffie said. Aeris rubbed her head. It was pounding uncomfortably. Suddenly she noticed an enormous pile of cards, teddy bears, flowers and chocolates by the bed.

"What the-?"

"From your adoring fans." Cloud said, smiling. Aeris stared at the mound.

"How did they know I was here?"

"Um, because it's on the cover of every paper in Midgar?" Yuffie said, passing her a paper dated two days previously.

**Aeris Gainsborough in tragic car accident**

**Singer/Songwriter Aeris Gainsborough was admitted to hospital at around ****11 am**** on Sunday morning after she and her boyfriend were in a car accident. Spokespeople have informed us that the car's engine caught fire on the road outside Fort Condor. Investigations are ongoing. Aeris and boyfriend, Vincent Valentine, are both in a critical condition after the incident and no word has been released on how they are expected to be in the next few days. Everyone at the Midgar Today gives their best wishes to Aeris, Vincent and their families. **

Underneath the brief article was a picture of the car wreckage and another, more blurred, picture of Vincent and Aeris being lifted into ambulances. Aeris put the paper down and looked up at them.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Tifa asked gently. Aeris rubbed her temple.

"Vaguely. We were driving along and Vincent was talking to me… and then there was a loud bang and we crashed into the ditch. The car was going over and over and then… I don't know. I can't remember."

There was a knock at the door and five people came in. Tseng, Elena, Rude, Reno and Mike. They all looked shocked when they saw her. Aeris gave a weak smile.

"Do I look that bad?" Yuffie passed her a hand mirror and she pulled a face. "Apparently so."

"Don't scare us like this!" Reno complained as they sat down. Aeris smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be less shocking next time."

"Let's not make there be a second time, shall we?" Mike said, "The papers are going crazy, trying to gain access to the hospital and everything."

They sat around chatting for fifteen minutes before the door opened. Aeris felt the air freeze in her throat. Two nurses came in with Doctor Spencer, wheeling in a trolley. On it was Vincent. Aeris leant forward to try and see him. Doctor Spencer smiled at her.

"Don't look so worried. We've managed to fix up his back, but it'll be painful for a while. He broke his left arm in three places and his right hip. You'll make a lovely pair. Now, I'm reasonably sure you're not supposed to have this many people in at once." He looked around at them all. Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud stood up.

"You guys stay a little longer." Cloud said to the Turks and Mike.

Elena passed Aeris an envelope.

"This is from Rufus. He wanted to come himself but he's busy, with the premiere coming up in a couple of weeks. You're invited by the way. If you're out in time."

"I should be. They reckon I can leave in another four days. But I'm not going without Vincent." Aeris said, turning to look at him again. Her broken rib twinged and she put a hand to it. Rude asked,

"What's hurt, exactly?"

"Broken wrist. Damaged leg. Broken rib and toes. And a bit of a lung infection. So no instrument playing for a few weeks." Aeris said, laughing weakly.

Mike smiled at her in a friendly way.

"Don't worry about anything. You need anything, call the company and we'll sort it out."

"Thanks Mike. But right now all I want is for Vincent to wake up." Aeris said, eyes downcast.

* * *

That afternoon Aeris was sat alone in their room. The radio was playing quietly and she listened in silence. Nurses were coming in at regular intervals. Since they'd decided she was off the critical list she couldn't have anymore visitors until visiting hours. That was in about ten minutes, but she'd told everyone to go home and get some rest. She was getting rather irritated by everyone fussing around. What she needed was for them to be normal and it was clear that they weren't going to be that way for a while.

The door opened and Aeris looked over. To her surprise James Winters walked in. She stared at him and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Hey. Sorry to invade like this. I just… I wanted to make sure you were OK." He said nervously. Aeris shrugged and winced. Better not do that too often.

James came closer and held out a bunch of flowers. Aeris took them and offered a tiny smile.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not great." She replied truthfully. For some reason she didn't feel so angry at him. Near-death experiences sure had a way of putting things in perspective. James scratched his head.

"Everyone from the music class says hi. We made a card." He gave her the envelope. She smiled.

"Thanks. You didn't have to come."

"Yes. I did. I had to make sure… that you were OK. That you were going to be OK." He sat on the foot of her bed. She looked at him.

"Thanks you for helping Tifa." She said. He shrugged.

"No big deal. I just did what anyone would have done."

"I mean it, James. Thank you."

He smiled in relief that she wasn't telling him where to go. He looked at the cast on her wrist and her leg, which was up in a sling from the ceiling.

"When I heard about the accident… I was so scared. I was terrified that you were going to die."

"I didn't. I'm OK. The doctors said that we're both going to be OK." Aeris assured him. James nodded and smiled.

"I know. And I'm glad." He stood up and went to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at her.

"Aeris… I know I screwed things up. And I'm sorry. But I truly am glad that you're OK. Vincent too."

And then he was gone. Aeris put the flowers and card on the bedside table and looked over at the bed next to hers. Then she looked over at Vincent. She jumped. His eyes were flickering. Desperately, she fumbled for the call button. She pressed it frantically. A moment later a nurse burst in, looking like an avenging angel.

"Aeris? What's wrong?"

"Vincent… he's waking up!" The nurse seized the phone from the wall.

"Doctor Spencer to room 108."

Before Aeris could protest she had pulled the curtains around Vincent's bed. Over the next ten minutes various doctors and nurses came in, shouting things which Aeris didn't understand. She struggled to catch sight of Vincent every time someone came out but with no luck. Eventually all the nurses left, leaving Doctor Spencer behind the curtains. Aeris heard quiet talking. After five minutes the curtain was pulled back. Aeris pulled herself up.

Vincent, lying down, turned his head towards her. A smile broke across his face. Doctor Spencer smiled.

"I'll give you two a moment."

When he left Aeris burst into tears. Again. Vincent frowned.

"Don't cry." He said, his voice rasping. He coughed painfully and Aeris struggled to hold back her tears.

"I was so scared…"

"We're both OK." Vincent promised.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." Aeris whispered. Vincent winced as he sat up slowly. He turned to her.

"Aeris… you know what I wish?" She shook her head. "I wish I could come over there and hold you."

Aeris felt more tears coming and wiped her eyes. Vincent frowned as he noticed the cast.

"Is it broken?"

"Yeah. My rib too. And some toes. But you're much worse than me!"

"Could be worse. My arms broken in three places. Broken hip and my kneecaps shattered on the right. Plus something to do with my back. I wasn't paying too much attention to what the doctor was saying."

He looked her over and then shook his head.

"I'm… sorry."

"What? Why?"

"It's my fault."

"How is it?"

"I drove into the ditch. I could have killed you."

"Vincent, the car caught fire. It wasn't your fault. The doctor told me what happened. You got out of the car. You could have gotten away but you came back for me. You saved my life, Vincent." She said in disbelief.

Vincent was about to reply when the door opened and Matthew and Infalna came in. They both saw Vincent but neither of them smiled. Aeris saw why. Behind them was a pair of police officers. The female one smiled reassuringly at them.

"Miss Gainsborough, Mr Valentine? We'd like to ask you a few questions."

* * *

An hour later, they were still being questioned. Aeris felt weary and she could see Vincent was exhausted. But most of all, she felt bewildered at what she was hearing.

"So… the car accident wasn't an accident at all?" Vincent said.

"We don't think so. We have experts examining the car. Or rather, what's left of it. They'll be able to tell us soon."

"Let me get this straight. Eric Gainsborough told this guy… Palmer? That I'm his daughter and that I have the money he wants. Palmer beats him to near-death and then plants a bomb in the car." Aeris said. The officer nodded.

"We believe that Palmer will be in contact shortly to demand money. When that happens our officers will trace the call and find out where he's hiding. Hopefully we'll be able to get him into police custody and get him put away for a very long time. In the meantime we want you to go about life as normally as possible. The police will handle everything from here."

As the police left Aeris sank back onto the pillows. Vincent was staring at the door.

"This is…"

"Unbelievable." Aeris finished his sentence. Vincent nodded. Infalna went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're awake, Vincent."

"Thank you, Infalna." Vincent said, smiling slightly. Aeris smiled at the pair of them. Matthew sat on the edge of her bed and said,

"The doctors want to keep you both in here for another four or five days."

"As long as I can sleep for those five days, not a problem." Vincent murmured. Infalna looked at her husband.

"Let's let them get some sleep."

"Alright. We'll be right outside if you need us."

Aeris looked over as Vincent lowered himself to get some sleep.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

"I love you too." He told her. Aeris smiled.

"Good. Now get some sleep."

**(A/N: Just setting things up for the next chapter. Next time we'll see a character we haven't seen in a while! Can you guess who? Also, it'll take me a while to update because tomorrow is my birthday! woohoo, the big 17!) **


	48. Words We Couldn't Say

Chapter 48: Words We Couldn't Say

_We couldn't say them_

_So now we just pray them_

_Words that we couldn't say_

_Funny, ain't it?_

_Games people play_

_Scratch it, paint it_

_One and the same_

_We couldn't find them_

_So we tried to hide them_

_Words that we couldn't say_

_Sometimes, baby_

_We make mistakes_

_Dark and hazy_

_Prices we pay_

_I sit here on my shelf_

_Just talking to my self_

_Words that we couldn't say_

_Words We Couldn't Say – Cowboy Bebop_

_

* * *

_

Two days later, Aeris and Vincent could be found playing chess. Aeris was perched on the end of Vincent's bed, contemplating the chessboard. She wasn't very good at this. Hesitantly she reached out and moved her queen.

"Check." She said triumphantly. Vincent moved a knight.

"Checkmate." He said. Aeris screwed her face up in frustration.

"I am never going to win a game am I?"

"Eventually you will. To be fair, I've been playing a lot longer than you have."

He started to set the board up again. His left arm was in a cast so he was using his right hand. Aeris, who also had a cast on her left arm set up her side. As they started to play again, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Aeris called as Vincent moved a pawn. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Reeve came in.

"Hey guys." Aeris said.

"Hey, look who's out of bed!" Yuffie grinned. Aeris laughed.

"Not really. The nurse had to get me over here. And we're both going to have to use wheelchairs for a while. We can't use crutches if we've both got broken arms."

"Well, at least you'll match." Cloud smiled. Tifa frowned, sitting down.

"What are you going to do once you're out of hospital? I mean, are you both going back to the flat?"

"We've been talking about that. And I'm going back to my room for a while. That way you and Yuffie can help me. And we're still trying to decide what Vincent's going to do."

"No problem. Reeve's going away on a mechanics retreat for two weeks. I can stay with Vincent and help him out." Cloud said. Vincent looked surprised but pleased.

"Cloud… thanks."

"No problem. Hey, is Aeris losing at chess again?"

"Yeah. Let's put it away." Aeris said. They put it back into the box and Vincent asked,

"Have there been anymore letters?"

"Nope. Nothing. And the papers haven't gotten hold of it, thankfully. They're all desperate for a picture of you though, Aeris."

"Well they can want. I'm not going to parade myself about in front of them. I mean, I can't even get to the bathroom by myself." Aeris pointed out. Cloud pulled a face and Aeris stuck her tongue out.

"Grow up!"

"No, _you_ grow up!" she retorted. After a brief giggle Yuffie said,

"So, does this mean that you're going to be coming back when you leave hospital?"

"I guess so. I mean, my main priority is to finish University. That becomes before everything, including my music."

"I've only got a few weeks left. I want to finish my course." Vincent said. He looked at his broken arm. "I'm lucky this isn't my drawing arm."

After an hour the nurse came in to give them a check-up. Whilst this was going on Cloud busied himself by examining the food they had been given for lunch.

"This _is_ food, right?"

"Apparently." Aeris said. Cloud poked it suspiciously.

"Is it supposed to be that colour?"

"That is anybody's guess." Vincent said. The nurse rolled her eyes. She had clearly had many complaints about the food. Although it did make you wonder why nothing had been done about it. Yuffie seized the bowl.

"It can't be that bad!" She pushed a spoonful into her mouth and froze. A look of intense disgust crossed her face. Aeris handed her a glass of water and as she spluttered she asked,

"What's been going on at uni?"

"Nothing much. Everyone has told me to tell you to get better soon." Tifa told her. Yuffie, who was wiping her mouth, said,

"James said to say hi, by the way."

"He did?" Aeris said, frowning. They looked at her curiously. She shrugged.

"He came to the hospital. Just before Vincent woke up. Nothing happened. He brought a card from the music class and he just said that he was glad that we were OK."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tifa asked.

"It didn't seem important. Vincent started to wake up right after he left. That seemed far more important; it just kinda pushed it out of my head."

"Well, he says hi." Yuffie said again, sitting down.

* * *

That afternoon Aeris woke from a nap to hear someone in the room. She opened an eye blearily and looked up.

"Shera!" Her music teacher looked down at her. She and Vincent had clearly been chatting.

"Hello Aeris. I came to find out why you've been skipping class." She said, looking deadly serious but with a sparkle in her eye. Aeris smiled and sat up.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. We're here for a check-up. The baby's due in a couple of weeks and Cid's getting nervous. So he's made us about fifty appointments." Aeris laughed and looked at her Music Teacher's enormous stomach. Shera ran a hand over it.

"Got any names planned?" Aeris asked.

"If it's a boy, Liam. If it's a girl, Faith."

"Aw, those are lovely names." Aeris said, smiling. She looked across at Vincent. Shera asked,

"So, when are they letting you go?"

"The day after tomorrow. That's Thursday, so I'll be in class on Friday."

"Looking forward to it." There was a knock at the door and Elena and Reno came in.

"Hey Shera! Whoa, you're huge!" Reno said, staring at her belly in shock. Elena elbowed him.

"That's what happens when people get pregnant!"

Shera laughed and stood up.

"I'd better get going. I've got an appointment to make. I'll see you on Friday, Aeris. Goodbye Vincent."

Elena and Reno both sat down. Reno looked at Aeris,

"You're looking… purple."

"That's the bruises coming through." Aeris said. Reno scratched his head.

"Oh. Right. Looks painful."

"It is."

"Geez, Reno, you're quite the conversationalist aren't you?" Elena said sarcastically. She pushed him.

"Go talk to Vincent. I need to speak with Aeris."

"What is it?" Aeris asked once they had gotten rid of Reno.

"It's Rufus… you know how we went out on that one date?"

"Yeah."

"He hasn't called me since. That was like two weeks ago." She looked irritated.

"You're kidding? He seemed so nice."

"He's a jerk. I saw him briefly the other day and he just ignored me. And I read in a magazine this morning that he's going out with his co-star. What's her name… Kelly something."

"Kelly West."

"Yeah. He said in an interview that they've grown extremely close." Elena said, glaring at Aeris' bedside table.

"I didn't think either of them were particularly good looking." Aeris said, trying to cheer her up.

"Urgh. And on top of that we've been invited to the premiere and we can't not show up. It's at the end of August. So I'm going to have to find a date who is ten times better than Rufus."

"Well…" Aeris said, thoughtfully. Elena perked up.

"Well what?"

"There is this guy who I always thought you'd go with. He's good looking, fun, nice."

"Does he actually exist or is this some imaginary guy you've made up?" Elena asked suspiciously. Aeris laughed and whispered,

"Don't hurt me OK?"

"OK. Now who is it?"

"…Reno."

"WHAT?!"

Aeris pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh!"

"Are you insane?" Elena ranted.

"No! I think you'd make a really good couple! Yeah, you fight a lot but you've known each other for ages, you know everything about each other and Reno is everything I just said he was."

"Reno has been my friend for nearly ten years!"

"So? It just means you know him better."

"We work together!"

"You've got plenty in common."

"You're nuts. You have actually lost your marbles." Elena said plaintively. Aeris pulled a face.

"Fine, but I still think it'd work."

Reno looked over.

"El, we've got to go. Mike wants a meeting."

"OK. We'll catch you later. And tell the nurse you're being given too many drugs." Elena told Aeris. Aeris laughed and waved goodbye. Vincent looked over at her.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing. Girl stuff."

**(A/n: I cannot apologize enough for the wait you guys have had. I've been so busy lately… not a good excuse, I know, but it's true. I'll try and get the next one up quicker. In other news... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!) **


	49. As Lovers Go

Chapter 49: As Lovers Go

_This is easy as lovers go_

_So don't complicate it_

_By hesitating_

_This is wonderful as loving goes_

_This is tailor made_

_What's the sense in waiting?_

_And I said _

_I've got to be honest_

_I've been waiting for you all my life_

_So long I thought I was asylum bound  
_

_But seeing you makes me think twice_

_Being with you here makes me sane  
_

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side_

**_As Lovers Go – Dashboard Confessional_**

_

* * *

_

"Take four of these a day and come back next week for a check up. Any problems come to the hospital straight away." Doctor Spencer told Aeris. She nodded and said,

"Thanks doctor."

"No problem. But try to keep out of trouble."

"Will do."

She looked across at Vincent. He was sitting in the wheelchair next to hers.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course."

"OK. Let's go." Tifa took Aeris's chair and Cloud took Vincent's.

"We'll take you back home and then we'll all meet up at the café in, let's say an hour?" Tifa said.

"See you then." Aeris smiled. She and Vincent touched hands and then left.

* * *

"I feel like a two year old in a pushchair." Aeris complained as they went down the street. 

"Well, you'll just have to live with it. Anyway, your leg will only take three weeks to heal. Then you can walk about."

"_Only_ three weeks, she says." Aeris muttered. Tifa laughed and turned a corner, jumping as a camera went off. A reporter thrust a microphone at Aeris who pushed it away.

"Look, guys, I literally just left the hospital. A little personal space, please?" She said loudly. Tifa pushed her through to the dormitory entrance and closed the door behind her.

"Geez, they just don't let up, do they?"

"They're not prone to, no." Aeris commented, shifting the bag on her lap. Tifa unlocked the door to the room and pulled her in backwards.

"OK… we'll just unpack your stuff. Do you want to get changed or anything?"

"Yeah, I'll change. By the way, do you know what I have to do if I want a shower? Tie plastic bags around my casts!"

"You're _kidding_? Oh my god, that's going to be fun!"

There was a knock at the door and the girl form the room next door popped her head around the door.

"Hey, I thought I heard voices! Aeris, how are you?"

"Hey Cassie. I'm actually in quite a lot of pain! But never mind, how are you?" Aeris smiled. Cassie grinned.

"You need anything, you just call, OK?"

"Thanks."

Getting changed proved to be a very interesting experience. Aeris managed to herself sitting on the bed and then found she couldn't actually get her trousers off. Tifa found this very amusing, laughing as Aeris struggled. Eventually Aeris threw her alarm clock at her and Tifa found herself far more inclined to lend a hand.

"Maybe you should just stick with skirts. I mean, with that cast on your leg, you'll just end up ripping your trousers."

"I guess you're right. Find me one, will you?" Aeris said, slipping a shirt on over the cast on her arm.

"I really didn't expect it to take that long to get changed." Tifa commented as they left the building twenty minutes later. Aeris glared up at her.

"You try doing it with various broken limbs!"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Cloud and Vincent were already at the café with Yuffie. Reeve had left the previous day for his mechanics retreat. Aeris waved at Barret who was busy serving a customer. Vincent asked, 

"What took you so long?"

"The fun of trying to get changed. It's not too easy. And boy is Music going to be fun tomorrow what with the not being able to actually play anything." Aeris said. Yuffie shook her head.

"You can help me with piano. You do one hand, I'll do the other."

Something trilled and they all jumped. Both Aeris and Vincent gasped in pain, clutching various wounds. Then Aeris realised,

"Oh, that's my phone." She dug it out of her bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

While she listened Tifa said,

"OK, I'm supposed to be working right now. Does anybody want a drink?"

"I'll have a coffee." Cloud said and Yuffie agreed.

"Decaf please. Can't take caffeine with my medication." Vincent said. Tifa went to the counter but stopped as Aeris hissed,

"What do you mean? They can't do that! …But it's not... can't you do something? I don't want him here…"

She looked furious as the person on the other end spoke.

"I'm not going to see him. No, you can't make me! Mom, don't yell. No, I'm not. Look, I have to go now. I'll call you tonight." She hung up without saying goodbye. Vincent stared at her.

"What was all that about?"

"…They're transferring Eric Gainsborough to Midgar Hospital as soon as he's well enough to move."

"What?! Are they insane?"

"They think he'll be safer here. The police told Mom and asked her to call me. She wants me to go and visit him."

Aeris threw the phone back into her bag. Vincent said,

"That's unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? It's ridiculous! I never want to see him again. He nearly got us and himself killed!"

Vincent reached out and took her hand.

"Aeris, it'll be OK. They can't force you to see him. It's unfair."

"Well that's good because I'm not going to."

"Were you always this stubborn?" Yuffie asked. Cloud sniggered and Aeris threw him a killer look.

"Don't you dare."

"I won't. I certainly won't tell them about how you wanted to sleep in the tree house when you were nine so you chained yourself to the tree and then lost the key to the padlock and your parents had to get the blacksmith over to cut you free. Nope, wouldn't breathe a word of it."

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now." Aeris said calmly.

* * *

Aeris had to get up especially early on Friday, the next day. Her Literature class was at 10 and she had to struggle with getting dressed by herself since Tifa was at work. By the time Cloud arrived, at 9 she was tying up her hair. He grinned. 

"Ready for another riveting hour and a half of Literature?"

"The anticipation is killing me." Aeris said sarcastically. She picked up her bag. "How was Vincent when you left him?"

"Fine and well enough to go out sketching this morning."

"Good. We're meeting for lunch later."

Cloud wheeled her out of the building and they set off towards Literature. It was a beautifully sunny day and Aeris relaxed in the warmth.

"I can't believe the school year is nearly over…" She said.

"I know. Another few weeks and that's it. Well, until September anyway. Got any plans for the summer."

"Not really. I know the Turks are starting their tour in August. I think I'd like to get away for a while. Maybe go up to the Icicle Inn."

"That sounds good. Well, let's try and reach the end of the year first, huh?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Aeris laughed.

They reached the hall and Cloud wheeled her in. There weren't many people there but the few that were stared as Cloud sat her at the end of the row and took the next seat.

"Boy, this isn't uncomfortable in any way." Aeris muttered. Cloud laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't. Well, I'll try not to."

"You do worry way too much." Cloud agreed. Aeris smiled, putting her pen, books and notepad on the tray-table on the wheelchair. At least she hadn't broken her writing hand.

As more people arrived in the classroom, Aeris found it harder to ignore the stares and comments. Eventually she felt like screaming for them all to shut up but she sensed that that might not go down too well. When Professor Jenova arrived he glanced at Aeris but didn't say anything.

"OK, we'll start off where we finished yesterday. How is Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice able to apply to modern life?"

Aeris found it rather relaxing to concentrate on something that wasn't life-threatening.

At the end of the class she and Cloud waited for everyone else to leave before moving. Professor Jenova stopped her.

"I'm glad you're back with us Aeris."

"Thanks Professor."

"Keep up the good work."

* * *

Aeris had a half hour before music started, but Cloud had an appointment with Cid Highwind. 

"Go ahead. I've got a half hour before music, so I'll go a bit early."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go on!" She gave him a little push and pressed a switch on the side of the wheelchair. She hadn't tried it out yet but apparently this would mean she could control the wheelchair from the joystick on the arm of the chair. She tentatively pressed the joystick and chair lurched forward. She seized the arms of the chair.

"I'm _so_ glad that no one was around to see that." She muttered.

Tseng was in the music room when she arrived. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. Where's Shera? I thought it was her last teaching day today."

"It is. She's getting something from her office. How are you feeling?"

"OK, I guess. Bit sore."

Shera came in and smiled.

"Ah, bothered to show up today?"

"Yeah, I'm over skipping class!" Aeris joked. She held up her left arm. "Not sure how I'm going to do anything though!"

"We'll manage." Shera said. She looked at her watch. "You're rather early aren't you?"

"I wasn't sure how long it was going to take me in a wheelchair. So I wanted to take a test run."

"Good idea."

People started arriving about fifteen minutes later. Yuffie came early and grinned.

"Hey, you made it."

"Yup. Almost like I'm not nineteen and perfectly capable, isn't it?" Aeris sat at a table and started to write notes out on a piece of paper. There was a keyboard on the table and she tapped out the tune, and then corrected a couple of notes. Tseng was talking to the other students. Shera was watching him. Yuffie and Bernadette were discussing something.

And then she saw James. He was sitting on another table, apparently working n a violin piece. He was making marks on the paper. Aeris remembered that he did this to remind himself of how it should sound. He looked up suddenly and caught her looking. He smiled. She nodded to him and returned to her sheet.

"Aeris?" She looked up. Tseng sat down.

"How you doing?"

"It's frustrating, not being able to play properly. But my wrist will be fine in about 6 weeks." She sighed. "_Only_ six weeks. Geez, doesn't sound much does it?"

"Are you OK? You don't seem quite yourself." Tseng asked quietly. Aeris shook her head.

"They're transferring Eric Gainsborough to Midgar hospital."

"What? Can they do that?"

"They can and they are." Aeris said. She rubbed her face, wincing as her nail caught a graze. Tseng didn't say anything.

"OK, class, since this is my last class before my maternity leave, I just want to say a few things." Shera said. They put their chairs into a circle, Aeris awkwardly manoeuvring the wheelchair with the joystick.

"I won't be seeing you again until next year, I expect. So I just want to say thank you for this year. You've been an extraordinary class. The music department here at Midgar U has never had such a successful concert before." A few nods of agreement. Shera smiled. "You're an extremely talented group of people and I know you're going to go far, whatever you do. Just keep working and try not to give Tseng _too_ much trouble!" They laughed and Shera said, "I think that's everything. Except thank you. It's when you get a class like this you remember why you're a teacher."

There was a round of applause and Shera dismissed the class. Yuffie looked at Aeris.

"Want a coffee?"

"Sure. Let me just say goodbye to Shera." She wheeled over to the teacher who smiled.

"Hello Aeris."

"Just wanted to say goodbye. We're all gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you all too. You truly are a remarkable class." Shera smiled, looking rather sad. Aeris put out her hand.

"It's been an honour working with you, Aeris."

"And you, Shera. I hope everything goes OK with Faith or Liam."

"Thank you. I'll bring him or her in to show you all."

* * *

Vincent was sat in the café with his sketchbook. It was all very well that he had a piece due next week, but he was having trouble concentrating. He was worried, about many things. Aeris, mostly. As if she hadn't been through enough, she now had to worry about Eric Gainsborough again. 

As if reading his mind she came through the door with Yuffie. She came over and kissed him. Then she paused.

"You're worried."

"What?" He said, surprised.

"You're worried about something. What's wrong?"

"…Everything. Mostly you." She smiled and said,

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Besides, if you're worrying, that means I can't worry. And I might need to panic occasionally."

"I'm not sure that made sense." Vincent told her.

"It probably didn't." Aeris commented, taking her medicine out of her bag with a bottle of water. She swallowed the pill and pulled a face as the taste.

"Nasty. Anyway, I've decided that there's no point in worrying."

"And why is that?" Vincent asked, smiling wryly. Aeris smiled at him.

"Because… I don't need to worry with you around. It's easier to be calm with you around. You always make me feel like everything's OK."

"I do?"

"Yup. That's why I love you so much. Coffee?"

**(A/N: OK, it's finally here. I'm sorry it took a while. We had a bit of a frantic Christmas! Lol, none of our presents showed up until three days later, so it was a bit of a panic! Never mind, I got it up eventually. I promise something interesting will happen in the next chapter, OK? Please review!) **


	50. Everybody's Fool

**Chapter 50: Everybody's Fool**

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow now you've got everybody fooled_

_

* * *

_

_Everybody's Fool – Evanescence_

Three weeks passed peacefully and Saturday arrived. The day came for Aeris to have the cast removed from her legs and as she left the office in the hospital she couldn't help smiling at Tifa, who had accompanied her.

"It feels so weird!"

"Well, it's bound to! Come on." Aeris followed her and then paused.

"Tifa, where…?" Then she realised and shook her head.

Tifa stopped and faced her in the corridor.

"Aeris… I'm not asking you to go and see him. Let's just go and look through the window. I'm not going to force you to speak to him."

"Tifa, I can't…" Aeris said, her voice breaking.

"Aeris… do you want to live the rest of your life in fear of him? Fear that he might come back? Don't you want to prove to yourself that you can do this, that you can look at him and not have to run away?"

Aeris licked her dry lips. Tifa reached out and took her friend's hand.

"I'll be right here. And we can go straight away, if you want. But you _need_ to do this."

Ten minutes later they were walking towards the room where Eric Gainsborough was. With every step, Aeris felt less sure about her decision. Her leg was aching, not used to being walked on. Tifa stopped outside a window.

"I think… this is it." She looked at Aeris. Aeris closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking through the pane of glass.

In the bed lay her father. His face was… unrecognisable. He had beaten to within an inch of death and looked as if that inch was barely worth hanging onto. His body was hidden beneath sheets but his face was black and blue and red. His lip was split, there were stitches going up one side of his face and both his eyes were swollen. A nurse was talking to him but he didn't appear to be listening. The nurse caught sight of the two girls and spoke to Eric. Slowly he turned his head, looking as if every movement was agony, and looked through the window. His eyes widened. Aeris swallowed hard, her hand on the glass. Eric carried on watching her until it became too painful for Aeris. She shook her head sadly and stepped away from the window.

* * *

When they arrived at the café, Aeris excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tifa sat down with the others.

"She went to see him." She said. She didn't need to explain herself further. Vincent frowned.

"How was…?"

"He's bad. God, you wouldn't even be able to recognise him." Tifa said, shaking her head in disbelief at what she had witnessed. Yuffie looked at Reeve, who had returned to the previous day.

"Do you think I should go and see if she's OK?"

"No… I will." Cloud said, standing. Tifa frowned.

"Cloud, it's a women's bathroom."

"There's no other customers."

"Maybe I should…" Tifa said. Vincent shook his head.

"No. Cloud should go. He's known her longest."

* * *

Cloud pushed open the door to the women's bathroom and raised his eyebrows.

"Nice…"

"Cloud? What are you doing in here?" Aeris said, looking up from a couch at the other end of the bathroom. Cloud gaped.

"You guys get a _couch_? No fair!"

Aeris smiled. Cloud joined her on the couch and said,

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… it was so weird. Seeing him there? It was like I didn't even know him." Cloud put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They wouldn't have moved him unless he was gonna be OK, right?"

"I guess. I don't know what to think, truthfully."

"Then don't bother and come and drink some coffee, OK?"

"Sounds good to me." Aeris laughed.

* * *

They sat in the café for a good four hours before they realised that they actually had things to do. Cloud wanted to go and work on his Media project. Tifa was working. Yuffie had One-on-One and Reeve still had to unpack. Aeris and Vincent were going back to the flat. They said goodbye to each other and set off on their different paths.

* * *

Yuffie whistled happily as she walked towards the Music Building. Music was going well and she felt happy to have seen Reeve again. She walked up the steps to the building and then paused. Someone was standing down the path, watching her. She couldn't see who it was but pushed the door to the building, hurrying inside.

* * *

Tifa wiped the surfaces of the café with a damp cloth and looked up as someone entered. It was a man, wearing a dark suit. His hair was slicked back over his skull and he looked irritable. He looked at her tersely and she hurried behind the counter.

"What can I get you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Black coffee, one sugar. To go." He said, looking pointedly at his watch. Tifa poured the coffee into a cup and stirred in a sugar. The man held out a note and then paused. Tifa followed his eye line and caught him looking at the nametag on her shirt. She went to the till, counted hi change and handed it to him, snapping a lid onto the cup.

"Thanks for coming." She said cheerfully. He eyed her carefully, nodded and then left.

Tifa watched him leave without a word. Barret looked around the door to the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Don't know…" She murmured.

* * *

Reeve walked towards the Shinra building, looking over a piece of paper that Yuffie had given him. It was a newspaper article she thought he might find interesting and he was already fascinated. He walked up the steps and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." He said, looking up. The man pushed past without another word. Reeve didn't pay it a second thought but carried on into the building.

* * *

Aeris looked around the apartment.

"You can tell Cloud's been here." She said. Vincent looked around. Everything looked the same to him.

"You can?"

"Yes! He de-alphabetised the CD's!" She said, shaking her head at the CD rack. Vincent smiled and wheeled himself over to her.

"Aeris… this is the first chance we've had to be alone in the apartment. Do you _really_ want to sort CD's?"

"Kinda… he really messed them up." She said. Vincent looked at her incredulously and she smiled.

"OK."

They sat on the sofa in each other's arms, neither one speaking. Eventually Aeris said,

"Does it hurt? Your injuries, I mean."

"Not so much when you're here. You distract me." He said, kissing her. She closed her eyes, leaning on his chest, being careful of his back.

"This is nice…" She murmured. Vincent made an agreeing noise, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

It was several hours later when the phone rang. Aeris, who had been making coffee while Vincent watched the news, answered.

"Hello?"

"Aeris, it's me."

"Hey Tifa, what's up?"

"Have you seen Cloud?"

"Not since we were at the café. Why?"

"Because Reeve just called me. Cloud was due for an appointment with Cid Highwind but he never showed up." Tifa said.

"But… he went straight there after we said goodbye."

"That's the thing, he never went there. At least, he never got there. We called the hospital but he hasn't been taken in. I can't find him anywhere."

Aeris was about to answer but her mobile phone rang. Vincent took the phone from her and she answered the mobile as Tifa explained the situation to Vincent.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is that Aeris Gainsborough?" said a smooth voice. Aeris replied,

"Yes. Who is this?"

"You know who I am."

"I don't think so." She replied, turning down the volume on the television.

"Oh, I think so. Tell me, how is dear Eric Gainsborough?"

Aeris froze.

"…Palmer."

"Good. Now, you're going to listen very carefully to me. You know who I am. And you know why I'm calling you."

"Money."

"Exactly. But I didn't think you'd be particularly inclined to pay."

"You've got that right." Aeris muttered.

"I thought so. So I've got a bit of a bargaining chip here."

"I'm hanging up." Aeris said, her heart racing.

"I think Mr Strife would be very disappointed if you did that."

Aeris felt sick. She started to tremble, without her noticing.

"I think you should tell Mr Valentine to hang up the telephone to Miss Tifa Lockheart. Do it now." Aeris licked her lips and turned to Vincent.

"Vincent… hang up the phone." He looked at her confused. "Just do it, Vincent."

"Tifa, I'll call you back." He said, and then put the phone back onto the cradle.

"Good, Aeris. Now, I'm only going to say this once. I want you to go to the bank. I want you to withdraw 500,000 Gil, in cash, and put it into a plain bag. Then you will come to the corner of Millar Street. There be someone waiting. You put down the bag and then you walk away. If you do this, Mr Strife will be safe and will be returned within 24 hours. The delivery will be made at 12 tomorrow."

"Let me talk to Cloud." Palmer laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. It's been a pleasure, Aeris."

"Wait-!"

But could hear was a dial tone.

"Aeris, what's going on?"

"That was Palmer. He's got Cloud." Aeris whispered. Vincent seized the phone.

"We're calling the police."

"No! No, Vincent, he's watching us!" Vincent stared at her. "At least, I think he is. He knew you were on the phone to Tifa."

"We have to tell someone. What does he want?"

"Money. 500,000 Gil, in cash."

Vincent ran a hand through his hair and then said,

"We're going to see Barret."

* * *

Barret wasn't having a particularly good day. His daughter had been making frantic phone calls in hope of tracking down her missing boyfriend, his coffeemaker had broken and he'd burned all the fresh pastries. So he was understandably miffed when Aeris and Vincent burst in, shouting about god-knows-what.

"Hey! Sit down and speak English." He ordered. Aeris took a deep breath and explained slowly, still trembling slightly. Tifa promptly burst into tears.

Barret scratched his head.

"We have to call the police."

"We can't. Palmer will know." Vincent said. Just then, Aeris' phone rang again. She jumped and answered.

"Yes?"

"Hello again, Aeris. Just thought I should tell you something. I have people watching you and your friends. Yes, I know you're in Barret's Café. Please tell Mr Wallace that while he makes a fine cup of coffee, that won't stop me killing him, Mr Valentine and Miss Lockheart in a moments notice if you should call the police. Oh, not to mention Mr Reeve Woodman and Miss Yuffie Kisaragi. I have men stationed near their current locations, should you try and caution them. So why don't you just be a good girl and visit the bank."

"Why are you doing this?" Aeris whispered.

"Money is owed, and I don't care for debtors. I'll be in touch."

Aeris hung up slowly and looked around.

"He's… he's watching us right now. He's got people waiting, here and near Yuffie and Reeve."

"I can't believe this. What can we do?" Tifa wept. Barret's eyes were narrowed.

"We're going to do as he says. We're not endangering anyone, just yet. Aeris, you and Tifa go to the bank. Vincent, you stay here. You're in no state to go wandering around Midgar." Tifa nodded and took off her apron. She and Aeris left straight away. Barret looked at Vincent.

"I need to make a call."

"If he's tapping into the phone lines…"

"I hope he is. If my plan is going to work, he needs to hear what I'm going to say." Barret said, moving towards the telephone.

**(A/N: OK, finally something is happening! LOL, I came in from school, sat down and just tapped this off in one sitting. I have no life! Never mind. Because do you know what this chapter is? This is the big Five-Oh. That's right, people, 50 chapters! This is my longest story and one of the ones I am most proud of. So thanks for the support. I mean. You guys rock.) **


	51. Save My Life

Chapter 51: Save My Life

_She disappeared and she_

_She wasn't clear and she_

_She didn't see where she was going yeah_

_Save my life_

_Will you help me?_

_Save my life_

_Will you help me?_

_Save my life_

_Can you hear me?_

_Save my life_

_Will you help me?_

_Save My Life – Pink_

_

* * *

_

Aeris and Tifa walked slowly away from the bank. In Aeris' bag, much to the surprise of the staff at the bank, was 500,000 Gil.

"Tifa, I need to do something." Aeris suddenly said. She slung the bag off her shoulder and handed it to Tifa who stared.

"What? Aeris, where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do. It's really important or else I wouldn't ask. Take this to the café and tell Barret to look after it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Aeris, please. This is too dangerous." Tifa pleaded. Aeris shook her head and set off down the road.

* * *

The nurse smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, Mr Gainsborough will be so pleased. He hasn't had any visitors yet, you know."

"I know." Aeris murmured. The nurse opened the door and Aeris went through. Her hands were shaking slightly but she stayed calm. Eric looked at her blearily through bruised eyes.

"Aeris…" He whispered, his voice hoarse. Aeris saw his throat was bruised. She didn't sit down.

"Eric."

"Sit… sit down."

"No. I'm not staying."

His eyes flashed over her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Palmer. He took Cloud. My best friend. Unless I deliver 500,000 Gil to him tomorrow, he's going to kill Cloud." Eric closed his eyes. A moment later he opened them again.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to tell me where Palmer is. You must know."

Eric shook his head. Aeris ground her teeth glaring with pure, unfiltered hatred at this man who had ruined her life.

"Gainsborough, I don't have time for this bullshit. Tell me where Palmer is."

"I… don't know. He always came to me."

"You must have _some_ idea!" Aeris cried. Eric shook his head. Aeris stared at him for a moment, fighting back tears.

"Eric, please…"

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Eric croaked. Aeris covered her face in her hands. For a moment there was silence. Then Eric spoke.

"Aeris… Palmer probably knows that you're here. You have to go. Give him the money and get your friend back."

"That's what I'm going to do."

"Don't go to the police. If you do, he'll kill you."

"Because I really need advice from you." Aeris spat, turning to leave.

"Aeris, wait!"

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. He was struggling to raise himself.

"Aeris, I'm sorry."

"Things haven't changed, Eric. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for you. You can apologise all you want, but it doesn't make a difference. You ruined my life. You hurt my parents, my boyfriend, my friends…"

Aeris found she didn't know what to say. So she shook her head and left the room.

* * *

When Tifa explained to Barret what Aeris had done, she almost feared that his head would explode.

"How could you let her go off by herself? Are you freaking crazy?" He roared at her. He had closed the café for the day and he, Vincent and Tifa were in the kitchen. He stopped his rant as the telephone rang.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly.

"It's me, Reeve. Can I come over?"

"Sure. It says closed but ring the bell and I'll let you in." He hung up and frowned as the phone rang again.

"Reeve?"

"No. But if he's on his way to the café, you should know he's being followed. And if he attempts to get in our way he will be stopped forcefully.

"Palmer." Barret hissed.

"Correct, Mr Wallace. Now, I'd like to make a few things clear. If you call the police I will blow up your café, with your precious daughter. Oh, make that daughters. Because your little family is in no way safe until I receive my money."

"If you touch Marlene or Tifa, I swear-" Barret growled. Palmer laughed lightly.

"Temper, Mr Wallace. I don't think you're in any position to be making threats. I want you, Miss Lockheart and Mr Valentine to go into the front of the café and wait for Aeris and Mr Woodman."

Barret said,

"Let me talk to Cloud. 'Cos you're not getting one damn Gil until I decide that he's still OK."

"Oh, very well." There was movement on the other end of the phone and a hoarse voice said,

"Barret? Is that you?"

"Cloud?" Barret asked. Tifa looked up sharply.

"Yeah. Cloud."

"Are you OK?"

"Been better. What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"Hold on, we're getting you out. Aeris is going to give Palmer the money. Do you know where you are?"

"No… I was on my way to a meeting when this guy attacked me. I woke up here."

"Just be strong, OK? I swear you'll be OK." Barret promised. Tifa said,

"Let me talk to him."

"Tifa wants to speak with you." There was the sound of the phone being seized and Palmer said,

"There you go. Alive and kicking. Well, not exactly kicking, but alive at least. Now, Reeve Woodman is at the end of the street and Aeris will be with you in about ten minutes. I want you all to stay in the café until tomorrow when Aeris will deliver the money alone."

The dial tone purred in Barret's ear and he hung up.

"Cloud's OK, I think. Reeve is nearly here. We have to go out into the front." They went out and sat down at the counter. A moment later Reeve appeared at the door. Barret let him in, peering around the street but seeing no one suspicious.

"What's going on?" Reeve asked. Vincent explained and Reeve sank into a chair in shock.

"Oh my god… I can't believe it…"

"I know."

"Don't worry. It'll be OK."

"No. Palmer is going to win. We don't know that he's going to give Cloud back." Tifa said, her voice constricted. Barret shook his head.

"Tifa, listen to me. I made a phone call. Things are going to be fine."

"A phone call? But Palmer is tapping the phones-"

"I know." Barret said with a wry smile.

* * *

When Aeris arrived ten minutes later Barret explained his plan to them. Tifa found herself quite in awe of her father. This was a side of him she hadn't seen. Barret looked around at them.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a genius." Tifa said plainly. Barret turned to Aeris.

"Well?"

"I… it's a great plan. But it's kinda risky."

"I know. And we have to hope that Palmer will fall for it."

"So let me get this straight. You called Marlene and told her that everything was OK, that there was nothing to worry about. And then you told her that the line was breaking up, and was her phone OK?" Reeve said.

"Yeah. And she said that all the lines at Midgar Media Ltd are regularly checked so it must be our phone. I asked her to check the line." Barret explained. Aeris said slowly,

"While Marlene was checking the line, you said that there was a problem with my mobile and could she ring me at 6:30 to check everything was OK."

"That's right."

"So when she rings me at 6:30 we're going to use Reeve's laptop to send an e-mail to her office computer with all the information on it. You then hope she will tell the police."

"That's the plan." Barret agreed.

Reeve cleared his throat.

"Slight problem. He can trace the email."

"Maybe not. Weren't you telling me the other day about those emails that infect computers?"

"What, Computer Viruses?" Reeve frowned. "You want me to send Marlene a virus?"

"No. I want you to send someone else a virus. I don't care who. I'm figuring that Palmer will pick up the email and get infected. His system crashes, we buy a little time to send the real email to Marlene." Barret grinned.

"But… I don't have a virus." Reeve said. Barret's grin faded slightly. But for some reason Reeve started to smile.

"But maybe…" He flipped open the lid to his laptop and started to tap frantically at the keys. They all peered over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I started developing a new system a while back, when I was building Cait Sith. The toy robot? But there was a problem with it. If I can compact the bugs from that system into an email… How long have we got before Marlene calls?"

"Fifty minutes." Aeris said, looking at her watch. Reeve chewed his lip.

"I think I can do it. If I'm fast."

They all sat around the computer as Reeve worked furiously. Barret made cups of coffee. They jumped as the mobile phone rang. Aeris seized it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Yuffie… where are you?"

"I was practising piano. You at the café?"

"Yes, come over."

"You OK? You're sounding freaked." Yuffie asked in concern.

"Fine. Come over now. _Quickly_."

"Aeris, where did you go after you left Tifa?" Vincent asked, as Reeve worked and Tifa and Barret caught Yuffie up on what was going on.

"To the hospital. I wanted to talk to Eric Gainsborough."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't know where Palmer was. I don't know if he was lying or if he was telling the truth."

"I wish you'd told us. We were worried." Vincent said, taking her hand in his good one.

"I'm sorry… it was just a spur of the moment thing." Aeris said by way of explanation.

"YES!" Reeve yelled, punching the air. "I've got it! One home-made virus which is ready to send. I don't now how dependable it is, or how long it'll give us. But in theory it should crash his whole system and wipe the memory." He wiped his brow. Yuffie seized him and kissed him. Tifa was clasping her hands together as if in silent prayer. Barret looked at the clock.

"Fifteen minutes until Operation Save Cloud's Ass goes into action. Until then, let's relax a little bit."

"So, when I make the drop tomorrow, we're hoping that the police are going to show up?" Aeris asked.

"In theory. If not, Marlene is never getting another free coffee." Barret smirked. Reeve stared at Aeris. For several moments. To the point where she felt rather uncomfortable.

"Reeve?"

He blinked and snapped out of his daydream.

"I was just thinking. I might have an idea…" He took out his bag and turned it upside down on the counter. An assortment of mechanical tools fell out, along with various little gadgets and spare pieces. He started fiddling with bits.

Everyone looked at each other and then at Yuffie. She leaned over to him.

"Um… Reeve, honey? What are you doing?"

"What? Oh… a tracking device. Aeris, hand me your bag." She did so. It was a blue rucksack, with a number of key chains hanging from the zipper. Reeve examined them and said,

"I started making a tracking device ages ago. I kept leaving my wallet everywhere so I started developing one, but never finished it. I can put it into one of these key chains and we can track Aeris' path from here. And then we can find out where the money is going. And where Cloud is."

He seized a screwdriver and began to fiddle with a tiny object. Yuffie tapped his shoulder.

"Reeve, have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Actually you've never told me that." Reeve said, looking up at her. Yuffie grinned.

"Now's as good a time as any."

Aeris put a hand on Tifa's arm.

"Don't worry. It'll be OK."

"I hope so Aeris." She replied, hugging her tightly. Aeris hugged her friend back, all the time thinking about Cloud.

She had to save him.

**(A/n: Wow, two updates. If I'm not careful people might start thinking I'm actually writing regularly! Lol, well there you go. Another chapter. This was a hard one to get through. I'm trying to make Reeve a bit more interesting, so I turned him into the resident geek apparently. Lol, never mind. Please review!)**


	52. My Last Breath

Chapter 52: My Last Breath

_Hold onto me now_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say is_

_I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Oh_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured lights_

_It ends here tonight_

_My Last Breath – Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

6:30 arrived. Deadline. At about 6:34 Aeris' mobile began to ring cheerfully. Reeve pressed enter and sent the virus to his second email account. He then changed screens and sent a second email to the address Barret had given him as Aeris answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Aeris, its Marlene. Dad said there was a problem with your mobile?"

"Uh, yeah. I was going to mention it last week, when I saw you. But I think it's OK now."

"OK, as long as Mike can get through to you. He'd kill me if your mobile went down!" Marlene laughed. Aeris laughed weakly and said,

"Look, Marlene, I need you to-"

"Hang on, my computer just beeped. I think I've got an email."

"Marlene, I've got to go. I'll call you soon, OK?"

"Aeris, wait-"

She hung up the phone. She looked over at Reeve.

"What did your email say?"

"I printed a copy off." Reeve said, passing her a sheet of

**Marlene**

**We need your help. Delete this email as soon as you've read it. It's probably being tracked. Palmer has taken Cloud Strife, Aeris' friend, as a hostage. Aeris has been told to deliver 500,000 Gil to the corner of Millar Street tomorrow at ****noon****. If she doesn't, Palmer will kill Cloud. I don't know what you'll be able to do, but if you can help, please do. DON'T TRY TO CONTACT US AGAIN. The mobile phone call is a distraction to keep Palmer busy while we send this email, but he's tapping the phone lines and he's watching us at the café. He might be able to track this email as well. If he finds out we're contacting he's going to blow up the café. Please help.**

**Barret, Reeve, Yuffie, Aeris, Vincent and Tifa.**

"I think I got everything." Reeve said, as he turned back to the tracking device. It was half-finished already. Aeris nodded and looked around at them.

"We have to hope Marlene does something."

"Hey, my girl will know what to do." Barret said fondly.

* * *

They spent the night in the flat above the café. Barret brought out blankets and pillows while Reeve and Aeris helped Vincent up the stairs. They set him on the sofa whilst Tifa cooked a meal, since none of them had eaten for about 7 hours. Barret made up the beds in Tifa's old bedroom.

"Marlene and Tifa used to share, so we have to beds in here. Yuffie can use the spare mattress. Reeve can use the fold out bed and Vincent can have the sofa. See, we can fit plenty of people in here." Barret said, looking around.

"Dinner." Tifa called.

They flocked downstairs into the café. Aeris cast a nervous glance at the windows.

"Can we pull down the blinds?"

"Go ahead. If he wants to keep them open he'll phone." Barret said. They sat at the counter and ate the meal of Spaghetti Bolognaise.

"This is great Tifa." Reeve said.

"It's easy to make." Tifa said.

Conversation was careful, Aeris noted. They were careful not to mention Cloud or Palmer. She wasn't sure why. It just seemed too… painful?

Reeve tapped onto the laptop.

"I think the tracker is finished. We can keep track of you from here, Aeris, using the laptop." He split one of the key chains in two and placed the tracking device inside. Then he carefully glued the two edges back together and looked at the laptop. He had placed the trackers signal onto a map of Midgar.

"There it is. And here's Millar Street. We'll be able track your progress and then see where the bag goes from there." Reeve said, pointing to the map. Aeris nodded and Barret said,

"Everyone get upstairs. I'm going to make sure down here is locked up and then we're getting some sleep. We can't do anything more tonight."

* * *

At 11:30 the next day, Aeris turned to her friends.

"Tracker going?"

"Up and running." Reeve nodded. Aeris tried to say something. Barret put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aeris, I don't want you doing anything. Drop the bag off and then come straight back here. You can't do anything else and if you try you'll get hurt."

"He's right. Don't do anything stupid." Tifa begged.

Aeris nodded.

"OK. I'll… I'll see you soon."

"Aeris." Vincent said, looking up from his wheelchair. Struggling to his feet, with Barret helping him he looked at her.

"Aeris, I love you. If anything happens… you know that, right?"

"I know." Aeris said, touching the ring on her hand. The ring he had given her for Christmas.

Vincent kissed her. And then she opened the door. Looking through the windows at her friends, she turned and walked down the path.

* * *

It was a 20 minute walk to Millar Street. By the time she got there, it was five to twelve. Aeris made her way up the street. There weren't many people around. She reached the corner and looked around. No one was paying attention to her.

She looked at her watch. Two minutes to twelve. Her phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Barret. Are you there?"

"I am, but no one else is." She said, still looking around.

"Stay right there."

"I'm not going anywhere." Aeris promised.

Twelve struck the clock. Aeris hung up the phone and looked around again. An old woman was crossing the street. A mother and child were heading towards the park. A man was walking towards her. She looked at him. As he passed he reached out and snatched the bag from her, but kept walking. Her phone rang again.

"Hello Aeris."

"You have the money." Aeris told Palmer.

"When I have counted it and made sure that everything is in order Mr Strife will be released. In the mean time I want you to return to Barret's Café until I contact you for a last time. Who phoned you yesterday?"

"It was Marlene Wallace."

"I suspected as much. If you told her about this-"

"I didn't. She doesn't know anything."

"Good. Because you wouldn't want to place another friend's life in danger, would you?"

"You're safe."

Palmer hung up. Aeris looked around but the man who had taken the bag was gone. She started back towards the café but when she was just ten minutes away stopped as someone called her name.

"Aeris!"

James was on the other side of the street. He waved. Aeris nodded and jumped as her mobile rang again.

"Who is the boy?" Palmer's voice asked testily.

"I know him from university."

"Don't speak with him." But James was already crossing the street.

"What are you doing?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Keep walking." Palmer hissed.

Aeris looked desperately at James.

"I have to go."

"But-"

"James, get out of here!" She cried. Palmer spoke in her ear.

"You're trying my patience, Aeris. Walk away."

She tried to push past but James followed.

"Aeris, what's wrong?"

"James, you have to get out of here." Aeris said. James' eyes fell on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?"

"I've had enough." Palmer said and hung up. Aeris stared at the phone in horror.

"Aeris, what's going on?" James asked.

Just then a man with a hat pulled low over his face ran past, hitting out at James as he went. James cried out and fell to his knees. Aeris stared after the man and then gave a start of shock when she saw blood on James' hands. She knelt down and looked at him. The man had had a knife in his hand when he had hit out at James. It had gone right through James' thin t-shirt and had left a deep wound. James had gone unbelievably pale and was trembling.

"James, hang on." Aeris said desperately. She ripped off her sweater and pressed it against the wound.

"OK, here's what we're gonna do. We're only ten minutes from the café. If we can get there we'll be OK. Can you stand up?"

He nodded weakly and she helped him up.

"Lean on me." She told him. Slowly, they started down the path towards the café.

* * *

It took them at least 15 minutes. Aeris rapped on the door and they all looked up in surprise.

"Aeris, what's going on?" Tifa said as she opened the door.

"Help him. He's hurt." Aeris said. Reeve and Barret held James up, taking him to a chair and sitting him down. Barret winced at the wound.

"What happened?"

"I met him ten minutes away. He started talking to me and Palmer told me to go past but he just lost his temper. Palmer, I mean. And he must have told someone to get James because this guy went running past and stabbed him." Aeris said.

"We need to call an ambulance." Reeve said. Tifa shook her head.

"We can't. If we do, Palmer will kill Cloud."

"Tifa's right. Reeve, pull down the blinds. Tifa, grab the first aid kit. James, can you hear me?" Barret asked.

James nodded, although he was still extremely pale.

"OK, I'm gonna patch you up. Yuffie, didn't you take a first aid course?"

"Yeah. Let me see." Yuffie said, pulling away the sweater. She pulled a face. "Gross. OK, bandages, antiseptic solution and coffee."

"Coffee?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah, this guy looks like he's about to pass out." Yuffie said, glancing up at James.

Barret sat Aeris down, as she was shaking slightly.

"Did you drop the money off?"

"Yeah. Palmer said that once he'd sorted it out he'd let Cloud go." Aeris said. Vincent took her hands in his.

"You're cold."

"Is… is he gonna be OK?" She asked. Yuffie looked up.

"Can't be sure. It's pretty deep and we can't tell if it hit any organs. We really need to get him to a hospital but if we do we're all dead."

"Tifa, pass me the phone." Aeris said. Tifa handed it over and Aeris dialled her dormitory room number. She got the machine.

_Hey, this is Aeris and Tifa. Leave a message and we'll get right back to you._

"What are you doing Aeris?" Palmer's voice said.

"I knew you'd still be paying attention. I need to get James to a hospital."

"James… oh, the boy?"

"Let me take him to hospital. I won't stay, I'll come right back."

"I'm afraid I'm not willing to risk that."

"He might die!" Aeris cried.

"Then he shouldn't have tried to get in the way." Palmer said calmly. Aeris gritted her jaw.

"What do you want from me?"

"I have everything I want, Aeris. There's nothing you can offer. If the boy dies, it's nothing to me. By the way, if you try to contact me again, you will regret it."

He hung up. Aeris slammed the phone onto the cradle. Vincent touched her shoulder.

"Aeris, it'll be alright."

"No, it won't. I got Cloud kidnapped, I got James hurt, I nearly got you killed. And now we're trapped in here until this madman decides he's bored of screwing us over and kills us all!"

"It isn't going to get to that." Reeve said. Aeris looked at him.

"What makes you so confident?"

"Because I know where Palmer is and I know how we're going to stop him."

**(A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Cheered me up greatly. Lol, and yes, I am a Corrs fan. A big one. I can't believe only one person commented on that! Never mind. So James is back… can't wait to see what people think of that! Lol, please review. I have an exam tomorrow and it'd be nice to open my emails afterwards to a large inbox of reviews! And as for the number of storylines... god knows! I get an idea, I put it in! It started off as a simple romance and is now a bit of everything!) **


	53. Fall To Pieces

Chapter 53: Fall To Pieces

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray we make it through_

_Make through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_Fall to Pieces – Avril Lavigne_

_

* * *

_

They gathered around the computer screen.

"You see this dot here?" Reeve pointed, "Well that's the bag. It stopped there. It's an abandoned government building. Plenty of computer access and I checked the files. It's been using power for the past six weeks."

"OK, so we know _where_ Palmer is, but we don't know how to stop him." Aeris pointed out. Reeve grinned.

"That's what you think. You know how my dad works at the stadium?"

"Yeah."

"He's head of security. So naturally he'll be working in very close proximity with the police. And I just happen to have the e-mail address of the chief of police."

"But we can't call or email him. I mean, look what happened the last time we tricked Palmer. He gets mightily pissed off and stabs someone for talking to me." Aeris pointed out.

Reeve scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, I haven't quite worked out all of the kinks yet." Yuffie looked up at them from where she was tending to James.

"Guys, we should get him into a bed or something. He looks like he's gonna pass out any second."

Barret and Reeve jumped up to talk him upstairs. Aeris sank into a chair and Tifa passed her a coffee.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She said, comfortingly. Aeris laughed mirthlessly.

"When Cloud is here, James is in a hospital and Palmer is locked up in jail, then I'll believe that everything is going to be fine."

"Aeris, it wasn't your fault about James." Vincent told her. She buried her face in her hands, feeling inexplicably tired. Tifa hugged her suddenly.

"You've done everything you can, Aeris. You've given him the money. You helped get word to Marlene. You can't do anything more now. We just have to wait."

* * *

So they did wait. For several hours. Aeris paced the room, wincing as her weak leg twinged in pain. Reeve tapped away at the computer. Yuffie was upstairs with James for most of the time. Tifa was making coffee while Barret prepared food.

Eventually Yuffie came downstairs.

"The bleedings stopped. So the knife probably didn't hit any organs or anything. He's getting some sleep now."

"Thanks Yuffie." Aeris said. Yuffie seized a cup of coffee.

"No problem. We should probably keep an eye on him though. Shifts or something."

"I'll go up for an hour and then someone else can take a turn." Reeve replied, getting to his feet. He went upstairs and Yuffie sat down with Vincent.

"Any news?"

"Nothing." He replied. Aeris stopped in her pacing and peered out of the café window. As before, there was nothing out of the ordinary. She sank into a chair and ran a hand through her hair. Then she bent down and rubbed her sore leg.

"Does it hurt?" Tifa asked.

"A little."

"Do you want a painkiller?"

"I've got some." She went to her purse and took out two pills. She swallowed them with water and then sat with Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffie smiled at her friend.

"C'mon Aeris. Quit moping."

"I'm not moping."

"You _so_ are."

Aeris gave her a look but couldn't help smiling slightly. Vincent put an arm around her and she leant against him, closing her eyes.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" He asked.

"A bit. Not much."

"Sleep now." She was already dozing.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Aeris took her turn watching James. He was still sleeping so she sat by the window, looking out at the empty street. Occasionally someone walked down the street but no one suspicious.

She heard James stirring and looked over. He looked at her blearily.

"Aeris?"

"Yes."

"Am I…?"

"You're going to be alright. Yuffie doesn't think that the knife hit any vital parts." He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Can I have a drink?" She poured him some water and he lifted his head to drink it. He looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

So she did. He stared at her and then gave a weak smile.

"Do you _ever_ have a normal day?" She couldn't help laughing weakly at that. She rubbed her head.

"It would be nice, for once. But James, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Next time I'm on the phone to a psycho and I tell you to piss off, will you _please_ just piss off?"

"I promise." He said, raising his hand solemnly. Aeris got to her feet.

"I'll get Yuffie. Your bandages need changing."

"OK. Aeris?" she turned at the door. He looked nervous.

"I… I never meant to hurt you. You do know that don't you?"

"Not the time, James. Let's just not talk about it." She replied, before leaving.

* * *

It reached 6:30. 24 hours since they had put their plan into action. A plan which didn't seem to have done any good.

"I can't believe for one moment that Marlene hasn't done something about it." Tifa insisted. Barret agreed with her.

Aeris was sat by the window, looking out at the street. Vincent sat with her, hand holding hers. She smiled across at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not fantastic." He admitted.

"I've been thinking…" She said, looking out of the window. He smiled.

"About what?"

"This summer. Apart from the premiere at the end of August, we've got eight weeks to spend however we want. And I've been thinking about how I'd like to spend it." She looked at him and then back out of the window.

"I'd like to go to the cottage. Our cottage. I don't know what we'd do there. But I want to be there. With you. I want to just forget about everything that has happened this year. I want to leave behind all of my childish fears and enjoy the summer."

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll go to the cottage." Vincent replied. Aeris squeezed his hand.

"I would just fall to pieces if you weren't here." Vincent smiled.

"That can be my job from now on. Glue man."

Aeris smiled and then sat up sharply.

"There's someone coming."

They all looked out of the window. A man dressed in non-descript clothing approached the door and tapped on it. Barret pointed to the closed sign. The man looked around and then held up a badge.

"He's a police officer."

"We can't let him in!" Aeris cried. Barret hesitated but the officer nodded to him and mouthed _It's OK_.

Barret unlocked the door and the officer slipped inside.

"I'm Officer Winston. Which one of you is Barret Wallace?"

"That'd be me. What's going on?"

"We've been tracking a man called Palmer. You know the name?"

"Definitely sounds familiar." Tifa said dryly. Winston looked around at them all.

"You're the people who sent the email to Marlene Wallace?"

"That's us. Did you catch Palmer?"

"Not yet."

Aeris groaned.

"Oh my god, don't you understand? Palmer is watching us! If he knows you're here…"

"He doesn't know. The power to Palmer's building has been cut. Mostly thanks to whoever planted that tracking bug."

"That was Reeve." Yuffie said. Winston nodded.

"Luckily Reeve set the transmitter of that bug to a frequency that the station often uses." He laughed, "We couldn't figure out why half of the instruments were showing up a signal that didn't belong to us!"

"So… I don't understand. You know where Palmer is but you haven't arrested him?" Aeris asked. Winston nodded.

"The email said there's a hostage. Cloud Strife?"

"Is he safe?"

"As far as we can tell. He was ten minutes ago anyway. As far as Palmer's concerned his generator has gone down briefly. When it goes back up in fifteen minutes, he'll carry on and release Mr Strife. Then we're going to go in and get him."

"But doesn't he have someone watching us?"

"We have already discovered the individual and disarmed him." Winston said, sounding very official.

"You're very efficient." Barret said.

Winston looked at his watch.

"OK, here's the plan. You stay here until Palmer calls you to confirm that he has released Mr Strife. Once we've gotten Mr Strife to safety and we've taken Palmer into police custody we will call you to confirm that it is safe to leave. I've got to leave now, but we'll be in contact. After this over we'll need to interview each of you."

"Fine. We'll wait here for confirmation." Barret said. Winston nodded to them all and slipped out of the café.

They all looked at each other.

"That means… it's almost over." Yuffie said quietly. No one spoke for a moment and then Barret said.

"Almost. We're all counting on this plan of theirs working."

"I knew Marlene would come through." Tifa said, smiling slightly. Aeris sank into her seat, her chest constricted.

"I can't believe it…"

"I know. Just a little longer." Vincent said, taking her hand in his. Aeris pressed her face against his, tears of relief sliding down her face.

**(A/N: I'm not going to start apologising for the lateness of this chapter because I'll be here all day! Lol, I do have excuses though. The first being the fact that our computer was sent away for a virus scan and cleaning. Then when we got it back I had coursework to do for three classes, and I only take four so that was a lot of work! So that's why this chapter is late. Not to mention a severe lack of inspiration. But the person you have to thank for getting me back on track is Masterwolf! He really got me going again. thank you! Next chapter shouldn't be too long because I've got a weeks holiday now. Woohoo!) **


	54. Left Outside Alone

Chapter 54: Left Outside Alone  


_ And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone_

_Left Outside Alone - Anastacia_

_

* * *

_

The next hour was the slowest that Aeris had ever experienced. Eventually the telephone rang and everyone jumped about six feet into the air. Aeris seized the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello Aeris."

"Palmer. Let Cloud go. You've got your money."

"Indeed I have. And I have to say, it was a pleasure doing business with you. Mr Strife will be released now. I will have someone drop him off near you. We've given him an amnesiac so he won't be able to remember where I am. It is 7:20 at the moment. At 7:45 you may leave the café and go and find Mr Strife. This will be the last time I contact you."

"You won't bother me or my friends anymore?"

"No. Goodbye Aeris Gainsborough."

The dial tone purred into her ear. She replaced the telephone and said,

"We can leave at 7:45. Cloud's going to be dropped off somewhere nearby." Tifa burst into tears and hugged Yuffie. Barret and Reeve were talking loudly. Aeris was staring at the telephone. Vincent looked up at her from his chair.

"Aeris?"

"I… I…" Words failed her. Vincent took her hands and pressed them to his face as she knelt down next to him.

"It's OK now Aeris. It's OK." He whispered, holding her close to his broken body.

* * *

At 7:45 Barret, Tifa and Aeris left the café. Vincent stayed because he would slow them down. Reeve was going to wait for the police and Yuffie was with James.

They split off into different directions. Aeris headed towards the park, keeping to the roads. Cheerful people walked past, enjoying the summer sunshine. Aeris hurried past, looking around desperately for any sign of Cloud. Tifa appeared at the end of the road and waved to Aeris.

"Found him?" She asked desperately. Aeris shook her head.

"No… no sign of him."

As they spoke a dark car, with blacked out windows pulled up to the pavement. A door opened and figure was sent sprawling across the concrete. The car drove away before Aeris and Tifa could reach the figure.

"Aeris, it's him!" Tifa cried.

They sprinted down the street, Aeris wincing slightly at the pain in her leg. Tifa threw herself down by Cloud and Aeris rolled him over onto his back.

"Cloud? Cloud, it's me. It's Aeris."

He had a glazed look across his face. Aeris checked him for wounds and cried aloud as she saw a deep wound across his head. Tifa was dialing a number onto her mobile phone.

"Dad, we've found him. By the park. OK." She hung up. "He's coming here. We'll get him back to the café and get an ambulance there for him and James."

"OK." Cloud was blinking slowly and he frowned up at them.

"What… what…"

"Don't speak, Cloud. Just rest." Tifa said, smoothing his hair. Cloud closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Barret came charging up the road. He knelt next to them.

"Cloud? Can you hear me?" Cloud groaned slightly. Barret picked Cloud up and started to carry him on his back.

"Tifa, run ahead and call an ambulance. If the cops aren't there, call them." Tifa nodded and ran up the road. Aeris walked alongside Barret, casting worried glances at Cloud.

* * *

By the time they had reached the café the police were there and James was being carried on a stretcher to an ambulance. Medical staff took Cloud from Barret and took him to the ambulance. Aeris looked at the officer who had been in before, Officer Winston.

"You got Palmer?"

"He's in police custody. We're going to take some DNA samples from Mr Strife's clothes. That should be enough to get him a sentence, on top of what we got from your father."

"What?" Aeris said, confused.

"Mr Gainsborough… he _is_ your father, isn't he?"

"Oh… yes. Of course, sorry. Can we go to the hospital with him?" Aeris asked desperately.

"We're going to need some statements first. Then you can all go to the hospital for check-ups and to be with your friends." Winston said.

* * *

The statements took forever. They were asked questions as a group and were then separated for individual questioning. This seemed to go on forever.

"And after you delivered the money, you returned to the café?"

"Yes, but with James."

"And you attempted to contact Palmer? How?"

"I called my dorm room number, because thought that he might still be tapping the phone. And he was. I asked him if we could take James to hospital but he said no."

"And this was after you delivered the money?"

"Yes."

And so on. It took about 45 minutes for each person so by the time they had finished it had gone 9 at night. They arrived at the hospital at half past 9. James was still being treated but Cloud was sleeping. They waited in his room until past midnight. Aeris fell asleep, as did Yuffie. Eventually Vincent said to the others,

"I'm going to take Aeris home."

"Yeah, Yuffie and I should go too."

"Tifa. Do you want me to stay?" Barret asked. Tifa shook her head.

"You go ahead. I want to be here when he wakes up."

* * *

The hours passed slowly. Tifa held Cloud's hand in both of hers. At about 3 in the morning he twitched and she looked up sharply. His eyes had opened.

"Cloud?" He looked over.

"Tifa… where am I? Where's Palmer?"

"The police have got him. It's OK now." Tifa said gently. Cloud winced. The cuts and bruises were clearly causing him a lot of pain. His head was wrapped in bandages. Being thrown out of a car hadn't helped either.

"He's… he's been arrested?"

"Yeah. It's all over." Tifa assured him. Cloud closed his eyes. Tifa stroked his hair.

"God… what did he do to you?"

"It's muddled… but I remember some of it… I was going to a meeting and someone hit me over the head. I think I passed out. When I woke up I was in a room with Palmer. He kept… he kept hitting me… beating me. He kept telling me that I was going to die…I thought that no one would ever come for me…"

His voice broke. Tifa was crying and she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my god…" she said in a tightened voice. Cloud stared at the ceiling. Eventually he said,

"Is Aeris OK?"

"Yeah… she paid the ransom for you. She was so worried, we all were." Tifa told him.

"He took me because of her…" Cloud whispered. Tifa looked at him sharply.

"Do you blame her?"

"…A little. No, I don't mean that… I… I thought I was going to die." He said.

Tifa sobbed gently and pressed her face against Cloud's hand. He reached out and touched her hair.

"Don't Tifa. It's OK… we're all OK."

"I'm sorry…" Tifa wept. Cloud moved over in the bed and pulled her down next to him. She lay next to him, still crying. Cloud put his arms around her and let her sob. When the nurse came in a little while after they were asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Aeris and Vincent arrived at the hospital the next morning and met Tifa as she bought a coffee from the hospital canteen.

"How is he?" Aeris asked desperately. Tifa smiled.

"He's OK. He was a little… weird last night. But I guess we can expect that from what he's been through."

"Can we see him? I mean… does he want to see us?" Aeris asked hesitantly. Tifa looked at her as if she were insane.

"Of course he wants to see you. You're his best friend, you idiot!"

"His best friend who got him kidnapped and beaten by a psychopath!" Aeris pointed out. Vincent pushed her.

"Go and talk to him. We'll wait out here for a few minutes."

Aeris knocked on the door to his room and entered. Cloud was flipping through the television channels and had paused. Aeris smiled. It was the music video for _I'll be there for you_.

"Urgh, you don't like that rubbish do you?" She teased.

"Nah, can't stand it." He replied with a grin. Aeris smiled and sat down next to the bed. Cloud grinned.

"Well this makes a nice change. You coming to see someone at the hospital. Usually we're all visiting you."

Aeris laughed and then bit her lip slightly, looking at the bandages covering him. Cloud touched them.

"It's OK. Just kinda sore."

"I'm so sorry Cloud… this is all my fault…" Aeris said, her eyes welling up with tears. Cloud looked slightly panicky.

"Oh, god, please don't cry! It took me ages to stop Tifa crying!" Aeris smiled slightly, brushing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But it _is_ my fault. I got you kidnapped and hurt and everything…"

"And you also got me out." Cloud pointed out. Aeris held his hand.

"Isn't there anything I can do? Something to make it up to you?"

Cloud considered carefully and then grinned.

"I know. You can write me an Aeris Gainsborough Original."

"A song? Really?" Aeris said, bemused.

"Yeah. Just for me." Cloud smiled. Aeris laughed.

"OK… one song coming up."

"Good. Hey, Aeris?"

"Yes?"

"How much was the ransom for?"

"500,000 gil."

Cloud's eyes widened and he grinned.

"I'm worth 500,000 gil? Go me!"

"Cloud, you are priceless. Worth much more than 500,000." Aeris assured him. Cloud held out his arms and hugged her.

"Love you. You know that, right?" he told her.

"I know. I love you too." She replied. Cloud smiled.

"If you love me that much, you'll do something for me."

"Sure. Anything."

"You will got Barret's and get him to make me a proper breakfast because the hospital food is crap beyond belief."

Aeris laughed and got up.

"I'll check with the nurses. Tifa and Vincent are outside."

"Well send them in. Unless they don't have presents. Otherwise send them away until they come back with grapes and flowers." Cloud said, smiling cheekily.

**(A/N: Another chapter over! And everything is getting better. Woohoo! So get those reviews in! If anyone is actually reading this anymore, lol. Other than Masterwolf, of course. Anyway, next chapter coming soon!) **


	55. Obvious

Chapter 55: Obvious

_Can you hear it in my voice?_

_Was it something I let slip?_

_Does the whole world know?_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_I'm the one who's in control_

_Now I'm acting like a fool_

_Do my feelings show?_

_Is my face aglow?_

_Oh, isn't it obvious?_

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore_

_I'm feeling like a little girl_

_Caught up in emotions_

_I'm out of control_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_

* * *

_

_Obvious – Christine Aguilera_

Cloud was released from the hospital two days later, on Wednesday. Before he left Aeris went to see James. He was sat in bed reading a magazine. He smiled as she came in.

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down.

"You mean apart from the hole in my stomach? Pretty good." He replied. "The doctors are letting me out in a couple of days."

"Had many visitors?"

"A couple from University and my Dad's been in." he replied.

"I'm sorry about this James." Aeris said.

"Don't worry about it. _You_ didn't stab me."

Aeris sighed.

"I know. I just seem to have got everyone hurt lately."

"You didn't do it on purpose. And everything's worked out for the better." James pointed out. Aeris smiled just as a nurse came in.

"I'd better go. Cloud's checking out and I want to make sure he's OK."

"OK. I'll see you."

She nodded and left. Before she went to find Cloud and the others she went to see Eric Gainsborough. He was sitting up, struggling to eat his meal with one of his arms in a cast and the other holding needles. He looked surprised as she came in.

"Aeris."

"I just wanted to let you know that it's over. Palmer's been caught and Cloud's going to be OK."

"Thank god…" he closed his eyes.

"When are you coming out of hospital?" She asked.

"Another week or so. I'll have to come back for therapy though."

"When you come out of hospital… you stay away from my friends and family."

He looked up at her. She stared down at him with cold eyes.

"Aeris, I-"

"I mean it Eric. All of my friends were this close to being killed because of you. I don't want you to come near them or me _ever_ again. If you do I will call the police. So don't you _dare_ to try and contact us again. When you've finished with the hospital you leave Midgar and don't come back. Got it?"

Eric didn't reply. Eventually he just closed his eyes.

"I'm your _father_…" he murmured.

"No. I have a father. You're not him." Aeris told him.

"Don't do this Aeris."

"It's already done." She said quietly and left the room without another word.

* * *

They took Cloud to Barret's Café. There Barret had cooked a celebratory meal.

"We survived a brush with a psycho and we're all alive. I say that deserves a celebration." He said. Everyone looked at the large plates and grinned at each other.

Whilst they ate the telephone rang. Barret answered and looked over at Aeris.

"Aeris? It's your parents." Aeris wiped her mouth and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's your Mom."

"Hi Mom. What's up?"

"Just checking up on you. Also, we wanted to invite everyone over on Saturday to say thanks for helping you. We can have a meal or something."

"That sounds great Mom! I'll ask them now."

She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and looked at the table.

"Hey, Mom wants you all to come over for a meal on Saturday."

"Sounds good. Is she… cooking?" Cloud asked delicately. Aeris grinned.

"Hey, Mom, they can come. Can I talk to Dad for a second?"

"Sure. Matthew, your daughter is on the phone."

A moment later her dad said,

"Hi sweetie. Can they come?"

"Yeah, but we were just wondering who would be preparing the meal?" Aeris asked. Matthew laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get it all prepared."

"Oh thank god. We'll see you Saturday." Aeris returned to the table.

"We're OK. Dad's doing it."

* * *

Later on, as they were clearing the plates away Barret said,

"Yuffie, Aeris, we've got an Open Mic Night on Friday. Can I sign you up?"

"Sure! I haven't sung in a while." Yuffie agreed. Aeris nodded.

"That'll be fun. It'll be interesting to see me play the guitar though." She held up her broken wrist. There was a knock at the door and they turned to see Marlene, Mike and the Turks outside. Tifa let them in.

Mike turned to Aeris and looked her up and down, shaking his head.

"I let you out of my sight for ten minutes and this happens… what am I going to do with you Aeris?"

"Forgive me?"

"I guess I'll have to. Sephiroth would kill me if we lost you." Mike said, hugging her. Aeris laughed.

"We're all fine. We have to give evidence in court next week but other than that…"

"Wonderful. And the documentary is airing on Saturday afternoon. We postponed it after the accident to keep the press off your back."

"Yay, we can watch it with your parents, Aeris!" Cloud grinned happily.

"And then perhaps we can get your naked baby photos out, Cloud." Aeris shot back. Cloud blushed as Tifa looked interested.

They sat down with coffee. Elena examined them all.

"You've gotta be more carefully guys. I mean, Aeris has still got a cast on, Tifa's got the traces of a black eye, Vincent's in a wheelchair and now Cloud's got bandages wrapped around his head. People are gonna start thinking you've been fighting or something."

"Yup, we're trouble-makers." Tifa said, pouring more coffee.

"That's us. Uncontrollable." Cloud agreed. They all laughed. Aeris sat down next to Elena and as the other started talking she asked,

"Did Rufus call?"

"Nope, but I'm over him. He's a loser."

"A very rich, handsome, famous loser."

"Exactly. They're the worst kind." Elena smiled. Aeris looked around to check that no one was listening and whispered,

"Did you think about what I said? About Reno?"

"Aeris, come on. We're _best friends_. I've known him since we started high school together."

"It just makes you even more perfect for each other! C'mon Elena. Look at him."

They both glanced over at Reno who was laughing at something Yuffie had just said. Aeris turned to Elena.

"You can't say he's not good-looking."

"I'm not saying he isn't."

"And you can't claim that he's not funny."

"Of course he's funny!"

"And nice." Aeris persisted.

"Well obviously."

"So what's the problem?" Aeris asked.

"He's _Reno_."

"…that's not a reason El." Aeris said quietly. Elena shook her head.

"Look, Aeris, have you ever considered dating Cloud?"

"Ew, no! We've known each other since we were in diapers! Completely different to you and Reno!"

"How is it different?"

"Because you and Reno would make a nice couple!" Aeris cried. Elena shook her head in despair.

"You're crazy. What is _in_ those painkillers?"

"It's not the painkillers, its common sense. Tifa?" Tifa, who was sitting on Aeris' other side looked over.

"What?"

"Do you think that Reno and Elena would make a great couple?"

"Totally! They look so sweet together!" Tifa agreed. Elena snorted.

"There must be something in the coffee here. You're all barking mad."

About an hour later Marlene and Mike leave.

"We're meeting Sephiroth to catch him up on your condition. We'll see you later." Mike told Aeris. Elena got up too.

"I've gotta go too. I'll see you tomorrow guys. See you later!" She waved goodbye as she left. As soon as they were gone Aeris and Tifa called Reno over.

"Reno, we need to talk to you." Aeris said quietly. Reno grinned.

"Sure."

They sat with him at a separate table. Tifa took a deep breath.

"Reno, we want to know what you think about Elena."

"El? What do you mean, what do I think about her? She's my friend." He said, confused.

"Yeah, but… do you think she could be anything more than that?" Aeris asked.

"You mean, like a girlfriend? Nah, she's my best friend. It'd be weird." Reno said, pulling a face.

"C'mon, you can't tell me that you've never thought about her as girlfriend material."

"Maybe when we were like seventeen. I had a crush on her but I never did anything about it. I got over it eventually." Reno said, shrugging. Aeris smiled.

"But look at her. She's gorgeous."

"Well sure."

"So why don't you ask her out?"

"Because… because… she's _Elena_."

"But don't you think that you should at least try? You two are so clearly made for each other!" Tifa insisted. Reno stared at her.

"What? You think so?"

"Isn't it obvious? You would make the most adorable couple _ever_." Aeris smiled. Reno stared at them both and then at the door, where Elena had been only moments before.

"Me and _Elena_? Really?"

He didn't speak for a few minutes. Aeris and Tifa smiled at each other. Then Reno shook his head, not to say no but because the whole situation was clearly confusing him.

"I need coffee. You guys have got me all muddled up now."

Reno returned to the table. Yuffie darted over, curious.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to try and set up Reno and Elena." Tifa explained. Yuffie clasped her hands together.

"Oh, you _should_! They'd be perfect for each other!" Aeris and Tifa both started laughing. Tifa grinned at her friend.

"See? This is just what you need. Something to keep you busy and stop you worrying. A little match-making is exactly what we need."

"Meddling in the private lives of others? Sounds like my kinda thing." Aeris agreed.

They rejoined the main table. The guys all looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Reeve asked.

"Girl stuff." They said in unison. Cloud shook his head.

"Oh no. You're not getting away with that excuse again. Come on; tell us what's going on." The other guys made sounds of agreement, except Reno who looked worried. Yuffie sighed.

"It's really nothing. See, I was having a little problem with my make up."

"Make up? And you had to go sit at another table to discuss it?" Reeve asked, confused.

Yuffie glared at him.

"Gawd, Reeve! You _so_ don't get it!"

"Sorry, I just don't get what the big deal is." Reeve said, shrugging. Yuffie's face crumpled.

"Oh… you don't understand me at all! You don't _care_ about me!" Tears ran down her face and she darted for the bathroom. Aeris and Tifa glared at the men.

"Look what you did, jerks!"

"Next time, when we say it's a girl thing, will you just let it go?" They all looked suitably ashamed

Aeris and Tifa followed Yuffie to the bathroom where she was waiting for them.

"Did they fall for it?" She asked eagerly, wiping the tears from her face.

"Oh yeah!" Tifa said and they fell about laughing. Aeris wiped her eyes.

"I didn't know how good an actress you were Yuffie!"

"Hey, living with my Dad? I learned all the tricks. Fake tears, temper tantrums, faking sickness."

"When should we tell them that it wasn't real?" Tifa asked. Yuffie considered for a minute.

"We wait in here for a few minutes and then go out. Let them apologise and grovel for a while and then we can let them know!"

"Good plan!" Aeris said, grinning. Tifa sighed, stretching her arms.

"You know what? I think we might just have a semi normal day tomorrow. No psychos, no kidnappings, no injuries…"

"Sounds boring. Can't wait." Aeris agreed.

**(A/N: Filler, filler all around so let's all leave a review! Lol, next chapter will be here soon. And as for this chapter… I don't know, I'm just filling up on making Reno and Elena look awkward. And hey, if it entertains me I'm hoping it'll entertain you too! Please review before you go and tune in for the next exciting chapter of _I'll Be There For You_!)**


	56. You've Got A Friend In Me

Chapter 56: You've Got A Friend In Me

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles _

_From your nice warm bed_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me – Toy Story_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Friday, Aeris woke up early. She left Vincent sleeping and made herself a cup of tea. He needed rest. After the excitement of the past two days none of them had had much sleep.

After a shower, Aeris found herself feeling restless. It had been a while since she'd gone for a run and it'd be good for her leg to get a little exercise. She dressed and headed for the park, listening to a CD as she did so.

It was about 7 in the morning so the roads weren't too busy. Aeris reached the park and started to run around the edge. She used to love running but hadn't had time lately. Running was something she could enjoy purely for what it was. Just being alone, at a time when the world was barely awake and she could just let go and be free for a short while.

She'd been running for over half an hour before her leg started to play up. It was still weak and she needed to build it up again. She sat down and rubbed it until it was less sore. After a few minutes she started back to the apartment. When she unlocked the door she found that Vincent was awake and in the kitchen. The TV was on and he was watching the news as he made coffee.

"Good morning." She said. He smiled.

"Good morning. Good run?"

"Yeah. I think I might have overdone it a bit though. My leg kinda hurts."

"Have some painkillers." He passed her the bottle. She tipped a couple of pills onto the palm of her hand and swallowed them with some water. Vincent wheeled himself past her to get the toast that had just popped up.

"What time is your hospital appointment?" Aeris asked. Since Vincent's injuries were much more serious he had regular appointments.

"Ten this morning. You have a class."

"I can skip it."

"No, you're going. I can get to the hospital. Reeve's already said he'd come with me. He's not got a class then." Vincent said firmly.

"OK… but I'm buying you lunch at Barret's." Aeris said reluctantly.

"Fair enough." Vincent agreed. He stopped. "We're on the news."

"What?"

She looked up and sure enough, she saw footage of herself and Vincent leaving the hospital, taken the previous day when they had left with Cloud.

"_Aeris Gainsborough, the music sensation, was held hostage at Barret's Café of Midgar for two days this week by well-known businessman Lucas Palmer. Aeris, along with several friends from Midgar University, her partner Vincent Valentine and the owner of Barret's Café, Barret Wallace, were confined to the café for over 24 hours. A reliable source informed us that Aeris' childhood friend, Cloud Strife was kidnapped by Palmer who awaits trial next week. Cloud was safely returned the day before yesterday and was taken to hospital due to wounds inflicted by Palmer. We have not yet been informed as to why Aeris was made a target but that the injuries that Aeris and Vincent suffered from a car accident were also caused by Palmer. More on this as we receive information_."

"Well, that didn't take long did it?" Aeris said quietly. Vincent looked up at her.

"They'll probably start calling here for more information."

"We won't say anything though. Not yet. Maybe after the trial. I don't want to say anything that might cause Palmer to get away." Aeris said leaning down and putting her arms around him. They both looked at the television screen. Pictures of them Yuffie, Tifa, Reeve, Barret, James and Cloud were showing, most of the footage coming from when they had left the café after Cloud had been found.

Sure enough, just moments later, the phone started to ring. They let the machine get it.

"_Hello, Aeris Gainsborough and Vincent Valentine? This is Max Rumson from the Crater Magazine. We'd like to interview you about the Palmer incident. You can reach me at this number…"_ And so on. When the phone stopped ringing, an hour later, Vincent deleted all of the messages. Aeris collected her things.

"I'm going to run over to Barret's and get a coffee before music. I want to talk to Tseng before class."

"OK, I'll meet you at the café at 12." Vincent said. Aeris kissed him.

"Are you sure you'll be at the hospital?"

"I'll be fine. Go on, or you'll be late." He pushed her and she laughed, heading out of the door.

* * *

Barret's café was quite full, with students desperate to hype up on caffeine before their first class. Aeris waited in the queue until she reached the front. Tifa was serving.

"Hey coffee girl." Aeris greeted her. Tifa laughed.

"Hey. What can I get you?"

"Decaf please. Can't have the real stuff til I'm off the painkillers." Barret was serving another customer but he nodded at the TV.

"Did you see the news?"

"Yup. We're famous." Aeris said. Tifa laughed.

"Great. Famous for almost getting killed. Besides, they didn't even name me! I'm just one of your 'university friends'."

"Sorry Tifa. It's a harsh business. You're obviously not cut out for it." Aeris said in mock-sympathy. Tifa chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Get a move on, we're busy."

"Love you too, Tifa. See you later."

Aeris pushed her way out of the café and walked out. But just as she turned the corner she bumped into someone, spilling about half of her coffee over his shirt. The guy jumped back in surprise. Aeris covered her mouth with her hand, horrified.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The guy laughed slightly.

"It's OK."

"I can't believe I just did that…" Aeris said, feeling the blood rush to her face. The guy wiped at his shirt and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Hey… do I know you?" He was staring at her. Aeris hesitated.

"Uh… maybe. I'm Aeris Gainsborough."

"Of course! I've heard your song on the radio. And you were on the news this morning."

"Yeah." Aeris said, slightly embarrassed. He held out his hand.

"I'm Tom Wakeman. You're here at MU, right?"

"Yes, Literature and Music."

"Art and Architecture." Tom said. He looked at his watch. "Ah, I've got to run. I've got a meeting. It was great to meet you Aeris."

"Same here. Oh, and I'm sorry about…" she gestured at his shirt. He laughed.

"Don't worry. If you hadn't done it, I probably would have. See you around."

He darted off. Aeris smiled and headed towards music. It was nice to know that there were still some sane people around.

* * *

Tseng was scribbling on a sheet when Aeris walked in. He smiled.

"Morning. Bit early aren't you?"

"Yeah, I needed to ask you something. You can play guitar, right? I mean, I know you're the drummer but…"

"Yeah, I can play. I just happen to be better at drums. Why?"

"Well, I felt guilty about getting Cloud all kidnapped and stuff so I asked how I could make it up to him. And he asked me to write him a song, which I've done. So I was going to do it at the Open Mic Night tonight-"

"But you can't play it."

"Exactly."

"Let me see."

She handed him the sheet music and he read it. A smile crossed his face.

"I think we'll manage. Let's go through it now."

They managed to do it about four times before the first few members of the class started to come in.

"Thanks Tseng, you're a life saver."

"No problem Aeris." He smiled. Aeris asked,

"So, how does it feel to not be in the band anymore?"

"Considering I share a flat with Rude, and Reno and Elena are over every evening anyway it doesn't feel much different."

Aeris laughed as Tseng got up. Yuffie took the seat next to her. Tseng looked around.

"Are we all here? Good. OK, I checked my records and we've got one month until the end of the year. And you know what that means?"

"Concert." Several people said.

"Yup. I've been looking at the work you did for the last one and you seem to manage pretty well. Who organized the last one? Aeris? OK, well we want someone different for this one. Any nominees?"

"I nominate Yuffie!" Aeris said, putting her hand up quickly. Yuffie looked shocked. Aeris pulled a face. "Call this revenge for doing it to me last time!"

It ended up with Bernadette and Yuffie tying so they both decided to take charge. Yuffie looked around,

"Couldn't we do it pretty much the same as last time? You know, a solo each."

"Why don't you try doing something together this time? A class performance." Tseng suggested from his chair. Everyone seemed very enthusiastic about that. Everyone started talking about what they were going to perform. Bernadette said,

"Aeris, why don't you write us a song to perform?"

Aeris looked up sharply.

"What?"

"C'mon, think how many people we could get to come if they knew the famous Aeris Gainsborough was going to be performing?" Tseng pointed out. Yuffie shrugged.

"I don't think she's that good." Aeris gave her a look and she laughed, "Kidding! Come on Aeris, say yes."

"Well… I guess so."

"Now with a little less enthusiasm." Yuffie said.

"OK, fine! I'd be delighted. Over the moon."

"That's the spirit!" Yuffie said, elbowing her in the side. Unfortunately hitting Aeris' injured rib, causing her to cry out in pain and double over. Everyone looked at Yuffie accusingly. She shrugged sheepishly and ducked as Aeris punched at her head.

* * *

Aeris was at the café by 12:10 but Vincent and Reeve hadn't arrived yet. Tifa and Yuffie had Business Management and Cloud was catching up with some work in the library. Barret served her coffee and she looked at the blackboard with the lunch menu.

"Meeting Vincent?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon. He's got a hospital appointment." Aeris checked the piece of paper with the listings for the OMN. She was playing at 8:15. Barret looked down at the sheet.

"We're filling up faster every time."

"Is the bar having one tonight?"

"Yeah. But I got Tifa to go next door and see how many people have signed. Not half as many as we've got coming!" Barret said, grinning. Aeris laughed.

"You're a sneaky man."

"I love this café. I'm not going to let some bar run us down." Barret promised, turning to serve someone.

Vincent and Reeve arrived at 12:30.

"Sorry we're late. We got held up at the hospital." Vincent said. Aeris stared at his arm.

"What is _that_?"

On his broken left arm, instead of the cast that had been there that morning was a large metal contraption, consisting of wires and plates of metal. It came down to his hand where it separated into 3 separate pieces over his knuckles.

"They decided that with three breaks in the arm a cast wasn't going to be effective enough. So they gave me this brace. I'm not sure what it does exactly but from what I gather it takes the pressure of the breaks. So I can move it and everything. It's a new method, but they think it'll help my arm to heal quicker and better." Vincent said. He stretched his arm and winced slightly. "Still hurts a lot though."

Aeris ran her hands over the brace. It fitted directly onto his arm.

"How long do you have to wear it for?"

"Another month. But it means that I'll be able to use crutches and get rid of the wheelchair. I'm picking up the crutches tomorrow." Vincent said. Aeris smiled.

"It's kinda cool. Makes you look very tough." Vincent smiled slightly. Reeve grinned at them both.

"Well, I'm going to go and work on some stuff." Aeris caught sight of a plan bag in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"You decided to go to the _mall_ before going to the hospital?" Reeve flushed red and Vincent said quickly,

"No, we went after. Reeve needed something from the electronics store."

"Yeah… well, I'll see you guys later." He darted for the door. Aeris stared after him.

"OK. Guys are officially weird."

"This coming from the girl who gave Reeve a heart attack yesterday after you, Yuffie and Tifa played that little joke on us?" Vincent asked bluntly

"That wasn't weird, that was funny! Come on. What do you want for lunch?"

* * *

That night Aeris and Vincent arrived at the café at 7:30. The OMN didn't start until 8 but it was already filling out. Tifa had reserved them their usual table near the front. After a while Yuffie, Cloud and Reeve arrived too. Cloud and Yuffie examined Vincent's arm brace.

"It's cool. A little creepy, but cool." Yuffie said as Vincent bent his arm at the elbow, showing how the brace flexed with the muscle. The three edges over the fingers were quite sharp and Vincent explained that this was to support the hand.

Tifa finished serving a customer and came to sit with them just as Tseng came in with his guitar.

"Hey guys." He said, sitting down at the table with them. They looked at him in surprise and Aeris realized she hadn't explained.

"Oh, yeah, Tseng is playing the guitar for me since I can't." She said. That seemed to clear things up. However a few minutes later they were joined by Elena who was fuming.

"Hey El. Didn't know you were coming." Aeris said. "What's wrong?"

"That idiot, Reno! God, I _hate_ him!" She hissed. They all stared at her. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"What did he do this time?"

"Well, Rufus called to say that he _wasn't_ going out with Kelly what's-her-face and wanted to know if I wanted to go out again. But Reno got to the phone first and started yelling at him and stuff and telling him that I was too good for him…. Argh!" She buried her face in her hands. Aeris said,

"But it's true… you just said yesterday that you don't like him."

"I know, but I didn't want _Reno_ to tell him!"

"So what did you do?" Yuffie asked.

"I yelled at Reno for a while and we started fighting and then I just stormed out and came here." Elena said miserably.

Aeris, Yuffie and Tifa all looked at each other, worried. This wasn't exactly working out the way they'd hoped. Tifa did the only thing she could. She gave Elena coffee and a big slice of chocolate cake.

The first performer was on at exactly 8. He was good too. After he had finished Barret waited for the applause to die down and then said,

"OK, our next performer is one you'll all recognize. A round of applause for Aeris Gainsborough please!"

The cheers were near-deafening as Aeris and Tseng finished their drinks quickly and headed up to the platform. Tseng sat down on one of the two stools as Aeris sat and said,

"Hi everybody! I'm Aeris and this is Tseng. He's lending me a hand because I broke mine." She held up her cast and got a ripple of appreciative laughter. "This song is for my best friend, Cloud Strife. I put him through a lot and he somehow manages to put up with me anyway."

Cloud waved and Aeris grinned.

"This is for you, Cloud." She cleared her throat.

"_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got troubles_

_And I've got them too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together_

_See it through_

_Cos you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am_

_Big and stronger too_

_Maybe _

_But none of them will ever love you the way I do_

_It's me and you boy_

_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_."

Aeris smiled.

"Thank you." Tumultuous applause greeted them as they left the platform. Cloud beamed at Aeris across the table.

"OK, you have to do that again because that was _too_ cool!" he said happily. Aeris laughed.

"I take it that was OK then?"

"You're the best, Aeris." Cloud said, grinning.

Yuffie was about to say something but stopped, looking at something behind Aeris and Elena. They turned and saw Reno, hands in his pockets, looking at Elena.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She replied, also quietly. Something extremely unusual for both of them. Reno swallowed hard.

"Can… can I talk to you? Outside?" Elena nodded.

"Sure."

They got up and went outside. Instantly Yuffie, Aeris and Tifa started to push their way through the crowds, earning a few glares as there was someone performing. They managed to squeeze onto window seats and peered out at the pair.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Tifa hissed.

"No." Aeris replied.

They were standing in the narrow street, talking, neither of them looking each other directly in the eye. Reno was explaining something, using wild hand gestures. Elena looked up sharply and replied. Reno ran his hands through his hair and tried to talk to her but she appeared to be talking very quickly and harshly. And then something happened that no one quite expected.

Apparently Reno had grown tired of her talking at him. He seized her by the shoulders, pulled her forwards and started to kiss her. This seemed to shock her into silence. After several moments he pulled away and stared down at her, apparently as shocked as she was. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then they launched at each other again, kissing like the world was about to end.

"About bloody time." Said a voice next to Aeris. She turned and saw Tseng, looking out of the window at his two friends with a knowing smile on his face.

Reno and Elena were completely oblivious to this. They were still kissing.

**(A/N: OK, this chapter is a little longer than normal for two reasons. One – I had a lot to fit in and I just _couldn't_ end it without patching up Reno and Elena. I just had to write it before my inspiration left me! Two – 56 is my lucky number and I therefore felt obliged to make this chapter a little bit special. I realise that 56 is an obscure number to have for a favourite and there IS a story behind it but I doubt anyone actually cares, so there ya go! If you ARE interested tell me so in a review! Lol, I'm so subtle. BTW, I know - three updates in quick succession? No, nothings wrong. I had the week off and felt rather inspired! Don't complain! Or if you're going to… leave a review! Again, see the subtlety? Love ya loads, Katie.) **


	57. Don't Leave Home

Chapter 57: Don't Leave Home

_Like a ghost, don't need a key_

_Your best friend, I've come to be_

_So please think of getting up from me_

_You don't even need to speak_

_And I've been here for just one day_

_You'll already miss me if I go away_

_So close the blinds and shut the door_

_You won't need other friends anymore_

_Oh, don't leave home_

_Oh, don't leave home_

_And if you're cold I'll keep you warm_

_And if you're lost jut hold on_

_Cos I will be your safety_

_Oh don't leave home_

_Don't Leave Home - Dido_

* * *

On Saturday they caught the train out to Kalm. Barret looked out of the countryside

"Can't remember the last time I was in Kalm. Been a while."

"Well, there's not exactly much to see." Aeris said. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, it's tiny. About forty houses, a couple of shops, a well and a school."

"Bet it's not as small as Corel." Tifa said. Barret nodded.

"Corel's my hometown. Pretty much empty now. Everybody moved out to the big cities."

* * *

The hour and a half journey passed by quickly. As they got off the train Tifa looked around.

"You weren't kidding. It is small."

"Home, sweet home." Cloud said, putting an arm around Aeris' shoulders. They walked through the town centre. Several people going their shopping looked over and greeted Cloud and Aeris.

"Hey Aeris!"

"Hi Mrs Thompson."

"How's Midgar, Cloud?"

"Great Mr Alders."

"OK, does everyone here know you?" Yuffie asked. Aeris grinned at her.

"Everyone knows everyone here. The most exciting thing is when someone new moves to town."

Aeris unlocked the door to her house and was greeted by Infalna.

"Hi everyone! Come in! Can I get you a drink?" she said, ushering them all in. They sat in the spacious living room.

"You've got a great place!" Tifa said, admiring the house.

"Thanks Tifa. Aeris, your father is in the lab. Run down and get him." Infalna said, setting snacks down on the table.

Aeris got to her feet and went to the basement door. She went down the steps into the roomy laboratory. Matthew was bent over a microscope. Aeris smiled.

"Dad?" He looked up and grinned.

"Aeris! When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. Mom sent me to fetch you."

"OK, let me just clean up. He took off the white coat he always wore and took a pair of goggles off his head, then went to wash his hands.

"What are you working on?" Aeris asked. Matthew gave her an amused look.

"Do you actually want to know or are you making conversation?"

"I want to know!" Aeris said, pretending to be offended. Matthew laughed and said,

"OK. Your mother is doing research into a disease called Koralsis. It's a sort of parasitic virus that basically drains all the body's nutrients into itself and spreads."

"Ew. Nasty."

"Yes. I was looking at a sample of it just now. We're hoping to find a cure or at least find a way to immunise people." Matthew said, gesturing towards the microscope. "Now, we should probably get upstairs before your mother sends a search party."

Infalna and Tifa were discussing martial arts when they got upstairs. Infalna was saying,

"Yes, I had a friend in college who was very interested in martial arts. He trained at the Wutai pagoda. Do you remember, Matthew? Oh, what was his name…?"

"Zangan?"

"Yes, that's it! Zangan Shields." Tifa's mouth fell open.

"You _knew_ Zangan Shields?"

"Yes, why?" Infalna asked. Tifa stared at her disbelievingly.

"He is my _idol_! He's the most famous martial artist in the world!"

"Really?" Infalna said, pleased. Yuffie laughed.

"Tifa, he studies at the Wutai Pagoda! You should have told me!"

"It's all very well telling me this now." Tifa moaned. They looked up as Aeris and Matthew came in.

"Hey everyone." Matthew said, smiling at them all. Handshakes and greetings were exchanged. Vincent started to get up, holding onto his crutches but Matthew waved for him to sit.

"Save your energy." He examined the arm brace with interest. "This is unusual. New method?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I should think that'll catch on quickly." Matthew said appraisingly. Yuffie looked at Matthew and Infalna.

"I can't imagine you two as scientists. Well, maybe Mr Gast, but not you, Mrs Gast."

"Infalna and Matthew, Yuffie. And I've heard that before." Infalna laughed. "I suppose Matthew looks more scientific than I do."

They sat around chatting for a short while. Eventually Matthew got to his feet.

"I'll go check on the lunch."

"I'll come and help." Barret said, following him to the kitchen. Aeris went in to get a drink and went she came back out Infalna had managed to her baby photos out.

"MOM!" She cried, embarrassed. Yuffie and Tifa were giggling over one of Aeris as a five year old, trying on her parents' lab coats and glasses. Even Vincent had a smile on his face. Infalna waved a dismissive hand.

"Aeris, don't be silly. I took the naked ones out."

"There are _naked_ ones?" Yuffie said eagerly. Aeris threw herself down next to Vincent who was still smiling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You were so… cute." Vincent said, looking at one of Aeris on the swing when she was about three.

Cloud came in. He had been next door to visit his parents. He looked over at the pictures and grinned.

"Did you see the one of Aeris learning to ride a bike?"

"Did you see the one of Cloud in the paddling pool?" Aeris demanded. Cloud flushed red and seized the photographs.

"Picture time is over!"

* * *

The food was delicious. As they ate they talked about anything but Palmer. Aeris sensed that no one wanted to bring the incident up, and she wasn't going to mention it. After the meal was finished they settled back in their chairs to relax before clearing the table.

"That was incredible, Matthew." Cloud said, rubbing his full stomach.

"Thanks Cloud." Matthew replied.

They sat in the garden after the plates were cleared, enjoying the summer evening. Aeris leant her head on Vincent's shoulder, listening to the idle talk. He looked down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Happy." She replied softly.

"Have you two got any plans for the summer?" Infalna asked, setting down a tray of drinks. Aeris and Vincent looked at each other.

"Actually, Mom… we were planning on going away. Well, not really away. Fort Condor."

"Fort Condor? What are you going to do there?" Matthew asked, taking a drink. Vincent said,

"I have a place there. It was my parents and it was left to me."

"Not… not the cottage?" Infalna said, staring at him. Vincent frowned.

"You know about that?"

"Of course! Lucrecia and Richard were going to go and live there after we'd finished our work. I thought Richard sold it."

"No, he left it to me."

"And you're going to spend the summer there? That's so lovely." Infalna smiled. Aeris looked up at Vincent.

"Yeah. It's going to be nice to just have a relaxing summer. I mean, this year has been so crazy. I mean, starting university, James, then the thing with you guys, then the concert, then going to Wutai, the whole Eric thing and then Palmer…"

Yuffie put her hand up.

"Aeris? Can I just ask something? Did you used to have a normal life or have you always been this weird?"

"Yeah, I was normal and then I met you guys." Aeris teased. She looked back at her parents.

"Anyway, so we were thinking of heading to Fort Condor for a while. I've got the premiere but that's not til the end of August. I mean, I want to hang out with everyone but I'd be nice to just sort of… get away for a while."

"That sounds like a great idea. You could really do with some relaxing." Tifa agreed.

"What about you guys?" Aeris asked them. Tifa grinned.

"I've got a big martial arts competition in Wutai. Cloud's going to come with me for that. I don't know if I can win but it'll be fun. I'll get to meet a lot people."

"You can come and see me! I'll introduce you to Zangan!" Yuffie said. Tifa grinned.

"You're heading home?"

"Yeah. It'll be interesting to see if I can make it through the whole summer without fighting with Dad. Not a hope, but I can try."

"I promised my Mom I'd go home for a while. She lives in Junon. Then I'm staying with Dad for a while. Hopefully I'll be able to get out to Wutai at some point." Reeve said.

"You're all going to be so busy! Let's hope you stay in touch." Infalna said. Tifa shook her head.

"Never happen. They'll all come running back to Barret's for coffee within three days."

They all laughed at that. Barret said,

"I've got clients to provide with caffeine. I might take a week off and head north. I've got friends up near the Icicle Inn. And I want to spend some it with my two girls. Your sister is not escaping family time this summer." He warned Tifa. Cloud looked at her.

"Family time?"

"Every summer we take three days to go hiking in the mountains. It's fun but not really Marlene's scene."

"She always tries to worm her way out of it. But not this time." Barret promised.

* * *

Eventually Barret said,

"We should be heading back." They said their goodbyes and headed to the station. As they sat on the train back to Midgar, Cloud said,

"It's so weird. The year has gone past so quickly."

"I know what you mean. So much has happened. It'll be nice to have a relaxing couple of months." Tifa agreed. Aeris smiled and looked out of the window. Vincent looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She said, smiling at him.

**(A/N: Bloody writers block. It's been plaguing me. I think I'm pretty much over it now though, so woohoo! And may I just say, thank you all for the reviews! And for those of you who _really_ wanted to know the reason behind 56 here it is:**

**About eight years ago, when I was coming up to ten years of age, I was failing maths. I mean REALLY failing maths. I ended having tutorial lessons with my godfather who was, unfortunately, my headmaster. Eeks. Anyway, basically I was forced to learn times tables. And the ones I couldn't get my head round were the 7 tables and the 8 tables. So I learned 7 x 8, so at least I would know one from each table. The answer 56. **

**That's it. Not interesting at all. But hey, it worked! I got you all to review! LOL, suckers! Hee hee, kidding. Love you guys. Please review. ) **


	58. Stay Home

Chapter 58: Stay Home

_I believe in self-assertion  
Destiny or a slight diversion  
Now it seems I've got my head on straight  
I'm a freak, an apparition  
Seems I've made the right decision  
Try to turn back now, it might be too late  
And it's off to the moon and back again  
Same old day, same situation  
The happiness is back as if to say  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes to play  
Gonna get thrown out  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Stay Home - Self_

_

* * *

_

On Tuesdays' Music class, Tseng came in with an enormous grin on his face.

"Good news guys. Shera had her baby last night."

The class erupted into cheers and excited talk. Tseng's grin grew wider.

"It's a girl. 8 pounds, 2 ounces, and she's called Faith." Aeris and Yuffie grinned at each other.

"That is so adorable!"

"Well, let's go see her after class!" Aeris suggested.

"Good idea, Aeris. You can take her the card we're all going to sign." Tseng said, holding up a greetings card.

* * *

It was a sign of Aeris' lifestyle of late that when she bumped into a nurse in the corridor the woman eyed her and said,

"What have you done now, Miss Gainsborough?"

"What? No, I'm just visiting someone!" Aeris objected. The nurse eyed her suspiciously and moved on. Yuffie laughed.

"Gawd, Aeris, you're scaring the staff here!"

"Shut up. Come on." Aeris said, knocking on a door and opening it. Shera was sitting in bed, reading. She looked up with a smile.

"Hey girls, come on in."

"Brought you a card from the class." Yuffie said, handing it to her.

"Thank you, that's so thoughtful. Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah!" Aeris and Yuffie said in unison.

Shera pointed to a crib on the other side of the bed. The girls went around the bed and gazed down at the sleeping baby.

"She's so beautiful!" Yuffie gasped. Shera smiled.

"Thanks, Yuffie."

"Oh, she's so gorgeous… Can I take her home?" Aeris asked teasingly. Shera laughed.

"I think I'm going to hang onto her, actually."

"How long were you in labour for?"

"8 hours. Cid nearly had a heart attack; we were having dinner in a restaurant when my water broke. The manager of the restaurant thought we were having him on at first. I think Cid ended up punching him." Shera laughed.

Yuffie giggled and said,

"She's called Faith? That's so cute."

"It was my grandmother's name. Cid's grandmother was called Edith-May and Cid insisted that he didn't want to inflict that on a child."

"He's probably right." Aeris laughed. Shera smiled and said,

"How are you, Aeris? I heard all about your run in with Lucas Palmer on the news."

"I'm OK. Taking it easy for once. Planning ahead for the summer."

"Good. How's the concert coming along?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not in charge of it this time! Ask Yuffie and Bernadette." Aeris grinned.

"It's going great. We're pretty much using the plan form last time and Aeris is going to write a song for the whole class to perform."

"Really?" Shera said, interested. Aeris put her hands up.

"I haven't even _thought_ about it yet. I have no idea at the moment. I'm going to have to sit down and just think about it for a while until I figure something out."

* * *

Wednesday was the day of the trial. Vincent woke Aeris with a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich. She rolled over.

"I'm not going." She mumbled.

"You have to."

"I don't want to."

"I know. But if you don't he'll be released."

She sat up with a groan and glared at the cup of coffee.

"Stupid Palmer. Stupid trial."

"It's really just a formality. They have all the evidence; he won't be able to get free." Vincent assured her. She bit into the sandwich and sighed as she swallowed it.

"I know… I just…"

"I know." Vincent said, hugging her. She held him tightly.

* * *

They met the others outside the court house. Barret looked extremely uncomfortable in his suit. They also met James there, who was walking as if in intense pain. Which he probably was. Aeris asked,

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah. Painkillers, my arse. They only thing they've killed is my ability to walk in a straight line." He winced.

They were met by a courthouse official when they entered the building.

"The Palmer trial? Follow me please." He led them into a large room. Aeris had seen rooms like this on television but had never been in one before. Cloud grasped her hand.

"That's him." He muttered in her ear.

She followed his eye line to a man sat behind a table, with two lawyers. She didn't have a clear view but could see a short, fat man, with pasty skin. He turned to look at them as they entered and his eyes were like two glittering beetles in his puffy face. Aeris turned away feeling slightly nauseous. And then she gasped. Vincent seized her arm, steadying her.

Eric Gainsborough was sat on the other side of the courtroom. He was looking at her sorrowfully. His skin had turned yellow and purple from the bruises. Vincent pulled her slightly.

"Come on, let's sit down."

Infalna and Matthew Gast arrived a few minutes later, sliding into the seats behind Aeris. She turned to kiss them.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem, sweetie." Infalna smiled. Matthew caught sight of Eric but turned away without commenting. Marlene came in a few moments later with the Turks and Mike in tow. They sat behind Infalna and Matthew, smiling reassuringly at the group in front of them.

A few minutes later the judge entered. He was a man of about fifty, dark haired and with a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

"Let's begin. We're here to discuss the case of Lucas Palmer who is being tried on the basis of attempted murder, kidnapping and grievous bodily harm against Aeris Gainsborough and her family, Eric Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace and his daughter, James Winters, Yuffie Kisaragi, Reeve Woodman and Vincent Valentine." He looked over the rim of his glasses at Palmer.

"An impressive list, Mr Palmer. How do you plead?"

"Innocent, your honour." He said in that smooth voice. Aeris felt a shiver go down her back.

The judge peered around.

"As this case extends back for some time I'd like to take it from the car accident involving Aeris Gainsborough and Vincent Valentine."

Aeris and her friends were being defended by a man called Joseph Carter. He was an old friend of Matthew's and very reliable, according to him. Mr Carter got to his feet.

"I'd like to call my first witness, Aeris Gainsborough."

Aeris rose, her legs trembling beneath her. She crossed to the box and sat down. After taking the customary oath Joseph Carter gave her a reassuring smile.

"Miss Gainsborough, could you please tell us what happened on the day of your car accident." Aeris collected her thoughts and said,

"Vincent and I were driving down the road from Fort Condor, towards the sea. There was a bang and I saw smoke coming from the bonnet of the car. Vincent swerved and we fell into a ditch. The car rolled over several times and then… I was knocked out. I can't remember after that."

"What injuries did you suffer as a result of that crash?"

"A broken arm." She held up the cast, "Torn tendons in my left leg. Broken toes and ribs and lung infections."

"You were in pain?"

"A lot of it. If Vincent hadn't managed to get me out of the car, I would have died. The car exploded just moments later." Aeris said.

"Has this caused problems for you in university and your home life?"

"Yes. I take music at Midgar University and I can't actually play any instruments. I've been living at Vincent's apartment recently but after I left the hospital I was forced to move back to my dormitory room so my roommate, Tifa Lockheart, could help me. Cloud moved in with Vincent to help him until I had the cast removed from my leg."

Mr Carter looked up at the judge.

"According to the police information on the cause of the accident, it would appear that an explosive device was attached to the motor of the car."

"Yes, I can see that from the police records." The judge stated. "Any further questions for the witness?"

"No, your honour."

"Does the defence wish to question the witness?"

"Yes, your honour." A lawyer got to his feet and moved towards the box where Aeris sat.

"Miss Gainsborough, could I enquire as to why you and Mr Valentine were in Fort Condor?"

"We were having a weekend away from the city. We'd had a stressful time and wanted to relax."

"Why stressful?"

"Well, I'd been in contact with my biological father, Eric Gainsborough and we'd had… problems. And then I'd been taking part in a documentary about the song I had recorded with the Turks."

"Where were you staying in Fort Condor?"

Aeris couldn't see what this had to do with anything but answered anyway.

"Vincent owns a cottage there; his parents left it to him."

"Could I question you about the relationship with your father, Eric Gainsborough?"

"I guess so." Aeris replied.

"When did you first contact him?" Aeris thought about it for a moment.

"Near the end of February."

"Was this in Midgar?"

"No, Wutai. We had a holiday, so I went with some friends and my Mom and Dad to Wutai."

"When you say Dad, you mean…?"

"Matthew Gast." Aeris said assuredly.

"I see. Did you know Eric Gainsborough was in Wutai?"

"Yes. Some it before Vincent had given me this telephone number, but I never called him. When I got to Wutai I wasn't even sure if I was going to try and contact him."

The lawyer looked at her for a moment, thinking. Then he said,

"What sort of problems did you have with Eric Gainsborough?"

"I… it was at my birthday, March 23rd. I had invited Eric to come to the party I was having. I had told my parents he was coming but… he and Dad had a fight."

"About what?"

Aeris hesitated. The lawyer said,

"I remind you that you are under oath." Aeris glanced up at Matthew who nodded reassuringly. She spoke slowly.

"They were… arguing about me and my mother."

"What was said?"

"Objection, your honour. This hardly seems to be relevant and it is distressing my client." Joseph Carter interrupted. The judge looked at Aeris and nodded.

"Objection noted. Please keep to the point."

The lawyer seemed put out but continued.

"Very well. Miss Gainsborough, you claim that my client contacted you last week. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was at Vincent's apartment and the phone rang. It was Tifa, telling me that Cloud had gone missing. My mobile phone rang so Vincent started to speak with Tifa."

"Can you tell me who has you mobile phone number?" The lawyer asked.

"Marlene Wallace, Mike Lucas-"

"Who?" The judge asked.

"Marlene is Barret Wallace's adoptive daughter. She introduced me to the Turks. And Mike Lucas is my agent. The only other people with my number are Sephiroth Ancient, the Turks, my friends and my Mom and Dad."

"Is it possible that any of those people could have given the number to someone else?"

"No. I asked Marlene and it's against the policy of Midgar Media Ltd to give out artist's numbers. And my friends and parents wouldn't do it." Aeris insisted.

The lawyer asked,

"So, your mobile phone rang…?"

"And the person on the other end asked if it was Aeris Gainsborough. I said yes and asked who it was. He said that I knew who it was and asked how Eric Gainsborough was doing. I asked if it was Palmer and he said it was and told me that he wanted money. I said I wasn't giving him anything and he said that he had Cloud."

"And then?"

"He said to tell Vincent to hang up on Tifa. He… he knew that Tifa was on the phone but I hadn't said anything. He gave me instructions on where to leave the money and then hung up."

"What did you do then?"

"Vincent and I went to Barret's Café and told Barret and Tifa what had happened. Palmer rang my phone again told me that we were being watched, and so were Yuffie and Reeve. After that Tifa and I went to the bank."

"Did you return to the café immediately?"

"No. Tifa took the money back to the café and I went to the hospital."

"Why?"

"… To see Eric Gainsborough. I knew that he had been in contact with Palmer and I thought he might know where he was. He didn't and I went back to the café." Aeris said.

* * *

The questioning continued like this for what seemed like hours. Eventually she was told she could go and sit back in her seat. Vincent took her hand.

"You did well."

"God, that's scary."

Vincent was summoned next. He told them what had happened honestly, showing them his extensive injuries. After that Eric Gainsborough was summoned. Aeris sat up to listen. He spoke about his dealings with Palmer and how he had contacted Aeris. Joseph Carter said,

"One last question, Mr Gainsborough. When Aeris saw you at the hospital, the day she went to he bank, was that the last time she saw you?"

Eric looked across at Aeris and then shook his head,

"No. I saw her last Wednesday at the hospital." Aeris' group of friends all glanced at her, include Vincent. They didn't know about this.

"What did you talk about?" Mr Carter asked. Eric stared at the edge of the box. "Mr Gainsborough?"

"She… she told me that Palmer had been arrested and that Cloud Strife was alright."

"Is that all?"

"No. She also told me that she wanted no further contact with me."

"Why is that?" Mr Carter asked. Eric didn't reply. Mr Carter turned and said,

"Aeris, could you come and clear things up for us?"

She stood and walked to the front.

"Why did you tell Mr Gainsborough?"

"I told him to stay away from me, my friend and my family."

"Why?"

"Because he is the reason that all of this happened. If it hadn't been for him, Vincent and I wouldn't have been attacked in the car, Cloud wouldn't have been kidnapped and injured and none of this would have happened. Told him that as soon as he was physically able I wanted him to leave Midgar."

"Did he say anything in reply to this?"

Aeris nodded and said coldly, looking at Eric.

"He asked me not to do this, because he was my father."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I already had a father and he wasn't him."

"Thank you, Miss Gainsborough. Please sit down."

Barret was summoned after Eric. His story was the same as Aeris and Vincent's apart from the fact that he told the judge about Palmer's threat against Marlene and Tifa. Yuffie and Tifa both spoke and then Reeve. The Judge looked at him in interest.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr Woodman. I believe that you have quite a way with technology."

"Yes, your honour. Whilst we were in the café I sent a virus email to Palmer's computer system. This bought us a few minutes which we used to email Marlene Wallace. I also made a tracking device, which I planted on the bag of money that Aeris gave to Palmer."

"I see. Miss Wallace, would you join us please?"

Marlene sat in the box, looking calm. Joseph Carter said,

"When you received the warning email from Mr Woodman, what did you do?"

"I went straight to Mike Lucas, Aeris' agent. We both agreed that they wouldn't joke about something as serious as this so we got a member of our security to dress up casually and walk past the café to see if they were in there. As soon as he confirmed this we met with our head of security, Heidegger. He contacted the police and they started searching for Palmer. They found the frequency of Reeve's tracking bug and followed it straight to Palmer. I believe you know the rest."

They had been in court for over 5 hours before the evidence was all shown and all of the witnesses had been spoken to. The last witness was Palmer himself.

"Mr Palmer, did you have contact with Eric Gainsborough?"

"Yes, I did. He came to me for money, last year."

"And did you in any way threaten or physically harm him?"

"No, I did not. I am a businessman, not a thug." Palmer said calmly. Aeris squeezed Vincent's hand and he squeezed back.

"Have you ever contacted Miss Gainsborough?"

"No. I don't know who it was but someone has obviously used my identity to fool her and her friends."

"And you confirm this under oath?"

"I do."

Joseph Carter took his turn to question Palmer.

"Mr Palmer, while you claim that you had nothing to do with the kidnapping, we have full evidence that had possession of the money that Miss Gainsborough was relieved of and Mr Strife has already identified you as the man who injured him."

"Mr Carter, I believe that Mr Strife admitted to having being administered an amnesiac inducing drug. How does he know it was me?" Palmer pointed out. Cloud stiffened but Tifa shook her head. Mr Carter moved on.

"What about the fact that Eric Gainsborough identified you as taking the charm bracelet, evidential item B?"

"Eric Gainsborough suffered severe head trauma. He could have easily confused me with someone else." Palmer replied.

"And the police officers who arrested you at the building where you were found to have Miss Gainsborough's money?"

"Someone could have planted it there."

Someone made a noise of disbelief and the judge glared around the room.

"Silence, please. Mr Carter, continue." Joseph Carter was no fool. He decided to play the trump card.

"So you swear that you had no involvement with the injury of Miss Gainsborough, Mr Valentine, Mr Strife, Mr Gainsborough or Mr Winters?"

"Correct." Palmer said, with a satisfied smile. Joseph Carter crossed to his table and took a large brown envelope from the surface. He looked at the judge, Palmer and then turned to the jury.

"Your honour, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I would like to present one final piece of evidence."

"Go ahead, Mr Carter." The judge said, leaning forward in interest. Palmer paled considerably and the lawyer had tensed visibly.

Mr Carter reached into the envelope.

"I have here a police file confirming that Mr Palmer's DNA was found not only on Eric Gainsborough's clothing but also on Mr Strife's. I also have several photos taken from police files showing Mr Palmer in the area of Fort Condor the day that Aeris and Vincent were injured. I also have a written statement from a technology expert at Midgar Police Station who found several phone taps originating from the building where Mr Palmer was arrested. On top of that I have laboratory confirmation that an item of Mr Palmer's clothing was found traces of Cloud Strife's blood and a knife with James Winter's blood on it, abandoned behind the government building where Mr Palmer was found."

He handed the envelope to the judge who examined the contents before passing them to the jury. Palmer had turned a sickly grey colour. Matthew leaned forward.

"Told you Joseph was good."

The head juryman stood.

"We would like to take a recess in order to discuss a verdict."

"Court will restart in one hour's time." The judge said. The jury filed out and Palmer started to talk frantically with his lawyer. Joseph Carter joined Aeris.

"Well done, Aeris. I think we're going to win."

"Crafty, holding onto the solid proof like that until the end, Joseph." Matthew said, shaking his hand. Carter grinned.

"You know me, I love a big ending. Well done all of you." James sank into his seat, clutching his stomach. Aeris reached into her bag.

"Do you want a painkiller?"

"I wouldn't say no." James said. Aeris passed him a couple of pills and Infalna said,

"Joseph, would it be all right if James left? I think he needs to see a doctor. If his wound has gotten infected…"

"Of course, go ahead. Is there someone who can take you?" Joseph said. Rude said,

"I'll take him, as long as someone calls me with the verdict."

"OK. Thanks Rude."

* * *

They had a cup of coffee in the courtroom café. Joseph Carter explained what would happen.

"Once the verdict is announced, assuming he's found guilty, the judge will sentence him. He's looking at having at least a twenty year sentence, not to mention he'll probably be giving everyone here money for trauma, personal injuries and the like."

"What if they don't find him guilty?" Aeris asked. Joseph Carter sighed,

"He'll be allowed to leave. If that happens we can demand a retrial, but with the evidence we've displayed today his chances of being let off are very slim."

Aeris sat back in her chair. Infalna stroked her hair.

"Are you OK, sweetie?"

"Yeah… just a bit… I don't know."

"Don't worry Aeris. You did really well in there." Yuffie told her. Barret nodded.

"We all did. And as soon as this is over, I vote we have a party. We definitely deserve it; we've been through a hell of a lot."

"Man with a hole in his head seconds that." Cloud said, with a grin.

* * *

As they trekked back into the room an hour later Eric touched Aeris' arm.

"Can we talk?"

"No. I said everything that needed to be said at the hospital." She said quietly before going to her seat.

The judge came out and they all stood. A piece of paper was passed to him by the head juryman. The judge read it and then looked down at them all.

"Today I have witnessed a case unlike any I have ever seen before. Mr Palmer, I am disgusted at what I have seen here today and am appalled at what you have done to these people. This court finds you guilty of all charges and sentences you to twenty years in prison. Further demands, such as monetary sums to pay for the injuries and trauma suffered by the opposition will be taken up at a private meeting. Case dismissed."

Aeris fell back in her seat as her friends cheered and started to talk excitedly. Vincent looked at her.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I am." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "I really am."

**(A/N: Yay! Palmer's gone! Joy! Now we have to start another plot cycle! Lol, I wonder how many we've gone through now. Never mind, please review and tell me what you think. Love ya loads, Katie.)**


	59. Sing

Chapter 59: Sing

_Baby, you've been going so crazy_

_Lately nothing seems to be going right_

_Solo, why'd you have to so low_

_You're soul_

_You've been waiting in the sun too long_

_But if you sing_

_Sing_

_Sing_

_Sing, sing, sing_

_For the love you bring won't mean a thing_

_Unless you sing_

_Sing, sing, sing_

_Sing – Travis_

_

* * *

_

The end of the year arrived, a month later. The concert was on that night, a Tuesday, and Aeris was terrified.

She had, as requested, written the song for the class. And they sounded _good_. But that didn't stop her thinking that nobody would like it and everyone would blame her for it.

They had divided into groups of the song. The instrumentalists and the singers. The singers were made up of Aeris, Yuffie, James, Sarah, Tom, Michael and Jenny. This left eight instrumentalists.

They spent the day decorating the auditorium. Yuffie and Bernadette were at the centre of it all and Aeris enjoyed watching them work. They worked well together, consulting each other on everything before making a decision.

"Aeris, can you get those flowers arranged around the stage?" Yuffie asked, gesturing at several flower arrangements. Aeris saluted her.

"Aye-aye captain." Yuffie laughed before turning back to Bernadette. Cloud was on stage, setting up the screen they had used for the Christmas concert. He smiled down at her as she placed the flowers along the edge of the stage.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Absolutely terrified. Couldn't be readier." She agreed. Cloud started to wire a plug, seated on the edge of the stage.

"So, what are you singing? I haven't seen the programme yet."

"I'm going an original one called _Accidentally In Love_. I also wrote Yuffie's, as well as the group one."

"Been busy then."

"Just slightly." Her wrist ached slightly and she rubbed it. She had had the cast removed just over a week earlier and it was still a little weak.

"What's Yuffie's called? It's a pity you're not doing one together again."

"I know, but we didn't have time really. Her song is called _Ironic_."

Cloud grinned and said,

"So… we've survived the first year of college."

"Don't curse it. We've still got four days to go." Aeris warned.

"I know. I just can't help but remember us as those innocent little kids who arrived here in September."

"Innocent? You?" Aeris mocked him. He grinned.

"Yeah, that's me. The first concert, in December. Before you and Vincent hooked up."

"Before _I'll Be There for You_." Aeris sighed.

"Before Palmer."

"Before Eric."

"Before insanity." Cloud said. Aeris laughed.

"Yeah. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

She crossed to the table where drinks had been set out. She bumped into James as she did.

"Sorry, James."

"No problem. Terrified?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Always am." He admitted. She smiled.

"How's your stomach?"

"Better. Got a lovely scar though. Want to see?" He grinned. Aeris laughed.

"I'll manage without, I think."

She sipped some water and sighed.

"James, I went to end the year on good terms."

"Same here. I know I screwed up on numerous occasions but I want to say sorry. I know it was wrong and everything. I just… went a little crazy."

"Join the club." Aeris said. James smiled.

"So we're friends?"

"Friends." Aeris agreed. James held up his arms.

"Do I get a hug?"

She laughed and hugged him. As she pulled away he winked.

"How about a kiss?" She gave him a look and he winked. "No? Maybe next time?"

"Don't push it, James." She warned with a smile, taking a drink to Cloud.

* * *

Vincent was sat in the Café, sketching quickly. Aeris smiled as she saw him. His arm was better now and the brace had been removed. He was still a little wobbly when walking but the more he moved the better his legs felt. Aeris got a coffee and joined him at the table. He kissed her.

"Ready for the concert?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Mom and Dad are going to meet us here."

"Good." Aeris looked down at the sketch and smiled. He had been drawing Tifa as she sat behind the counter with her book. Vincent pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Don't tell her. If she finds out I'm drawing her she gets nervous and goes into the back." Aeris laughed and crossed her heart.

"Promise."

Tifa came over with a coffee pot.

"Refill, Vincent?"

"Thanks Tifa."

"How's Yuffie doing?" Tifa asked, sitting down as Vincent hastily closed the sketchbook.

"Loving every minute. She's a born leader." Aeris told her. Tifa laughed and settled back with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Seen Elena and Reno?"

"Not since last weekend. They were fighting about something and Reno kept making her stop talking by kissing her. It's actually quite effective." Aeris told them. They all laughed at that and Cloud came in. He sat down next to Tifa and stretched.

"This concert is going to be great. Who do we know whose coming?"

"Well, Mom and Dad, your parents, you guys, El, Reno, Rude, Marlene, Mike and Tseng's got to go. Shera said she might bring Faith along." Aeris said, counting them off on her fingers.

Yuffie and Reeve arrived a few minutes later. Yuffie sat down and looked over at Aeris.

"How did you do it by yourself, Aeris? I'm sharing the work and I'm exhausted."

"You're doing a great job, Yuffie." Aeris assured her. She smiled.

"Thanks. The song is great, by the way."

"Which one? Mine, yours or the groups?"

"All three. I actually meant mine, but they all rock." Yuffie laughed.

Barret came out and yelled at Tifa.

"I'm not paying you to sit around, Lockheart! Get to work!" Tifa looked around the empty café.

"There's no one to serve."

"Not to point."

"Plus it's my break." Tifa pointed out. Barret checked his watch and shrugged.

"Fine. Looking forward to the concert, Yuffie."

"Thanks Barret. You're gonna love it! We've got nearly 800 people coming. I knew shamelessly advertising Aeris would pay off!" Yuffie grinned.

* * *

Yuffie and Aeris prepared for the concert at 7 that night. They waited in the changing room for the others. Yuffie paced the room in her yellow dress. She looked really good in it. Aeris herself was wearing a green dress, the same colour as her eyes. She had tied her hair back in a simple ponytail.

Bernadette came in, wearing a black dress. Aeris smiled at her. With her short, dark red hair and blue eyes, she looked great.

"You look wonderful, Bernadette."

"Thanks Aeris. There are some people outside who want to talk to you. Shall I let them in?"

"Sure… who is it?" Aeris asked, curiously. Bernadette smiled and pushed open the door. Elena, Reno, Rude and Tseng poured in.

"Had to wish you luck! You're going to be great." Reno grinned. Aeris laughed and then narrowed her eyes. The four of them were wearing their trademark blue suits, usually what they wore for performances.

"Why are you…? Oh no…" Aeris got to her feet in shock. Tseng smiled innocently.

"I had a word with Yuffie and Bernadette and we want to do _I'll be there for you_ as an opening number."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Aeris cried. Elena giggled.

"Right about now, actually."

"And you two were in on this?" She cried, turning on Yuffie and Bernadette who shrugged.

"Sure."

"Of course."

Aeris sank into a chair and groaned.

"Well, I'll have to won't I?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Aeris giggled, albeit slightly shrilly.

"OK… fine. I need to warm up. Does everyone else know about this?"

"The whole class does." Yuffie admitted. Aeris closed her eyes and then stood up.

"Warm up. And tea. I need tea."

* * *

The curtains were drawn across the front of the stage as the Turks and Aeris waited for the show to start. Aeris could hear the people talking and bit her lip. Elena smiled.

"Calm down. We'll be fine."

"How are you so relaxed?"

"I'm not. I just don't show it." Elena said, drinking from a water bottle. They heard applause as Yuffie and Bernadette walked out onto the stage. They listened carefully.

"Hi and welcome to the Midgar University Summer Concert. It's been hard work but we've got a great show for you." Bernadette began. Yuffie said,

"But before we begin, we've got a special treat for you. As you may know, one of our students recently released a song with the world famous Turks. And here, for one night only, to perform _I'll be there for you_ is Aeris Gainsborough and the Turks!"

The curtain opened as Rude and Elena began to hit the opening chords. Aeris didn't have time to look at the crowd before she launched into the opening verse.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke_

_Your love life's D.O.A _

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day_

_Your week, your month_

_It hasn't been your year but_

In perfect unison Elena joined in and they sang the chorus

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Because you're there for me too_

Aeris felt that little thrill she got every time she sang in front of a crowd, the feel of people smiling and enjoying her music. They reached her favourite part of the song and she sang her heart out.

_No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

_Seems you're the only one who knows_

_What it's like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with _

_Make it through all the mess with_

_Someone I can always laugh with_

_Even at my worst I'm best with you_

_Yeah_

She found him as she was singing. Sat in the front row, smiling at her. Vincent. She smiled as she and Elena sang the last line together.

_Because you're there for me too…_

The applause was _deafening_. Cheers and screams rang through Aeris' head as she hugged Elena.

"Thanks for making me do this." She whispered in her ear. Elena winked.

"No problem, honey. Come on; let's get the next guy on."

The concert was just as good, if not better than the winter concert. Yuffie was the last singer before the interval and Aeris was the first after. Yuffie winked over at Aeris as she began to sing the first strains of Ironic.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures_

_

* * *

_

They joined their friends for the interval.

"That was incredible, Aeris!" Tifa squealed, hugging her friend tightly. Aeris laughed.

"They told me about an hour before the concert was starting."

"Harsh! Still, you sang great. And you too, Yuffie, that song was so cool!" Cloud smiled and turned to Vincent. He kissed her.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks."

Infalna and Matthew greeted their daughter.

"You get better every time I hear you." Matthew smiled at her. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dad. I'm so glad you guys came!"

"Can't wait to hear your new song." Infalna said, kissing her. Aeris smiled.

"I hope you like it."

"Of course we will. And if we don't, we'll lie." Cloud said, smiling brightly. Aeris punched him lightly and returned to the dressing room with Yuffie.

* * *

Aeris took the microphone and smiled at the audience. Each artist was introducing their song so she said,

"Hi everyone. I'm Aeris Gainsborough and I'm going to be singing an original song tonight called _Accidentally in Love_. I hope you like it."

Someone cheered and Aeris laughed slightly, nodding to the technician for the backing track. The bouncy tune began to play and Aeris took a deep breath.

_So he said what's the problem baby__  
What's the problem  
I don't know__  
Well maybe I'm in love__  
Think about it every time__  
I think about it__  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it__  
How much longer will it take to cure this__  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love__  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me__  
But I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_  
Come on, come on__  
Turn a little faster  
__Come on, come on__  
The world will follow after__  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

Aeris had been nervous about this song, since it was quite different from her usual piano/guitar songs. She had spent an afternoon with Tseng in the music studio, playing around with the controls. But it was being well received. As the song ended they cheered her and she bowed.

"Thanks everyone. Enjoy the rest of the show."

* * *

When the time arrived for the final number, Aeris felt slightly sick.

"Yuffie, what if they hate it? Everyone will blame me!"

"Aeris, it's a great song. Why would they hate it?"

"I don't know!"

Bernadette grinned at her.

"They're going to love it. Come on, we want you to introduce it, since you wrote it."

"Stop springing things on me!" Aeris cried as they pushed towards the stage. The class settled around her, ready to start. Aeris smiled nervously.

"Hi everyone. This is the last song tonight and it's going to be performed by all of us. This is called _With a Little Help from my Friends_."

The musicians began to play as the seven singers lined up with their microphones. They had split the song to a boy/girl theme. The girls began.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

Then the boys sang.

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

Then they all sang in unison. To her delight Aeris couldn't her anyone yelling for them to get off the stage.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Aeris risked a glance across at Yuffie who was standing next to her. She caught her eye and Yuffie winked as she sang. So Aeris decided to take Elena's advice and calm down. After all, they'd worked hard at this concert. She was damn well going to enjoy it!

* * *

At Barret's afterwards, the air of excitement and happiness was contagious. Barret put the closed sign up and brought out an array of food and drinks.

"Figured we'd end up here." He said, putting down a plate of sandwiches. Infalna laughed.

"They must keep you in business!"

"Actually I think we stopped charging these guys in December." Barret winked.

Aeris was sat on the window seat with Vincent.

"I can't believe we got through the concert!"

"You were all wonderful." Vincent assured her. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you so much. What would I do without you?"

"I really don't know." He replied with a smile. Reno and Elena were talking quietly in the corner, little smiles on their faces. Reeve was talking with Cloud and Tifa. Yuffie went to sit with Aeris.

"Oh, my gawd, Aeris, it was so good! We rocked!"

"I know, it was so much fun! I don't know what I was so nervous about!" Aeris replied as Vincent got up.

After a while she saw him talking quietly with Matthew. They looked busy so she didn't want to interrupt. Instead she joined her mother.

"Honey, I can't believe how good you were." Infalna smiled, kissing her cheek. Aeris smiled.

"Thanks Mom. I'm so ready for the summer right now. We've got Vincent's graduation ceremony on Thursday. And then on Friday we can leave."

"Why don't you come to Kalm before you go to Fort Condor? It's on the way and we can spend a couple of days together."

"That sounds good." Aeris smiled.

* * *

Aeris and Vincent sat in the apartment late that night, with her head in his lap. Vincent stroked her hair idly.

"Tired yet?"

"A little. I'm kinda buzzed from the concert." Aeris replied with a smile. Vincent looked down at her and said,

"Aeris?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking… about what I said when we were in the garden in Fort Condor."

She looked at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to mention something."

"What is it?"

"I know where I want to marry you." Aeris sat up, staring at him.

"Where?"

"It's… it's the church where my parents got married. It's in Fort Condor. It's this tiny church, with stained glass windows and… and there are these flowers all around it. I haven't seen it in a while, so I don't know what condition it's in. But that's where I want to marry you." He said, almost hesitatingly. Aeris looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"That sounds perfect."

"It doesn't matter when. I could wait forever. But I want to do it there." Vincent told her. Aeris kissed him in reply.

"There. We'll get married there."

She rested her head back in his lap, a smile on her face, closing her eyes. His hand returned to stroking her hair. In a casual voice he said,

"If… if we're officially engaged then I suppose I should give you this." She opened her eyes sharply and saw his hand in front of her face, a ring lying in his palm. She stared at it for a moment and then up at him. He was watching her closely. She sat up, a smile brightening her face.

"Oh my god… Vincent…"

He took her left hand and slipped the ring on, kissing her fingers. She stared down at the ring. It was simple enough, a gold band with three jewels set on top. A diamond with an emerald on either side.

"It's so beautiful…" She whispered, feeling tears in her eyes. One leaked down her cheek and she brushed it away. Vincent kissed her.

"Aeris, I love you. More than I can tell you."

"I love you. I love you, Vincent." She replied, her voice choking as she kissed him. More tears slid down her face and she laughed, wiping them away. Vincent smiled, kissing her wet cheeks.

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it! I'm so happy!" Aeris laughed, pressing her face against his. He smiled too and held her close to him as she cried in joy.

**(A/N: It's official! They are engaged! WOOHOO! Hope it makes you go SQUEE because it makes me do it! Lol, please leave a review. Love Katie)**


	60. The Long Day Is Over

Chapter 60: The Long Day Is Over

_Feeling tired_

_By the fire_

_The long day is over_

_The wind is gone_

_Asleep at dawn_

_The embers burn on_

_With no reprise _

_The sun will rise_

_The long day is over_

_The long Day Is Over – Norah Jones_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Aeris woke and smiled as she saw Vincent sleeping beside her. She glanced down at her left hand, just in case, and saw the ring glinting in the sunlight. An irrepressible smile crossed her face and she let out a light giggle before getting up and going to the shower.

Vincent was making breakfast when she had dressed and dried her hair. He smiled as he saw her.

"You look beautiful." She glanced down at the faded jeans and t-shirt and smiled.

"OK…"

"You always look beautiful." He explained, handing her a plate of toast and eggs, with tomato sauce on the side. She laughed.

"You know me too well."

* * *

They walked hand in hand to the café. Everyone else was already in there, along with the usual rush of morning caffeine addicts. Aeris waited by the counter until the rush had died down whilst Vincent joined Cloud, Yuffie and Reeve. Tifa smiled.

"What can I get you?"

"Two coffees. Oh, and I'll try one of those cake things." She said, pointing at a cake. Tifa laughed and poured out her coffee.

"So, what are you doing today?" Classes had finished now and they had the day free.

"Not much. Thought I might hang out with you guys. I'm meeting the Turks later. We're getting fitted out for the premiere today." Aeris replied.

They sat down at the table and began to chat about their summer plans.

"We've got to make sure we hang out before we all go our separate ways." Reeve said. Aeris nodded.

"I know, we can't go the whole summer without seeing each other!"

"Well, let's organise a few days to hang out throughout the summer." Tifa suggested.

* * *

They had been sat down for nearly an hour when Cloud noticed. He was sat next to Aeris and had looked down to pour some milk into his coffee when he noticed her hand.

"Aeris?"

"Yeah?" she said absently, involved in a conversation with Yuffie.

"Is that new?" He said, seizing her hand and holding it up to admire the ring. Aeris smiled simply. Cloud stared at her for a moment and turned to Tifa.

"Look at this!" She glanced across and shrieked.

"Oh my god! Is that… Are you…?"

Aeris and Vincent exchanged a smile and Aeris nodded.

"Yes. We are." Yuffie screamed, seizing her hand to examine the ring.

"Reeve, look!"

"I already knew." Reeve grinned. They all stared at him.

"You did?" Aeris asked. Vincent looked at her.

"You remember the day I got my arm brace and Reeve and I went to the mall afterwards? He was helping to pick out a ring."

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Yuffie yelled at Reeve who looked quite frightened. Tifa beamed at Aeris and Vincent.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married!"

"We don't know when or anything. It's not like we're planning it for next week or something. This is more of a long term thing." Aeris explained. Tifa asked quickly,

"Can I be a bridesmaid? Oh, can I be Maid of Honour?"

"Hey, what about me?" Yuffie cried. Aeris stared at them both.

"Guys, did you not just hear what I said?"

"I know, but I want to clear it up!" Tifa explained. Yuffie nodded in agreement. Aeris sighed.

"Fine. But I really wanted Cloud to be my Maid of Honour."

"What!" Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie said in surprise.

Aeris laughed.

"Well, I've known him since forever and he's my best friend. Just because he's a guy…"

"I don't want to be a Maid of Honour!" Cloud exclaimed. Aeris smiled.

"Fine. I'm not making any decisions right now."

"What is everyone yelling about?" Barret said, coming out the kitchen. Tifa jumped to her feet and shouted,

"Aeris and Vincent are engaged!"

Every customer in the café looked over. Tifa smiled sheepishly as Barret's face cracked into a grin. He looked down at them in joy.

"That's great! Have you got coffee? Have some more coffee. Tifa, get them some more coffee!"

"Coffee. The solution to all of life's problems." Aeris said under her breath.

Aeris said goodbye at about 12 to catch the bus to the centre of Midgar. She was meeting the Turks at a building she hadn't been to and she didn't want to get lost.

The smile that had been fixed on her face since she left the café widened as she remembered her friend's reactions. She couldn't wait to tell Elena and the others.

* * *

She met Rude outside the building, coming from his car. He smiled.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Got some great news yesterday." She smiled. He looked over the top of his sunglasses.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I want to tell you all together."

"OK. Come on, let's see who's here."

Reno, Elena and Tseng were chatting with Mike when they went inside. Mike smiled at them.

"Hey guys. We were just discussing outfits. Do you want to go for the blue suits? Because Marie found this blue dress in the same colour which would look great on Elena. And she's got about fifty dresses for Aeris to try on!"

"Oh goody." Aeris laughed.

Mike left them in a lounge while he went to get Marie, the wardrobe manager. Rude looked at Aeris.

"So what's this news you've got for us?" He asked. Elena sat up in interest.

"News? Good or bad?"

"Good. Great." Aeris grinned. Elena laughed.

"Don't keep us in suspense."

Aeris grin widened and she held up her left hand. They stared at it for a moment and then Elena screamed. Since she was sitting next to Reno and he received the full blast, he winced in pain.

"Elena!"

"You're engaged!"

"Yes."

"When? How?" Elena cried, seizing her hand to examine the ring. Aeris wondered if everyone was going to do that.

"Well, Vincent asked me a while ago. When we were in Fort Condor. But we made it official last night."

"I'll bet you did." Reno said, winking. Elena turned, kicked him sharply and then turned back.

"Oh my god, that's so wonderful. You guys are made for each other. When is the wedding?"

"We haven't planned anything."

"Congratulations, Aeris." Tseng said warmly. Rude agreed and Reno, rubbing his leg in pain, said,

"Figured you two would end up getting married. Didn't realise it would be so soon though!"

Mike came back and looked around in confusion.

"I heard screaming."

"Aeris is getting married, Mike!" Elena said. Mike looked at Aeris for confirmation. She nodded, blushing. He smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful, Aeris!"

"I know." She laughed. Mike pulled out his mobile phone.

"I've got to tell Marlene! She'll be delighted!"

Aeris was reasonably sure that everyone in Midgar would know within the hour.

* * *

Mike really hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that Marie had fifty dresses. Aeris tried on dresses of every colour, in every design imaginable. Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena kept her amused by holding up scorecards on each dress.

They narrowed it down to five dresses. Aeris stared at them.

"I can't choose. I like them all."

"Go for the red one." Reno suggested. Elena elbowed him.

"Shut up. The blue one was best, Aeris."

"I like the green one." Tseng said. Aeris groaned.

"Gee, thanks for your help guys. OK, I'll go with the green one." Tseng smirked and Reno sulked. Elena glared at him.

"You only like the red one because its low cut."

"And that's a damn good reason to like it!" Reno protested. Aeris flushed and turned to thank Marie.

* * *

Vincent's graduation ceremony was the next day. They all went to see him. He was with his classmates, looking extremely serious. Aeris smiled at him and his expression softened slightly. When he was called up to receive his certificate, they all cheered as loudly as they possibly could. The ceremony was rather tedious but when it was finished Aeris rushed to Vincent.

"I can't believe you've finished! It's going to be so weird!"

"Nothing is going to change, Aeris." Vincent replied. Aeris shrugged.

"Maybe… but still!"

"Vincent Valentine?" They turned and saw a young man, with dark hair wearing a suit.

"Yes?" Vincent said, curiously.

"My name is Thomas Biggs. I'm from the Midgar Institution of Art. Your professor and I have been in contact for many years. The institute has been planning to do a display of promising artists and you were highly recommended. We had a look at your work and we'd like to do a display on your art."

Vincent's mouth fell open.

"A whole display? Just on my work?"

"Yes. We'd like you to think about it and contact us. It would take place some time this summer, for four weeks. It would be a wonderful opportunity for you to get feedback and to get some coverage in the art world." Biggs said, smiling. He handed Vincent a card. "Call us."

Vincent stared at the card in his hand as Biggs walked off. Aeris smiled at him.

"Vincent, that's amazing!"

"I can't believe it…" he said weakly. Cloud and Tifa came over and Aeris told them what had happened. Cloud grinned at him.

"Way to go, Vincent! You're heading straight for the top!"

"Congratulations Vincent! And what a day to get that on top of!" Tifa smiled. Vincent smiled slightly.

"It _has_ been a good day."

"And it's about to get better." Aeris smiled. Vincent looked at her and she said,

"I got a call from Joseph Carter this morning. Palmer's going to pay Tifa, Yuffie and Reeve twenty-thousand each. Barret gets fifty thousand because his business suffered. You, me, James and Cloud each get one hundred and fifty thousand Gil each."

Cloud started to choke on his drink. Yuffie, Tifa, Vincent and Reeve all gaped at her.

"150,000? I get that for getting my head bashed in? Someone hand me a crowbar!" Cloud spluttered. Tifa said,

"That's… I'll be able to pay off all of my college debts before I even leave! I'll have enough to take up martial arts professionally! Dad will be able to fit up the café ten times over!"

Aeris smiled and looked up at Vincent.

"You'll be able to paint full time. We'll all be able to pay for our tuition fees with plenty left over. It's going to give us a head start on work after we leave. I'll be able to write songs, Yuffie can do whatever she wants; she won't need to go back to her father's business. Reeve could work on electronics; Cloud could get into the film business, if he gets some connections."

They all fell silent, considering the thousands of possibilities. Then Yuffie grinned.

"Plus we're rich!" Reeve laughed and hugged her. Tifa promptly kissed Cloud, a little passionately. Aeris sighed. Money did strange things to people. Cloud looked around,

"This is great though. We could do pretty much anything."

"Hey, do you know what I'm going to do? Give some money to the music department. You know they've been trying to get enough money to get some new instruments." Yuffie said, looking at Aeris. Tifa nodded.

"Yeah. And there's the Grandia Disease Trust Fund. I'm going to give some money to that."

"Me too." Cloud agreed. Reeve smiled,

"I don't really know any charities. But I'll find one and donate."

They looked at Aeris and Vincent. Vincent said,

"There's a theatre in Midgar that's going to close without funds. That's where I'm going to donate some money." Their eyes turned to Aeris. She considered.

"I've been thinking. You know than Open Mic Nights? Well… last time we had one there was a girl who spoke to me. She wanted to learn how to play an instrument but couldn't afford the tutorage. So I was going to see if Midgar Media Ltd would help to fund a free music school at the weekends. We could get students from the university to teach them and with this money we could afford instruments and a venue. I think that's what I want to do."

Cloud smiled.

"How did I know that this would involve music somehow?" Aeris laughed.

"Hey, it's me. It had to one way or another. But I would have loved the chance to go to a music school like that."

"That's a great idea, Aeris." Yuffie smiled. Reeve nodded and then looked at his watch.

"The graduation party is starting. Are we going?" Aeris looked up at Vincent. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know this is the only one I'm getting, but I'd much rather get a coffee."

"I can handle that. Come on, let's go and gloat over our newfound fortunes." Yuffie smiled.

As they started towards the café, Aeris looked up at Vincent.

"This is going to be the best summer ever, isn't it?"

"It's starting to look that way." Vincent agreed.

* * *

Barret dropped a coffee pot when Aeris told him exactly how much he'd be getting.

"_Fifty thousand_? You're kidding me?"

"Nope." Aeris said, grinning at his reaction. Barret merely reached over the counter and grasped her in an enormous hug.

"That's incredible, Aeris! I can't believe it!"

"Join the club." Cloud piped up.

They sat around the table. Aeris looked around.

"I can't believe we're going to be apart this summer."

"It's gonna be weird." Cloud agreed. Yuffie pulled a face.

"An internship in Dad's business? Much rather be here."

"I'll come out for a couple of weeks. We'll be able to have some time together." Reeve told her. She smiled.

"That's something to look forward to!"

"I can't wait for my martial arts competition! We four can hook up in Wutai for a while." She glanced over at Aeris who smiled.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. We've got the premiere, and Vincent's exhibition. Plus, Mike wants me to write some more songs. Apparently he's had a few requests for my stuff. And he said he wants me to sing some more songs as well."

"Aeris the album, coming to a store near you!" Yuffie laughed. Aeris shook her head, laughing.

* * *

When they returned to the flat that evening, Aeris felt exhausted. She started to brew herself a cup of tea. Vincent put his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you, Aeris."

"I love you too." She replied, closing her eyes. Vincent kissed her neck softly.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"I wouldn't have said anything else." She whispered. She turned and kissed him. He hugged her tightly and she smiled.

"You know what? I can't wait to get to our cottage."

"I know."

"But we did tell Mom and Dad we'd spend a couple of days with them first."

"We'll manage." Vincent smiled. Aeris kissed him again.

"You're the perfect boyfriend. Fiancé. Can I call you that now?"

"If you want to."

"Wow. Vincent Valentine, my fiancé."

She kissed him again and then gasped, stepping back. Vincent stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't tell them! That we're engaged, I mean! I'd better call Mom; she'd kill me if I didn't tell her."

Vincent couldn't help smiling as Aeris dived for the phone.

**(A/N: Chapter 60… my god. This is twice as long as my longest story. Thank you for all of the reviews because we've now reached 300 reviews! I couldn't believe it when I saw that! You guys rock the world. Sorry for the wait, I started a new story and got a little caught up in it. Plus, I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter. But it's all sorted now and we can get moving on the plot. So Yay! Please leave a review. Love you all loads, Katie) **


	61. Come Away With Me

Chapter 61: Come Away With Me

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

_I want to walk with you _

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows_

_Knee-high_

_So won't you try to come _

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

_Come Away With Me – Norah Jones_

_

* * *

_

They spent the next week together and on the Friday, they gathered together for one last coffee from Barret's Café.

Cloud looked around at them.

"Well guys, we made it. Our first year – last in Vincent's case – is over."

"We survived!" Yuffie grinned. Aeris laughed.

"Not quite sure how. It was one heck of a ride."

"I'll second that." Vincent agreed. Tifa smiled around at them all.

"I don't think we did too badly. We all got a partner, two in Aeris' case, a truckload of cash, great exam results, a great summer to look forward to and some great new friends."

"And we only ended up in hospital, what, three times? I say go us!" Yuffie giggled. Aeris smiled.

"It was a tough year but mostly definitely worth it. I mean, this year was amazing! Sure, we got attacked by a madman, I found my real father, gained a successful musical career and got engaged, but who doesn't do that in their first year of college?"

They all laughed and then Aeris said,

"Seriously guys… couldn't have done it without you. Not trying to get all soppy on you, but I really do appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Cloud said putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her.

"And I know that for the next month or so we're going to be a little bit spread out, but I'm expecting postcards and holiday souvenirs from each one of you!" Aeris said, winking. Yuffie laughed and said,

"Well, me, Cloud, Reeve and Tifa are meeting up in Wutai. You're welcome to fly out."

"Love to but can't. I'm meeting music people over the summer and Vincent has his exhibition in two weeks." Aeris said, a little regretfully. Tifa smiled.

"Don't worry, Aeris. When we get back we're definitely going to hang out again."

"We'd better. Sorry to disappoint you guys but you're stuck with me for life." Aeris said, sipping her coffee casually. Reeve smiled.

"I think I speak for us all when I say we wouldn't it any other way."

* * *

Aeris and Vincent set off for Kalm early the next day, a Saturday. They were spending the weekend with the Gasts and moving on to Fort Condor on the Monday. With their money, they had decided to invest in a new car. Not that Aeris could drive, but it had seemed like a good idea. Come to that, she actually new very little about cars. But Vincent had let her pick which colour to have it in.

She flicked on the radio as they drove out of Midgar and looked out of the window at the passing countryside.

"_Here's a summer song for all you students!_" A cheerful song that Aeris didn't know began to play and she looked over at Vincent as he drove.

"I should probably warn you than Mom's going to want to kiss you when we get there."

"I think I'll survive." He smiled.

"I figured she'd give me a talk about how it's too soon and we're too young, blah, blah, blah… but she was actually pretty cool about it. Dad too."

"When a couple have been through as much as we have, I think we can honestly say that we can survive anything." Vincent said. Aeris laughed and looked out of the window again.

"You're probably right there. What more could we possibly face?"

"Let's not tempt fate." He said warningly. She smiled at him and he reached across, taking her hand in his as he drove with the other hand.

"We'll be fine."

* * *

"They're here! Matthew, they're here!" Infalna screamed as Aeris and Vincent knocked on the door. She hugged both of them with astounding strength and then seized Aeris' hand.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful! Come in! Oh, Vincent, you're so wonderful!" She seized him and kissed him before hugging him again. Aeris couldn't' help snorting with laughter at the look on his face.

Matthew emerged from the lab and ran to Aeris, picking her up and swinging her around as if she were a little girl.

"Aeris, you're home!"

"Dad!" Aeris hugged him tightly. Matthew kissed her cheek before hugging Vincent, in that way that men do, clapping each other on the back before stepping back and shaking hands.

"How are you Vincent?"

"I'm great, Matthew."

"Didn't waste any time in hanging onto our girl." Matthew winked. Vincent smiled.

"I'm not letting her get away."

"You'd better not."

"Still standing here. Able to hear everything you say." Aeris pointed out. Vincent smiled and took her hand. Matthew examined the ring.

"That's one heck of a ring, Vincent."

"Thanks. I got a little help picking it out."

"Talk later! We've got plenty of food prepared and we want to catch up with you two." Infalna said, pushing them towards the garden.

Over the delicious meal, they chatted. About Vincent's display, Aeris's songs, their plans for the summer, everything at once, and nothing at all. Aeris felt so relaxed it didn't seem quite plausible. Infalna passed her a drink.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" She asked, almost hopefully. Aeris smiled.

"Mom, I already told you on the phone. This is a long term engagement. No dates in mind."

"Yes, I just wondered if you'd changed your mind." Infalna said. Matthew laughed.

"Let's just keep the grandchildren on hold."

"Dad, there are _definitely_ no plans for children!" Aeris said, horrified. Vincent looked just as worried.

Infalna laughed at the looks on their faces. Matthew grinned at them and said,

"We know, we know… there is no way I'm letting my teenage daughter get pregnant."

"Although sometimes I forget that you're nineteen… you act very maturely."

"Well, the last year definitely made me grow up in a hurry." Aeris agreed. Matthew asked,

"Have you had _any_ thoughts about the wedding at all?"

"A few… we know where we're going to have it." Aeris said. Vincent nodded.

"The church where my parents got married. That's where we want to have it."

"That tiny place with the flowers?" Infalna asked. Aeris looked at her.

"You know it?"

"Aeris, I was Lucrecia's maid of honour. Of course I know it! Oh, that'll be a lovely place to get married." Infalna sighed.

Matthew went to the bookcase and took down a photo album. He flipped the pages until he one and showed it to them. It was of Lucrecia and Richard's wedding. They stood outside the church, with Infalna, Matthew and Eric. Aeris stared at it.

"Is that the church?" Vincent nodded and took the picture.

"They look so happy."

"They were. They loved each other more than you'll ever know." Infalna assured him. Vincent swallowed and nodded. Aeris took his hand and squeezed it.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine… I just wish I'd known them better."

"They would have been so proud of you. Especially your art. Lucrecia loved art."

"She did?" Vincent asked, surprised. Matthew smiled.

"Oh yes. She even tried painting a couple of times, but she wasn't very good."

"I think we've got one of her old paintings in the attic. I'll go up and find it for you." Infalna said, getting to her feet. Vincent looked very enthusiastic. Matthew smiled.

"You two go up. Aeris and I can have a chat."

* * *

Matthew and Aeris walked around the garden, admiring Infalna's work.

"She's really put a lot of effort in." Aeris commented. Matthew nodded.

"She loves it out here. It's relaxing, after spending a day cooped up in the lab." There was the jingle of a bell and Nanaki stalked out of the bushes. Aeris smiled and bent down. Nanaki raced to her and leapt into her arms.

"Hey, Nanaki!" She said, cooing over him. He purred, rubbing his head against her chin.

"Aw, you're so cute." She said, stroking his ginger fur. Matthew smiled.

"Looking forward to moving on to Fort Condor?"

"Oh yeah. Not that I don't love hanging out with you and Mom but it's going to be nice to have some me and Vincent time." Aeris said, putting Nanaki down where he rubbed his back against her legs.

They sat on the garden chairs, soaking up the warm sunshine. Nanaki lay on the grass, flicking his tail in satisfaction. A few minutes later they were joined by Vincent and Infalna. Vincent was clutching a small canvas.

"Look." He said, showing it to Aeris. It was a simple picture, of Fort Condor. Nowhere near the standards of Vincent but with a signature in the corner. Lucrecia Hojo.

"Oh my god…" Aeris said, admiring the picture.

"I know. It's so weird." Vincent said, scratching his head. Aeris smiled at him and he put his arms around her. Infalna and Matthew exchanged a smile.

"You could name one of the grandkids Lucrecia!" Infalna smiled. Vincent looked slightly nervous.

"We haven't discussed names at all."

"…Jessie." Aeris said, looking up at the sky. Everyone's heads snapped to look at her. Vincent blinked.

"Jessie?"

"I don't know… I just like the name. If we ever had kids I'd quite like to call one of them Jessie."

She caught his terrified look and laughed.

"Stop worrying! We don't have to even consider names for a very long time."

"Thank god…" Vincent said. Matthew looked relieved too. Infalna looked at Aeris.

"I've been married to him for 15 years and he _still_ gets nervous around subjects like this. This is what you're letting yourself in for."

Aeris glanced over at Vincent who was talking with Matthew and smiled.

"I think I can handle it."

* * *

The weekend passed quickly and on Monday morning Aeris and Vincent said goodbye to Infalna and Matthew. Aeris waved out of the car window and then turned to Vincent, who was changing gear.

"We made it through our first weekend with my parents."

"Now we can do anything." He said, smiling. Aeris laughed and asked,

"How far to Fort Condor from here?"

"A couple of hours, I should think. There aren't really any main roads, so it's a lot of country roads." Vincent said, making a left turn. Aeris settled back in her chair to enjoy the journey.

* * *

When they entered the cottage, Aeris couldn't help feeling as if the house had been waiting for them.

"Like it's been preparing for us." She told Vincent who smiled.

"Shall we unpack, or get some lunch?"

"Unpack! I'll do it!" Aeris said excitably. Vincent eyed her.

"Are you going to alphabetise everything?"

"Hey, don't take this away from me." She said seriously.

So Vincent brought things in from the car and Aeris excitedly organised them. It shows how much Vincent loved her that he let her do this. After about an hour and a half Aeris looked around in satisfaction.

"I love this place. It's perfect."

"And wonderfully organised." Vincent agreed. Aeris smiled up at him.

"Thanks. Hungry?"

"Starving. Shall we go to the pub?" He asked. Aeris nodded and then Vincent paused.

"Or… we could hang around here for a while." He said casually.

Aeris looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You want to?"

"I wouldn't mind." He smirked. Aeris laughed.

"Fine. We'll hang around here and then we'll go to lunch."

"Or dinner." Vincent suggested. Aeris winked.

"Let's see shall we?"

But Vincent didn't reply. Instead he scooped up Aeris in his arms. She squealed and then laughed as he carried her upstairs.

* * *

They spent the next few days lazing around the house. Vincent painted mostly whilst Aeris tended to the large garden. A few weeds had sprouted up. She pulled them out and made sure the other flowers were growing properly, checked that the trees had enough room, mowed the lawn and discovered the beginnings of a pond.

"I suppose someone started to build one and never finished it." Vincent said. Aeris looked at him.

"We could finish it."

"If you want to." Vincent smiled. The phone rang and Aeris said,

"I'll get it."

She went inside and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Aeris Gainsborough speaking."

"Aeris, its Mike."

"Mike! How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. Having a good summer so far?"

"It's wonderful. I'm in Fort Condor with Vincent."

"OK, well I rang about the music actually. When are you coming back to Midgar?"

"The weekend after next. Vincent's got an art display."

"Fantastic. I want you to record some songs." Mike said. Aeris said, in surprise,

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you only wanted to be a songwriter, but I really think you could make it as a singer. What do you think?"

"I… well, yeah. That sounds great, Mike!"

"Excellent! Marlene'll be over the moon. She's been begging me to try and get you to record some stuff."

"I'll thank her next time I see her." Aeris laughed.

"You'd better. Call me when you get back to Midgar and I'll book the studio for you."

"Thanks Mike, I'll see you then."

She hung up the phone and went back out into the garden. Vincent was sat on the bench, sketching idly.

"Who was it?"

"Mike… he wants me to record when we get back to Midgar."

"Aeris, that's wonderful!" Vincent said, hugging her. She laughed.

"I know! I'm so lucky…"

"Luck has nothing to do with it. You have talent." Vincent said. Aeris smiled, sitting beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're the best. You know that?" She said. He smiled, and carried on sketching.

Aeris looked up at the condor and said,

"I'm so glad we came here."

"Are you?" He asked.

"Yes. If you'd asked me to come away with you, to go anywhere in the world I would have said yes." She admitted.

"What about… the end of the world?" Vincent asked.

"I'd ask what time do we leave." Aeris smiled. Vincent laughed quietly and put his arms around her.

"Then you'd have made happier than ever I thought I could be." He told her.

**(A/N: Setting things up for the next chapter. Something might actually happen then! LOL, but I'm now on holiday for two weeks so I promise more chapters soon. Love you guys so much, the reviews are so kind. Leave me lots more so I can get writing again, hint hint! Lol, not subtle. Please review and I love you loads. Katie.)**


	62. All I Ask Of You

Chapter 62: All I Ask Of You

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wild-eyed fears_

_I'm here_

_Nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you'll need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

_All I Ask Of You – The Phantom of the Opera_

_

* * *

_

In books and stories, things always turn out exactly as you want them. In real life, however, things happen that you have no control over. Things that you'd really rather didn't happen. One of these things happened after Aeris and Vincent had been staying in the cottage for a week.

Aeris had been in the town doing some food shopping. When she got back to the cottage, she found Vincent hanging up the telephone with a worried look. She frowned, putting the bags on the table.

"What's happened?"

"The display… some of the work has gotten mixed up and the people running the show don't know which piece of art is supposed to be where. They want me to go to Midgar for a couple of days and help them sort everything up."

"You're kidding?" Aeris said in disappointment. Then she sighed.

"Well, I'll come with you."

"No, Aeris, there's no need. I'd only be gone for two days. Besides, you're supposed to be relaxing and getting ready for recording."

"But-"

"I insist. You stay here, write some music and relax. I'll go to Midgar, sort it out and then come back." he said in a firm voice.

Aeris smiled.

"OK. But you'd better call me."

"Whenever I can." He promised, kissing her.

* * *

So, an hour later, Aeris waved goodbye to Vincent as he drove away. With a sigh, she turned back to the cottage. Sitting in the back garden with her guitar, she idly began to write down ideas for lyrics.

Thoughts wandered through her brain, as they do when you're not occupied. Thoughts for songs, thoughts of her friends, thoughts of what it would be like to live here with Vincent once they were married, what the wedding would be like…

Aeris couldn't help smiling as she glanced down at the engagement ring again. It shone brightly up at her, reassuringly. Aeris noted down a line on her note pad.

_It is you I have loved all along_

She spent the rest of the day in the garden, strumming at her guitar and soon had an outline for a new song. However, as it began to grow dark she went inside to fix herself something to eat. As she was stirring the sauce in the pan, the phone rang.

"Hello, Aeris speaking."

"It's me."

"Vincent! Is everything OK? Did they fix everything up?"

"Not quite. A group of my paintings have ended up in Junon and we've got people trying to track them down. I'm so sorry about having to leave you like this." He sounded guilty and Aeris smiled.

"Don't be silly, these things just happen. When can you get back?"

"The day after tomorrow, assuming we get these paintings back by tomorrow. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine. Just making dinner and I've been writing some new songs."

"OK. Well, I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you. I'll see you soon." Aeris said, a grin spreading across her face as she hung up.

* * *

Aeris walked to the pub down the road after she had eaten. She and Vincent went every night after dinner, and had made a few friends. So she didn't see the harm in going for a little while. The bartender, Tom, smiled at her.

"What'll it be?"

"Just a coke, thanks."

"Your boyfriend not joining us?"

"No, he's had to go back to Midgar for a couple of days." Aeris replied, handing him some money for the drink. Tom pulled a face.

"That sucks."

"Yeah. But I'm sure we can manage three days apart." Aeris laughed. She sipped the drink and looked around. The bar was relatively empty that night. It usually got busy at about ten and it was only nine now.

Tom whistled cheerfully as he wiped a glass and placed it on a shelf. Then he paused and turned up the volume on the television. Aeris glanced up and smiled. Elena and Reno waved to the cameras, hand-in-hand.

"It emerged this morning that Reno and Elena of the Turks have started a relationship. And according to fellow band members, Tseng and Rude, it's about time!"

The camera closed in on Reno and Elena. El was laughing and said,

"It's all Aeris' Gainsborough's fault! We didn't even _think_ about going out until she stirred everything up!"

"Yeah, we're totally blaming her for this one." Reno winked.

The image changed to a picture of Aeris and the Turks in a recording studio, a clip from the documentary. Aeris and Reno were messing around with the mixing board, and grinning at the camera.

"Aeris is currently unavailable to comment on her matchmaking achievements, but will attending the premiere of 'Secret Life' at the end of August with the Turks and her new fiancé Vincent Valentine."

A picture of Aeris and Vincent walking through Midgar Park came up. Aeris didn't remember it being taken but then, she rarely noticed the press. They were very good at staying hidden.

"Oh my god…" Tom said, staring at her. She smiled and asked in a very casual voice.

"Something wrong, Tom?"

"Are you…? Are you Aeris Gainsborough?"

"Yup. Can I get some peanuts?" she asked, pointing to a packet of nuts. Tom laughed.

"What on earth are you doing in Fort Condor of all places? I thought you looked familiar but… wow…" he handed her the nuts and she smiled.

"Vincent and I wanted to get away from Midgar for a while."

"OK, that's it. You're going on the wall." Tom said. Aeris eyed him warily.

"I'm going where?"

"When anyone interesting comes in, we get a picture and they go on the wall." He pointed to the wall behind the bar. It was covered with pictures. Aeris smiled.

"I get to go on the wall? Really?"

"Sure. But first of all, you've gotta meet the boss."

He went into the office and spoke to someone. A tall man with red hair came out and smiled when he saw her.

"My god! Aeris Gainsborough… it's an honour. Love the song."

"Thanks…?"

"John Williams. Owner and manager."

"What do you reckon, John? One for the wall?" Tom asked. Jon nodded.

"Absolutely. Get the camera."

Within five minutes Tom had sent one of the workers running out to the camera shop to the print developed and framed. Aeris smiled as John returned from the office, carrying a copy of _I'll Be There For You_.

"I don't suppose you'd sign this? We could use it as a prize in the next pub quiz, and we'd definitely get a lot of people coming in if they knew we had this to offer!"

"Of course I will." Aeris said, signing the box. It was starting to get busy and Tom went back to work. John sat down with a drink, talking to Aeris.

"I thought you lived in Midgar?"

"I do. My fiancé and I own a cottage here and we wanted to get away for a while. But he's had to go back to Midgar on business."

"That's a pity… still, you're welcome here whenever. It's pretty exciting. We don't often get a celebrity around here!"

Aeris grinned at being called a celebrity. It felt so ridiculous to be called that, but she didn't mention the fact.

"Oh, I love it here. It's such a lovely town. I'm originally from Kalm, so I'm used to small towns. It's nice to be in one again."

"Bet it's a big change from Midgar." Tom said, refilling her drink. She nodded.

"Oh yeah. But I've got a nice group of friends in Midgar. They're in Wutai at the moment. And, of course, there are the Turks. They're great."

"What are they like in person?" Tom asked. Aeris laughed.

"Loud! Kidding, they're lovely. They argue all the time, but they never mean it."

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around. A group of girls her own age were looking excited.

"Oh my god, it's really you! Can I have your autograph?" one squealed. Aeris smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

After signing a lot of books, t-shirts, CD's and photographs, it had gotten quite late. Aeris got to her feet.

"I'd better be heading back. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure! Thanks again, Aeris." John said. Aeris waved goodbye to some girls and stepped out into the cold night air.

She walked along the main street of the town, wrapping her coat around her. It was definitely a lot colder there than it was in Midgar. Aeris shivered and started towards the street that led to the cottage. But as she did so she stopped. Someone had just crossed the road at the other end of the main street. It looked a lot like… Tifa?

Aeris hurried down the street but when she turned the corner there was no one in sight.

"This confirms it. You're going crazy." She told herself sternly, making her way back to the cottage.

* * *

She was woken by the telephone the next morning. She picked it up, still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Vincent… its 6:30 in _morning_…"

"I know. I've got a big problem." He sounded worried. Aeris began to pay attention.

"What's happened?"

"You know the church where we wanted to get married?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was supposed to be meeting with the priest tomorrow afternoon, at 3. But I won't be able to get back until Friday. The priest is an old friend and he really wanted to meet you. So would you-"

"Go and see him tomorrow? No problem. But you couldn't have called me at a reasonable time?" Aeris laughed. Vincent laughed, albeit rather apologetically.

"I just woke up and remembered."

"Did they find the paintings?" Aeris said, moving to put the kettle on.

"Some of them. The rest are being sent tomorrow. I wish I could come back sooner."

"Don't worry about it." Aeris assured him and then told him what had happened the previous night. He laughed at her and then she said,

"And then, as I was walking home, I thought I saw Tifa."

"Tifa's in Wutai."

"I know, I know… just insanity settling in."

"The fame has gone to your head." He teased gently. She laughed and said,

"That must be it. Anyway, I'll see you on Friday."

"OK. Love you."

"Love you more." Aeris laughed and then she remembered, "Oh, Vincent, can you remember where I put my blue dress? The dark blue one. I thought I packed it but I can't find it."

"No, I don't know."

"Ok, never mind. See you soon."

Aeris made herself coffee and toast before going to run a bath. After a relaxing half hour she dressed and went into the garden to write some more songs.

* * *

The next day, at 2:45 Aeris set off for the church. She knew where it was, Vincent had shown her. The priest lived next door, in a small bungalow. Aeris knocked on the door, feeling a little nervous. She wished Vincent was with her.

The door opened and a man in his late fifties looked out. He saw her and smiled.

"Aeris Gainsborough? Vincent Valentine's fiancée?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Vincent isn't here. He got called away."

"No, no, it's quite alright. Come in! I've been wanting to meet you!"

He sat her down with tea and biscuits and sat opposite her.

"I've known Vincent for some time. I married his parents, you know."

"I didn't know! Did you really?" Aeris smiled. The priest, Father Colin, nodded.

"Oh yes, Lucrecia and Richard. Lovely people, they really were. And when Vincent told me that he wanted to get married at the same church… well, I was so happy."

"It's a lovely church. I'm looking forward to getting married." Aeris smiled. Father Colin asked,

"Have you talked about a date?"

"No… we planned for a long term engagement, but to be honest we really haven't discussed it." Aeris told him.

They chatted for some time. When the clock struck four, Father Colin said with a smile,

"Would you like to see inside the church?"

"Can I?"

"I wouldn't have offered if you couldn't." The priest laughed, getting to his feet.

The two of them left the bungalow and walked to the pretty church. Father Colin smiled back at her and then pushed the doors open.

**(A/N: OK, another chapter out. I know I said this last tie, but I really do promise that something interesting will happen next time! Lol, doubt you believe my by this time but there you go. Anyway, please review.)**


	63. These Words

Chapter 63: These Words

_These words are my own  
Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
I try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration_

_But it's not coming easily  
Whoa oh..._

_These words are my own  
They're from my heart  
I love you, I love you  
That's all I got to say, can't think of a better way  
And that's all I got to say  
I love you_

_Is that OK? _

_These Words – Natasha Bedingfield_

_

* * *

_

Aeris felt her heart skip a beat. The church was beautiful. But she didn't see that. She didn't notice the light pouring through the stained glass windows, colouring the walls with different colours. She didn't see the flowers, arranged so wonderfully. She didn't see the decorations that had been put up especially.

What she did see was Vincent, smiling at her. What she did see was her parents gazing proudly at them. What she did see was Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Reeve, Barret, Marlene, Mike and the Turks standing in the pews.

And, as one might expect, she felt a little shocked. In fact she had to lean against the door, so shocked was she.

"What… I… what…" she took a deep breath and looked at Vincent.

"I thought you were in Midgar!"

"I was. I came back." he said calmly.

"What's going on? You're supposed to be in Wutai!" She said, staring at her friends. Vincent stepped forward and took her hand.

"Aeris, I want to marry you. Here. Now."

Aeris stared at him. She mouthed wordlessly. Vincent smiled.

"I nearly lost you in that car accident. I could have lost you to Palmer. And do you know what I realised? I can't lose you again. I don't want to wait, Aeris. I don't want give you a chance to get away. I want to marry you."

Aeris let out a shuddering breath and blinked.

"I... Vincent…" he looked at her solemnly, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Aeris… I can't do it. I can't lose you. You're the only thing in this whole world that is worth living for and if, for any reason, you went away… I can't..." he said, so quietly she could barely hear him.

Aeris had taken in an extremely large amount of information in those two minutes. And the pressure caused her to burst into tears. Vincent looked slightly alarmed but took her other hand.

"Aeris… I…"

"Yes." She sobbed, quietly. Vincent blinked.

"What?"

"Yes. Let's do it. Let's get married." Aeris whispered. Vincent swallowed hard and then his face broke into a smile.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I can't lose you either. I don't want to be sensible anymore; I just want to be with you. I want to get married."

He kissed her and everyone cheered. Tifa, Elena and Yuffie rushed forward and said,

"Come on! We've got your dress already!"

"What? Dress? What?" Aeris said, confused. Vincent smiled.

"Go on."

She let herself be dragged through to another room where her three friends started talking at once.

"Did you guess?"

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Come on, your dress is here."

"Wait!" Aeris cried and they all looked at her. "What is going on? You're supposed to be in Wutai."

"Well, before we left, Vincent asked us to be back for today. He's been planning this for a while. He organised everything!" Yuffie grinned. Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, we've got a reception ready and everything."

"And he asked us three to pick a dress. Only we didn't know your size he got us one of your dresses, you know, the blue one. We got your size and picked you a dress!"

"Then he made sure that the Turks were free for today."

"And he called your parents to get them here!"

Aeris felt slightly faint. Tifa smiled and took her arm.

"Look. We've got your dress. Do you like it?" Aeris looked over and her mouth fell open as she saw the dress.

It was white, of course. The skirt was layered and went all the way to the floor. The top part of it was decorated with tiny stitched flowers in the fabric, thin straps over the shoulders. A pair of white shoes, also with stitched flowers, were placed next to it and a veil was on a table.

"My god, it's so beautiful." Aeris murmured. Yuffie grinned.

"I'm so glad you like it. We had such a hard job picking one. You are NOT easy to buy for, you know."

Aeris turned to look at them. They were all dressed in bridesmaids' dresses of pale pink. Tifa frowned slightly.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I'm great. I'm more than great. Just… in shock." Aeris admitted. Tifa smiled.

"No problem. Here, a thermos of Barret's very own coffee." Aeris laughed and took the cup.

"I love you guys so much it's unbelievable."

"Good. Now get dressed!" Elena said, pushing her towards the dress.

* * *

Yuffie, Tifa and Elena had all brought hair products, make up and various other pieces of beauty equipment with them. Once Aeris was dressed Tifa gave her a manicure whilst Yuffie put on her make up. Elena busied herself doing her hair, curling it so it fell in soft curls down her back, before pinning some up.

"So Vincent organised everything?"

"With a little help from us. But basically, yeah, he did everything." Tifa said, polishing her nails.

Aeris, who had been in a state of shock, suddenly realised what was going to happen. She was about to get _married_.

"I'm getting married…" she said, in shock. Yuffie grinned.

"Finally sunk in, has it?"

"Not quite. I think I need more coffee."

"No more for you. We don't want you twitching all the way through the ceremony." Elena said. The three girls stepped back and looked at her in satisfaction.

"OK, get those shoes on." Tifa said. Aeris did so whilst Elena fixed the veil in place. Her three friends smiled.

"Wow…" Tifa said. Aeris turned and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened.

She didn't believe for one moment that it was her looking back. It couldn't be. The person she saw in the mirror was so… beautiful. Yuffie touched her hand and passed her a bouquet of pale pink roses. There was a knock at the door and Infalna came in. She took one look at Aeris and promptly burst into tears.

"Mom!"

"Oh my god, you're so beautiful! Look at you! You're getting married!"

"You're telling me this?" Aeris smiled. Infalna sniffed and hugged her.

"When Vincent told us that he wanted to do this, I couldn't believe it. But here you are!"

"I know. I can't believe this is happening!"

The door opened and Matthew came in. He kissed Aeris and said with a smile,

"They're waiting. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I am." Aeris said, feeling light headed with excitement.

She had been ready for a long time and she hadn't realised it until then.

* * *

Vincent stood nervously at the end of the aisle. Aeris had gone into the room over forty-five minutes ago. How long did it take to do hair and make up? He _knew_ he shouldn't have let those three get their hands on her.

Cloud tapped his shoulder.

"You OK, man?"

"Nervous. I'm not so sure this is such a good idea anymore."

"Of course it is. It's perfect. You know women, they love this surprise romance."

"But Aeris isn't just any person. She's… _Aeris_."

"Damn right she is. And since she hasn't got any brothers, I feel obliged to tell you that should you hurt her in any way, I'm going to have to kick your ass." Cloud said lightly. Vincent eyed him.

"OK. Fine."

"Just as long as we're clear." Cloud said. The music started and Vincent felt his heart jump into his mouth. Cloud grinned and whispered to him before heading towards the back of the church to join the other groomsmen,

"Good luck."

Vincent's eyes were fixed on the end of the aisle. Yuffie appeared first, with Reeve, smiling brightly. When they reached the end of the aisle, Elena and Barret appeared, both beaming happily. Then Cloud and Tifa walked down, looking excited.

Everyone stood as the bridal theme began to play. Vincent stood, frozen with anticipation. And then… there she was. They had chosen the perfect dress for her. A thin veil fell over her face, but even from here he could se the slightly nervous smile on her face. Vincent felt a similar smile spread across his face. Slowly, she and Matthew walked down the aisle. When they reached the end, Matthew kissed her cheek. Vincent took her hand and smiled. She returned the smile and her eyes brightened with tears, but she didn't let them fall.

"Ready?" he asked quietly.

"All my life." She whispered back and they turned towards Father Colin. He beamed at them and then began.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony…"

* * *

The ceremony as simple. Aeris wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They reached the vows and they faced each other. When Vincent slipped the wedding ring onto her finger, Aeris felt like crying again. But she didn't. She didn't ever want to cry again.

"Vincent Valentine, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Father Colin asked.

"I do." Vincent said quietly. Aeris smiled.

"Aeris Gainsborough, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She replied.

"Then, in the eyes of god and in the presence of everyone gathered here, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may ki-"

But Father Colin didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because Vincent had already lifted the veil and kissed her. Cheers echoed around the church. Infalna had broken into tears and was being comforted by Matthew.

Aeris and Vincent turned and walked down the aisle, clutching each other's hands. They went with Father Colin to a small side room where they signed a marriage register. Father Colin winked at them.

"The plan worked out well then?"

"Perfectly, Father." Vincent said.

* * *

When they left the church, Aeris found a car waiting for them.

"Where are we going?"

"The reception." Vincent said mysteriously. Aeris eyed him.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see when we get there." He replied. Aeris laughed.

"Tell me!"

"No. Come on." He opened the car door and she climbed in.

As the car drove off, Aeris looked at him. He was watching her.

"Is everything OK?" He asked. She smiled.

"Everything is perfect. You're perfect. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wasn't about to give you a chance to get away." He said, a slight smile spreading across his face.

Aeris sniffed and then laughed.

"Don't, I'll start crying again!"

"Cry all you want. It's your wedding day; you can do whatever you want." Vincent told her. Aeris smiled.

"You're incredible. You really are."

"I do my best."

"Now tell me where we're going!" Aeris said, pushing his arm. Vincent smiled and said,

"Look out of the window."

Aeris turned and looked out. Vincent leant over her shoulder and said,

"There. That's where we're going."

"Where?"

"Right there!" Aeris stared out.

"I don't…" then her eyes widened. What she saw from her window was the Condor carving. She turned to stare at Vincent.

"On the Condor?"

"An outdoor reception. What do you think?"

"I think I just fell in love with you again." She smiled. Vincent kissed her again and whispered,

"I love you. So much."

"Love you more." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Not possible."

* * *

When they arrived at the Condor, Aeris had another surprise. Because there were already a lot of people gathered there. They started to applaud when she and Vincent got out of the car. Aeris blinked in surprise as she saw people from college, some people from Midgar Media, Shera, Cid and their baby, and what looked like most of the population of Kalm.

"Is there anything you didn't think of?" She asked Vincent who considered.

"I think I got everything. Is this OK?"

"It's amazing… you, Mr Valentine, are the perfect man."

"Glad to hear it. You're stuck with me for life now." He said, with a smile. Aeris laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much!"

"I have a reason for it." Vincent said, kissing her.

The rest of the people who had been at the church arrived a few minutes later and Aeris and Vincent went around to everyone, greeting them. This took quite a while and eventually Vincent guided Aeris to a long table.

"Come on. We've got a few speeches and then food."

"I have to make a speech?" Aeris said, horrified. Cloud grinned.

"Just a little one. We'll excuse you since you didn't know about it."

Once everyone was sat, Cloud got his feet and they fell silent.

"Hey everyone. You probably already know, but I'm Cloud Strife and I'm the best man. Although, Aeris originally wanted me as her Maid of Honour. So it's probably a good thing that we sprung this on her and she didn't have a chance to dress me up in one of those lovely pink numbers."

He gestured at the bridesmaid's and everyone laughed. Cloud continued.

"This wedding is probably one of a kind. Because not only are Aeris and Vincent absolutely perfect for each other, but the bride didn't even know she was getting married until a couple of hours ago. I expect that once she's gotten over the shock, she'll pound us all into little pieces, but let's take advantage of her good mood to get her to make a speech. Ladies and Gentlemen, Aeris Valentine!"

Aeris got to her feet, her heart racing. She smiled weakly.

"Um… hi. OK, I have _nothing_ prepared, so just go with me here." Some laughter and Aeris grinned.

"Well… first, I suppose I should say thank you to these people," she gestured at the people sitting along the table. "Because they just made my day. I don't think anyone has ever had better friends. Because I've put them through a lot lately, and they're still here."

She took a deep breath and looked down at Vincent, who was sat beside her.

"But most of all… I want to thank you, Vincent. Because you're the most amazing, wonderful person I have _ever_ met. And knowing that I get to share the rest of my life with you, that you're going to be there for always is just… I can't think of the right words. So… thank you."

She sank back down and kissed him. There was warm applause and cheers and she laughed. Vincent smiled slightly and got to his feet.

"Hello. You know who I am, so an introduction isn't really necessary. And anyone who knows me well, will be aware that I'm not a public speaker." Yuffie snorted in laughter and Vincent gave her an irritated look. She apologised and he looked around.

"Aeris is the one who has a way with words. Hence why she writes songs and I paint. But I wrote this part myself. These words are my own and they're from the heart. I love you, Aeris. So, before we all went our separate ways for the summer, I met with Cloud, Yuffie, Reeve, Tifa and Barret, and told them that I wanted to marry you. They helped me to organise everything. Because I don't want to spend another moment without you."

Aeris stared up at him, her breathing shallow and her heart swelling with joy. Vincent looked rather nervous.

"Is that OK?" he asked. Aeris laughed and stood to kiss him again. As they kissed Cloud called out,

"I think it's OK!"

Aeris and Vincent laughed slightly and sat down. Waiters appeared, carrying plates of food. Aeris looked at Vincent.

"It's OK. It's very much OK."

"Glad to hear it. Chicken?"

* * *

After they had eaten, Aeris and Vincent split up to go and greet people. Aeris went to see Mike and Marlene, and found to her surprise, Sephiroth Ancient there too.

"You look gorgeous." Marlene smiled, hugging her. Aeris laughed.

"Thanks Marlene. Isn't it incredible? I can hardly believe it!"

"Congratulations, Aeris." Sephiroth said, with a miniscule smile. Aeris smiled and hugged him. He seemed rather surprised but she didn't care.

"Thanks so much for coming, all of you. I'm so glad you're here."

Shera and Cid were her next set of people to speak to. She smiled down at Faith who was sleeping.

"Oh, she's so beautiful…"

"It's a lovely reception." Shera smiled. Aeris grinned.

"Thanks, Shera." They were joined by Tseng and Bernadette. Aeris hugged them both.

"Hey you guys! Having fun?"

"Great reception, Aeris." Bernadette smiled. Aeris laughed.

"Don't tell me, I had nothing to do with it!" Tseng smiled and said,

"So you didn't suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. Those guys did really well at keeping this secret."

It was then she noticed something rather strange. Tseng and Bernadette were clasping each other other's hands. A smile spread across her face.

"Are you…?" They looked at each other and both went a little red. Aeris squealed and hugged them both.

"Wow! When? How?"

"We'll tell you later. Go on, go and talk to people." Tseng said, pushing her on. She laughed.

"OK, but you are _not_ getting away without telling me everything!"

* * *

It was the best day of her life. The reception carried on into the night. When the sun had gone down, flaming torches were lit, casting a warm glow over the crowds. Aeris and Vincent were talking quietly when Mike approached.

"Aeris?"

"Yes?"

"Sephiroth and I were just wondering if you'd mind having your photo taken. The press have been hanging around in the town for ages and they said they can get a couple of pictures they'd leave."

"Of course, no problem." Aeris replied, with a smile. Vincent took her hand and they went to the crowd of reporters who had flooded up the hill.

Flashes went off, but for once Aeris didn't care one bit. Vincent had his arm around her and was whispering to her quietly. She smiled as he said,

"Guess where we're going after this?"

"Where?" she asked curiously, not noticing the photographers. Vincent smiled slightly.

"The Icicle Inn. I remember you told me that you used to go there when you were small."

"You mean… our honeymoon is at the Icicle Inn?" Aeris said, in disbelief. Vincent nodded and asked,

"Is that OK?"

"That's perfect…" Aeris smiled and kissed him again. The cameras started to flash all over again and Vincent laughed slightly as the reporters started to yell questions.

"Come on. I want another dance." He said, pulling her hand slightly. The reporters groaned but Aeris called to them.

"Give me a break. It's my wedding day!"

* * *

After they had danced several times, Vincent went to ask Infalna for a dance. Aeris sought out Tifa and said,

"OK, Mike and Marlene have been dancing all night. What's with that?"

"Oh, they're going out now. Kinda makes sense, doesn't it?" Tifa said dismissively. Aeris smiled and sat down with her friend.

"How was the martial arts competition going?"

"I just got through to the finals. I'm flying back out tomorrow." Tifa grinned. Aeris smiled.

"Wow. Good week for everyone, I think."

"Looks like it, Mrs Valentine. Tell, me what does it feel like to be married?" Tifa said, holding a breadstick out in the manner of a microphone.

Aeris glanced out at Vincent, who was talking with Infalna as they danced. The light from the torches fell over him. His dark hair shone, and the little smile made his face seem to light up. His dark eyes glinted happily. Aeris smiled slightly and looked back at Tifa.

"I just don't have words."

**(A/N: Don't worry, it's not the end just yet! See, if I have this thing where I can't just end a story anywhere. I like to have it at a good number, so this will probably end on Chapter 65. Unless I manage to start another new story arc, but it's not likely I'm afraid. So I'm thinking about having another proper chapter and an epilogue. If anyone's got suggestions, feel free to give them to me in the form of a review!)**


	64. Unwritten

Chapter 64: Unwritten

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost tasted it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_Speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourselves in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_

* * *

_

_Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield_

There was a feeling of intense excitement. Cameras went off and reporters were smiling with their microphones.

"The atmosphere here is incredible! Everyone is excited, waiting for the arrival of Rufus Shinra and Kelly West, stars of tonight's premiere, _Secret Life_! And that's not all, because not only are the Turks joining us but we're also going to be seeing, fresh from her honeymoon, Aeris Gainsborough. Except now we're calling her Aeris Valentine!"

Kelly and Rufus arrived, arm in arm and waving excitedly. They stopped to talk to the reporters, the usual stuff about how excited they were about the film, praising their colleagues. Another car drew up and the Turks climbed out, in their blue suits. Reno and Elena held hands as they waved, signing autographs and talking to the reporters.

A third car arrived and everyone started to scream as the door opened. A young man, in his early twenties stepped out. He wore a smart suit, his dark hair falling to his collar. His dark red eyes glinted strangely, but he was smiling. He held out his hand and the woman in the car took it as she stepped out. Dressed in an elegant green dress that was the same gorgeous shade as her large eyes, her light brown hair tumbled down to her waist in beautiful curls. She was stunning and the smile on her face only made her more so. A diamond ring and golden band rested on her ring finger.

"It's her! It's Aeris!" People screamed. She laughed and waved, still holding hands with her husband. A reporter said excitedly,

"Aeris, Vincent, how was the honeymoon?" they turned to the camera and smiled. Aeris replied,

"It was fantastic, I loved it. I'm so excited to be here!"

"When did you get back?" someone else shouted.

"Yesterday morning." Aeris replied.

The Turks came over to greet them and Reno winked at Aeris.

"You look hot!"

"Hey, she's married." Elena said, elbowing him. Aeris smiled and looked up at Vincent. Another reporter called their names and they turned. James grinned at them.

"Hey. Can I get a picture?"

"Depends. What story are you going to put with it?" she asked teasingly. James laughed.

"Good stuff only. I promise."

Aeris and Vincent stood for his photo and then moved down the red carpet towards the doors to the building. They stood at the door and waved one last time before entering.

* * *

The door to Barret's Café opened. If you looked around, at a glance you would see nothing particularly unusual. University students talking, working, laughing. The enormous black man behind the counter laughing with a customer, the pretty waitress pouring coffee.

And if you looked over at the corner table, you'd see a group of students, clearly friends talking. Three males and two girls. The waitress unties her apron and goes to sit with them. One of the boys puts his arm about her shoulders, smiling cheerfully.

And this was what Aeris loved. Being anonymous for a while, just another student in one of Midgar's many café's. Tifa smiled at her,

"Only one week left. Scared?"

"Terrified! We're going out into the big wide world." She laughed in reply. Vincent smiled slightly.

"It's not that bad. I've been out here for three years now."

"Well, you're going to have to look after me, because if you leave me by myself I'm going to freak out!" Aeris warned him. Yuffie snorted and said,

"I can just Aeris running around screaming in terror, running in front of cars and scaring people in the streets!"

"Hey!" Aeris said, swiping at her.

They all laughed. Yuffie said quietly,

"I told Dad I'm not going back to Wutai."

"What did he say?" Aeris asked.

"Well, once he was done with the shouting part he asked exactly what I intended to do if I wasn't going to go and work for him. So I told him that I was going to be working for Midgar Media and he became delighted and started planning ways to incorporate the two companies."

"A true businessman!" Tifa laughed. Yuffie grinned.

"Yeah. Plus, I think we'll get on better if we're not on the same continent. And he's delighted that I'm moving in with Reeve too. He thinks he's a 'wonderful young man with many prospects'." Reeve started to laugh uncontrollably and started to choke. Cloud whacked him on the back until he stopped.

"Don't know about the 'many prospects' part. I'm happy enough working at Midgar Electronics for now!" Reeve said.

Aeris looked over at Tifa.

"And you're starting your own Martial Arts school here in Midgar."

"Joint with Zangan. He's been so great, I don't know what I'd do without him." Tifa agreed.

"You'll be great. Although, your wonderful talents as a waitress will be missed." Cloud said sincerely. Tifa laughed and said,

"Dad'll find someone else easily enough. There are always some students looking for part time work."

Yuffie looked over at Aeris.

"And what about you? Where are you headed now?"

"Music stuff. Mike's still on at me to produce an album."

"And you don't want to?" Tifa said disbelievingly. Aeris shook her head.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to. It'd be great. I just… I always thought that I'd be a songwriter, not a singer. But, hey, I might give it a shot. If I crash and burn I've got enough cash to migrate somewhere for a few months!"

"You'll be amazing. You always are." Vincent told her. She smiled up at him and chuckled.

"You have to say that. You're my husband."

"I know. But I mean it." He said frankly.

Aeris' mobile began to ring and she answered.

"Aeris speaking."

"Only me."

"Hey Reno, what's up?"

"I kinda need your help with Elena."

"Reno, what did you do now?" Aeris sighed. He sounded mortally offended.

"I didn't _do_ anything! She's being ridiculous!"

"What happened?" Aeris demanded.

"Well, she was trying on this new dress and she asked me if I thought she looked fat. So I looked at her and before I could say anything she started screaming at me and stormed out!"

"Reno, you NEVER look at a woman when she asks if you think she's fat!"

Everyone at the table made agreeing motions.

"Well what do I do?"

"Go and buy her chocolates. Now! Tell her you love her, etc. and then take her to dinner somewhere romantic. Go, man, for the good of the city!" She said, jokingly. Reno snorted.

"OK. See you later." Aeris hung up and shook her head.

"For goodness sake, when we got those two together I didn't realise it was going to be a permanent job _keeping_ them together!"

"They'd be perfect if they weren't both so energetic. They're always finding new ways to annoy each other." Yuffie agreed.

Barret brought a pot of coffee over and started to refill their cups.

"Ready for graduation?"

"Can't wait!" Yuffie said, drinking her coffee. Tifa said,

"Marlene said that she and Mike can definitely come to the graduation, and to the party afterwards."

"About that – are you sure you guys wouldn't just rather go to the university's party? I mean, I'm OK with you coming here but…" Barret suggested. Cloud said,

"It just that we spent the best days of our university experience here. We started out here. It seems sort of fitting that we end it here as well."

"Yeah. It was our second day, wasn't it Cloud? We agreed to meet here. In fact… that was the first time I saw you." Aeris said, looking at Vincent.

"See? It was the beginning of an era and this is the ending." Yuffie put in. Barret held his hands up.

"OK, no problem. I'll sort everything out."

"You're the best, Barret." Reeve smiled.

Aeris sniffed and Cloud looked at her flatly.

"Are you going to start crying again?"

"Crying _again_?" Tifa asked curiously. Aeris looked aloof.

"There's no shame in being sad about this."

"There's shame in running into my room to make sure that I've still got your email address, because you're scared we'll lose contact. Despite the fact we've been friends since we were midgets." Cloud pointed out.

"Hey, I was freaking out! I'd just had my last one-on-one and I was emotional."

Cloud sniggered and Aeris kicked him under the table. He winced, clutching his bruised shin.

"Boy, you're mean."

"You're only just figuring this out?" Reeve asked. Aeris stuck her tongue out. Vincent smiled at her and she laughed.

"OK, I'll stop. Come on, we should be celebrating! We survived university. If that doesn't deserve a celebration, I don't know what does!"

"Hey, we've still got a week to go. Let's not tempt fate." Tifa warned. Yuffie snorted.

"A week? Come on, what could possibly happen in a _week_?"

* * *

The graduation ceremony. Standing in alphabetical order, all dressed in graduation robes, feeling uncomfortably warm, the students waited to take their certificates. It seemed to take forever. Once the certificates were received a student, chosen by the professors, was supposed to make a speech. The student who had been chosen this year was Cloud Strife.

Aeris sat with a smile on her face as Cloud approached the podium. He cleared his throat and smiled at his classmates.

"Hi. I'm Cloud Strife and I've been asked to say a few words about today. But… today isn't really what's important. We haven't spent the last three, four years preparing for today."

He looked around and then said,

"We're preparing for tomorrow. For the future. I don't know what sort of future it's going to be, for any of us. And I'm not going to stand here and make predictions. Because it's not my choice. It's up to you, what you want to do. Our futures are like a book that hasn't been finished. Our endings are unwritten. So when we leave this place, we're going to start writing whatever future it is that we want. That's what we've spent this time preparing for. Each of us can go out and write out plans and hopes for the future and I know each of us can achieve our dreams and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Because we're unwritten."

Warm applause and Cloud stepped back down to his seat. He grinned at Aeris as he sat down and she stuck her tongue out.

At the end of the ceremony, an enormous cheer went up. Aeris pushed through the crowd, found Cloud and hugged him tightly.

"We did it! We actually did it!" she squealed.

"I know, Aeris! My god, I never thought this day would come!" Cloud grinned. Aeris laughed and shrieked as Yuffie threw herself through the crowd and hugged her so tightly her ribs started to ache.

After many tears, hugs, kisses and cheers the group moved, with their families towards Barret's café. Tifa laughed when she saw it.

"Wow, Dad! Way to go!" the café was decorated with banners and balloons and looked incredible. Barret grinned.

"It's not everyday my little girl graduates!" he said, hugging her tightly. Marlene hugged her sister too.

"Congratulations, Tifa! I'm so proud of you!"

Aeris looked around at her friends. Yuffie was hugging her Dad, Reeve was talking with his parents, who despite being divorced, had both agreed to come for the occasion. The Turks were all talking with Mike and Barret. Infalna and Matthew smiled at their daughter and hugged her.

"Well done, Aeris. We're so proud of you."

"I can't believe I made it…" Aeris laughed.

Matthew and Infalna looked at each other Matthew said,

"We bought you a present. A graduation present." Aeris grinned.

"Ooh, presents! What is it?" Matthew went into the backroom of the café and emerged with a guitar case. Aeris' mouth fell open as she snapped the case open and stared at the guitar inside.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!"

"Handmade, one of a kind. Especially for you." Infalna said, squeezing her daughter's shoulders. Aeris squealed and hugged her parents tightly.

"You guys are the best! I can't believe it!"

Vincent was also subjected to hugs from her parents, not that he seemed to mind too much. Whilst he was talking to them Aeris examined her new guitar. Rude came over to look and whistled.

"Wow."

"Isn't it incredible?" Aeris said, poring over it in admiration.

"Looks it. But how does it sound?" Aeris eyed him.

"Is that a very non-subtle way of getting me to play?" he put on an innocent expression.

"Maybe."

Aeris laughed and took the guitar out. She started to play a quick tune, plucking the strings and grinning at the perfect sound coming from them. She laughed as Cloud came over and said,

"Check you out! Cool guitar, Aeris."

They sat down around several tables that had been pushed together, plates piled high with food, drinks all around. Barret grinned.

"Who wants to make the toast?"

"I already did my public speaking." Cloud said. Yuffie shrugged.

"I'm just a loudmouth. I don't say anything work hearing!"

"I talk all the time, someone else can do it." Aeris said quickly. Reeve shrugged.

"I don't know what to say."

All eyes fell on Tifa. She glared around.

"No fair. I had my mouth full."

"You snooze, you lose. Get talking." Yuffie said shamelessly. Tifa snorted and looked around.

"Uh… well… good three years. We're all still breathing. Well done us. Cheers!" she lifted her glass.

"Short but sweet." Marlene said cheerfully, raising her own glass. They all knocked their glasses together and fell into cheerful talkativeness. Aeris sat between Cloud and Vincent, moving from conversation to conversation. Vincent touched her hand.

"Everything OK?"

"Everything is perfect. I'm kinda sad, but really happy at the same time. It's weird." She told him, laughing. Vincent smiled.

"And this is only the beginning. Things can only get better."

"Here's hoping!"

"Oh, things will definitely be getting better for you, Aeris. I've got four interviews lined up and I want you in the studio first thing on Monday morning to record a song." Mike told her, from across the table. Aeris stared at him.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Don't care which song, you choose. This is just a sound test, so you can do what you want. I also spoke to Alyssa Raven. You know her?"

"Of course I do!" Alyssa Raven was a singer from Wutai. Aeris loved her sound. Mike grinned at her.

"She's requested an Aeris Gainsborough original."

"You're _joking_!"

"I don't joke about things like this. 10:30, Monday, be there. Alyssa will be meeting us there."

Aeris simply stared at him across the table. Cloud waved a hand in front of her eyes but she didn't move.

"We've lost her." Cloud said, biting into a sandwich.

* * *

Monday morning arrived and Aeris went into the recording studio, her guitar case over one shoulder, her lyrics book in her other hand. She smiled at the receptionist who grinned and pointed her towards a room.

Aeris opened the door and looked in. Mike grinned at her.

"There she is. Aeris, this is Alyssa Raven." Aeris put down her guitar and book and shook hands with the young woman, who smiled brightly.

"It's great to meet you Aeris. I've been so nervous about meeting you!"

"You've been nervous about meeting _me_? Why?" Aeris said, genuinely surprised. Alyssa laughed.

"Well, you're such a good songwriter! I'm a little intimidated."

Mike laughed and looked at Aeris.

"Got a song picked out?"

"Of course. I've been practising all weekend."

"Well, I'll let you to chat whilst I get things sorted in the tech room." Mike said. Alyssa and Aeris sat down and Alyssa said,

"Mike said you just graduated."

"Yeah, last Friday."

"Midgar University?"

"Yeah, Music and Literature." Aeris confirmed. Alyssa smiled and said,

"Ready to break into the music business. Although it looks like you've already got one foot in the door."

"I've been _extremely_ lucky." Aeris confirmed.

Alyssa glanced down at her left hand and grinned.

"I heard you were married. You're so young!"

"I got married two years ago, after my first year at university." Aeris smiled. Alyssa looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a long term engagement, but my husband sort of made it this big surprise. He basically told me to show up at the church and when I got there I found everyone waiting, with my dress all ready and everything."

"Oh my god, that's so _romantic_." Alyssa sighed. Aeris laughed and nodded.

"Vincent's a romantic guy, at heart."

Alyssa laughed and then said,

"OK, so Mike told you that I wanted a song."

"He did, yes."

"Got any ideas?" Alyssa asked. Aeris opened her lyrics book and took several sheets of paper out.

"These are the ones aside for you to look at. There are a couple of my old songs in there, ones I wrote a while ago, but some of them are brand new. Your choice."

Alyssa flicked through the sheets in amazement.

"These are amazing."

"Thanks, I-"

"Aeris, we're ready for you now." Mike called. Aeris smiled and picked up her guitar.

"OK."

She took a seat in the recording booth and they set to work.

**(A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long. No excuse, I just felt so uninspired to write it. Stupid writer's block. And also, I got a temporary ban. This chapter was ready over a week ago. Anyway, one more chapter to go. I'll try to get it out quicker than this one. But I have been working on an idea for the last chapter, so you'll get a bit of a surprise there. Please leave a review, love you all loads. Katie.)**


	65. My Final Fantasy

Chapter 65: My Final Fantasy

_I know you_

_I know that_

_You have always been beside me waiting_

_I know that_

_You were there_

_Yes, you were_

_You were always with _

_Me_

_If you know_

_What it takes_

_To find me a place inside_

_I know that _

_I will stay_

_If you want _

_Me someday_

_It is inside of me_

_It's everywhere I go_

_As long as you are there_

_It is easy to see _

_You're my fantasy_

_My Final Fantasy (To Aeris' Theme) - Lyrics by Kat097, music by Nobuo Uematsu_

_

* * *

_

The audience started to applaud loudly as the show's music began to play. A stunning woman with dark red hair and a dazzling smile lifted a microphone to her mouth and smiled into the camera.

"Good evening and welcome to _Talk with Tina_! I'm your host, Tina Macarthur and joining me tonight is, and I can barely believe this myself, Aeris Valentine!"

The cheers from the crowd were deafening as Tina moved over to a pair of chairs. Already sat down was Aeris. She smiled brightly as Tina shook her hand.

"Aeris, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic. I'm so excited to be here!" Aeris laughed. Tina smiled.

"Well, we're excited to have you here. Now, you're staying here in Junon. How do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, everyone is so friendly. It's my first visit here and I've been doing the whole tourist thing, going around the see the sights." Aeris said.

Tina laughed and said,

"OK, your album is coming out tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"_Terrified_." Aeris admitted. "I never planned to be a singer; I had my heart set on just being a songwriter. So it's a little weird to be releasing my own album. I'm excited though, I really hope people like it."

"What sort of songs are on there?"

"I don't have a particular sound, I do a bit of everything. Guitar, saxophone, piano, it's got everything. I'm also trying to learn the drums, but I don't seem to be getting anywhere fast with that!"

Appreciative laughter echoed around the studio. Tina smiled and said,

"So, you graduated from University a year ago. Still in contact with your friends?"

"Of course! They'd kill me if I didn't stay in contact. My best friend, Cloud Strife, is directing a movie next year."

"You're best friends with Cloud Strife?" Tina seemed impressed. Aeris laughed.

"Oh yeah, we've been best friends since we were in diapers. And in turn, he's dating one of my other best friends, Tifa Lockheart who's running a Martial Arts school in Midgar. And Tifa's sister, Marlene, just married my manager, Mike. My other friend Yuffie is working at Midgar Media, so I see her a lot in the studios and she's dating Cloud's old roommate. So there's no way I could lose contact with any of them!"

Tina smiled.

"What have you been up to for the last year?"

"I've spent a lot of it touring and meeting with other artists. I've had a few requests for songs, so I spend a lot of time writing music and stuff like that. But right now I'm looking forward to getting home to be with Vincent."

"Vincent Valentine, your husband, he doesn't tour with you?"

"No, he's got a lot of commitment in Midgar. He's an artist and the Midgar museums love his work, so he spends a lot of time there. But we're talking on the phone for hours everyday and I try to get home at weekends." Aeris explained. Tina grinned and said,

"What are you going to do next?"

"Promotional work mostly. Getting the album out there and hoping and praying that it sells! But I'm mostly sticking to Midgar. I'll be flying out to a few major cities, like Wutai and Mideel but I really went to settle down for a while." Aeris said, smiling at the thought.

Tina leant in, as though conspiring with her.

"OK, you and Vincent have been married for four years now. Any sign of kids on the horizon?" Aeris flushed slightly and said,

"We haven't really talked about it. We've both been so busy it just hasn't been the right time."

"OK, we won't embarrass you again. But tell us, what do you think of Vincent being voted the second sexiest man in Midgar?"

Aeris burst out laughing.

"I thought that was great! He was so embarrassed, especially when I framed the article and hung it up in our living room!"

"You didn't!"

"I did. He glares at me every time I bring it up! But I think Rufus Shinra deserved to win that one." She winked and Tina laughed, as most of the female audience cheered and whooped. Aeris grinned.

After composing herself, Tina said,

"So, you've worked with The Turks, Alyssa Raven, Shelley Jackson and The Avalanche. Do you still keep in touch with them all?"

"Not really. Mostly we speak through our managers and stuff, except for the Turks. I'm pretty close with them. They're the best, they really are." Aeris said, smiling fondly. Tina checked the piece of paper with her list of questions and grinned.

"OK, your album has fifteen songs on it, including _I'll Be There For You_. Is that your favourite song?"

"I can't pick a favourite! I love all of them!" Aeris cried but Tina shook her head.

"No, come on. One of them has to be your favourite."

"I really don't have one. All of them are really special and they're all so different you can't compare them." Aeris protested.

"OK, OK. No more. And now you're going to perform one for us?"

"Yes, I am." Aeris grinned. Tina smiled and asked,

"Which one?"

"The one I named the album after. It's written especially for Vincent." Aeris admitted.

"Oh, that's so sweet! OK then, Ladies and Gentlemen, fresh from her new album, we've got Aeris Valentine singing _My Final Fantasy_!"

Aeris rose and moved over to the microphone. She was about to start singing when…

… The tape paused.

Yuffie, Reeve, Tifa, Cloud and Vincent all groaned and protested but Aeris stuck her tongue out.

"No! It's embarrassing!" she said but Cloud wrestled the remote off of her and pressed play. Aeris pulled a face and went into the kitchen of the apartment in Midgar. She had done that interview two days ago, but it had only been aired last night and since Tifa, Reeve and Yuffie had all missed it, Cloud had recorded it for them.

She poured herself some coffee and glanced over at the television. The camera panned over her face, showing her best angles. She pulled a face. It really was embarrassing. She always avoided watching herself on television and reading articles about herself. It hadn't stopped Infalna creating a small shrine at her parent's house, books filled with newspaper clippings, videotapes filled with interviews and performances.

Vincent joined her in the kitchen kissing her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah. It's too embarrassing to watch."

"You performed well."

"But still…" she gestured at the screen and shuddered. Vincent smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She smiled and kissed him before sipping her coffee and pulling a face. She'd only arrived in Midgar that morning and as the tape ended she said,

"Let's get to Barret's. I really need his coffee. I'm telling you, you just can't get the same coffee anywhere else."

"Hey, you're a superstar. You should throw a tantrum and have it flown in." Yuffie laughed. Aeris chuckled.

"My head isn't that big yet. Give it time."

* * *

Barret looked up as the gang entered and grinned.

"Wondered when I'd be seeing you lot." Aeris moved forward and hugged him.

"I missed you, Barret!"

"Missed you too. By the way, you still owe me for your college tab." He winked at her.

"Oh probably, we stopped paying after the first week." Cloud said, as they sat down at the counter. Aeris was about to reply when someone tapped her shoulder. A college student, about eighteen years old smiled nervously.

"You are who I think you are, aren't you?"

"Depends who you think I am." Aeris smiled and the student blushed.

"Aeris Valentine?"

"Yup, I am." Aeris laughed and shook her hand. The student grinned and dug in her bag.

"Hey, can you sign the CD? I literally just went out and bought your album!"

Aeris stared at her.

"You bought my album? Really?"

"Of course!" Aeris squealed and hugged the shocked girl. "Oh my god, thank you! I was terrified that no one would buy it!"

The girl smiled and handed her the album. Aeris looked at her.

"What's your name?"

"Terri."

"OK…" Aeris wrote a message and handed it back to her. "Thank you _so _much for buying it!"

"Thank you for signing it!" Terri smiled and laughed. "I have to go tell my friends! I just got hugged by Aeris Valentine!"

She rushed off and Aeris turned back to the counter, grinning widely. She noticed the others trying to stifle laughter and stuck her tongue out.

"What?"

"You probably scared the living daylights outta the poor girl!" Yuffie snorted. Aeris shrugged.

"I don't care. She bought my album!"

Barret put a cup of coffee in front of her. Aeris took a sip and moaned.

"Oh my god, that's good coffee. I'm telling you, this is the best coffee ever. There is nothing to compare to it." Barret grinned and set down a plate of doughnuts. Yuffie grabbed one, bit into and shouted as a blob of jam squirted onto her shirt. Everyone started to laugh as she stormed off to the bathroom, shouting, "_Every single time_!"

Aeris picked up her mobile phone as it began to ring.

"'Ello?" she said, through a mouthful of doughnut.

"It's Mike. Got a special request for you and Vincent." Aeris swallowed and wiped her sugary mouth.

"What is it?"

"Midgar Tonight wants to do a joint interview with you both. You don't have to answer now, and I've got to run to a meeting. See what Vincent says and I'll call you tonight."

"OK, thanks Mike. I'll ask him."

She closed the phone and looked over at Vincent.

"Hey, husband?"

"Yes, wife?"

"Mike wants to know if we'll do a joint interview for Midgar Tonight." She said, sipping coffee. He considered her and then asked,

"Do you want to?"

"It's up to you. I really don't mind. Of course, we'll get all the questions about our private life and everything."

"True… but it could be interesting." Vincent said thoughtfully. Aeris smiled.

"We'll say yes then?"

"Yes, might as well."

Aeris drank some more coffee and then smiled as she noticed the board behind the counter. This was where Barret kept his important notices and things. There was a picture of them all after graduation, grinning brightly.

"Nice picture." She commented. Barret glanced at it and smiled.

"Hey, you guys were my best customers."

"Despite the fact we never paid?"

"Hmm. But I get loads of students in, asking if you really used to hang out here."

Aeris laughed and looked around the café.

"Wow. So many memories." She commented. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. Like over there, that's where Vincent slammed James into the wall."

"And that seat is where James bled all over the place after getting stabbed in the stomach." Tifa said, gesturing at a chair.

"That table over there? That's where Reeve put together that tracking thingy so we could escape from the psycho who was trying to kill us." Yuffie said casually.

"Good times." Aeris nodded solemnly.

There was a moment of silence and they all snorted with laughter.

* * *

Aeris wandered along the brightly lit paths of the university. She was going to call in on Shera in the music room. She wore a pair of sunglasses, not to avoid being notice, but because the sun was beating down gloriously.

She walked up the familiar steps to the music building. How long had it been since she'd last been here? A year, maybe a bit more. And yet it seemed exactly the same. She felt like she could have been going to class for the first time.

She glanced in the door to the music room. The students were off playing their separate instruments or singing, or writing music. Aeris smiled and knocked on the door. Shera glanced up from her desk and her jaw dropped.

"Come in!" she mouthed. Aeris smiled and opened the door, pushing her sunglasses up on her head. Shera crossed and hugged her.

"Aeris! How are you?"

"I'm great Shera, but look at you!" Aeris said, admiring the bump on Shera's stomach. "Faith's expecting a sibling?"

"Yes, in about three months." Shera smiled, glowingly. She turned to get the class' attention but had no need. They had all stopped to stare in utter amazement that an international star had wandered into their music class.

"Class, I expect you already know, but this is Aeris. She was a student of mine before she shot to fame."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Shera." Aeris grinned. "Hey everyone."

"OK, everyone back to work. I'm sure Aeris will do autographs afterwards." Shera laughed, sitting down.

Aeris sat beside her and smiled.

"How's it going, Shera?"

"It's wonderful. We've had so many people join up the music programme."

"I can see. This has got to be twice the size of my class." Aeris said, glancing around.

"I heard you singing on that television show the other day. That was a gorgeous song." Shera commented.

Aeris smiled.

"It's a special one. I wrote it on my honeymoon." Shera dug around in a drawer and pulled out a copy of Aeris' album.

"I bought it this morning before work." she teased. Aeris laughed and glanced at the cover. It was a simple one of Aeris sat in a garden with her guitar. She was barefoot, dressed in jeans and summery top, her hair falling free. She was leaning with her arms folded on the guitar, looking straight at the camera with a slight smile on her face. Across the top of the album was Aeris' name and across the bottom, in a swirling elegant script was the title of the album 'My Final Fantasy'.

Aeris pulled a face and quickly put a piece of paper over her face on the album.

"She keeps staring at me!" Shera laughed and said,

"Sign it?"

"Sure."

She took a pen and wrote

_To Shera,_

_ You helped to get me where I am. I never would have come this far without you and it means so much to me that you believed I could make it. _

_ Love Aeris Valentine_

Shera sniffed and dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh, Aeris, don't! I'm incredibly hormonal!" Aeris hugged her old teacher quickly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine. Come on, I can see you're wanted for autographs." Shera said, gesturing at the dozen or so students hopefully holding pieces of paper and pens.

* * *

Tifa and Cloud walked through the streets of Fort Condor, hand in hand through the warm sunshine. It had been two months since Aeris' return and she and Vincent had gone to Fort Condor to spend some quality time together.

"It's so nice here." Tifa commented. Cloud nodded and grinned at her,

"Do you think we should have told them that we were coming to visit?"

"Oh, they'll be OK. It's not like we've never randomly shown up on their doorstep before." Tifa said dismissively as they approached the door of the cottage and knocked.

A moment later the door swung open and Vincent glowered out. His face lit up.

"Thank god you're here!"

"What's happened?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"Who is it?" Aeris shouted, storming downstairs. She grinned and hugged them both tightly. "Tifa, Cloud! God, it's so good to see you!"

"What's going on?" Tifa asked warily.

Aeris and Vincent glared at each other.

"This fantastic 'artist' got paint on my guitar!" Aeris snarled.

"_You_ left it under my canvas." Vincent replied angrily. Tifa and Cloud exchanged a glance as Aeris snapped,

"Well, you can clean it up, because I'm not going to!"

"Fine. But I'm not going to wash up those cups that are growing mould."

"They're your cups!"

"It's your guitar!" Vincent replied sharply.

"It's your paint!" Aeris shot back.

They glared at each other for a moment and then Aeris smiled at her bewildered friends.

"Tea? Coffee? If I'd known you were coming to see us I would have gotten some more food in."

"Did you get the train out?" Vincent asked as they went into the kitchen. Tifa nodded warily and Cloud said,

"Yuffie and Reeve say hi, by the way."

"Say hi to them for me." Aeris smiled. Vincent nodded. "And me."

"Can I just say hi from 'Aeris and Vincent' or does it have to be 'Aeris says hi' and 'Vincent says hi'?" Cloud grinned.

Aeris and Vincent glanced at each other and then turned away, with noises of irritation. Tifa sighed,

"How wonderful married life is." Aeris snorted and Vincent raised an eyebrow saying,

"It can be overrated at times."

"At which times?" Aeris asked dangerously and he narrowed his eyes.

"Times when your wife leaves her guitar under your canvas."

"If you were more careful with your paint, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"If you were more careful with your guitar, we wouldn't have this problem!" Vincent said crossly.

Aeris crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about being careful!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Vincent said, picking up two mugs to pour coffee. Aeris narrowed her eyes.

"Because if you were more careful I wouldn't have a pregnancy test waiting upstairs!"

The stunned silence that followed this announcement was broken only by the shattering of the two mugs. Aeris watched Vincent closely for a reaction. He didn't seem particularly capable of giving one. He simply stared at her.

"Pregnancy test?" he managed to say after several moments. Aeris nodded nervously, chewing her nail.

"Have you…?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know what the result is. These two arrived whilst I was waiting."

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other as Vincent stared at his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spluttered. She shrugged.

"I was upset about my guitar."

"Your gui…" he began and then shook his head, took Aeris' hand and dragged her out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Tifa and Cloud hesitated and then Tifa whispered,

"Do you think we can get out before they come back?"

"Go for it." Cloud hissed back. But they hadn't made it two steps before there came a scream from upstairs. Cloud looked at Tifa in horror.

"Good lord, he's killed her."

They rushed into the living room to find Aeris rushing downstairs, Vincent just behind her, waving the pregnancy test.

"Positive! It's positive!" Aeris screamed, hugging them both tightly. Tifa and Cloud grinned and hugged them both. And then they looked a tiny bit awkward as Vincent seized Aeris and kissed her passionately. For several minutes.

When they came up for air, Tifa laughed,

"Celebration! We've got to have a celebration!"

"Call Yuffie, Reeve and Barret!" Cloud said. Aeris shook her head.

"No, my parents! We've got to call my parents!"

She seized the phone as Cloud shook Vincent's hand, clapping him on the back.

"Way to go, Vincent!"

"I can't believe this." Vincent said, sinking onto the sofa. Tifa hugged him.

"You're gonna be a daddy!"

Aeris grinned as the Matthew answered the phone.

"Dad!"

"Aeris, sweetie, this really isn't a good time." Matthew said, sounding stressed, "We've got some people here to discuss a vaccination we're working on and-"

"Dad, we're having a baby!"

Matthew was silent for a moment and said,

"What?"

"You're going to be a granddad!"

"Oh my god… Infalna!" She heard him shout and her mother called back,

"What?"

"Aeris is pregnant!"

"WHAT!" There was a scuffling sound and Infalna shrieked down the phone.

"You're having a what?"

"Mom, we're having a baby."

"Oh my god! Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure!"

Infalna began to shriek and cry and Aeris held the phone away from her ear in shock. After several minutes she managed to say,

"I can't believe it! Oh, Aeris!"

"I know. Here, talk to Vincent." She thrust the phone at her husband who looked horrified but began to talk politely to his mother-in-law. She sank onto the sofa and grinned at her friends.

"Boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Tifa said quickly. Cloud grinned.

"I'd say boy, but Tifa might hurt me. What do you want?"

"I don't know…" Aeris said happily. Vincent managed to get Infalna off the phone and sat down beside Aeris.

"You realise that in fifteen minutes everyone in Kalm is going to know?"

"Yup. And once we've told Reeve and Yuffie and Barret, most of Midgar as well." Aeris laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

Tifa and Cloud smiled and then Cloud said cautiously,

"So… what about the guitar?"

"He's still cleaning it." Aeris said. Vincent looked at her indignantly.

"I am _not_."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I won't because it's your guitar and if you can't be bothered to take care of it properly-"

Cloud grinned at Tifa.

"Artists. Very temperamental."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Cloud tapped his glass and everyone sat at the table looked towards him as he stood.

"OK, just got a few things to say."

"Gawd, I'm asleep already." Yuffie called out, earning a few laughs. Cloud gave her an unamused look and then grinned, looking around at everyone. And there were a lot of people to look at.

Reno, Elena, Tseng and Rude sat with Mike and Marlene. Beside them were Cloud's parents, Jenny and Daniel, who were sat with Matthew and Infalna. Beside them were Aeris and Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve, Tifa and Barret.

"OK, here's what I've got to say. We all know why we're here."

"I forgot." Yuffie said. Cloud looked at Reeve.

"Control your woman, Reeve. As I was saying. We're here because I finally got off my backside and asked Tifa to marry me and for some reason she said yes. So first of all, I want to make a toast to her. To Tifa!"

"To Tifa!" the words echoed around the table and Tifa blushed prettily, staring down at her lap with a shy smile on her face. Cloud smiled.

"I want to thank you all for being here for us today and celebrating with us. But most of all I want to thank Tifa. Because she's just condemned herself for life."

He bent down and kissed her. There was a round of applause and they began to eat. Yuffie leant over to touch Aeris' bump.

"That is so _weird_."

"Tell me about it. In three months a person is going to come shooting out of there." Aeris smiled. Vincent smiled and said,

"We found out what it was today."

Infalna gasped and clutched Vincent's arm.

"Oh my gosh, is it a girl? Or a boy?"

"Twins." Aeris said casually. Infalna blinked.

"What?"

"It's twins. We decided that we don't want to know if it's a boy or girl. But we did find out that its twins."

"So _two_ people are going to come shooting out of there? Ow. Wouldn't want to be you Aeris." Yuffie pulled a face and Aeris laughed.

"I'll manage. It's so exciting!"

Marlene leaned over the table and said,

"And once they're born you can write a song about labour!"

"I can see it now. _And here's Aeris Valentine with her latest hit 'Oh my god, get it the hell out of me!'_" Cloud grinned. They all laughed and Matthew said,

"I remember when you were born, Aeris. Midnight feeding, changing diapers, sleepless nights."

"Well, Vincent hardly sleeps at night anyway. He's usually up painting." Aeris pointed out. Tifa laughed.

"So you're sorted! Aeris takes day duty, Vincent does nights."

"I wish it was that easy." Aeris laughed.

* * *

When they got back to their cottage, Aeris pressed the button on answer phone machine. Three messages played. One from the studios, two about interviews. By this time it was quite late and she decided to answer them in the morning.

Vincent smiled as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted. These two aren't helping." She patted her large bump and Vincent laughed, sitting down beside her.

"What sort do you want?" he asked, running his hand over the bump. Aeris smiled.

"One of each."

"Jessie and…?"

"You choose. I picked the girl name. You choose the boy."

Vincent considered, still stroking her swollen stomach.

"What about… Richard?"

"After your father."

"Hmm."

"That's a lovely idea." Aeris smiled. Vincent returned the smile and kissed her. She yawned suddenly and grinned. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed, Aeris. I'll lock up."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on."

As Aeris climbed into her nightclothes, she glanced at the photograph on the bedside table. It was same picture that Barret had had pinned to the board in the café. She examined it closely and then put it back, smiling. It had been an interesting few years.

One of the more important things was that Eric hadn't been in contact since the trial. Aeris sometimes wondered what had happened to him. But she decided she'd rather not know. As far as she was concerned, she had a father.

She lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over her, feeling sleep rushing to her. A few minutes later Vincent joined her in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Aeris."

After a few minutes, she whispered,

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever think we'd end up like this?"

"Like what?" He murmured sleepily.

"This happy."

"Yes."

"You did?" Aeris asked.

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"Because I married you. Now go to sleep." He said tiredly.

Aeris smiled and closed her eyes. But a moment later she sat up. Vincent groaned.

"What is it now?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Aeris said. Vincent raised his eyebrows and she stuck her tongue out.

"It's not my fault. I've got two human beings sat on my bladder."

"And with that lovely mental image, I'm going to sleep." Vincent muttered, falling back into the pillows. When Aeris returned from the bathroom, he was still awake. She climbed into bed and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't sleep." He said and then looked at her accusingly. "This is your fault."

"Sorry." She said happily, lying down with her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

Aeris closed her eyes, snuggling closer to her husband. How strangely things could turn out. What would have happened to her if she hadn't chased after Vincent that day to return his sketchbook? Or if they hadn't happened to be at the Art Gallery on the same day? How different would things have been?

She didn't know. And she didn't care. Things were perfect, she didn't need anything else. Vincent had fallen asleep and she lifted her head slightly to look at him with a smile before putting her head back down and letting sleep come.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Because you're there for me too_

**A/N: I know, you had to wait so long for this chapter! I've been putting off writing it because I didn't want the story to end! Also, I haven't been able to log in for a couple of days.  
**

**I can't believe it's over. It's so sad, this is my longest story… and now of course, I have to say my thank yous to everyone who reviewed but an enormous hug to Masterwolf. You're the best, Wolfie. You guys all rock my world. You've been so supportive through the whole thing and you're just great. I'm really going to miss this story! **

**I'm going to stop now, purely because if I don't this chapter will NEVER get posted. As usual, since it's your last chance, leave a review on your way out.**

**Once more – thank you and goodbye.**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


End file.
